My Soul Cry's For You
by Anri The Fire Kistune
Summary: Just because I'm telling you a story it doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it...That's how out of control it got….
1. Chapter 1

_**And My Heart Will Die For You**_

HinataPOv: Ever sense I first saw him at the chounin exam's I was petrified of him. My father warned me to stay far away from him, if he ever caught me anywhere near him it would mean terribel punishment's. I mentally scoffed as if why would I ever have a reason to go near him in the first place? I nearlly fainted or peed myself when I saw him. Sadly enough I was 15 and I had to particapte in the jounin exam's today and he and his sibling's would be there as well. I pulled my head band over my head and around my neck and opened my door sneaking passed my father's door. HINATA!a Crap!

I chewed a hole through my lip as my father yelled at me. I was crying like a the pathetic child I was and my knee's and body shook terribly. My onii-san and nii-san watched silently as he beat my harshly and yelled order's at me. Whimper's and cry's realsed from my mouth at the pain, that only egged him on more. Weak! SO weak! You are completly pathetic! IF YOU EMBARRASE ME TODAY I WILL KILL YOU! He centered his chakra at his palm as he smack me, sending me through the hallway of the huygua compound. Everything blurred around me until I saw a angry figure over me. I screamed loudly when i felt cold metal pierce my skin. My father had stabbed me in the leg with a kunai. "I'll be watching you...Disappiont me..I'll see you in my office.. My eye's grew big as I rembered what he did to me last time. I knew he could kill me if he wanted to but couldn't..or atleast he wouldn't for now. I slowly pulled myself up and dragged myself to my room too heal. I knew i would be late. I cringed as I heard Hanabi's scream's echo throughout the house next...

~~~~~~~~~~~Jounin Exam's~~~~~~

Hinata pov: My eye's buldged as my ex-crush Naruto uzaumaki gushed about how Sabaka no Gaara was now kazakage of suna!. I nealry fainted again. I blushed as I rembered how I fainted from my loss of blood right on the battle field where Temari-san and KIba-chan battled disrupting everything. I knew my father would be upset. Hanabi had a black eye and Neji had a cut on his brow, I had a frickin gash! I'd rather have one of those, but I knew Neji most likely got a broken bone or two like usual. He used to protecct me, but after are mother passed he stopped and started to hate me and Hanabi slowly follwed after him. I gave them no sympathy of any sort anymore. I turned away from there harsh glare's and responded to Sakura. "Y-yes sakura-cha-an? "Are you okay? I blushed a dark crimson at everyone's stares but nodded my head slowly. "Aye! Hinata-chan! How would you like to come out with sasuke-teme and sakura-chan and I later for ramen!? All the blood drained from my face at his close proxmity. I-I-I! M-maybe.. He nodded and slowly but surley back away from me staring quite hard. I placed my hand to my cheeck hoping I covered that bruise well en-Hinata Hygua! Ino yakmana! Battle now! I gulped adibuly and shakingly made my way to the arena. I looked on nervously eyeing everyone around me. My palm's where so clamy and I couldn't even think straight. I knew I would loose I ju-GOO HINATA YOU CAN DO IT! YEAH! i BELIVE IN YOU HINATA CHAN! I looked up to see Lee and Naruto cheering for me with few other's smiling encouringly. I took a deep breath and prepared myself as it all begun. FIGHT! I centered my power as the fight began..

``````````````The Fight```````

SAkura pov; I really was afraid as I watched Hinata and Ino fight. I wasn't sure how much more either could take but my focus was more on hinata. She looked horrified each time Ino got close to catching her in a finsihing move. She was badly wounded but it was if she didn't notice how badly she was wounded. She had shut had down several of Ino's chakra piont's and broke her elbow but Ino kept at it desperatley. I watched naruto and lee as they screamed for her. Naruto seemed as though he would cry if she didn't win. I snapped out of my thought's when I heard a loud crach. ICE DEMON TAJUSTU! Hinata's entire body flared in a blue aura as she charged at Ino. My eye's sould barely follow her movement's, as she kicked and punched at Ino with one hand. I squinted to see in her right hand was the head of a dragon. She jumped back after keening Ino in the head sending her flying into the arena's wall's. The crowd grew silent and watched as hinata preformed hand sign's, her hair whipping around wildy with her as her hand's flew and increasing spped. BAYUKAGAN! Vein's exstended in her eye's. I couldn't beilve it...Ino hadn't returned but soon as she did...My stomach twisted in not's at the increadible chakra level Hinata was at...If she striked Ino with all of that...She could possibly be killed. Ino stepped back into the clearing running at HInata with several kunai's. Hinata croached down and took off twoard's Ino with the same speed. " GENTLE STEP TWIN _**LION FIST'S**_!. Hinata screamed. Both her fist's ramed into Ino's body knocking the wind out of her. AAH! Ino was propelled uppward's with the first hit. Hinata running and jumping flipped in the air and contiunusly kicked her around. I watched in amazment as Ino crashed to the ground. I heard severl gasp errupt. I snapped my head back up to see Hinata twirling in the air only to flip downward's her left fist aim high right for Ino's stomach. The attack was so strong she and Ino disappered within the arena ground's..

Neji Pov: I composed my facial expression but inside I was in shock..I could not understand how the weakling of the family...the very person to spit on are name...could contain so much rage and power...from the look's of it...father was..actually impressed...I..as well.

Hanabi Pov: I clenched and uncleanched my fist tightly. I was beyond angry. How could she! How can she be this strong! She can't be she's the weekling! If she win's father..will turn on me more! and poor Neji-nii-san!. I turned to him in silent panic speaking with urrgency. N-neji-nii-san!? She can't possibly with hold this much power can she!? Please! Ni- Hanabai!. I jumped back slightly afraid with his tone. " Stop making a fool of yourself before father see's! "But i refused to give this up. H-he'll beat u-us more i- If you don't shut your fucking mouth and be silent he will! If you break your arm he will! If your break a vase he will! If you do anything beyond breathing or fighting PERFECTLY!. .Flaw's WHAT SO EVER! "HE STILL WILL HANABI! So shut up now or I'll make you! "I could only sit there with wide eye's and turn my aattention to the match at hand stiffly as the winner was announced.

Hizashi pov: I could only wait until we got home to deal with...this properly as I watched..I was...perplexed.. where had all this came from? Why had she hidden it..

Hiinta Pov: I was worrried. I had serioulsy injured Ino-san and couldn't find the light at the start of this crater yet. I knew she needed medical attention and so did I. I found a small crack spraying in some light so I took a kunia and picked with it unti'll it crumbled. I shoved Ino's inconcious form through the hole, dragging my own beaten body through. Loud cheer's erupted once I shakingly stood up tall. AND THE WINNER IS HYUGUA HINATA! "W-what...Wh-what had the m-man said j-just now? The excitement and reality of it was to much for me to comprehend and I finally blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2-Why Must It Alway's Be Me?

Chapter-2

_**Be warned everyone who is reading this. This is a long chapter! Lol but do not fear it is a good one!, I promise I had no homework today for once aaaand it's a week off next week so I'll have stories' to post up when I reaturn home ;) We'll I hope you enjoy your read ^.^**_

**"****Why Must It Alway's Be Me?**

Hinata Pov: I opened my eye's slowly becoming aware of the terrible pain coursing through my body. I turned to my right coming face to face with a wall. I realized I was laying in my own bed, bandaged from head to toe literally. I turned my head stiffly to my left upon hearing my name. "Lady Hinata your awake!. I stared silently at my father's mistress. I knew since I was 12 he was having sex with her. It wasn't as if she was quite about it, during there "meeting's". She stood there in place akwardly, shifting around at my intense gaze. She was nothing more than a lowly maid found at a damn brothel, but my father decide's to screw her over my mother a princess from a noblemen's family, talk about screwed up. I waved her off dismissivley. " You can leave Saku. I waited for her to leave but she didn't. Her whole expression changed. She smirked at me and said it. "I fuck your father..and you know...your mother's death wasn't a accident. I was already pissed and she made it worse. "Didn't this broad no when to shut her fucking mouth? I was there when she put cleaning supplie's in my mother's soup, I was there when she "nursed' her back to health with bleach in her medicince. Yeah...I 15 year old HInata hyugua had witnessed her own mother's death at the hand's of the maid and did nothing but watch.

Ha! That's egzactly what everyone here beailve's and Neji...I tried to tell but around that time father made a deal with the Hokage, so..I could on talk to mother about it.. She excepted it for what was and simply told me to be strong and had gotten Saku back the night she passed. I turned my attention to Saku speaking in a monotone voice.'Yes saku I do realized you have screwed my father countless time's even creating a child that wander's around this very compound she and Hanabai both are 10 this i know.. She paled in comparson to white-out and took a fleeting step back. How do y- UUUGH! I let out a loud groan of annoyance. L-look..I know you killed her, she did too , I know you got knocked up, She did too. "Your child's name is Yishaka. Now please go away..I felt terrible enough as it is. I hated it hear my life would be so perfect if only my mother was here. I seriously could never fathom why...she was even killed. I slowly unraveld my bandage's wincing at the cold air hitting my exposed skin. While doing so I heard my door click closed. I didn't even budge when I heard my father's voice. I just stared straigh out my window, while unwdining my bandage's. "You are not to tell your brother and sister of your half sister or your mother's death. I kept my focus up ahead. I heard slight rustiling outisde my window and saw a flash of red. HINATA! My extior broke and I faced him. "Y-yes father? "What are you looking at!? "Who is out there a boy!? He rushed to the window and in a instant faced me. *SMACK* AAAH! I cried out in pain and fell to the floor. AH! Tear's pooled in my eye's when his foot connect with many bruisie's covering my torso. He grabbed me by the hair and slammed me into the wall holding me from the ground by my hair. AAH DADDY NO! "Shut up! You don't tell me no! Without thinking I screamed at him, "WHY DID YOU AND SAKU KILL MY MOM! SHE WAS ALL I HAD AND YOU TOOK HER! His eye's grew big as he watched my outburst. He smirked and rammed his large fist straight into my gut. All the air rushed from my lung's, tear's stinging my eye's, hot and warm rolling down my cheeck's as everything seemed to go in slow motion. He dropped me, and raised his foot contuining his brutal attack on me. "What kind of fatherly love is this? "What am I to him? Sperm that happend to seek it's way about sadly? Daddy...He lifted me up by shirt and glared at me long and hard, shaking me to keep me awake. "You will forever stay in this house... No boy will take you as his I doubt the Hokage of the Village of death will even want you and his 50. I gagged in disgust. "How could you!? That's r-rape! OOW! He kicked me into the wall, and watched me bleed from where he ripped open my stiche's. You si-daddy? The door opened slowly and light sprayed into the room. Alittle girl with short black hair to her ear's and barely pale eye's walked into the room holding saku's hand. Then another entered her hair in a bun with a bright smile on her face showing perfect white teeth. I felt my own brace's covered one's as I watched the scence infornt of me. My father turned to them and croached down picking the little one up. We'll hello my little rose..She giggled and pionted at me. Who's that daddy? I felt sick..This bastard had another one.. "How many do you have!? He smiled while wrapping his arm's around Yishaka's shoulder's bringing her close. She too looked confused but slowly looked confused. Dad? Why does she look...well egzactly like..that woman...and those other to kid's? He stared at me then her. We'll honey some people are just lucky enough to look like us, but rember she's just a servant okay?. She nodded slowly but under stood.

H e contuined to talk. Yes...My ex-wife is long ago leaving me with Hanabi and Neji. We'll when will we meet them? Soon he spoke... "Sooon. The little girl named rose spoke up. So...it's just mwe Ywisha..chu...hanabwie..newji , mwomie and nwo Hizakchu? What? I asked bewildered. Saku grinned at me. Look hinata it's not that hard to understand honey first we had Yishaka here when your mother was around, then four year's after her death, we had little Rosalinda here and oh! hahaha nooow my first blood son HIzaku. "GET OUT! YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK YOU GO! Rose started to cry and Hizashi handed her over, and ushered Yishaka out and followed behind promising too return. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed my mother soo much more now, I couldn't stand by any longer and pretend I didn't miss Neji my bog brother and Hanabi my baby sister.. It wouldn't be long before my father raised his hadn to his new family. I healed myslef and pack clothe's and few snack's into my back-pack. I pulled out a piece of paper turning on a lamp. I wrote a letter to Neji and Hanabi.

_Dear Neji...I know you and Hanabi hate me...you might have not even read this but, Oh well I tried. I'm leaving..and I'm not coming back for along time. I love you and Hanabi very much no matter what. Mother wanted me too inform you she loved you as well and too beilve me when I finally tell you the truth behind her death...I think you old enough to read the letter she left behind for you hanabi that is tucked away in your chest by the window Neji your's is in your closet in the blue shoe box. I pray they where not found by father. Anyway..Saku are maid killed mother with cleaning supplie's around the house putting them into her meal's. Slowly she got sick and I notcied but said nothing of my finding's at first..but It was far to late no one could help, father had made a deal with the hokage. Mother excepted her end for what it was and gave Hanabi the biggest kiss I'd seen on her cheeck before giving her too me. Neji..you where asleep when she went.. She thought she had made saku infertile as punishmetn but atlast...I guess father fixed that.. We'll this is the truth and I hope you forgive me for what I have done...I'm leaving you and I feel terrible for it, but i have no choice...He had children beside's us..Named Yishaka Roselinda and one on the way a boy named Hizashku..You and hanabi are some day to know of them and become apart of that family..I...wouldn't have any part in it...Im not loved..I wish you the best Nii-san...onii-san..._

_With all my love and condolence's..._

_HInata Hygua..Your sister.._

I wiped my tear's as I finished the letter and turned back at me window, seeing that same red flash. My eye brow's knitted in confusion but I shook it off and folded the letter adressing it to Neji and Hanabi. I wrapped my mother's necklace around my neck tightly, grasping the sword she wished for me too give Neji and the charm braclet she'd handed down too Hanabi. We where to pass it own to are children. I sucked up what little pain I felt and turned off my light opeing the door slowly...

_**Welp let me know what you think! Review's! review's review's! Give's the writing some good Fuel! Fuel! Fuel! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3-The Forset

Chapter: 3

_The Forest_

_**This will be a short or medium chapter so no worry's it shouldn't be too long **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character's I myself have created.**_

Hinata Pov: I walked into the hallway my heart thumping in my ears. Words couldn't describe how sick to my stomach I felt, walking down the stairs. Light from the fire place sprayed into the hallway. I curiously followed the sound of quite of laughter. Bad mistake... I saw my father with his new family. Images of my mother and us all flashed through my mind. There was nothing I could possibly do but clutch onto those memories' and wish he still loved me. I sucked up my pain and slipped Hanabi and Neji's gifts in their rooms and silently creped to the front door. I pushed open the compound doors relieved too feel the cool air on my face and whipping through my scalp. I walked through the gates and turned around to take one more glance at the place I once new as a home. I wiped the last tears I ever swore too cry over my pain here and chanted a silent prayer for my loved ones before turning around and jumping, into the trees speeding off too know where in particular. One thing I knew for sure is I had no were to go.

Gaara Pov: I'm not sure why I was drawn to her but I was. She seemed like a kitten that was trapped in-between a wolf and tiger. Whenever I was away from her I got terrible headaches. My demon called for her… Longed for her. I just couldn't get away from her; all I did is stalk her apparently, as my annoying sister put it. My brother was too dense too figure out what I really did when I left the house at night, the freak thought I went to a strip club or some other dumb shit. I was outside her window no more than a minute ago. I felt…I'm not sure what this...Or these emotion's where, but I was..._** Upset**_. That's a word Temari taught me could describe many emotions all at once. I shook my head from those distracting thoughts and continued on through the forest. It was very chilly outside tonight. I sort of hated Kohona. I missed my home in suna more than anything on these cold bitter nights. It was so cold and wet, not dry and hot like Suna. So many differences I wasn't used to like the damn girls out here. I had my own fan club of girls sure but damn out here they used to nearly piss themselves. Some still tend too but more and more throw themselves at me. That Ino girl I saw at the Jounin exams was fairly attractive but did not leave much to the imagination. My thoughts stop short when I heard soft weeping. I followed the loud sound of someone's heart thumping hard. The blood pulsing through their veins into their heart...So fast...The blood...the marvelous. I snapped myself out of my own personal blood lust and pushed forward to the sobbing. Whoever it was had their back to me. I later realized it wasn't a male but a female. She was about the same age as me. I waited awhile analyzing her. The wind picked up causing her to whimper to herself and tighten what little clothes covered her body to herself tighter. I stepped towards on instinct when I saw a gash on her arm. She cuddled it to her body rocking back and forth weeping. The wind blew fiercely again. I took that time to sniff the air. My eyes grew large when I realized who it was, and without thinking I called out to her. Hinata...Hygua? She turned around and before I could say a word she screamed loudly and fell back ward's towards the cliff she sat on, reaching out to nothing…

Hinata Pov: It had been three hours since I had left my home. I was so cold! I should have thought better then to leave in my pajamas! I glanced down at my attire, frowning at my choice to leave out with only a thin tank top on and spandex short's. I blushed even more when I looked myself over again. Even though I was a rouge ninja, I still was the ex-heir to my thrown! It started to pour outside just as I was ready to stop for a breather. My scowl deepened with each step I made through the trees. Bug's nipped at my delicate skin harshly and sometimes flew right into my eyes! I was wet, itchy, dirty, ! I was fucking miserable out here! I'd actually rather be...NO! I wouldn't say that. But I sure wanted somewhere warm and dry too be. I concentrated most of my chakra too the heels of my feet and crouched down. I pushed off from the branch I landed on and skipped over 6 other's landing on the 7th. I regretted my decision when the twig under me snap from my weight and dropped me. AAAAH! I panic and started clawing at the air around me desperately trying to grasp something anything. But everything around me was drenched in water! Rain pelted down hard around as I fell to the ground below me. I flipped and twisted off trees as I went to slow my fall. On my last flipped before I reached the ground I slipped again and twisted wrong and slit my arm open wide and smashed my face into a nearby tree. I was so dazed and fell to the ground on my back. I laid there completely still waiting for the pain to go away some, when it finally did I pushed myself up onto shaky legs groaning loudly to myself. I looked around staying aware of my surrounding's and held my lower back, limping to the sound of rushing water. The rain had too a light pelt then nothing, for that I was grateful. I sat in the mushy mud by a cliff and large tree. I smirked to myself at the irony. It was almost laughable how I ended up anyway. Alone, weak, miserable, hungry, but onto of all the usual I just listed I was wet, cold, tired, and..I don't even know just here! I wanted more than this. I pulled my knees up too my chest and held myself tightly crying my eyes out. Why couldn't my so called father just divorce my mother like every other man in the world did to their wife's? Why cause me unneeded trauma for the rest of my life? Just why? I had so many why's about my life and situation it was unrealistic but it was the truth, it was a reality, my reality, my life…my horrific nightmare come true that's exactly what it was or had become since I was 12! I sobbed over all my sorrows and the physical and emotional pain I felt inside of me. I inched closer to edge self consciously, trying to get away from something,, everything. I heard my name and feared the worst. Was it father!? Was he here too finally kill me!? What would he do!? Or was it..I turned around and my eyes met with cold emerald ones, then slowly saw bright red hair then the clothes then the face. My nightmares really where coming true! Did father send him after me to make me a slave or something!? NO that was absurd right!? Right!? While I was contemplating the endless possibilities in my head I was actually screaming it off. I tried to get away and ended up falling straight of the edge of the damn cliff. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the rush of the water. Would this be it? Am I really going to die tonight in front of sabaku no Garra? What would everyone think? I had no time to think because for me all my thinking. Feeling, caring, and loving would be over _**very….very...Soon.**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter thoroughly! I seriously did not intend on going that long with Hinata's last pov! Well there it is for you! The third chapter. I hope it was better than the first two I did this one on my Mother's computer with auto correct and stuff so yeah. Anyway if you like or love this story or have just read it and don't want to review please do pass it on too other's my author's name and the title of my stories! Please and thank you! *Kiss! *Kiss. *Bye *Bye! Lovely's you're the Best! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4-Broken

_Chapter: 4_

Yaaaaay! It's finally here! Aren't you excited?! I am ^. ^…. We'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character's displayed that I myself have not created. So NAH...Hehehe…; p

_Broken_

Hinata pov: I welcomed death with open arms…It all seemed so surreal. Everything slowed around me, my heart drummed rhythmically in my ears as my heart raced. I was afraid but I had no choice but to embrace my fate for what it was. I watched in shock as my fingers slipped from the cliff edge and I fell backwards ever so slow. Even though I felt ready I still screamed. AAAAAH! I splashed into the water below feeling a sharp, sharp right after the impact. Water flooded into my lungs burning, hurting so bad, "I couldn't do it! I had to fight! I had to live! I couldn't die this way…It was too much to bare. But try as I might I couldn't wrestle against the wave's long enough to resurface. The waves thrashed into my already weak form, throwing me into sharp rocks below and on the side of the cliff harshly. I grasped a rock and shakingly looked up best I could…. I saw a figure standing atop a cliff. It was sabaku no Garra. He was killer….He was insane…all he caused was Destructions…Massacres...Carnage… _**Pain…Death….**_So if you asked me till this very day, I'll never know why I started to beg for his help. Tears welded in my eyes as I desperately cried out for him…someone…somebody….anybody...to help me. I felt myself being pulled back by the current and grew hysterical as my fingers started to slip from rocks. I looked up at him and found nothing….no one. HELP! HEEELP! SABAKU NO GARRA! PLEASE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I-…My pleas broke off into endless sobbing when, I only got a reply of more water splashing over me. My fingers gave way from the rock and I flew back with the water and smacked my head on a near by rock. I felt sharp, sharp pain…and then…the world...grew darker…and darker….and darker. I heard my name being called in the distance, but I wouldn't go to it…no...Not now…I was way too weak for that…..sleep…that's what I needed… yeah …and then maybe…just maybe I'd think about waking up…

~~~~~~~~Hygua Compound~~~~

_***During HInata's struggle to stay alive….it's around …3 in the morning***_

Hanabi pov: I woke up with a start in the middle of the night. My eyes searched and scanned the room for any disturbances but found absolutely none. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and tried to get rid of the growing knot in my gut and sleep. But try as I did it just wouldn't go away, my anxiety just increased until I flicked on the light and looked around once more. It was then did my eyes catch a shiny item by my beside table along with a envelope. My brows knitted in confusion as I slowly inched towards the letter and…._**Gift**_…sitting in the wooden chair. I glanced at the charm and was intrigued. My name was in carved in it….as we'll as my mother's inner twined together with teddy bears and hearts decorating it in elegant black print are names engraved in tiny diamond stones. I gaped at it in amazement. What the hell? I cowardly opened the letter. I read it to myself over and over again starting to panic. I looked around for anything that could prove this was some cruel ploy, done by father, one of the maid's or servants. I plopped down in a corner my eyes wide. I rushed to the table again and read the letter again….again…and again…until I cracked. I fled from my room screaming. ONII-SAN!...

*******The Letter******

Dear, Hanabi…Oh….I wonder how far you've grown by now….what is it? Are you eight….maybe eleven….That of which I am not sure….You see it is not up to me to deicide anything anymore other than to lend you this charm bracelet your sister a necklace and your brother a sword….Hahaha my fate is laughable at best..Hanabi...doll…When I tell you I'd never believe I'd get married and have children as beautiful as you all…We'll I surely bet no one…not even the smartest man or woman themselves could predict that your father would plan something such as trying to kill me. Now honey I know you may be in momentary shock but stay calm because I am not finished with my tell just yet. You see your father brought another child into the world it seems. Except with another woman. You are a strong girl so I see it best not to tell you who it is just yet. They had a daughter though…that I will inform you, she is around the same age as you I conquer...I'll guarantee your sister has all the answers…Oh….my Hinata. I hope you all are close. She loves you so much. I as we'll…My eyes as Hinata says where so bright when I saw you and I'm sure they were...Hanabi…I love you with all my heart…take care…and be there for one another please…your all each other has..Mmm...My little girl…it's time…Köun Watashi no utsukushii bara…

**Next chapter will be from Nejis point of view when he finds his letter waiting for him. Just to fix any possible confusion…Hinata wrote in her letter to them that for hanabi it was in her letter to them that for hanabi it was in her chest y the window…The letter was still placed near the window but, Hinata took it out and placed it on the table…sorry I didn't write that in…my bad..and for Neji we'll that's what chapter 5 is for! Hahaha almost gave it away there too…**


	5. Chapter 5-To Be Or Not To Be Is

Chapter: 5

_To Be Or Not To Be Is The Answer…_

Disclaimer…I'm positive I don't need to even go there...

Neji Pov: This had to be some cruel fucking joke! I grabbed my sister by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to meet my eyes. I spoke trying to contain my anger. Hanabi… . . ! I yelled. Where is Hinata!? She kept silent like the first three times I asked, and again I dropped her like a rag doll. "Are fault...all are f-fault...I turned to stare at her from my spot by the window, with a questioning stare. She lay still crumpled on the ground where I dropped her hugging herself. We must tell father of this. I spoke. I started for the door turning the knob opening the ! I snatched my hand back before it was crushed in the door and turned on hanabi. "What are you doing!? You nearly took my damn hand off! I took a good look at her and noticed her shaking form. I grew concerned for her health. Hanabi are you…I let the sentence end when she looked up at me. I was...at a loss for words. Little strong Hanabi... Fearless...Strong courageous...Head-strong...Fathers favorite. She…she was crying. I have never and I mean ever seen her cry besides at mother's funeral. She stood there in front of me fist balled, face scrunched up and sobbing. I was beyond shocked now…I learned in this short night to except the unexpected in this house. So I returned the favor and gathered her into my arms, placing her on my bed. I rushed to my closet, pulling out a duffle bag. O-onii-san, what are y-you doing? I kept my back to her still packing. Go to your room and pack some clothes...I didn't hear her move and I turned around to see her standing at the door. Hanabi if you miss Hinata just as much as I think you do then do as I say and go pack!..NOW! She gripped her charm bracelet and nodded. H-hai! I listened to the dull thud of her foot steps and slumped over on the floor against the wall. I pulled out my own letter, glancing at my sword. I pulled it close and held it gently in my hands re-reading it again and thinking about what had just occurred no more than 10 minutes ago.

^^^^^Flash Back^^^^

_I came back from the training grounds quietly as possible sliding in my window drenched from the sudden down pour. I couldn't shake this nagging feeling in my chest. I felt like I was losing something important to me. I peeled my wet clothes from my body and entered the bathroom, flicking on the light. I analyzed the fresh and old wounds I had encountered over the years. I turned slightly to glance at the long scar that ran down my muscled back. I faced the body length mirror again, frowning at the scars my own father had put there, Little Hanabi…..Hinata... I stepped into the shower my thoughts drifting to my little sister. I had treated her terribly these last couple of years. I would never show it, I felt bad for it...but ever sense I found out she knew something about mother's death, something dire and she didn't say a thing...Father told me…He told me of how she was murdered…He sounded.. He had sounded so disgusted so angry. All because of HInata. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to really hate her...There was just always that little voice in the back of my head nagging. I turned off the water and stepped out drying off quickly and dressing in my room flopping on my bed. I stared at the contemplating the way things were going. I smirked despite myself thinking of how my baby sister had gotten fairly strong. I will admit I was always very protective of her and I missed playing that role with her. Around 2:57 I inched off the bed heading to my closet. I opened it and felt something fall on my head and to the ground. I turned on the light and read the note addressed to Hanabi and I. I gripped the paper with both hands frozen. Fear and anger coursed through me before anything else. She ran away? Why…What do I mean why!? I searched my closet thoroughly until I found the blue shoe box HInata spoke of in her parting letter. I tore at the envelope fell back in a chair reading the letter my mother addressed to me__**.**_

_**Dear, Neji**_

_**My only son…My baby boy! You where so bouncy and wild when you where little! I remember it like it was yesterday, when I had Hinata. "You rushed into that room with such energy. You told me as If you where my father. And I quote..."Momma be careful with my nii-san! No one's goanna hurt her! Not on my watch mama ever! I was so happy when you spoke those words Neji... I pray you are strong for her and our new little edition. I bet your tall right about now. Just like your father…But remember you're not like him. Never let him change your mind or views on something you strongly believe in. You vowed to protect Hinata. I know! You did with Hanabi as we'll and whatever other family that is sure to come from you angel's…Hmmm I'll surely miss that the fact I'll never get too see any of you grow. I wanted to see how you turned out the most though. I wanted to know if you where better than your father. But one thing my untimely mur-excuse me…death taught me was...You will always prevail no matter what and that goes for all of you…all of my children. I give you this sword my Neji to willed, with confidence and wisdoms… Remember Neji…always protect what is yours with all your might...Never except something that doesn't have to be excepted...Change it for how you want it...that's one of my mistake's…My sweet son...I am not here for you…or your sisters to care for you..To love you… all I have are gifts and lasting words... Not true love. I should have fought back…purposely stop eating the poisonous meals I was served. But you know...I was too weak...But baby boy... I know you and your sisters are far stronger than I…and with my last encouraging words I can muster for you my child…**_**さようなら私の愛 ****Sayonara watashi no ai **

**あなたの母親****Anata no hahaoya **

_**Akiko Hyuga**_

_~~~~Flash Back Ended~~~_

Neji Pov: I was in such a daze I didn't notice Hanabi's presence's until she started screaming. ONII-SAN! NEJI-ONII-SAAAN! She still sounded far away, that is until she slowly started to slide my sword out of my grasp. I gripped it tightly and swung it to the side, using her body weight against her. She fell to the ground with a loud thump at me feet, and stared up at me sadly with a hint of curiosity. I simply ignored her and gathered my things heading down the hallway, her close behind. When we reached the compound doors I spoke. Hanabi…never touch this sword to fuck around with me…I hold- Neji...I-I know and _**ごめん弟午前**____**Gomen otōto gozen.**_ I glance back at her when she grew quite. Her bangs covered her eyes as she clutched her charm bracelet tight in her fist holding it at her heart. I noticed the tears streaming her face. Despite the situation I smirked to myself for the second time tonight. She reminded me so much of Hinata. I looked around making sure we were safe before grasping her hand and gently kissing her cheek. Her pale eyes grew wide as she gazed at me. I opened the door walking out the compound gates and stared straight ahead. I glanced back down at her with a warm smile and spoke. _**私はあなたが常に知っている愛している**__**.**__** Watashi wa anata ga tsuneni shitte iru aishite iru**_ _**Hanabi-san...**_ I recomposed my face and took off through the forest making sure, hanabi was close behind.

Hanabi pov: I felt so much better but not completely….I was still missing a piece of me…my sister…my nii-san and I would find her…that much I vowed I would apologize and fix what I've done… I should have been smarter than to trust such a man…but it still stand's he was my _**お父さん**____**otousan...**_But not family…not my true my family…Hinata and Neji where now… we'll actually they always where and I should have been smarter than to push part of it away..My___**姉**_ _**Ane**_ Hinata... I looked out at the bright moon and then at neji's back where his gift rested. I rested my eyes on the rushing scenery flying past, thinking one thing. _**We'll find you Nii-san…We'll find our own home...Neji will make sure of that...I'm sure of that...**_ With those lasting thoughts I smiled too myself happily. We would have a home…a real home for once…..

Little did either child know…someone knew of their absences and where watching them closely with an unhealthy deadly intent on them both and the missing sister….

Unknown pov: You'll regret what you've done…You all will return to Kohona…._**as a family that I'll be sure of… the unknown person sneered angrily...**_

_**Wow! That took me some time…a long time! But I'm happy I did it and pray these chapter's just get better…Whelp….that's it *Kiss *Kiss *Bye *Bye Lovely's! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6-Whose To Say True Love Even

Chapter: 6

Whose To Say True Love Even Exist...

Garra Pov: I watched her not moving an inch as she fell screaming. I didn't know this girl...Why should I help? Why did I need to? I closed my eyes at the sound of a loud splash below and walked away. I got halfway through the forest before my head throbbed painful. ARRGH! I fell to my knees grasping my head. "What the fuck! I tried to get back up but fell to my knees once more. I gripped my head in my hands begging for the pain to disappear.

Shuka:** Ha-ha boy...it's time you find a mate...**

Garra: Screw you! I told you! I already have too pick up behind the disaster of a village my father left beh- **GARRA!**

**Shuka: Listen here boy! Do you want me to take over because I will right now!**

I felt terrible pain course through my body. I curled up on the ground in excruciating pain, screaming loudly. Self consciously I heard screams separate from my own. I sucked it up and crawled closer to the screams relived when the pain faded away, but the irritation came back when shuka my demon spoke to me once again.

Shuka:** HaHaHA now you see it my way boy...Don't disobey me again or I'll really cause you some fucking pain...understand?**

I didn't speak but nodded and slowly walked back to the cliff staring downwards. I saw that girl again... Her hair was wet framing her face now. I was enthralled with her..._**Beauty...**_It felt foreign to my tongue. I snapped out of it when I heard her screaming my name over and over again begging me. GARRA! SABAKU NO GARRA! PLEASE! PLEASE! HEEELP! HEEELP MEEE! I gazed at her emotionlessly as she plunged under the water again. I waited for a moment and walked off to the other side of the cliff picking up a shiny object analyzing it, all the while she screamed. It was necklace that belonged to her... I stuffed it into my pocket and walked back to the cliff. She was nowhere in sight until I caught sight of her pale face barely noticeable on the surface anymore. I groaned loudly too myself and pulled off my royal robe's. "Why must she be the one?! I jumped off the cliff plunging into the cold abyss below. I swam to the surface looking around for her but found nothing... I took a chance and went deep within myself...I opened my eyes glaring at the sand spirit before me. 'What do you want little boy? I sneered at him and asked him for help. "Give me some of your damn power's jackass! I yelled. He laughed and smirked at him cockily. "Awe why to save you-SHUKA! I was getting inpatient with him. He rolled his eyes and forced me back out my own mind. I was back in the ocean sputtering water and coughing. I fell under the water a little bit but it helped because I caught the scent of blood. I swam rapidly towards the strong smell of blood. I felt something soft...warm...firm...I wiped my eyes seeing they were covered in blood. I pulled on whatever I had and realized it was a body. I rose back to the surface gasping pulling her the body with me. I stared at the girl in my arms and move her hair out the way. Blood ran down the side of her face thickly. I placed my hand over it firmly. I applied a great amount of pressure waiting. AAAAAH! She screamed loudly after awhile but her eyes didn't open. I frowned at the sound of her whimpers and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs my waist. "Hold on, was my only comment. I felt her grip my neck with what little energy she had left. I swam as fast as I could to the shore. I knew she had somewhat what drowned just now and I needed to get the water out of her lungs and wake her up. The water grew shallower and shallower finally and I dropped her in the shallow bank falling on my knees besides her gasping hard for air. I took some water into my hands and swallowed it thirstily. I would have regretted it if I where human. I grasped her wrist and dragged her to the shore out of the water. I could hear her heart rate start to slow.

**Shuka: Garra you know what you have to do...**

**Garra: Shut the fuck up! I don't need to be told twice!**

**Shuka: Hahaha you don't even know how to do mouth to mouth do you?**

**Garra: Shuka! What did I say! Shut up! I know what I'm doing I'm the Kazakage of Suna! I barked.**

**SHuka: And? Doesn't mean you know everything!**

Finally he slipped away to the back of my mind. I gripped my head tightly standing above the girl warily. I didn't want to do this...She started coughing extremely hard until her nose started to bleed. I knocked over a larger boulder in frustration and inched towards her. I recalled what I knew about this shit and pinched her nose leaning down to her mouth. I placed my mouth over her, lips so cold...unmoving. I didn't like it and started to beat her chest as I remembered. I felt water flood into my mouth and pulled back. I was pretty grossed out. I spit the water out and sat up straight, Indian style gazing at her as she coughed. _**Now Garra...be nice and help her get the water out...completely...you know you're not done...**_ I closed my eyes trying compose myself but ended up disintegrating another boulder. I heard her start to wheeze and sputter. I moved over to her and lifted her shivering form into my arms patting her back. She spewed and coughed up several good mouth full's of water. I gave her mouth to mouth again, her lips growing warmer and warmer. I lost myself when she woke up slightly and unconsciously kissed me back. I kept my lips connected to hers and allowed her to invade my mouth. I became self aware and let my hands roam across her body slowly. I regained my composure and my eyes snapped open. I stopped moving and grew stiff. She noticed and slowly opened her eyes. She gaped at me and against all odds screamed loudly. She caused me a terrible headache and I kicked her far away from me. AAAH! She flew away from me. I folded my arms across my chest and stood watching her moan to herself as she restlessly tried to get up. G-garra-sama...G-gomen she stared at me her face beat red...I kept my face stotic and started to walk towards the forest entrance. G-garra-san! She yelled. I turned to stare at her raising a non-excitant eyebrow in wonderment. She was in the same spot in her poor excuse for clothes shivering. She started to cry with no remorse. A-ano...are...w-where are you g-going? I turned my back to her fully once more. "I don't see why that is any of your concern hygua... I spoke the truth but it came out harsher then intended. I stepped forward and continued on. I heard the slapping of foot step's and then a loud splash. I tensed at the loud cry that followed. AAAH! I cocked my head slightly and out the corner of my eye, I saw her laying a few feet away in the shallow part of the water crying her eyes out shamelessly. I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. I couldn't help it and stared at her. Long and hard, her waist length hair covering her shoulder's in slight curls now falling ever so slowly from her shoulders. She looked up at me with sad eyes. Only then did I notice the hint of lavender in them. "Do you have a home to go too hygua? H-hinata...please...C-call me h-hinata...and...A-ano n-no...I...G-GARRA-S-SAMA! I picked her up while she was ranting and handed her, her necklace. "My sister should have some clothes for you..._Hinata..._She looked at me a smiled shyly but I gave her nothing in return. She clasped her necklace around her neck and watched amazed it seemed as my sand carried down my robes and what little essential's she brought along. I wrapped her short form tightly in my robes and continued on. Minutes hadn't passed before she spoke up again. "Arigato Kazakage-sama... I frowned at the name. "Garra...keep calling me Garra...nothing formal...I stated. O-okay...G-garra-san. I remained quiet; until I glanced down to see her fast asleep.

Hinata pov: I'm not sure why but I knew I wasn't dead. I heard my name being yelled but by who?! It seems, I'll never get my answer because next thing I knew I felt warm lips come into contact with mine. If I was even sure that was what it was. I hacked and coughed my lungs up restlessly. My voice felt horse when I tried to make noise. It only came out as whimpers that to my ears sounded like a goose being choked to death. I felt those same...soft...Warm lips and attentively stuck my tongue out. I'm may not have been dead but this had to be a dream...It felt so good...My stomach knotted tightly and I gripped what felt like...someone's back? I felt whatever I held stop touching me and I dared to opened my eyes. When I did I wish I hadn't. AAAH! It was sabaku no Garra! He kicked me! He literally kicked me a good distance away from him, closing his eyes growing silent while I babbled and babbled. He would comment here and there but it wasn't much. He handed me my mother's necklace and I pulled it around my neck. While I thought about all that had happened compared with his warmth and the softness of his robes. I grew tired. I didn't even know where he was taking me...But still...I let him lead me further and further into the forest...

_**I hope that's longer than usual...I'm really sleepy now and ready to pass out so...night night ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7-Death and Love

Chapter: 7

Death and Love….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I own this D**** plot! HeHeHe go on….ENJOY!

Neji pov: "Damn it Hanabi! "Please stop crying! I tried to repeatedly to calm her, but she constantly screamed at me or wailed her lungs out. This had been occurring for about an hour. I was reasonable and nice at first but damn this was just too much for my fucking ears to deal with or my sanity for Christ sake! While we were running through the forest a kunai came flying at her. She didn't notice, because she was so tired and I told her she could relax a little. I turned and kicked it into a tree but another five flew by and grazed her cheek and arm. One flew directly passed my head another lodging itself in my forearm. I yelled at her to hurry and she did, but slipped propelling forward just as several more kunais flew towards her. I unsheathed my sword and shoved her out the way roughly. I rushed towards the direction they came from and attacked the form. I heard Hanabis screams through the middle of are battle and rushed back to her. The figure followed close behind. When I got there she was in a fight with a young boy. He snagged her bracelet. "Her eyes grew wide and she forgot all about the danger around her and recklessly rushed him head-on. "Nooo! Give it back to me please! Tears leaked from her eyes as she hastily reached for her charm. She didn't notice the trap set up for her, nor did I till it was too late. I watched helplessly as I begun another battle. Another boy knocked her over, the other going to stab her. The first boy smiled at me while the other knocked her out and shoved her down to the hard ground below. I watched in terror as they disappeared throwing her charm in the air…

Temari pov: I was trying to cook dinner right now, but my boyfriend Shikamaru was making that a little too hard. "HeHe...Shikaaa stop it! I squeaked. "Ugh! Would you to please for the love of-AHH! I cracked up laughing when Shika through a kunai in my brothers ass. He ran to the living room and flipped over the coach crying. "Ha-Ha thanks baby. He shook his head and said his trade mark comment. "How troublesome he is and went in are room. I shook my head and made are plates, forcing Kanaruko to help. He was muttering under his breath rubbing his ass angrily. "Ha-Ha sucker! I looked at the clock and saw how late it was it was 4:00 in the morning. Garra hadn't stayed out this late before….something had to be-"Are you coming too bed? "It's pretty late. I glared daggers at him. "Just because you're not hungry doesn't mean we aren't! I argued. He laughed and pointed behind me. "What now- My eyes grew ten times bigger when I saw Kanaruko eating half my plate his gone. "Ayeeee! I screamed. I pulled out my fan and whipped him into the front door. It broke on impact and he flew in the bushes unmoving. "Humph! Severs his dumb jackass right! I saw a flash of red, before I saw Garra enter the house. I started to smile until I saw a bundle in his arms. I looked closer and saw dainty creamed colored feet and long silky bluish black locks. Whoever she was her face was covered. I glanced at Shikamru who just shrugged and shut the door. I walked too Garra slowly too touch the girl. Garra is she-"Don't….his eyes flashed to my own with several different emotions playing in them. One clearly evident in his eyes...Panic. I moved my hands to my sides. Garra is she okay? He ignored me and moved his royal robes from her face. I gasped and starred at him. Garra s-she's really pretty! My mind raced with assumptions all of them not so nice. My eyes sweeped over her body and Garras. He had no shirt; she had bruises on her, her clothes torn. I gripped a hand-full of his short locks and yanked his head down to my level sneering at him. "Garra I swear too good! "You better not have done what I think you've done! "You may look like _**him**_ but I sure as hell will not allow your ass too live here and be that way. I self consciously forgot where we stood in authority. His expression darkened and before I knew it sand had cocooned itself around me, "Don't forget nii-san…I! Am not only Kazakage, but I'm nothing like our father and this is my fucking village. "You bitch! "Garra! He dropped me like a bag of bricks. "Listen here you little shit! "I don't care who you are to everyone else. "You're my little brother and I will not have you raping innoc-I was thrown into the dining room table glass shattering everywhere. I starred at my little brother in shock. G-Garra-san….My attention was wavered when Shikamaru, Kanaruko came to see what happened and to top it all off the girl had started to wake up and moved in Garras arms. Her eyes opened and she looked around slowly. Then her eyes landed on Garra and everything seemed to freeze…stop…and slow down _**very, very**_ _**slow**_ until she…

Ino pov: Hey! Hey... Ino! Wake up! Slowly I cracked my eyes open and looked to my window. It was barely starting to get bright. I looked over at my phone and noted how late it was. I looked at sakura cocking an eyebrow tiredly. "Sakura why in the hell…ARE YOU WAKING ME UP SO FUCKING LATE! She sweat-dropped and nervously put her hands up. A-ano ino-chan c-calm down. I was pissed! I needed my beauty sleep for Aaron-san! Her face grew serious and she looked upset. "What? She looked up tears coating her green eyes, lip quivering and then she said it…that one sentence that ended but started are day. "HInata-chan…Neji-san and Hanabi-chan have gone missing…they have reason to believe they've become rouge Ino...

Naruto pov: I couldn't believe this! My friends and there little sister where gone. I saw their father and rushed towards him yelling. I raised my fist too him but he caught it and threw me to the ground. I was ready to charge again, but Kakashi-sensei caught me in time. "YOU DID SOMETHING YOU ASS-HOLE! THEY WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE! NEVER! NOT LIKE THIS! . THIS! LET ME GO KAKASHI-SENSEI! LET ME GO! NOW! I screamed, "Naruto calm down! I shrugged him off and ran to their father. Hinata…Neji…Hanabi…My friends! "They'd never just up and leave without a trace! I turned to the hokage. "Lady Tsunade! It's not true they would nev-She held up her hand to stop me. "Naruto apologize too Mr. Hyugua now and Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and all of you report to my office to be questioned about your friend's disappearance. Before I could protest she was gone in a puff of smoke. I look at Hizashi in disgust. I glanced down at the young girl behind him. She looked like…a similar young version of Hanabi or Hinata. One thought passed my mind, "What the hell? I knew all the hyguas basically looked the same but this….She was too damn close to home for my liking. The bastard spoke to me smirking. "I believe you owe me a apology uzamaki….he sneered my name. My demon blood boiled and my nails began to elongated, my teeth sharpened and my eyes changed. Kakashi-sensei and Kureni-sensei both grabbed my arms tightly restraining me, while pervy-sage slapped sealing tags on my forehead. I screamed and thrashed in rage as my demonic powers dissipated and that prick got away. "DAMN YOOOU!

Sakura pov: I watched sadly at the chaos that was unfolding before me. Naruto was having an outburst, Ten-Ten was crying, Lee was screaming and hollering about the power of youth, Ino was muttering quickly under her breath and I stood here shaking like a leaf my mind racing. I felt a presence next to me and turned slowly to see sasuke standing besides me quietly. S-saskue-kun. He stared at me, as if telling me to go on. "Do you really believe all of this? "That they could just abandon there village…friends…family like this? He may have been my boyfriend but he still was cold. "Hn...Was his only reply before leaving me standing there my mind racing with the possibilities.

Hanabi pov: The pain….the pain...all I could feel was terrible pain. Then it all rushed back to me so quickly. I remembered now I was pushed towards the ground but...My bracelet! I tried to move slowly my body screaming at me to stop. I heard several cracks as I moved. "Hanabi! Hanabi! Don't move! It didn't matter his words because in that next moment I collapsed on the ground screaming. AAAAH! Onii-san! My leg! Something…I trailed off looking to see my-self. I nearly blacked out. My leg was indented in slightly and bleeding profusely. I couldn't stop it I wailed and screamed at that. "Don't look nii-san… He shielded me away from it and softly touched my leg. I heard him groan to himself. "This is bad… He grasped my face and made me look at him. He had activated are blood line. "It's bad…I think I should take you home… NO! I shoved him away from me hard crying. I'm not going! You can't make me damn it! Hanabi…He tried to reason with me but I only raised my voice. NO DAMN IT! FUCK YOU NEJI! I'M NOT GOING HOME! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! SHES MY NII-SAN TOO! I forgot about all the training I'd been through and vented on his ass non-stop. I cried and I cried like a small immature two-year old. Finally he screamed back. "Damn it Hanabi! "Please stop crying! But I didn't my only reply was to fall on the ground in a ball crying. My leg was trashed and killing me but not only that my nii-san left me all alone. Sure I had my onii-san but that wasn't enough she was my only mother figure... She was in a way my rock. I quieted down getting sleepy. I felt neji grab my hand gently and placed something hard and cold in my palm. I looked at him whipping my eyes and turned it over. I attempted to sit up and eagerly tried to place it around my wrist. It wasn't working! I became hysterical again. I looked to Neji breaking down. O-onii-san…I know I technically never knew her…but I-I miss my mother so much…I feel so alone...I whimpered. He looked down at me with a warm look and kissed my forehead. "I understand Hanabi…try to rest you need rest... I shook my head. I c-can't sleep n-neji...I glanced at my leg. I-it hurts to bad. He pulled some gauze and wrappings, out his duffle bag and cleaned my wounds and the gash on my leg and wrapped them up. I gritted my teeth together had trying not cry out to keep him calm. But when he lifted me from the ground and my leg dangled I let out a ear drum shattering scream. I'm sorry...He tried to support my leg and body better and are belongs and continued are journey. I watched him silently as we passed through the forest wondering what he was thinking. I took notice of how his eyes would flicker and knew he wished I would stop my staring so I looked down at my charm instead smiling in spite myself. I leaned against his chest radiating in his warmth and slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of a better place with my Nii-san, Onii-san and Mama living happily all together without papa around...

_***I was going to stop it here Buuuut...Naaaah I'm not that mean ;)***_

Hinata pov: It was so warm... I heard loud talking and a huge crash. I felt same even though there was obvious chaos ensuing I cracked my eyes opened when it grew quiet and looked around. I looked over at the warmth and saw garra-kun looking at me blankly. A-ano….I wheezed. Then I noticed my throat was so dry! I started to cough extremely hard after that. I felt more hands on me and looked through teary eyes at a girl with blonde hair. I recognized her as Garras older sister. "Hold on sweetie. She came back with a glass of water. I guzzled it eagerly. I looked back at garra who was still watching me. I blushed and looked away from him handing her the glass back thanking her. She smiled and started to question me thoroughly. I didn't tell her everything only just enough, I was afraid she would send me back home if she knew… "Give her something better than these to put on. She looked at him angrily and stomped into her room. She returned with a over-sized t-shirt grinning evilly. "It's actually once of your shirts baby brother. He reached for it quickly and briskly walked down a long hall-way. I glanced at him confused but noticed the slight pink twinge on his cheeks and giggled laying my head on his chest once more. "You might want to sit up... I peeled my eyes open and looked around and noticed we were in a room. He placed me on a big bed. It was made up nicely. It was black and white with golden trim around the sheets and blankets, one lone brown fleece blanket folded up at the end of the bed. The walls where plain white nothing special. I watched him silently as he walked in and out a bathroom and closet. He unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them downwards. "EEP! I yanked a pillow from under the blankets quickly and shielded, my eyes no sound was made but when I removed the blanket he was standing there looking so confused. He was wrapped in a towel. My eyes traveled over his body slowly memorizing every muscle and groove in his built chest... Hinata? I jumped and looked forward blinking to fix my crossed vision, I screamed loudly and jumped backwards slightly. I fell towards the floor with a loud yelp I closed my eyes. I waited for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see emerald ones staring back unmoving. I looked passed the eyes to the lips and chest. I traveled lower to the towel then the legs. My face grew hotter and hotter. I was extremely red I'm sure. "Are you okay? He asked I couldn't get my mouth to work. Only a incoherent noise spewed its way out. He still gripped my lower back the other hand resting firmly on my hip. I glanced at it hypnotized it was so close...I looked back to Garra-san. G-garra...He said nothing but…"Be quite for a moment… His palm pressed harder against my back and pulled me to him. My chest smashed too his tightly. He inched closer and my breath quickened. My mind flew a mile a minute. "Where had this come from? "Why would he want me? He inched closer and closer. I closed my eyes readily. Just as his lips brushed mine and-"OOO GARRA BROUGHT HOME A STRIPPER! FINALLY I'm SO PRO- We froze are movements and watched him. I hid in Garras chest. I heard his brother scream and his footsteps fading away. I looked up and there was a kunai in the wall where he was. I didn't see anything but I guess Garra sensed something. "Kanaruko call her a stripper again...I'll kill you...Now go away! "Tell Temari not to disturb us either! The door slammed shut and he moved from over me. He grabbed some flannel pajama pants and glanced at me before opening the door. "Go on ahead and take a shower. "I'll be back in a minute, just scream for me if something happens…The door closed but I didn't noticed. I was too busy caressing my lips in a daze. The door flew back open and I jumped. It was him... "Oh...And you have nowhere else to sleep so you're sleeping with me tonight and with that he left. I bite my lip and grabbed the shirt inching towards the shower closing the door. After all that he did tonight and all that happened...I didn't even mind...by why would I? He was actually….really sweet... I smiled with that thought and stepped in the shower, excited for the day to come.


	8. Chapter 8-Complicated But It's You

Chapter8

_**Complicated but**_ _**your the one**_...

_**Now when you get to the end of this chapter please don't kiil meeee! It's not my fault! The twisted I put in there was to be exspected! You can't denie me thaaaat! ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ish but my plot!**_

*Saturday Morning*

Temari pov: I had been thinking about that girl that came in here last night. I had realized several things in that moment while cleaning are broken table. One she was obviously a hygua and not here on a mission. The girls dead give away was her clothes , no ninja would have the nerve to where such pajamas on a mission it was simply dumb. She also had a Kahona head band on so she lived her. I was prepared to barge in there but Kanaruko came running out so I waited till today. We where still in Kahona but leaving soon so I had to make this talk quick. I wanted to know what kinda shit she had got herself stuck in. She did not look very healthy and was covered in bruises. I know my baby brothers violent but he wouldnt just randomly beat some girl. I looked at my watched and smiled. Garra was leaving on business with the Hokage soon. It was 10:00 it was time for her to get up. I ignored my brother and boyfriend and rumaged through my closet for something she could wear. I settled on white skinny jeans and a simple blue blouse with sexy written over the breast. I snatched up some nike's and ran out the room. I inched up to the door trying to be quite as possible. "If your going to have her wear those it would be in her best intrest to have a bra and panties don't you think? I nealry screamed my head off when I heard his voice. GARRA! DIDN'T ANYBODY EVER TELL YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!? He nodded slowly and walked to the end of the hallway stopping. "Be mindful of her...she's in danger here.. He continued on down the hall beofre I yelled after him. "But garra wait! If that's true then shouldn't we confront her about it? He shook his head. "No she'll tell you or I first then we'll proceed with something then. I nodded briskly before zooming off to my room for panties and bra barging in his room screaming. "WAKEY! WAKEEEY! The poor girl flew out of the bed screaming. She fell hard on the ground and got up in a hurry. She muttered my brothers name a few times before looking up at me. She tunred beet red at the expression on my face. I would have said something but I dropped it and let it go for now. "Here! I chucked her outfit for the day at her. "Get ready. 'Be out within 6 mintues where going on a walk and out to eat before we all leave today. "H-Hai!. She ran in the bathroom slamming the door. I closed his door squealing to myself. I loved the sad look on her face when I told her that! She might actually be the first girl in history he likes! "What are you up to now? OH! nothing Shikaaa, just being a good big sister. I beamed. "Oh temari...how troublesome you are. I laughed. "You don't even know the half of it sweetheart.

Sakura pov: Hey! Ino did you see that!? Huh? See what forehead? "Inoooo! don't you start the shit! "Aye! I have a idea how about you too stop fucking bickering every damn time we go out!? 'Damn! control your girlfriend Aron! yelled Naruto. I watched bemusedly at the to screaming at eachother infront of me. "OOoOh friendship! what a gift eh? We turned around and saw it was just Sai. I rolled my eyes and sat on saskues lap. He gripped my hip tightly. I winced in pain but tried to hide it. I tried nudging him with my elbow a bit but he wouldnt let up. I sighed in defeat and kissed him hard on the lips pulling back. I wiggled back farther on his lap more securely. He finally let my hip go after that. I glanced down at the already read blotch there. "Hey sakura-chan you alright there you look sad? I glanced at Sai and narrowed my eyes. "Shut up Sai andd stop talking to me. "Whoa! whooooa! where is this hostility coming from baby? I hated Sai with every fiber in my being ever since he popped up in my life. He was Saskue and Itachis step brother, there mom remarried. I looked at Saskue with a pleading look. He seemed as though he was already pissed and simply grabbed a sake bottle and smashed it over his head. He knocked Sai flat on his ass and pushed me off his lap. I shrugged indifffrenly and started thinking about Nata again. She was apart of are group but she was really quite. I grinned rembering how everyone knew she had a crush on Naruto but him. She stopped silently fawning after him after he met his girlfrined Kasumi. She was all he was focused on really. I looked over towards the big overbearing forest and saw a flash or two fly by. I followed after the chakra levels, letting myself feel them so i could follow easier. I hid behind a tree and watched. I saw a girl with long bluish black hair her back facing me. She just stood there slowly looking around. I couldnt see her face yet. She was about to face me completley when another blur passed by and landed next to her in blue heels, black jeans and a red t-shirt with four blond pig-tails. I slid behind the tree more when I noticed how fast she was talking to the other girl with her head turned slightly towards me. The girl must have resposnded because in that next instant the where gone in a breath of fresh air!. I looked around aimessley for about a half an hour before growing tired and retreating back home to take a long needed nap.

Hinata pov: That was close! Sakura-chan almost saw who I was. I didn't have my gaurd up..anything could have happened. It could have been father..or Neji and Hanabi. My feet where aching and my eyes where drooping. We had been shopping, talking, eeeverything! thinkable for about 2 hours. Temari made this "suggestion" to by me some new clothes...a new wardrobe! 'All for some boy I've never even met! When I started to feel sick and dizzi I decied to speak on it. T-temari-san..may I "suggested" I put in vivsible quotation marks, take a lunch break or something? She pouted but agreed. We ran back to there apartment. She and I setteled all are shopping bags down in her room taking out all the clothes she bought and folding them. When we where finished I was ready to haul ass to get to bed, but then I rembered I no longer had anywhere to go. I clutched my necklace in thought glancing at temari-san every now and then debating with myself. Should I reveal my reasongings for being away from my home? Or should I simply just leave...I didn't know what to do. Garra-san walked in as we all sat for breakfast.

"Hi Hinata...did Temari treat you well? I blushed a crimson red and nodded yes continuing my meal. He retreated to his room beofore any more words could be shared that is until I heard the chair scrape besides me. I didn't look up thinking it was Kanaruko or Shikamaru. When his name crossed my mind I still couldnt understand why he hadn't spoken to me or reported my being here not a mile away from my home. I shrugged those head-ache causing thoughts aside and finished my dinner. "I''l take that..I nearly dropped my plate when I realized it was indeed no other than garra next to me. His hair was unruly and dripping with water slightly and oh god...h-he was shirtless..water glistened on his chest still...had he been in a rush? I shook myself out of my revalation and handed him the plate walking to the living room and sitting with the only one there Kanaruko. "Hola senorita! I covered my mouth in a attempet to cover my giggles. A-ano kanaruko-san...that sounds f-funny. He smiled inching a little to close. I noticed his hand dangerously creeping it's way past my knee higher and higher as he spoke wiggling his eyebrow oddly. "I-is there something w-wrong with your e-eyebrows? That made me think..garra had none..but he looked normal..still han-"Ofcourse there alright sweetie. He just kept getting closer and closer. I nervously looked around but saw everyone was gone. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! his hand was going t-to far! it was nearly inbetween my legs now. K-kanaruko-san what a-are you doing? He slowly leaned over me leaning down to my lips. "Hay now..this lips weren't virgins or anything but him kissing me...uuh! it sent shivers through my body and not good ones either! I braced my hands against his chest in a shoving manner but he still wouldnt budge. K-kanaruko-san! I protested at how close he was. He slipped his hand under my shirt and breathed in my face and then I smelt it. He had been drinking. Kanakruko! You don't realized what you're doing! get off of me now! I struggled against him but he shoved me down harder and braced my hands over my head. "Hmm you smell nice. He smiled. I was truly and throughly petrified. He would never act like this sober and I just pray he hand't mistakengly forced himself on some other poor defenseless girl in his drunken rage. I lifted my leg up high just like ten-ten had showed me and swiftly kneed him in the head. He sat up from his place on the floor his eyes blazing with anger. "You shouldnt have done that _**Hinata**_. My eyes buldged out of there sockets when he pulled something shiny from his thight. "OH! hell no! I did the one thing garra told me too do..I screamed like High Ho silver for that boy and before I knew it he was engulfed in a large sand hand and garra was by my side. "What did he do this time? I looked at him bewildered. What the hell did he mean by _**this**_ time. I asked the question bluntly to this made him smile. Kanaruko has a history of being a perverted horn dog. He's never raped or molested a girl but he's came close as you can tell.. He trailed off after that. He was foucused on Kanaruko who he took into the basement. After sometime of sitting there I heard loud crashing and screaming then nothing. Garra appeared and asked if I was okay. "Yes...just keep him way from me for awhile I said standing on my shaky legs. I glanced at the clock. Damn it was 4:00 I had a hour and a half to decided weather or not to tell them what I was going through...to me..it wasn't enough time. I clutched my necklace and excused myself sitting on the porch thinking it over. Then I deicied.. I wanted to leave this place...and garra was my only ticket out of here. I turned around facing the door. "Garra-san...Temari-san...I need to talk to you. I spoke and I went in the house shutting the fromt door.

Garra pov: I hated meetings they bored me so much. But one thing that did plauge my mind was a certain pale eyed hygua. I pumped into someone and quickly caught them. I looked down and saw a brown haired girl with short brown hair and striking red eyes. She smiled nervvously and stood up straight aplogizing. I nodded and walked around her. "W-wait.. who are you? I answered her keeping my back turined. "I'm Garra but you might know me as the Kazakage of suna. I heard her gasped quitely before turing towards her. She noticed my staring and blushed. I liked this girl kind of...she intrested me in a wierd way. "And your name? The words left my mouth left them before I could stop them. Oh! Gomen! my names Sakie! "And where are you from? Oh...we'll I'm from the village of the wind but..I came here to visit a friend you may know her. I quirked a non-exscitstent eyebrow. "Oh and who may this person be? S-sai Uchichia... He's my cousin actually. I shook my head. 'No I'm sorry I don't know him. She smiled in understanding. "Oh okay we'll maybe I'll see you around! I kept a straight face but waved throwing a sure over my shoulder. I stopped my steps and faced her again. "Hay...how long will you be visiting? She blushed. W-we'll since my mother fail ill and passed I'm actually living here now.. I nodded. "Okay then I'' surely will see more of you. After that I walked off leaving for good a new girl wondering around in my head now..

_**Hahaha He found a new giiirl...hehehe wonder how that's gonna goooo!**_


	9. Athour's Note from Asumii!

_**Author's Note**_

_**I know there's spelling mistakes and yada..yada when they are in certain chapters but not in others it's because I used a diffrent source. The chapters with several mistakes are from my labtop. My labtop has no auto correct or spell correction like my mother's computer. Since it's my moms computer I don't have total use to it like I do my labtop so when I want to write I have my labtop right there and I try to miniumize my mistakes. I don't have the time to go indepth with using a dictornary or whatever else so I have to wait to use the computer or when I feel like sitting there in that hard ass hell metal chair for hours sometimes...As you can see it doesnt always usually always work out and on top of that I have homework to being finishing as we'll but I stop really quick to post the chapter. So yes I have mistakes here and there. Oh! and I just may not be on here for a while do...Ta! TA! for now... ;)**_ _** Asumiiiii The demon kittyyyyy^.^**_


	10. Chapter 10-Unreasonable

_Chapter:9/10…._

_Unreasonable_

_This is actually chapter nine but it's a author's note on here so it's going to be labeled chapter 10! ; O, Aaand there's another twist teehehe!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….If I did Garra would be with Hinata but after Naruto…He'd be her heart's hero….lol...Onward! _

Hinata pov: I stood there waiting for a response and finally Temari spoke up, but she was mad. "He did what?! She looked at Gaara. "Gaara you aren't just going to let them get away with this are you? "It's a fucking federal offense! She screeched. He raised his hand silencing her. He turned to me staring for a bit. "Hinata….would you like join us back home? "H-hai…He nodded and stood up. "Okay then it is settled…you are formally no longer a leaf village ninja but a suna ninja unless that is not how you wish for it to be. I listened to everything he said carefully and thought about it. My mother and several of my closest friends where ninja here, did I really want to drop all that and become a protector of another village instead of the one I was born in. Then I realized this was really no longer my home but I deiced to keep my head-band somewhere on my attire. "Hai! But gaara I would to be able to wear the leaf village head-band as we'll though. He smiled and stepped closer. "That's a perfect idea…you could in a way support the leaf village and suna. "You could come here for a month or two maybe possibly a week for a mission, visits…those kind of things….I hope you said your goodbyes because we're running late and a great friend of mines is waiting. I bowed before him and ran off to his room quickly grabbing all that belonged to me. Temari and shikamaru carried the new clothes handing a few to garra, kanaruko or I. While we traveled time passed by endlessly. But as we passed by I was a little bothered with the silence, we'll between garra and I. Everyone else was talking away but he was talking to a girl named Matsuri? I think that was her name. I watched sadly as he talked to her. I tried to tell myself I didn't know why I even felt this way about a boy I just met. But honestly he was one of the first people to even lead me on to think they could possibly like me, but now it didn't seem that way with how he was so hu-…No…no I should seriously do some self checking here! I mean I just met the boy! But that didn't mean he didn't kiss me no more than 10 hours ago! Ugh! I was so confused I didn't know what the hell to do with myself. I guess my frustration reflected in my behavior quite a bit because when I looked around I realized I had pass by everyone leaving them confused. I was a few feet in front of them all that they had to speed up to catch up to me. Matsuri simply shrugged it off and grabbed garras arm and started whispering something in his ear and he blushed. I felt someone grasp my arm. I turned around to see Temari giving me a knowing looked. "Don't worry too much I'm sure he doesn't like her. I stayed quiet and clenched my fist to stop myself from knocking down a tree…What was wrong with me!?

Gaara pov: While we were traveling Temari kept throwing me death glares and rolling her eyes and Hinata completely gave me the cold shoulder. Whenever I approached her she would flinch away from me or not speak. I gave up and went back to running alongside Matsuri I had no time for games and childishness if she wanted to pout like a child for reasons unknown then so be it I wasn't going to stand here and figure it out. I smiled down at my friend every once and a while. She was very sweet. I had known Matsuri for about four years now and she's one of the many females I let get close to me. But one thing I could never really be sure of was, was she really just a friend to me? I knew she could definitely be more than that, but I wasn't sure if I could treat her right be delicate with her when I needed to be. She had nice curves, so did sakie and piercing red eyes but god damn it! Hinata had more to give to my image then either of them put together could give. Temari told me when I was around 12 that no girl wears baggy clothes for nothing. We finally stopped when it got darker and I watched Hinata. She sat alone at the river bank tears glistening on her cheeks in the moonlight. I bite down on the inside of my check to keep from saying something stupid to her as I walked over to her. As I got closer to her, my arm was gripped tightly. I looked down and saw Matsuri. "Yes I said impatiently. She looked on a t Hinata blankly then me smiling sadly. I felt like something was off was in her expression but I pushed it aside as he feeling bad for Hinata. "Don't worry about her Gaara-san, she'll be fine….come on let's go eat and ketch up I've missed you! I looked at Hinata for a lone moment before following my bestfirend. But I was still bothered….matsuri called me gaara-_san_...Only Hinata called me that…not her...

Hinata pov: I knew it…he came so close…._so_ close to coming over to me. But he left with matsuri. I was as dumb as father and others said. I would never be good enough for him, in many words I felt like I wasn't good enough. This isn't about him…I can't make it that way…he'll never see it and I shouldn't try to either. Just when it started it seemed like it ended. I brushed myself off and walked to the bone fire straight to my tent keeping my head down away from view. I laid down in my big tent alone my back facing the opening. I heard it unzip after some rustling and jangling of pots and silver wear but kept still and steady. I heard a voice close to my ear. _He'll never want you...so give it up…understand? You're nothing more than a friend….sweet dreams Hinata-chan…Gaaras waiting for me in his tent…_The rustling stopped and it grew silent. I lay their eyes wide in shock mouth split half way open. Tears leaked freely down my face as my breath grew erratic. I sat up my face still mirroring disbelief and unzipped my tent. It was true she was going in his tent to sleep… I slid back inside mine drowning in the deathly silence that surrounded me. I felt so alone… But I didn't want to be weak… I wanted to prove a point to that _**bitch. **_I took the best advice ten-ten and my old girlfriends ever gave me. "_**If you ever want something Hinata…more specifically a boy. Spoke Ino. Then you fight for him no matter what you think or how you feel. They all said in union smiling mischievously.**_ I stepped out of my tent tying my head-band tighter strolling in the woods with those thoughts and the smiling picture of my good friends floating in my head.

___**Morning```````**_

Temari pov: I woke up feeling great after a nice a sleep and the fun me and Shikamaru had last night. I looked over at him sleeping. He was adorable. His hair had been let down and it flowed down over his face gently. I gathered some clothes choosing spandex shorts along with a mini skirt and indigo belly shirt to wear over it. _**(Much like one of sakuras outfit's basically but with a belly shirt and a shorter skirt and different color)**_ I wanted desperately to show off my new belly blue diamond incrusted belly button ring…I knew Shikamaru noticed already...Hehehe. I refocused my thoughts and picked out Hinata's outfit. When I thought about her I thought about matsuri and frowned at that girl. She seemed really nice but sometimes when other girls came around I wasn't too sure. I wanted gaara to date Hinata though that much I was positive of. I grabbed a short white ruffled skirt with a small black bow at the side, black spanks with black jimmy choos pumps and a blue long sleeved v-neck with three thick white stripes across her forearms. I snatched a dark blue head band with another small bow decorating it on top. I giggled evilly when I picked out her lacey pair of panties and bra from Victoria secret quickly, happy with my choice. I wrapped my naked body tightly in a towel and ran out the tent to Hinatas. I unzipped it and grabbed a pebble tossing it at her head. She groaned and sat up. I had trouble finding her face in that crazy tangle of her hair. It was a mess of tangles and curls a top her head down her back. I looked closer and could swear it was a twig or two stuck in there. She looked at my tiredly. "Huh? I face planted in the ground at her response. I recomposed myself and hurriedly dragged her ass to the waterfall nearby. I ripped her pajamas clean of her body making her scream and cover her body. I rolled my eyes at her and pushed her off the boulder we stood on. She fell down screaming falling in with a loud splash. TEMARII! I laughed screaming down at her. FINALLY YOU TOOK THAT DREAD FULL SAN OFF MY NAME! YEAH! I screamed ripping off my towel. "EEEP! She coward away before trying to swim away from me. I grabbed my shampoo bottles and threw them, clonking her on the head. "Hahaha! Don't run now! We've got plenty of time for make up too! She turned around and paled. "I've never worn make-up Temari! I shrugged and jumped in. I let my pony tails loose my hair cascading down to my shoulder blades. She gasped covered her breast walking to me. Temari why don't you wear it down. I shrugged tossing her a bottle lathering my hair up. "I don't know just never thought about it really…I guess it kind of gets in my way when I fight. "What about you? She blushed "Oh we'll I usually cut it short or throw it in a bun or leave it down. I frowned. "Oh no. no no! Hinata that won't do! You can neeever ever cut your hair short! Gaara loves girls with long hair! She looked at me curiously. "We'll…how'd you know that? It was my turn to blush. "We'll when we where children before my mother died we all would take baths together and my hair reached my hips like yours now and garra would love to wash it and play with it. She covered her mouth and giggled. I smirked at her and went under rinsing my hair. I finished cleaning myself and ran over to my phone. It was almost time to go. I grabbed my towel drying and dressing quickly. I looked back at hinata seeing her coming out her hair. I played with my curls and deiced to leave it down. I quickly dressed up and did my make-up. I looked at the time and called hinata over to get dressed. I threw her some deodorant and got the colors for her make-up ready. I tossed her head band and made her sit; I saw her eyeing her heals warily. I covered her lips in a light coat of gloss and spoke to her softly. "Don't worry I did that because I knew you weren't used to wearing them while traveling like me so gaarra will carry you. She blushed and looked down at her hands. T-temari? She asked "Can I share some thoughts with you...I looked at her face and she was serious. I closed my make-up supplies. "Your done and of course. While she explained her feelings to me I cleaned everything up shoving it into a garbage bag to be cleaned later. When she was done I knew this plan would work awesomely. I turned to her smiling evilly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Hinata doll…don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing...Because tonight…were goanna have a party to open my baby brothers blind as hell eyes! I looked at my phones and pulled her along with me, "COME ON! I'M SURE THE BOYS ARE WAITING!

Garra pov: We looked everywhere for Temari and Hinata but could find nothing! Their clothes where neatly folded all there belongings sitting outside their folded up tents. "Where in the hell are they!? Yelled matsuri. Matsuri it's okay really. Kanaruko reassured. She shoved passed him and waited impatiently by the clearing. She turned to me pouting. "Come on garra-kuuuun lets go ahead! This time I deiced against it. I felt a bit bad. I think I made Hinata uncomfortable yesterday. I didn't even introduce her and Matusri to each other and then made her sleep alone and not with me but instead matsuri. I wouldn't say it aloud but I felt uncomfortable with her last night. Hinata kept her distance while she slept but Matsuri kept hiking her shirt up and pressing her ass on my back and the list goes on and on. It was just too much " .god! "Garra look bro! I think I just soiled myself a bit at this shit! I turned around and I swear I had to turn my hips in the different direction. I looked down and knew what was wrong. Kanaruko told me about it...I think it was called a "boner" but I learned it was an erection, but whatever it was all in all the same meaning. Hinata looked absolutely beautiful! I was shocked at Temari too she had her hair down. Hinata was gorgeous words just couldn't explain it. I smiled at her and inched closer to her before second guessing myself and actually kissing her check in front of everyone. I heard several gasps and not so quite "yes. She giggled and blushed a deep crimson. "Hinata I breathed. "You look absolutely stunning. "T-thank you... I grinned at her and found my answer in her smile. _**"I'm starting to grow deep interest in a certain pale eyed hyuga…**_ We started to walk towards the opening and she wobbled a bit. I was about to offer her a hand when I felt someone pull me to the side, it was matsuri. "What? I barked angrily. "What are you doing!? Let's just go! She's got it gaar-I snatched my arm away from her and wrapped my arm around Hinatas waist lifting her from the ground. "I'll be the judge of that from now on matsuri. I said lowly jumping towards the woods, Hinata smiling dazedly in my arms.

Matsuri pov: I stood there fuming. I'm sure my face was red as a tomato. "Who the fuck did this bitch think she was! Gaara was mine! He was supposed to like me! Not her! I got so mad tears of frustration spilled over and down my face. Kanaruko passed by looking at me weird. "Mat calm down it's really not all that serious what he said or did…he likes her it's only normal for them to be around each other. "He does not like her you _**Baka!**_ I spewed venomously. He chuckled and shook his head grabbing some bags. "Yeah sure okay mat. Next Temari walked up on me laughing hard. "What the hell is so funny? I yelled. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll find some time for you. She said seriously. I perked up. "R-really you think so t-temari-san? "She smiled tightly and leaned closer to me. "Of course he always finds a place to put his trash! HAHAHAHAHA! I lost it then and screamed in her face shutting her up and bitch slapped her. I pulled back satisfied with the red mark I left behind. She stood there unmoving and stunned. "A vein popped out on her head nod her face darkened. Is stood my ground a little unsure looking at her boyfriend. He just shrugged and jumped off into the trees. I watched him leave before I felt temari's fist connect with my left check sending me halfway through the forest. I fell to the ground hard. I sat up and looked around dizzily and dropped back down. "D-damn it...I croaked before blacking out.

_**We'll that's the end I had little home work and it's 9:58 I dedicated all my time to do this hope you enjoy it and oh! This for you shyprincess82 Luv you girl your rule! When I read your reviews I crack up laughing at the oddest times and people look at me weird in class times when I do and I have to hurry and hide my phone lol. "You're so animated, tots adorable and sweet and just UGH! Awesome lol! But anyway I hope you like iiiit! Bye! ^.^**_


	11. Chapter 11-Who's Loving You?

_Chapter: 11_

"_Who's loving You..?_

Gaara pov: "Jingle bell's! "Jingle Bell's! Jingle all the way! Oh! What fu-KANARUKO SHUT UP! Matsuir yelled. I watched her curiously she had a huge bruise covering half her damn face. Hinata seemed intrigued as we'll before she fell asleep. Kanaruko was purposely singing Christmas songs but it was getting old...And fast. He smiled at her before he started it up again. "Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is-This time my sister yelled at him and it started an all out war between the bickering pair.

"KANARUKO! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU INSIST ON SINGING CHRISTMAS SONGS! SHUT UP! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING OCTOBER! She bellowed.

"Hay no need for you to get snippy...I was just trying to lighten the mood you old bitch! Hissed kanaruko. "Oh here we go. I mumbled. Her eyes grew 5 times bigger and she stopped forcing us all to halt are movements. Matusri stood there glaring at everyone especially me. I turned my back to her and jumped in a tree carefully settling little Hinata in-between my legs, holding her to my chest securely. I couldn't understand why my thoughts drifted to her but they did. But I was disappointed there wasn't much there to think about…we hadn't shared any times together. I redirected my attention to Hinata when I felt her start to move against me. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around before glancing up at me smiling sleepily.

"H-hi gaara-kun. She squeaked her voice still hoarse. I grinned down her and almost on impulse I kissed her check gently. She blushed a deep red and looked back at me her eyes sparkling. "W-what was that f-for gaara-kun. I shrugged. I'm not really sure why, but I liked it…can I do it again? She chewed on her lip and nodded her head again smiling slightly. I bent down and slowly pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth instead. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Gaara-kun…She closed her eyes and leaned closer kissing my chin. I heard the wising flying towards us and held up my hand quickly behind her head grunting in pain. My eyes open to inspect the damage. Hinata realized my distraction and snapped her eyes open staring at my hand gasping. She grabbed my hand tightly making me wince in pain. "O-oh I'm sorry gaara! She sat up farther on my lap and slowly out my hand while I groaned loudly on purpose, smiling in my head. Tears brimmed her eyes as she held my hand running a hand through my hair gently. "Where did this come from? She said quizzically looking around. I looked out the corner of my eye to see shikamaru and kanaruko holding onto temari's waist tugging on her desperately as she strangled matsuri. I shook my head and stood up supporting hinatas weight as she stood up wobbling on those death heels. She groaned to herself standing up straight. "Do your feet ache I asked she nodded. "Okay then let me just….I supported her weight against my shoulder and lifted her feet taking off her heels holding them in my hands. "Get on. I ordered. She stared at me confused. "My back. I said simply crouching down. "But gaara-kun I can't your hand…it's hurt...I stood back up. "Then heel it with a kiss. I don't know why I said such a corny line but she liked it and smiled. "I'll d-do more than a kiss. She gathered my hand in her small palms blue light glowing over her hands, her hair whipped around slightly as the wind picked up framing her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me giggling. She grabbed my finger and quickly placed a small peck on it clutching my hand leaning up. "O-one more for the Kazakage…I blushed my ears face burning and bent down slightly turning my check out to her. But she didn't kiss my check instead my temple and the side of my lips stepping back tentatively, fiddling with her hair staring at nothing. I couldn't control it I knew I may have been going a little fast but honestly I could give a two-fucks at the moment and rushed forward forgetting about are audience and kissed her hard on the lips similar to the night she first came in to my home. I released her soft face from my hands gingerly and stepped back staring at her tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes smiling cheekily. I chuckled in response and gave her a quick peck, turning on my heels crouching.

She climbed upon my back as I stepped on my sand as it lead it down to the ground. All the commotion seemed to have ended and all eyes were on us. Masturi wouldn't make eye contact with me but burned holes into the side of her head intensely. Temari was grasping Kanaruko's arm tightly so much he started to whine and beg for shikamarus help. He ignored the two and looked at me.

"Oy! You ready to go gaara? He asked."I looked down at little hinata. "Are you ready Hinata or would you like to rest? She looked from shikamaru back to me. "Oh that's okay I'll travel on my-No...no…I still would like to carry you if that fine…j-just to save time I stammered. My brother and sister started snickering and I shot them a warning look that only made them laugh harder. Hinata giggled into her dainty little hands at me. My cheeks blazed and I stomped passed them all grabbing a few bags keeping my back to them.

They all joined me still laughing, no one had ever! Made stutter let alone blush but this girl could without even trying. I heard light bitter batter before pressure on my shoulders and little feet peek through in front of me and hook tightly around my waist. I turned around gazing into the smiling face of hinata. She cocked her head to the side innocently and spoke.

"Let's go gaara-kun! N-no time to w-waist right? She cheered.

"I agreed right no time to waist. We all continued on through the forest quickly. Three more hours before we arrive home to my village. It would be dark and slightly cold out, but from the way the wind howled and the clouds settled the bad weather would only increase. I would show my little hinata around. I nearly stopped running. Where in the hell did I get _**my**_ Hinata from? Had I gone fucking mad!?..."Wait no….I guess you could call her that…but did she know this is what it could become?

_**Sorry this chapter is so short I'll continue it next chapter! I have school so it means my bed time lol! Hope you like it bye! Didn't have to read over…so pray to the lord! Andaaa oh! I'm getting a beta so yeah! ^. ^ Thx! To My fave reviewers you know who you to awesome girl's are!**_


	12. Dark Night!

Chapter: 12

Dark Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the f*****! Plot... So yeah...There you have it F*****! Enjoyyyy! Lol...6.6 Oh! And uuum I may not be on here a lot because of school! And I'm going on over to fan fiction :) My friend told me about it soooo I'm go check it out and begin writing a story for her and I on there...Just letting you know! And I'll be changing my name on here so...I think! Hehe Hope you like it! ;)

Hinata pov: The weather had gotten so bad and I felt like I would lose it. It was freezing so much that it hurt, the rain pelted down on us so hard. My fingers where so numb I could barely grip onto gaaras shoulders for long. We have been walking through this slushy ass sand for hours! We all should be asleep in a warm house right about now but since this storm hit we were slowed down considerably. We couldn't even set up camp because it was so wet and the wind blew so hard. I was suffering so much I was close to tears but gaara would notice and whisper something encouraging in my ear. But matsuri was balling her eyes out and whining up a "another" storm. She was desperate for some kind of body contact or attention. A very visible vein in Temaris head kept bulging out her forehead as we'll a few others and gaara kept mumbling angrily under his breath. I sneezed for the 7th time today and we stopped.

"Ugh! Gaara I'm so tiiiired! Kanaruko won't hold me! "Can you!? Cried matsuri I was getting tired of her asking so I hopped of his back motioning for towards his back. I was so out of it I nearly slipped in the sand and fell. I stumbled though. I started walking ahead of kanaruko, gaara in the back with Matsuri. 'Hey. I turned around and looked at him. He whispered softly as we trudged along. My vision was starting to blur and waver and my breaths wheezed out in short pants now. "You doing okay? Maybe you should have stayed with gaara you don't look so good..."You aren't' used to this kind of extreme traveling are you?

I looked at him in a daze and simply shook my head from left to right. I stepped forward and my foot slipped away from me and I tumbled down to my knees. "Hinata!? Temari rushed over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay!? I shook it off and opened my eyes glaring up into the sky as rain fell on my face. 'Why? Why does it got to be so bad out here. I said quietly. They helped steady me on my feet before I brushed passed them all. "Hey now what a minute you're not okay Hinata! I'm not sure who yelled at me but I pushed forward my bare toes squishing in the wet sand. My face was red from the wind that wiped around me so fiercely my wet hair sticking to me. If I was suffering so much...where fate had taken my young sister and older brother as I suffered this terrible experience...

Neji pov: "Neji when do you think we'll be able to get out of this village we've been here for at least three days now. I walked over to the bed Hanabi lay on and washed her face and arms gently, washing away the dried mixture of blood and dirt. I rounded around and dipped the rag in more hot water turning around to finish before I clean her wounds and re-wrapped them. "Here... I lifted a cold glass of water to her cracked lips after forcing her to take her medication. I set the cup back down and answered her absently minded as I clean everything up preparing to gather some gauze, healing herbs and alcohol. I grabbed all I needed and dragged a chair out to the bed and began to dab away at some dried blood around the wound on her abdomen. "We'll hanabi I really don't know, and the weather lately rally isn't at its best and we don't even know where she is. We went through this everyday. Hanabi would ask about her or mom and once I gave her a answer she wasn't satisfied and grew quite. I moved to washing her hair pulling a brush through her thing locks. "You know...you have hair exactly like are mother...Hinata has her looks and hair color and the same kind of hair but you do to. It was long...and flowing...just like yours…. She was so beautiful...every man wanted her... There was this one man she told me about his name was Manato he had grown to be the hokage and the father of one of our friends.

"Naruto right? She asked. I nodded and reached for a rubber band tying her hair, moving away from the bad. I sat down to comb the knots out my locks, tighten it into a tight pony tail. I had managed to do simple little missions around this village and farther away thanks to the hokage. My next mission I was assigned to lead me all the way to suna. I grabbed my duffel bag and opened the door. "Get some sleep Hanabi...I'll be back in the morning after getting some supplies and if the weather gets any better. I'll think about bringing you along. I walked out of the small hut we were in hoping I found a healer around before we were due to leave.

~~~~Back with Gaara and Them~~~~

Hinata pov: I could see the cave just ahead. I activated my blood line as I crawled through the wet mushy sand towards it. My mouth was so dry and my body ached. Kanaruko was right besides my ankle deep in sand dragging his bags along with him. Temari supported Shikamarus weight and her own, while gaara...We'll to think of it him and matsuri where nowhere to be found. I finally collapsed in the sand unmoving. I felt...so...so drained. The sun had come out and it was so hot! My breaths puffed out in short gasps as hot tears rolled down my pinkish red nose. "You know I wondered how long you where goanna last. I slowly lifted my head upwards shaking slightly as I did. My eyes widened in fear. I recognized him from the wanted posters posted around Kahona. He was from the famous but deadly group the Akatsuki! His name was Sasori! I heard a loud scream and turned around shakingly to see Matsuri running towards me half clothed. She fell down next to me. I sat up and grabbed her shoulder. "What's going on!? I bellowed

"They attacked us! She screamed I looked around and saw kanaruko laying face down in the sand unmoving and shikamaru and temari gone as we'll as gaara. I grabbed onto masturi tighter looking for the man sasori that was here just a second ago. I couldn't understand it how could I go from the abuse of my father to I don't even know what to freaking call this. I tried to make myself as self aware as possible but I knew we were in trouble. I stood on shaky legs and looked around. I listened closely and heard the rush of water nearby. I looked at matsuri and ushered her along. She started to get difficult half their though. She pulled and twisted on my arm forcing me to release her.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!? I screamed. She was running away from me. "I'm going to save my boyfriend! Because of you! YOU HINATA! It's all your damn fault! They came here on account of your father sending them to find you! And you know what else you stupid bitch! They sent another one after your brother and sister! "W-what are you talking about!? I left! They hate me there's no reason for them to be out! She ran up on me and slapped me. I stumbled back hard. "HEY! You didn't ha-Gaara is a vessel to a demon named shukuka! A sand spirit and the Akatsuki

Want to drain it from his body! She grabbed my from the ground by my collar. All I could think was this bitch had no idea how much she was pissing off the wrong one. And you know what else! If they do he dies all because of you and you're fucked up family! That was crossing the line but it seemed she didn't understand it. I started behind her as kanaruko moved and smiled. All I needed was him, I'm sure she could find her ay just fine. "And you want to know something else?! She screeched. "You are so fucking annoying. I stayed quite the entire time.

I finally looked her in the eyes with which I'm sure wasn't a very kind look. I swung my arms up and locked them tightly around her shoulder making sure she winced in pain. I spoke lowly to her in threatening way. 'We'll you know what...if you think temari fucked your face up...ha! it won't be anything compared to what I'll to you! I tucked my hands over her elbows and firmly planted my feet in the ground, turning and twisted her over my head slamming her face first into the ground. I pulled out a kunai and charged her head on. She attempted to swing on me with a chakra charged punch, but I pre-anticipated her moved and flipped over her head tapping her shoulder. She screamed and fell sliding a few feet away. I was tired as hell but found the energy to fight. If gaara, Temari and Shikamru where possibly captured then I had to fight. She stood up holding her arm in pain. "What did you do to my arm!? I smirked I wouldn't answer her question. I centered my chakra my whole body flaring blue and charged at matsuri fully intent on knocking her out cold. ICE DEMON TAJUTSU! My right fist formed into the head of a lion as I slammed it into her stomach. She was hurtled through the air. "I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU MATSURI! I screamed running underneath her as she flew through the air. I crouched down centering my charka to my left fist and feet springing in the air flipping over her coming down hard on her chest with the slam of my fist. "AND IM GOING TO SHUT YOUR CRAZY FUCKED UP ASS UP FOR ONCE! I moved to her side and kneed her in the face. I followed right behind her not letting up punching and kicking every part of her I could touch enjoying her screams. She tried to run away from me, but I caught on and fast.

I pulled out a kunai and jumped in front of her slashing her across the face. I dropped the kunai wanting her to feel the force of my punches. I gripped my fingers in her short her and swung her around in a circle gradually going faster. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT MATSURI. I growled. I finally let her go watching her flying across half of the desert screaming. "HAVE FUN FINDING YOUR WAY BACK HOME! YOU INCOMPANTENT BITCH! I saw Kanaruko walking towards me. I ran over to him checking him over he was just fine. "Kanaruko where is everyone!? He shrugged. "They went that way through the woods."What happened!? I didn't hear anything! I cried. "They snuck up on us and tried to take you because of your father so gaara made his sand travel underneath you and gradually make you weaker as it drained your chakra from your body so your senses and reflexes could slow down. I was confused and upset. "But why not let me help!?

"Do you really think he would want you to fight the Akatsuki?! He asked

" ' . . ! I cried "I want gaara back and that's all I care about and I know! You want your sister and brother back and shikamaru is a nice friend! I would do any and everything to get them back to me safely anything! "I have absolutely no family!"You guys are all I have! My reserve was cracking as I explained myself to kanaruko. A smile creped over his face. "I think you just may be falling in love with my brother. I blushed ten shades of red and brushed passed him grabbing are bags stacking them together by a tree in a small ditch. Standing up straight I faced Kanaruko and face the direction he pointed to. He was definitely right...they'd been through here trees had fallen down, split in half, kunais lodged in several trees and many traps all in all it was a fucking mess. I turned around and looked at kanaruko nervously. I climbed on his back as we walked through carefully. "So kanaruko w-why didn't he make himself weak as well so he could stay with me. He placed me on my feet and walked along side me.

"We'll they where after you and he got in there way and they realized who and "what' he was so they wanted him but also you but the shady thing it there all boys except one named Karin. I wasn't following. "A-ano Kanaruko I'm not following what you're trying to say here... He smiled to himself. "Boy...I think you really are in love...but...he knew they wanted you both and would only keep coming so he surrendered himself for your safety."We'll that still doesn't explain temari and shikamru leaving. He cracked up laughing even in the grim moment and watched me out the corner of his eye while he spoke. We'll Hinata...Temari wanted to protect you she got hurt...Shikamaru gets himself hurt trying to protect her essentially it would have went like this. "They would have tried to attack you then gaara would have reacted, causing matsuri to then he'd have to protect you because she always manages to just basically get in the way, are you following me so far? He asked turning to me. I nodded. "Hai I'm following you please continue. I beckoned. He shrugged. "We'll basically Temari gets upset with matsuri so they begin to argue when Temari tries to order matsuri around and Temari becomes distracted enabling her for harm as we'll as matsuri. That's why she was tattered up when she ran to you most likely. 'Anyway that means shikamru steps in and eventually it all probably gets to dangerous because come on it's the Akatsuki! There made up of high-ranked ninja, criminals and much more it's just a hot mess. I nodded I was so tired and my stomach growled noting on that much... Kanaruko quirked a eyebrow.

"Maybe we should just go grab everyone' stuff and try to get suna and call kahona for help he smiled."Maybe then you could see your friends again and maybe your brother and sister. I smiled back. "I guess but... I'm sure my siblings would prefer not to see much of me. I was become extremely overwhelmed by now. "I'm positive after years of living with gaara you should know I can tell when people just hide how they feel and from the way you're talking I get the vibe your siblings aren't acting how they truly feel out of fear. I nodded even thought I didn't feel like that was true. But I knew what was...I was starting to really fall for gaara, but my only question was, where are you...are you okay? Do you feel the same? "Where here. I looked up and saw the gates of suna with six men standing guard. Kanaruko lifted the bags on his shoulder and motioned his head towards suna. On one particular bag though I saw the name of gaara. I kept my head down watching my feet as we walked. Believe it or not...I missed gaara because I was falling madly in love with him every so slowly as the day went on, I was sure when the morning came I would leave alone before any was to wake and find my friends and the one man in my life I started to love. Kanaruko left to take the place of Kazakage while gaara and Temari where unavailable while I was escorted to gaaras courters.

The room was simply comfortable. I brought me a comforting and snuggly feeling being in here. I walked over to the bed slowly running my hand over the bed laying across it. I wish gaara was here with me though. I stood up and stripped out of my clothes throwing them to ground leaving a trail to the shower. I left the door ajar as I stepped in the shower enjoying the feel of the water as it rained over my body. I ran my fingers through my hair and across my curves. My lips parted slightly as I imaged these hands where not mines but gaaras, they explored every inch every part through with words over love in my ear as ventured though what was his to have. I slid to the shower floor laying flat on the tiled shower floor caressing my peaks. I had never done this but heard of it from women. His soft hands traveling passed my navel slowly and carefully. Just a little farther and we could get there..It's what I needed where I wanted it to be. *BANG* *BANG* I gasped loudly sitting u quickly looking around alert gasping for air, water dripped from my face and everywhere. I stood on my feet careful as to not slip and fall. "Yes? I called out. "Hinata its Kanaruko...I think I may know where gaara is and so does...we'll your brother. I stopped rinsing the re-maining soap from my body and looked from behind the curtain. It was true...it was Neji! "N-neji... what are you d-doing here f-father didn't-He rushed forward and wrapped me in his arms. I was purely shocked but still wrapped my arms around him. I hadn't gotten a chance to turn off the water so he as getting wet. He pulled back smiling. "I've been looking for you...before we get gaara-san we need to get hanabi...She's been hurt and she needs to be healed...Can you help? I gasped. "Why have you been looking for me!?

He laughed and stood back wringing out his locks. "We'll you get clothed, equipped and ready then we can talk about what happened and plan what we'll do from there."Oh daaaamn! Gaara is one lucky mother fucka! We starred at Kanaruko confused. "W-why is that kanaruko? He pointed. "You have a fine ass body and the-AAAAAH! I screamed and pulled the curtains back. "OUCH DAMN IT! I swear you and gaara are no fun! "Ow! Alright neji! I looked from behind the curtains and saw that kanaruko had to huge red bumps on his head sporting a black eye rubbing both before Neji shut the door. I laughed loudly to myself before stepping out the shower and getting ready...

Hanabi pov: Bored...bored, bored, soooo bored! I had been repeating myself several times as I walked around this stupid hut. My wounds where scabbing over and my leg wasn't as stiff but it still hurt and was a little swollen in certain areas to the point where it was black and blue. I grabbed my make-shift crutches and hobbled out of the hut through the village. "Hey are you that girl from kahona who came here with that boy? I whipped around and saw a really cute boy. I blushed and looked away from him quickly. "U-um yeah...that's m-me...I squeaked. I wanted to die right there! I sounded like my sister all stuttering like. This boy had a bright smile, sky blue eyes and long bright blond hair. If we were to have kids they'd be extraordinary with my pale eyes and his pale colored blond hair they'd be sight to see-I shook my head vigorously "What in the world?! I had just me- "Uuum sooo is that a no? I looked up at the boy confused. 'Huh what's a no? He smiled. "I guess you weren't listening to we'll then huh? I shook my head no shyly. "Not really g-gomen... He raised his hand. 'That's quite alright. "But I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner later and hang out for right now. I smiled and nodded. "S-sure I'd like that.

We walked around...me limping for hours talking and getting to know one another. He made me laugh more then we'll anyone really. "So what's your name stranger? I asked. He held out his hand for me to shake. "Jake...Jake Kooamazia (Koo-Ah-maz-eeya) He sounded it out for me."Nice I commented. "Are you from around here Jake? He shook his head, "No my parents were murdered when I was a infant and I was homeless until I was around 12 then my adoptive family found me and took me in. People shy away from me and call me evil just because I'm a hanyou. I smiled. 'You're a hanyou!? I've heard of those...so where are your ears and stuff? He cracked a grin and grabbed my hand lifting me on his back walking behind a building. He mumbled a few things and fuzzy white ears appeared on his head and his nails grew longer as we'll as his hair, his roots where now black but the rest still blonde but closer to white. I clapped my hands. "Nice...That's real nice...can I feel them?"Go right ahead...he leaned down and offered me his head. I reached up and felt them wiggle when he moaned. He opened his eyes staring into my moving closer and kissed the tip of my nose chuckling. He looked up at the sky and said it was time to go. "Do you have any powers? I asked. He nodded. I stopped and looked at him. "Would you like to come back with me to my village? I tapped my head-plate. He nodded. "Can I bring my family?"It's only my mother and father they have no children of their own. I nodded. He took me into his home that night and we laughed and had a good time, not realizing the pair of eyes that watch are every move closely. I was happy as ever...when Neji found Hinata everything would be ten-times better that much I was sure...

Hinata pov: "Oh wow! I gasped. "But I...I thought you guys-"Nope we do...and I apologize for the way I've acted. I nodded to my brother. "It's okay I forgive you...everyone makes mistakes Onii-san... I hugged him smiling brightly. I turned back towards the gates waving as we walked past the guards as we went. I was so ready to start over but I knew I had so much shit to get through before I could even think about saving gaara.I tightened my new sand head band around my neck and secured my old leaf-head band around my thigh. I glanced at neji out the corner of my eye as he tightened his sand head-band around his head and his leaf one around his forearm proudly, smiling down at me. "Now it's time to go get Hanabi and officially make her a part of our new home life. He said holding up the head-band meant for her.

_**I bet you're probably like daaaamn this was kind of a long chapter! What is this crazy bitch thinking over here! We'll anyway I'm at my Aunts she has noooo internet connection so I was bored and sat my fluffily...O.o fluffy? Anyway ass down and typed for hours. I'm deciding to listen to music so I won't make this unbearable to complete because of how long it is, but hay you may not even have to read that long anyway and on top of that! It's a lot longer on my laptop or my mom's computer then it'll actually comes up as on fan fiction so hay what eve's... ^.^**_


	13. Chapter 13-Journey

**Journey**

"And who do you think you aaaaaare running round leaving scaaars collecting you jar of heeearts tearing love apaart! your gonna catch a cooold from the ice inside your soooul so don't come back to mee who do you think you are...I sang the first heart-break song that formed in my mind as I wash the dirt and grim from my body. "Hmmm I moaned. It felt so good to wash away the sweat and what not off. I felt pure and clean once more. It had been a few hard long days of non-stop traveling, trying to find gaara. This was are second break in five days, I was too thick headed to listen to resonable words. I had atleast three fainting spells in those hard days and rainy nights. The weather seemed to mimic my emotions. I was sad but I was determined to start a-new. I gathered my things and folded them all neaty packing everything off. I tried off, pulling on short denim shorts and blue tank top with a base-ball cap. I pulled my mid-night blue locks into a high pony tail pinning my bangs to the side out of my eyes. They grew so much more longer and where becoming quite bothersome. I was tugging on my converse when I heard my name being called.

"Hinata hurry up! where waiting for you! I grabbed my back pack and ran to them quickly. I skipped to stop infront of my big brother and friend.

"Heyo! I cackled loudly. I was never this happy it was new feel so when I was around Neji I never let him see how really down I got sometimes missing Gaara-kun. He smiled down at me tugging down my cap.

"You got everything? I nodded absentmindely.

"Alright then! Let's go we have about 20 mintue ahead of us before we get to the small village Hanabi is residing in, there we can rest for a good nights sleep in a small cabin I found theres to rooms so you and Hanabi and can share and Kanruko and I in the other. I nodded still not really answering him kind of ignoring him, not out of blunt rudeness or anything...I was just...we'll simply put day dreaming about temari, shikamaru and more constant gaara. I stumbled a little bit and fumbled down towards the ground, Neji gripped my elbow tightly lifting me up too my feet. I glanced at him carefully.

"Thanks. i mumbled rubbing my elbow. He stared at me for a moment and then continued foward.

My face reddened when I got a sudden strong urge to pee. I crossed my legs a bit and pushed on. I would run as hard and fast as I could ahead until my thighs screamed in protest, stop and take a swig of my water bottle as I waited for Kanruko and Neji to catch up. They always walked up or ran up to me looking confused or freaked out until I made up some lame excuse. It wasn't egzactly a lie though I really was excited to see hanabi but excited to get to the nearest restroom to.

We where still walking and I was growing restless. I couldnt run anymore in fear I'd pee on myself rigt here on this pathway infront of my big brother and are friend. So I spoke up desperatley.

"N-Neji are we in any chance by getting closer? I nearly begged. He stayed silent and pulled out his andriod.

"Uhhh...uuumm we have about 5 more mintues to go why? He inquired quirking a eyebrow.

I squirmed at the attention at the growing discomfort inbetween my legs. I nervously fidgeted and glanced at kanruko breaking into a cold sweat. I prayed he wouldn't notice.

"W-we'll I-i...I just really...I-i'm really h-hungry that's a-all. I lied. He watched me un-moving for a moment before walking ahead.

"Mhmhmm...we'll we need to pick the pace now then becuase it's a Sunday and markets close early tonight and we need to shop for food. I nodded eagerly even though he couldn't see it and fished around my pockets for the money I aquried from a servant there. I guess kanruko ordered them to supplie me with some "equipment" for survial. That's what she told me anyway in her thick forgein accent.

Finally I could see a sighn coming up as we walked faster too it. It was a nice little place. People stared curiously at us as we passed through and some look afraid. I smiled and waved and many softended up afterwards.

"Here we are...the hut. Neji announced pushing a key into the lock. I slowly trailed behind them as he called out for Hanabi.

She limped out of a room in the back slowly looking bewildered. She eyed Kanruko and I up and down curiously.

"Who are they Neji? He smiled and pulled me forward. He pressed his fore finger and thumb together and popped my hat up, out of my eyes so she could see me better. Her face brightened considerably and she dropped her crutches from her grip and hobbled over too me screaming my name.

"HANABI! I screeched. I met her hobbles before she fell and held her as she cheered happily. Tears rolled down my cheeck as I petted her head as my mother would do. I had family, something more then I could wish for. If there was a higher power that could be consumed somewhere in this world I would searched high and low for it too wish for my mothers life. We pulled away from eachother and sat on a near by coach. I looked at Neji grinning then back at hinata ho looked confused as ever. I reached behind her head as she waited and untied her head band from behind her head and laid it across her lap.

"Close your eyes. I ordered. She did hesitantly. I removed the sand-head band from Neji's grasped and tied it around her head. I took her wrist and tied the leaf head-band around it.

"Okay little bit open. Her pale eyes popped open and she touched her tentativaley then, looked at her wrist confused.

"W-what's-Your apart of the sand now little lady. Kanruko said. She looked at us still far from understanding and opended her mouth to speak, just as some really cute boy with white fluffy ears appeared besides Neji smiling with a kitten.

"Found her-W-whose these people? He said motioning to us. Neji and I raised a eyebrow and turned to her with that "look" at the same time, while Kanruko laughed as her face drained from color. She stood up shakingly directing her hands to the boy even though are attention never faltered from her form with are penatrating gases.

**"**_**I want to now why you are in here with this boy and alone**__. _Neji spoke athouritivley. I refrained from grinning ear to ear at how protective he was and watched her as she tried to explain herself. She looked lost for words and said the best thing she could akwardly ofcourse.

"Weeee'll Neji...Hanabi...uuum..boy?...m-meet my new friend Jake..She squeaked. The boy was so dense. He smiled ever so innoncently and waved happily. "Hey! I'm jake! are you her siblings?

I sat there stunned...he remninded me soo much of naruto. I giggled to myself and sat everyone down looking to the boy, getting comfortable.

"So..._jake_ tell me about yourself. I said calmy sipping on some pepsi...We'll...he started and laid back preparing for a long night as he made himself comfortable with the little kitten still in his arms fast asleep...

_**READ PLEEEASE EHEHEHEHE!:**_

_**"Hope you like iiiit! I was orignially gonna upload a chapter for my story Penelope and Olivia on fanfiction but decieded I've benn neglecting my kitties on here. I've giving my Ice babies enough attention for now they need to review like you guys! lol! I say that becuase they haven't. BUT! you caaaan *HINT,HINT...*WINK,WINK lol Hope I wasn't to obvious or OUT! there hehehe..I'm crazyyyyy!... Oh! and for the wierd pet names I just said... *Ice babies-my name on fanfiction press...Icey the Ice princess lol and *kitties- we'll because clearly my names Asumi the demon (kitty) Lol we'll i've talked enough so byeeee! wish me luck in schoool I got several mid-terms coming up! rember those days!? I wish i could becuase that's mean I wasn't living them anymore! Lol..Collge way harder! correct?...yeah correct okaaay! i'm soory I'm done blabbing bye!**_


	14. Chapter 14-Dreams & Nightmares!

Dreams & NIghtmares

"Cold...so cold...drip...drip...drip...The sound...where was it coming from!?..Oh yeah..thats right I couldnt even see anything. All I could hear was the dripping of water. Why was it so hard for me to get out of here again?..Oh yeah..I couldnt even think straight from the pain that was coursing through my body. Bright light sprayed into the prison I was in. Bloody welts and gashes covered my body along with several burns and brusies. They were trying to break me...make me tell them any and everything they wanted to no. My vison was barely there as I glared as angirly as I could at the men infront of me and the one woman. Blood poured into my viosion as they whipped me one by one. My hair stuck to my swollen eyes dried and caked with blood and sweat. My lips where dry and cracked, my body was so sore. The leather with metal spikes attached to it tore through the split sking on my back over and over again. I bit my lip tiredly trying to keep my cries in. I needed to be strong to keep up looks and power. They wanted my demon why didn't they just suck it from my body already. I begged for it daily, I screamed to them.

"Just kill me already! RIP THE DEMON FROM MY FLESH WITH YOUR BARE HANDS I DARE YOU! It was all afront. I didn't want to die..not yet as soon as they did they's searched for hinata...That's the key piece to there fucked up puzzle. Capture her, torture me infront of her ti'll she agree to what they wanted and turn on me and try and torture her or god _knows_ what. She's what kept me going really but too hear them walking to my cell door made me want to yell out infrustration. Soon the whipping would stop and they'd bring in the tools, unhook me from the metal chains around my weak form and drag me too the _examantion _table. It was so twisted way of relief to know they weren't alone in the other dungeon with Temari and Shikamaru. There screams and cries made me want to try to reach for anything sharp and split my wrist. The one thing I didn't want to do was cry. I had to stay strong, show no weakness...

"We'll..we'll gaara it seems as though you are just a strong little boy aren't you?

I kept my face slacked, calm and relax without any signs of reaction. I gave no movments or groans. I kept still eyes closed. All I wished for was too scream as they cool metal or the _scolding_ yes I said scolding. I watched from afar as they would hold a pair of sicorss...a scapel...kinfe...even a rust nail over a flame and come back to me running it along my sking just deep enough to leave unhealable marks and scars. I was thankful they wrote no words or marks.

"Oh hehe deidra it seems that this one is a bit strong..it's been what? almost a week? said a girl with orange hair. The man laughed and walked on the other side of the room speaking.

"We'll thats quite alright because I've found something new. He walked back to holding it. I squeezed my eyes closed willing myself not to scream indispair. In his now gloved hands he held a fist sized chucnked of _dried ice_.

"I bet this will get a nice little reaction out him. He laughed. They splashed ice cold water all over me wetting all my wounds. The red head known as Sasori walked back too me with a bucket full of something. My eyes widened largely when I realized what it was. I slipped my eyes close before they saw the emotions swimming in them. It was a bucket full of salt. Scolding hot water met my body quickly after salt and finally starting from my open palm to my chest and leg dry ice was placed onto my worn out body. I coulnd't not this pain i just couldnt. My eyes snapped out and my mouth as I screamed.

"AAAAAAH! The viens in my neck and head protrueded from my skin as I screamed. Hot tears rolled down my brusied cheecks as I bellowed. I could barely catch my breath before I watched the blond smiling happily as he grasped the block of ice on my over turned hand, grasping it tightly.

"AAAAH! NO! NO! I knew! I knew! I knew what he was about to do! The red head Sasori and the woman with the black glasses grasped the two remaning blocks and pulled them back at the same moment. I watched in horror as my blacken and blued flesh ripped backwards tugging and pulling here and there as it attached itself to the ice leaving my body forever. Warm blood covered the table and my dying body. The blond hair man laughed as I my screams turned into nothing but incorherent gurgles of pain. He continued speaking and lauging at me but my world slowly deemed. He lifted my limp body from the table, as my breaths grew shallow. He chained me back up wrapping the chains around my body and wrist like a maze. He snapped my wrist along the way only throwing a "oops" over his shoulder. He walked back infront of me just as my stomach twisted horribly. I lurched foward slightly the chains digging in my skin as I hurled all over the ground separting us. He scowled at me and threw water on me. He grabbed a hoes and washed it away as it went down a near by drain.

"BATH TIIIIIME! he yelled, cold water covered ever inch of my naked body. Yeah...that freaky girl took them off of me slowly I might add. She kept her distance after I nearly strangled the fucking life out of her. She dressed sluttly even went as far as getting ready to start and touch herself infront of me. That only survived to make me hurl. She brought some random man in and screwed him while I was hanging right there...she got the same results. I purposley pictured that as some man hurting , hinata to gain some engery and shattered her collar bone and came so close to snapping her next before I was knocked out. She sprayed what she could from my body right as he pulled the gun out.

"Alright one...two...PAIN! He cackled insanly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I arched backwards painfully. He was tazing the hell out of me and doing a damn good job. Finally he ended it and cleaned everything down with the hose, leaving it to air dry.

"Bye, bye now young sir. They laughed as the slammed the door shut. The last thing I remembered from that night was seeing all of them go right in Shikamaru and Temarias cell, before I blacked out with a smile on my face. This was the best time I had trapped here with the _Akatsuki_, becuase I could dream about Hinata.

"Oooooh! salior man! salior maaan! Oh how I miss the sailor man! I watched Hanabis new friend Jake sing some uknown song. She was walking again thanks to my amaaazing skills and justa loving it. Neji was still being stotic but he was being kinder then he usually was.I was currently riding on his back, while talking to Kanruko laughing at his tells about gaara. Everytime he spoke his name I got this terrible feeling.

"Hinata I'm so happy Jake can come join us! I smiled kindly at her and nodded she ran to Neji giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! for offering to train him properly too! Onii-san. She squealed.

"Hn. You are welcome. He grinned She ran back to the front of us too catch up with Jake as he contiued to show her his simple powers.

I turned Kanruko after gazing at the sky it was getting dark outside.

"Kanruko when are we going to get there? He smiled grimly.

"Were actaully here...My heart stopped we where here...I was here but I didn't know what to do this wasn't just going to be some piece of cake! I'm not even sure we where we'll equitpt for this.

"We have too lay low and try and sneak in a find gaara.

"HANABI JAKE! OVER HERE NOW! I yelled. They whipped around and ran to me qucikly. I looked Hanabi and Jake in the eyes seriously.

"This is your first mission understand jake? He nodded

"Okay listen to every and anything Hanabi tells it's for you own saftey.

"Can you release your powers to protect anyone and do signifcant damage? Neji asked

"Yes..yes I can...He said unsure of himself. I grasped his shoulders tightly pulling him in a hug. Even though we were no longer apart of that village completley I placed my old leaf head-band around his forehead.

"Gaurd this with your life like you would Hanabis. He smiled and pinky swore.

"Okay Hanabi you and Jake go west of there hid out and be careful there will be traps and something waiting for you. Kanruko added in. I watched closely as she and Jake disappered behind the trees. I felt my feet come up from the ground and arms around me.

"Alright guys be safe! see you on the other side! I voulenteer to go south! goodbye! kanruko smiled. I was getting nervous now I had never done anything this big. I was shaking and my breaths where shaky.

"Alright Hinata...North or east? Neji asked calmly.

I activated my blood line and pulled off my baseball cap. I filled my pockets with kunais and ninja stars and shruiken.

"I-I'll take e-east. I stuttered. He nodded and copied my moments. He moved foward and grasped me behind my head and kissed my temple and took off in the woods.

"My mother and I proud. He murmured before disappering.

I nodded even though he probally was far gone. I took off running towards east entrance and prepared myself as I saw two figures standing gaurd. I jumped into a near by tree and watched them clearly. I smiled too myself. Rookies.. I tossed to ninja stars there way and swiftly excuted them. I jumped down and kicked down the door carefully deverting all the traps and set ups as I went. I traveled down the dark narrow hallway and cringed at the sour smell that filled the dark hall. This was a scence from a bad low budget horror movie, but it was real all the same.

I felt a woosh of air beofore I was knocked into a hard brick wall. The air flew from lungs before I felt a hard kicked to the side of my head. I looked up at a woman with short blue hair.

"Looks like we finally found the princess. She grinned. "Now all I wonder is, where is the smaller princess and big brother prince. Oh! and don't let me forget about the thrid sand brat. She sneered.

I had already got pissed off halfway though her little speech, while forming a strong ball of energery in my hidden hand. I made no sudden movements and kept my head down. Wisps of my hair showering down over my shoulders covering my face just enough. This one was alittle bit to cocky.

She came closer and I hid my chakra ball.

"You know...I found your brown haired friend dangling from a branch pretty fucked up no more then a mile away from here, now how did she get there when sasori said he found you guys atleast a day or two long away. She pushed her boundaries and got just aliitle close.

"When I find gaara he better be dancing around or I'll come back and mutilate you. That was the last thing I said tp her before I slammed my fist upside her head. She propelled half way down the hallway and into a brick wall skiddining and flipping to a sudden, deathly hault in the middle of the other half of the building. I pushed myself up from the ground she kicked me too and wiped my mouth clean of her spit.

"Dumb fucking _amtuers_. I hissed to myslef as I kicked in three more doors finally coming too a fourth. I say four figures behind it standing there waiting. I quickly slapped five explosive tags on the door and jumped back as it exploded. Several weapons blasted out of the surrounding smoke. I dodged them all just by chance and starred into the clearing smoke. They all where no where to be seen. I just barely caught a huge ax aimed for my head and tossed it back, taking the mans head clean off his shoulders.

I cracked my head and knuckles dropping into a crouch, shaking my head taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long as day. I though as the four others appeared and attacked me all at once.._head on_...


	15. Chapter 15-Heart-Ache!

Chapter: 15

_Destination:__**Home**_

_YAAAAY! Chapter 15 is finally here peopleeee aren't you happy!? Lol I'm so terrible I haven't reviewed my second story on here and Penelope and Olivia on fanfiction if you tried to find to it let me know...I'm actually updating that alot easier & faster.. Hehehe...I'll work better at doing that here too I promise lol!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...*Boy haven't put that in ages!_

_**(*ASUMI & GARRA SCENCE!*)**_

_*****__**Garra-Is Hinata goanna save me yet!**_

_***Asumi-Uuuum dude? really how messed up are you..why would I tell you that?**_

_***Garra-Hmmm..I DON"T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE YOU HAD ME FREAKING MUTILATED DO YOU KNOW MY GIRLFRIEND HAS TO SEE ME LIKE THAT!?**_

_***Asumi- *Gives you pionted look**_*** Oooooh so she's your girlfriend now huh? What about Sakie and Little miss Matsuri? huh? *Pokes head***

_***Garra-*Mumbles under breath* Whatever..Asumi just get on with the damn story already.**_

_***Asumi-*Dies laughing and Annouces* ALRIGHT WE'LLLLLL HERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE DEATH OF GARRAS GIRL FRIEND!**_

_***Garra-WHAT!? *chases Asumi***_

_***Asumi-*Runs* Have funnnn! Guys!**_

Hanabi pov: Jake and I ran through the building in a zig zag dodging every obstcale thrown at us. Since we arrived in here we where attacked several times and beat badly when caught up in a struggle. Jake suffered worser then I having a broken arm already. I was glad he was apart of my new village and all but I didn't want to have to put him in any serious life threatening danger. But one thing I have to rember is Jake is probally far more stronger than I or anyone else I have met with his insane strength.

"Aye Hanabi do you here that? I snapped out of my thoughts and came to a hault at the corner of the dim hallway. The lights where flickering on and off leaving a creepy feel around us. Damn these people had to be broke but if they where this dangerous why in the hell would they not still some cash. I looked piontedly back at jake confused.

"Um no jake I can not hear anything but the buzzing of that light. I whispered. He smiled at me and pulled out a kunai.

"Right...but why?..there has to be some disturbance going on somewhere near this hallway..He said inching closer towards my left. I watched as his ears twitch back and fourth gently until they stood stalk up.

"I found something! let's go! He took off running down the hallway leaving me behind. I nearly screamed out for him too wait but shut up. That would be dumb for me to yell out in the middle of are ambush. I was terrified we would run into a S-rank ninja. I thought I saw a flash of hair very similar to my own when I slammed into a hard chest.

"OOF! Ja-I stopped when I realized jake did not wear what this person wore. When I stared upwards into the face the clothes belonged to I nearly choked on my scream. It...he! this thing! was a fish with human eyes! I-it was shark maybe!? and he had a huge ass sword on his back! I kept my face stotic and tried to scoot away while looking for Jake. I went back as far as I could until I felt a pair of feet touch my hands. I turned slowly and looked up too see a orange headed woman. I looked back down at the ground sweat slidding down my chin. I took a deep breath and quickly flipped my feet around using my hands as leverage to kicked off the womans face. I pushed off her kicking my foot towards the man. My plans went to shit when he grabbed my foot without so much as a flinch. I fell backwards dangling by my foot in his grasp. I twisted around in his grip trying to elbow him in the jaw. He caught that as we'll glaring at me unmoving. He smiled and I thought one thing. _**Fuck..**_

He lifted his fist backwards as far as it would go and sunk it deep within my back over and over again with great force.

"AAAAAH! I felt as if my back would split in half with the veloctiy of his punches. He tossed me up watching me as I dropped in mid-air straight towards his knee. He grabbed my ankles and wrists slamming my back down on his knee. My entire body curled backwards painfully over his knee. My eyes rolled into the back off my head, mouth wide. I didn't even get to try and hurt this man! I gritted my teeth and kicked him in the head. He barely moved before he charged at me from my place on the ground. I saw that one coming out the corner of my eye and stood there just as the two got close I flipped over the mans head. They smashed into eachother knocking one another down. I chanced as many deep breaths as I could before I took off running looking for jake.

I saw streaks of blood as if someone had been dragged and vomit in a corner. I followed the trail of blood coming to a .room.. .afraid. There was no deining I had no idea what to do in this situation. I looked down the other two halls praying there would be streaks of blood going down those as we'll possibly leading me to a lighter room. I stared back at the dark room nervously. Right now would be a great time for Hinata, Neji, hell! even jake to pop up or that guy k-kanruko I think? I sighed and told myself to suck it up, suck it up over and over again as I inched into the room. How in the hell was I suppose to see!? I reached my hand out slowly and nearly screamed when I felt skin.._cold_ skin... I gulped and turned on my phone light. I slowly inched my phone up the body seeing it was clothed. So apparently what I touched was the face..okaaaay! I stopped at the neck squeezing my eyes clothes putting the light on his face. I opened my eyes confused at what I saw. It was a puppet. I leaned foward inspecting it.

"What the hell is this? I whispered.

"HANABI GET BACK IT'S A TRICK! I looked backwards at Jake all bloody and beaten, before I jumped back falling into the door. It closed to a crack. I dropped my phone and quickly searched for it feeling a foot while doing so. Jake banged on the door loudly.

"Hanabi hurry up and get out there before it's to late! I just barely made it! That puppet has a master and it will try to kiill you! BOTH OF THEM HE CONTROLS IT! I flicked on my cell light and saw the face of the puppet in my face with a kunai pionted at my heart before I screamed and kicked it away. I snatched my phone from the ground and bolted out the door.

"Come on! there not far behind! As we ran Jake told me the best and worse thing I could have ever possibly heard.

"I found gaara-sama! H-he's pretty messed up and barely alive but with alittle healing I'm sure he can make it to suna! He huffed. I nodded and called Hinata. She wouldn't pick up!

"Dammit I yelled! I dialed nejis number instead.

"Hello? He whispered in to the receiver. I quickly explained everything too him and agreed to meet up with him. I looked at jake stopping behind a crate.

"Alright Jake I need you to stay here when that guy finds you and I can assure you he will or he catches up with you or you can't run anymore I need you to fight but be careful don't be too reckless okay? I'll be back as quickly as possible with Neji and Kanruko. Nejis trying to find Hinata now. He nodded and I rushed and gave him a hug before I disappered and reappered next to Kanruko. He was watching something and eerily still too.

"Wheres Neji I asked. He stayed silent and pionted foward. I turned my head but realized I couldnt see he had bancolors. I grumbled under my breath before I decieded to just use my blood and watch the scence before me unravel.

Hinata pov: UGH! I was so lost! I killed three of the men in that group but the one bitch outta the bunch just had to be coniving and sneaky. I yawned rubbing my aching muscles. I heard her charging at me before I swung my kunai. FINALLLY! She froze in mid-air choking on her own blood as it trickled down her now purple lips. My kunai landed directly inbetween her collar bones. She was still trying to fight before I snatched it out and slammed it back in the side of her neck. I turned on my heel kicking my foot into the butt of the kunai driving it deeper in her neck. I think her name was...Karin? She told me she saw my younger sister and remebered me. Now I was confused at first then I realized she could be two places at once thanks to shadow clones. I cleaned my kunai and walked away trying to forget her still body laying there. The other three where by the name of Pein...Uuuum...Hidan..and Kakuzu.

I was lost for words when I enterted this room. There where decapitated heads just lying about care free...There where pools of blood showering the tables, a bed?, walls and floor in splatters. I was confused as to why there was a bed then I saw the womens bodies. Tears brimmed my eyes as I started to hyperventalte.

"Do you like it?..I had them do it to the bitches who tried to double cross me...raped them for hours.._daughter_. My body went stiff as I tried to hold in my screams. I turned around coming face to face with my father as I closed that the door to that deadly room. I glared at him unmoving.

"Oh don't even start with me little girl I can see right through the annoying mask. He remarked.

"You know...I miss the _special_ times we had in those terrible weeks after your mothers death. He inched close pulling my hair out of it's pony tail. He smakced me across my face and grabbed me up by my hair.

"We'll I don't you ass! I yelled spitting in his face. He snarled at me and tossed me into the wall. I blocked my face as he raised his fist to me. I removed my hands from my face watching him. I slid back up the wall slowly to my feet. I looked to my right at the sound of foot steps and watched as Neji came into view. He came to a abrupt stop watching are scence.

I looked back at my father waiting. He stalked closer now. His hand grasped my hip as he pulled me flush up against him. I didn't need to be a physic to tell he was taunting Neji.

"Aaaah my boy...are you..protective of your little sister? hmmmm? He hummed running his hand through my hair.

"Father get off of me! I barked. I shoved against him to no avail. He tightened his grip instead ans slipped his hand over my behind. I crushed the soft flesh of my bottom lip between my teeth drawining blood as his other hand gripped my chest. I pushed him away harder this time managing to knock him back some. I stood away from him alittle bit keeping my head down. I refused to look Neji in the face...Now he knew what father did...I prayed he wou-

"Neji...I gotta tell you i just could never find enough time in my breaks to do anything but touch this body standing here, but if I could have _fucked_ her raw infront of you with my friends like we touched her then I gar-I heard a loud crash following several hard sounds of flesh meeting flesh sounded in my ears. I looked up to see Neji beating my father senseless. I saw my father reach into his pocket and pull out a blade. I ran foward kicking the knife away. I yanked Neji backwards away from him.

"NEJI! NEJI! stop! Stop! I screamed. He finally looked at me grabbing me up by my arm.

"WHEN DID HE START DOING THIS HUH!? HOW OLD WHERE YOU HINATA! He yelled. I shook under his stare.

"I-i was.. t-tweleve remeber? I squeaked. HIs breathing picked up as he looked from me to my father to me and back at my father. My eyes buldged as I realized neji was trying to compose himself not becuase he was getting ready to murder are beat up father but because he was trying not to cry. I pulled him into a hug as he gripped onto me. I squeezed onto him just as tight trying to block out the sound of my fathers screams. When they stopped I turned around after the sound of puffs of smoke. I looked back at Neji.

"Did you kill him? I croaked. He shook his head.

"No...I'm not murdering him...Tsunade loves you horribly so I had my clones break a few bones and transport him all the way back to Kahona with a note of are leaving Kahona for suna as we'll. He said quietly. He stared at me curiously before he kissed my cheek. HInata you are very, very, strong and I know mother is proud of you where ever she may be right now. He smiled I nodded and grasped his hand.

"Come on let's go find everyone and save gaara...I think i found him. I spoke looking down the hall towards the left. He let go of my hand and grinned at me.

"Okay..in that case I'll go help Hanabi and text Kanruko to assits you...He said.

"See you on the other side. I beamed running the oppisite way. When I was sure he was gone I slowled down to a walk tears running down my face. Father may have only molested me but it doesn't make up for the memories he brought back and now...because of him he has won in making my life harder...again...how could I even think of being with gaarra...I was used..._**it's as simple as that..**_

_**I hope you liiiike it! I ended it here because I'm kinda sleepy and I need to do my home work really quick since it's 6:42 and I got to bed at 10:00 sooo enjoy! lol and don't kill meee I had to make Hinata alittle...screwy right?...plz say rightttt. OH! are there any ideas for my next chapter? let me know!**_


	16. Chapter 16-I Can't Make You Love Me

Chapter: 16

"I Can't Make You Love Me"

_**Listen to Tank-I can't make you love me while you read this...I did while I wrote it...I was so into it...Almost cried...lol jk jk but you should it gives a feel to the story we'll atleast to me lol enjoy my kitties! your reviews are beautifulllllll! Thank you so much everyone!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any chacters that I myself do not conquer up myself or create._

Hinata pov: I rushed through the halls desperately trying to find the screams..._HIs screams_. I found a sealed door and slammed my fists against it harshly. All I wanted was to get to him! It's all wanted they could not take another one I loved away no one would! White light sprayed from my eyes and body, my necklace floating in mid-air. I felt my mothers will power inside of me...It felt as if she was with me...inside of me...I pulled my fist back with my new found energy and slammed my fist through the door over and over again creating holes. I finally kicked the door down charging fowards blindly. I hit and kicked pulled, ripped whatever was in my way blood splattering everywhere limbs flying, bodies soaring, screams echoing as I fought for him. I dropped the last corpse in my grasp and slowly headed towards him. I had to be careful...I didn't know how to control my powers...to lock them back up inside. He was so mangled and beaten. I could heal him considerably but It would take some time. I lifted him from his chains freeing him from his eternal prison laying him on the ground gently. He wouldn't move as if he was in a deep slumber but from his breathing I knew he had little time left here with me.

I gently but firmly pressed my hands over his heart preforming CPR. I let my mother and I powers flood throughout his body and soul pumping furiously on his chest, fighting to get his heart to beat hard again. I could hear it...and it was_ too weak_.

"Come on...come on baby..stay with me...you have too come home with me...right?..don't you w-want too hold me in your arms again?...or am I just dreaming here gaara! I cried fat tears dripping from my chin onto his still face. I looked up seeing his family...are family watching me closely as I tried to save him. Temari and Shikamru went through less toture then him...I looked back down at his still form, but why? I laid my head on his chest quitely, placing my hands on the remaing cuts. I let my hands slowly travel to his raw hands healing them back to how they should be as I whispered sweet nothings in gaaras ear willing him back to life...I waited rembering a old saying I heard of not to long ago from my mother in her letter to me..._Dear Hinata...Just because I'm telling you this story it does not mean I am alive at the end of my story..._I whispered these words to gaara, rubbing his head. He was healed only left with physical scars and many mental ones.

"Hey...but guess what...you can be diffrent from that saying...you can come back to me...to us. I whimpered. I leaned foward my hair showering over us..._I didn't come this far too loose you.._ I whispered breaking down. I hovered over him and slowly leaned down gently laying my lips upon his own. I held the kiss there for awhile waiting...wanting...wishing for him to just somehow pop up and kiss me...too atleast kiss me back... I pulled away keeping my eyes shut. I silently prayed to myself kissing his cheek...ear...nose...eyelids...and his lips again..but something was diffrent...I opened my eyes staring down at him more tears leaking down my face...

"Gaara...baby? I grasped his shoulder shaking him...G-gaara..I whimpered. I slid down to the ground gripping onto his cold body crying my eyes out..GAARA WAKE UP!...

Gaara pov:...This was it...I could tell... I heard certain things she said but not all of it...They'd broken me...gotten to me...she was all I wanted...but because I was so closed off I didn't get to say goodbye like I should have...I felt tears splattering on my face and chest as she screamed my name. My body just wouldn't react...I was afraid to move...but I had to right? I lifted my hand followed by my arm then I peeled my eyes open slowly starring at nothing in paticular until I saw her..

"H-h...I croacked out. Her head snapped up and she looked around seeming confused. She turned around and looked at me as if I weren't really there. I chanced a stiff smile. Her eyes widened and she lurched foward squeezing me tightly. I wrapped my one arm around her I could move rubbing her back.

"Gaara bro glad to see you awake...I looked over at kanruko grinning.

"I-it l-looks t-to m-me l-like y-you...I broke off my sentence coughing and wheezing my lungs up. I felt Hinatas warmth leave my body before cold material touched my lips. I looked down rembering it too be plastic. I looked up at the hand that held it there and slowly opened my mouth looking for HInata. When I looked backwards I felt my head being lifted from the hard ground and placed on something soft. I felt silky hair touch my cheeck and saw it was Hanabi, Hinatas little sister. She looked afriad and just nervously pionted to her left and explained to me why she was doing this. I nodded slightly eyeing the other hygua infront of me. Something was diffrent about him. I noted. I pulled back away from him when there was no water left thankful to have some engery back. Hinata provided some of that thank god and the water alittle bit more. I could talk now atleast. I watched hinata heal Temari and shikamru.

"A-are they going to b-be okay? I questioned. She looked at me sadly and nodded a yes.

"Hn.I replied laying my head back down closing my eyes. I nearly screamed when I felt something warm on my legs. I looked down seeing a blond hair boy with a cloth.

"H-hes cleaning the blood off of you for me...K-kanruko can you help him? We have to go soon..I'll get his hair. I laid there obidently as they wash what blood they could from my body. I turned my head watching Hinata , Neji and Hanabi do the same with my sister and brother in-law.

"Gaara do you think you could walk? I contemplated it for awhile before I bent my knees pushing myself up. I wobbled abit and grabbed onto hinata for support. She blushed and held onto me as much as she could. Jake went under my arm as I later learned was his name and apparently they where apart of my village now? Whatever as long as HInata approved. I realized I wanted to mark her as mine while I was here and I planned on doing just that if she could handle it ofcourse.

"N-neji do you think we all have enough chakra to just transmute there? He eyes Mari, Shika and I wearly before he agreed.

"It's wortha try but more then likely when we get there these three will be knocked out again. She nodded and linked hands with everyone. She muttered a few words under her breath along with her brother and sister and even the hanyou. I waited and waited feeling my chakra being drained from my body feeling lighter and before I knew it I was was unaware of everything around me..it was .black...

*3 Weeks Later*

Jake pov: It had been a nice three weeks here in suna so far. I enjoyed it her throughly with my new family. Neji and his girlfriend or finacee I'm not sure adopted me and Hanabi. She was technically my adoptive sister but to me she was my bestfriend. I wanted her to be my girlfriend but I didn't think I should bring that all up right now I'd wait for now until things settled down. Hinata, Neji, and Hanabis father was senteced to life of torture for about four months then he'd probally be killed infront of all of kahona or left to rot in a dingy kahona cell for the rest of his miserable life. As for his mistress Saku she was locked within the hygua compund walls until she gave bith to her son. Her young daughters and newborn son would all be givin up for adoption. Hinata was given the offer to care for her half siblings but she declined for now. They would live with the hokage she was currently trying to figure out weather or not to erase there memory or keep it. I also found out a deep dark secret about Hinata not even Hanabi knows of I'm sure. I'd promise myself I wouldn't tell because we'll I wasn't supposed to know. I was just wondering the halls one night when I heard HInata-san talking in her sleep. Gaara wasn't there he was in the hospital having another healing appiontment.

They where still repairing some bones and chakra pionts, Hinata and Shukuaka couldn't repair.

"Jake are you okay sweety? I looked up wiping the drool off the corner of my mouth staring into the face of HInata.

O-oh yes...y-yes I am..I blushed. She giggled and went on her way towards the garden. Hmm...I wonder if gaara and her are together yet...Oh we'll it's time to go train! I thought running off to find Neji.

"Ten-Ten pov: I watched my (daughter and son) fight eachother amusedly. I was actually kinda afraid they would kill one another. I couldn't wait until me and Neji had children of are own. I had left everything for him so I prayed it worked out for the best. When Hanabi and Jake turned of age they had the choice to reverse the adoption if they pleased. I yawned loudly walking to the garden to find HInata. It was kind of boring around here now adays. Temari, Shikamru, and Gaara where all still in rehabilitaion almost every other day and night. Temari and Shikamaru could take it slow and easy but gaara being Kazakage of suna he had to vigours training and healing basically everyday and all night. I pushed the side doors to the building open wide skipping on over to Hinata. I smiled evily I had some freakky questions from yours truly, Sakura, and Ino ofcourse.

I plopped down next to her while she sang a pretty tune to herself, staring at her reflection. I realized with a "Awe" she was singing when will my reflection show. I giggled slightly to myself finally grabbing her attention. She turned around her face going pink her lips going in a straight line as she looked for and excuse.

She opened her to speak but I cut her off lauhging loudly.

"Hinata...have you ever passed by neji and I's room at night just by chance or hay even temaris? Kanrukos? I offered up. I smiled indigently when I saw her face light up like a christmas tree.

"W-why would you bother to ask me such a w-wierd question? Her stutter was improving but she till had her slip ups but everyone new they'd miss the shy timind girl, she was still that and some though. I shurgged innocently.

"No reason...its just like...if you heard certain...sounds...then do you know what theu stem from? and better yet have you ever experinced those loud happenings into the night? I asked cocking a eyebrow. She paled terribly and looked around quickly for a escape. I watched her now forearm legnth hair sway as she looked for a way out. She wanted to chop it off shorter but gaara suggested she didn't because long hair suited her more. I shook my head from those distracting thoughts only to curse under my breath, when I saw only a blue rose in the place of Hinata. I frowned like a young child and stood up using the near by bench for support stomping off to find Neji...I wanted some fun time!

Late At Night

*3:45am*...

Gaara pov: I was so fucking tired of all of this. I was suppose to be the best but I let some S-rank ninja get me down when I was at the highestest fucking ranking really!? What was even worst for some reason ever since Hinata and all her friends and fammily moved in I nod off. I can't sleep I'm not even suppose too! I had a bed but I never used it, its never been broken in nothing it might even be hard. I trudged to my office hoping to get some work done. When I opened the door I saw most of my work finished and stacked up neatly. There was a smile sized pile of paper I could finish in a matter of 5 mintues tops. I looked threw the folders on all eight stacks and saw it was my work completed for about a weeks worth of work! Who could have did all this? I looked at the hand writing and recongnized a few...HInatas...Nejis...Temaris...SHIKAS! whoa...and ten-ten...and I think Jake...so if he did more then likely hanabi did. I looked over at my coach at the sound of a sneeze.

Hinata laid there clad only in a towel hair still dripping with water.. Why had she forgotten to dress. I stalked closer wiping the blood? from my nose as I went. Her long towle split open up her thight dangerously high. Her bust swollen and bare flared at the top of her tightly wrapped towel but I knew with just a small tugged it'd pop rig-WAIT! what I needed to stop! I backed away from her and closed the window. I briskly walked over to her and prepared to lift her small form from the coach. I stopped when she moaned in her sleep..I listened closely a smile forming on my lips...It dropped when her secrets spilled out of her mouth! My eyes narrowed as I stood up straight and slammed open the door knowing full we'll I'd more then likely woken her up and those around us. I nealry broke out to a sprint as I made it to Nejis room. I banged on his door waiting. Finally the door swung open and ten-ten surprisingly fully clohted opened the door rubbing her eyes. Neji met me half way in the hall telling me everything.

"So why wouldnt she tell me this? it's important! I hissed.

"I don't know gaara but more then likely either you scared her awake or her nightmare did either way she's more then likely in her room crying her eyes out, so go comfort her..he said.

"I can't sleep I-I bet you could try it...Hinatas stronger then you think if your demon wants to play she can put it away. He argued shutting the door in my face. I walked back to hinata slowly psuhing open the bedroom door...our bedroom door. He was right she was crying. I pulled off my robes stripping down to noting but a teacher and boxers. I closed and locked the door cracking the window. I laid down infront of her until she uncovered her face. Her hair was dry now, she was clothed in flannel shorts and a simple balc t-shirt her hair covering her shoulders and face as her hair stuck to her cheeks.

"Baby...why didn't you tell me? Hmmm I groaned pulling her to my chest. She came willing. I waited until her sobbing turned into sniffles and hiccups.

"I-i...didn't...I'm u-used..She whimpered. I pulled back just enough staring into her eyes.

"Listen here HInata I don't belive that for a second okay? you are pretty and then some, I don't care who touch you or how piont is if you did or didn't want it hell! If I'm ever get caught alone with them they surely won't live to see another happy day. Okay? I asked.

She nodded slowly rubbing her eyes. I covered her up with teh fleece covers and myself yawning loudly. She looked at me shocked stopping mid-rub.

"Are you t-tried gaara-kun? She squeaked cutely. I nodded truthfully. She smiled and strated to run her fingers through her hair.

"Ill try to sleep..I whispered growning tried.

"Mhmhmmm. She moaned her movements slowing down her fingers coming to a stop her thumb rubbing against my temple as she moaned quitely to herself as she curled her body to me willing. Finally someone who wasn't afraid to hold me...to hold onto me. I sighed loudly content before I gently remvoed her hand from my head knowing she was sleep wrapping my arms around her small form.. before closing my eyes I spoke those four letter words knowing she wouldn't and couldn't hear..._I love you HInata.._ I was about to drift to sleep when I nearly flew out the bed. OH SHIT! WHERE WAS MATSURI! I cried silently to myself...

Hahahaha I was go ask if I should end it here but naaaaah I thought bout her and rembered she was missing so ayeeee! Love you guys plz dont hurt meee!


	17. Chapter 17-Sweet-Berry Kisses

_**Sweet-Berry Kisses**_

_*3 years earlier...*_

_Hinata pov: I ran from school today crying my heart out. Why where kids so mean! I had long hair I did but daddy made me cut it off after I bit the man. When they come daddy tells me to call them uncle._

_I ran to my room sliding down the corner holding myself crying. It was already growng dark outside. It was a friday and that was bad. Neji was away at school with his friends, he would protect me if he knew but who knew how long he would care about me..My mommy left me a week ago and I missed her so much. I formed a shell... a wall around myself trying to protect myself from hurtful words or people but it never seemed to work. I only became more broken.._

_I heard the foot-steps booming to my room...there footsteps and drunken laughters. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as there shadows peeked through the bottom of the door. There footsteps faltered at the door. I clenched my eyes shut tight, slamming my teeth into my sore lip. Light flooded into my room as the door opened slowly. It was my daddy and three other men..They where new. The three men came in smiling down at me. I thought my daddy would stay but he waved and blew a kiss at me. He shut the door making little hanabi wave, while he smiled at me shutting the door._

_My eyes widened largely as tears over flooded my vision. My mouth formed in a "O" before I broke down screaming._

_"DADDY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THESE MEN! PLEASE! I ran to the bathroom door, yanking on the knob desperatley falling to my knees I realized daddy locked it away while I was gone...I heard the thud of clothes on the floor and slowly turned my head, turning upwards shaking. A man stood over me with another glaring at me as if he were some god of some sort...more like the devil himself! The man pulled me by my arm and laid me flat on my back._

_I turned my head towards the door, staring at the picture of me and mommy smiling happily. _

_I pursed my lips together tightly as I felt the men tug my clothes off bit by bit..I turned to the window thinking..._

_Why did good things happen to good people?_

_I was twelve but here I lay being touched by you_

_I don't know you, no not at all_

_You have no right to rub me this way, to poke me this way_

_It hurts me when you use your hands for things they shouldn't be doing_

_I don't even fully understand the things you say to me when you do_

_You breath hard down my slender body with this other man_

_Have you no shame in how you touch me? I don't even know your full name..._

_I know you have a daughter around my age.._

_Do you not violate her to?_

_Or is she better then me...am I that dirty little play toy you can't find in a woman your age?_

_Where is her mother? _

_Or are you like my father?.._

_Did you kill to?.._

_I wonder...I suppose are all men as scary and creepy as you?_

_What?...does the reality that you have me laid here not sicken you? _

_I'm half your age...but your touching me like I'm the same as you..._

_While I lay here crying staring into the face of my mommy as you re-dress, along with me._

_I can only think my room is my own personal dugeon and even worse..._

_How could I protect my baby sister if I couldn't even keep your hands from forcing there way onto my small chest?_

_And inbetween my legs...that I'll never figure out I'm sure_

_But one thing that hurts the most is that I do not think I can ever let a man or boy love me the way they should...only because of how you touched me all these years before... _

_I'll probally scream and cry in the night...but when I wake up with fright no one will be there to hold me through the rest of the night..._

_I thought of a nice poem to make-up bout my thoughts and feelings until theywhere both gave me a parting kiss one on the cheek the other on the lips. When the first man opened the door a girl my age stood there staring blankly into my own eyes, she had black bags under her eyes. She saw me staring at her and waved smiling sadly. I repeated the action. Men pushed her towards he father as he grabbed money from there hands pulling her along. As she went down the hall, she turned to me waving one last time before she disappered from sight. _

_Maybe all dads where bad...or guys in general..I shileded myself best I could as my dad came in motioning for me to follow him. He wore only a robe but I knew under that was nothing but pain. I wrapped my arms around me developing chest, not even bothering to shiled my lower parts as I entered the room. It was the bathroom. I kept my head down as I joined my father and one another man and another girl. She was younger then me maybe six or seven. She was covered in brusies and had her knees to her chest crying. I pulled her in my arms holding her as daddy shut and locked the door, turing on a camera._

_"90 million right charles? I heard him ask as I calmed the young girl down. He nodded and smiled down at me. He pulled me too him as my father took the screaming girl. He walked into a oppostie room and I closed my eyes as he-_

Hinata pov: I woke up with a start screaming, flailing around on the bed wildy.

"AAAAH NOOO! NOO! WHYY! NO MORE DADDY PLEASE NO MORE! I sobbed...

"Hinata! Hinata! calm down! it's me...it's gaara! Your dad's not here! I heard.

"NO! NO! DON'T CALL HIM MY DAD OR DADDY OR FATHER! DADDY'S DONT HURT THERE LITTLE GIRLS! I screamed. Light sprayed into the room following by various foot-steps as people flooded the room.

"Okay! OKAY! Hinata...that man will never touch you again! I promise! baby...sweet heart...please look at me.

I squeezed my eys shut tightly, letting him face me towards him.

"C'mon...open your eyes princess..I peeled my watery eyes open staring into his emarld one's...

"What happened hinata...what did he do princess?...hmm. He hummed soothingly pulling me closer. I couldn't answer right away, first I had to calm down to even form a corherent sentence.

"Do...do you guys mind leaving us alone for now? I heard him ask. I didn't want to hear the replies just the beat of his heart...the vibration that revibarated from his chest as he spoke.

"H-hum to m-me please...It s-sooths m-m-me..I whimpered clutching me to his chest. He nodded his head slowly kissing my cheeck rocking me back and fourth humming a unknown tone...

"Okay...okaaay anything for you my shy princess... I stared up at him my eyes blurry with tears.

"S-shy princess? Where'd you get that nick name from? I giggled inspite of myself. He smiled and pulled me to lay next to him. He kept some distance though.

"We'll your shy and your a-no my princess...if that's okay with you...I nodded agreeing with the name.

"It's beautiful gaara...I really..l-love it. I whispered. I saw him grin.

"I have quite a few names for you actually...He boasted. I sat up intrigued.

"R-really like what..?

"We'll for starters there's my favorite... princess...shy princess...baby girl...or...we'll..goddess of the violet moon...He blushed. I covered my mouth in a fit of giggles. He looked down red in the face.

"Is there something bad about the name? He questioned.

"No...no...I love...Iove them all you can call any of the many one's you have. I snickered. He smiled and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Thanks...I appreciate that, becuase I really like those...

"B-but gaara...where did you get the goddess of the violet moon from? I wondered.

He got comfortable laying back down, one arm behind his head the other wrapped around his chest, deep in thought.

"We'll...I thought about like...you coming out on the roof with me one night when you where ready and...standing infront of the moon just right, smiling your pretty smile...hair blowing...and yea it's kind of cheezy..I know. He tried to down play what he said but I wasn't having it.

I propped a hand under my chin and spoke to him.

"No...I enjoyed your little fantasies...d-do you have those often?

His face became red as a tomatoe and I didn't dare push any further, but instead lay down.

"Gaara...I'm afriad to go to sleep now...I whispered. He rolled over and faced me for the first time to night.

"Why not...what happend in your dream?...You can tell me anything you want...if your uncomfortable...I understand...I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my hip.

"I want to be able to lay here and have you touch me there and not get nervous of what you might do...Next I grabbed his head and pulled him closer.

" I want to be able to have you touch my lips with yours and not be reminded of who stole my first kiss...

"I say if you didn't wan that "first" kiss then it is not stolen. He cut in.

I ignored him and pressed him as close as I could trying to calm my breathing and hysteria knowing he could sense how I felt..

"Hinata you don't have to- I-I want to be able to have you touch me! I cried...pushing his hand up my shirt. I went higher and higher stopping just under my chest. Tears rolled out my eyes as I broke down trying my best to hold myself together. Gaara looked at me with a lost for words and yanked his hand from under my shirt. He quickly wrapped me in his arm's as I curled into him holding as much as I could grasp or grip of him.

"Never let go...never let go...I wheezed. He kissed my temple rubbing my back soothingly as I cried.

"I trust you gaara...I-i r-really d-do...so.. please...please...I cried. I didn't know what I was begging him but he seemed to know excatly what I wanted and what I needed...

He reached over and turned off the light, pulling the window open alittle bit letting the cold air spray in. He hugged me closely to his chest rocking me back and fourth humming. I blinked and blinked trying hard to stay away, but it wasn't working...

"I-I...I only trust y-you...I moaned..

" I know...I trust you to princess...I felt him smile against my forehead. I smiled back appreciating his reaction... I decieded to be bold and pulled back some looking at him...

"Gaara...guess what...I mumbled...He looked down at me amusment playing in his eyes.

"Y-your...your a beautiful kind of guy...bay..and I just...I just wanted to let you k-know I love and...I-i adore your eyes a-and you and t-top it all o-of your eyes a-are amazing...I slurred. I was soo tired..It was getting diffuclt to fight it...with his rocking and humming. I felt him shake with laughter.

"Some one's sleeeepy...He murmed...

"M-mhmm...I grumbled.

"Goodnight hinata...sleep we'll sweetums...and...about everything you said..I love you to baby giri...I love you too...

That was the last wonderful! thing I rember gaara saying to me before I fell into a deep sleep in his comfy arms.

~The Next Day~

Temari pov: I was walking around the village with hinata as she pionted to things she admired and thought was pretty. I agreed with what she said but mostly let ten-ten and her talk. I was to busy wondering what she was hollering about last night. I ran into a fucking tree thinking about it so hard and popped myself in the face. I flew back on the ground yelling out in pain, at the soaring pain shooting through my ass.

"GAAAH! HOLY HELL! I yelled. I bit back some tears as I stood up and saw I fell into a fucking baby catcus! WHO IN THE FUCK KEEPS THESE BITCHES JUST LYING THE FUCK AROUND GOD DAMN! I screeched

"Why in the hell is this just sitting about and out for somebody to fall on!? I yelled. Some old hag popped out of no where and waggled her bony finger in my face.

"We'll why in the hell can't you watch where ye're going!? Maybe be then ye're would be having a cactus thron's stuck up ye're anus! She cackled. My ears burned from her terrible shrilly voice.

"Listen here you old piece of sh-WHOOOOA! HAY! HAY! TEMARI! I turned my head around peering into the eyes of ten-ten. I walked over to hinata while she said a thousand broken sorry's to that old bitch.

"Hinata when we find ther nearest bathroom do you mind pulling these out my butt? They really sting! I whined. She looked at me oddly, before nodding a yes pushing jake and hanabi along. The guys where out training and whatever else. Jake wanted to tag along witht the women today though, or more like spend time with hanabi. We found a bathroom and I slowly yanked off my leggings passed the thorns. I bent over the counter and waited. I saw how hesitant she was and assured her I had panites on, we'll only a thong but it was something though! I pulled on the straps and showed her. She nodded wiping sweat off her brow and leaned foward just enough and slowly pricked them out. When she was done she handed me a cotton swab with achol on it and guided my hand along my butt to wipe away anything bad. I yanked my leggings up quickly giving her a big bear hug. I looked at my watch and saw it was four o'clock sharp.

"Time to go fix lunch! The boys should be getting out the shower by now. The girls nodded while jake played with hanabi. We made it there in record time while I put my new clothes up along with hanabi's and hinata's, ten-ten didn't buy anything because she claimed she..."didn't need it" mhmm now you know why! We prepared some simple sandwiches and juice. There where atleast fiffteen sandwiches for those greety bastards. I sat on the coach with the girls as everyone watched tv. I looked at hinata and got curious.

"Hey..hinata do you have any talents? Like musical? I asked. She looked up at me stunned and slowly nodded her head.

"U-um...yes I do but w-why temari-san? I rolled my eyes with the formal names she started up again.

"Temari...I corrected her. She nodded.

"Okay what's your talents?

"Oh...w-we'll I'm really flexable so I enjoy dancing and I s-sing...She muttered. My eyes brightened this girl was the full package for my little brother!. Matsu-Oh fuck! where in the hell was she!?

"We'll uuuh...can you show us something? She looked around noticing even gaara stopped what he was doing to stare.

"N-not really...I...I have stage fright. She squeaked.

"She has a very pretty voice. We all snapped are heads towards the door-way to see hanabi with her hair in a pony tail, with a bikin on, standing with jake.

"Where are you going? Neji questioned. She blushed and looked at jake. He looked around confused and realized it was his turn to speak now and answered neji's question.

"Oh! a couple of girls and boys invited me to go swimming at some water fall in the forest and I told Hanabi about it and she wanted to come. He spoke. Hanabi grasped her hands together tightly in a begging manner.

"Neji pleeeease! please let me go! She begged. He sat back arms folded. That was his answer.."No". She turned to ten-ten who just told her to be careful. She glanced at hinata who agreed. She screamed and kissed them all running away with jake. I looked back over at hinata only to see her going towards the bed-rooms. I deiceded to let my mind wander and got a wonderful idea snatching shikamru up and running to are room.

"Gaara pov: I wonder how good she really is at singing...Hmm I'll show her the piano...we'll the _instrument room_ tomorrow. I thought while walking to my office.

"Aww man...I had soooo much paper work to work on..I would get home late as hell. I grumbled walking out the house into the strong heat of suna..


	18. Chapter 18-Perfect Two

_Chapter: 18 _

_Perfect Two_

_So...I updated the last chapter I think the twenty-second or third, I waited for a mintue to let people read it or review which ever one...and we'll I figured might as we'll go on ahead and write the 18th chapter...I think it is now and it's like 12:30 at night so I'm kind of bored and lonely so hay! Here's the perfect escape! I hope you enjoy it throughly!_

Gaara pov: I was exactly right when I said I would come home late. Sad thing is I didn't tell my family that. I walked to the front door turning the knob hard praying it would some how snap under the pressure of my grip. No such luck I was still locked out. I heard a loud thud from within the house, peeking through the window I saw someone face down slowly pushing themselves up.

"Wait a mintue I'd know those legs...thighs..that body...hair...anywhere it was hinata. She looked like she was getting some water. I waited until she raised her hand to turn off the light before I started banging on the door again. Her head whipped in my direction, fear in her pale eyes. She jogged to the door...her chest mov-Umm her hair shaking more out of her bun I meant..I watched as she peered through the peep hole, her bottom poking out along with her round chest. The skin of her slender waist peaking though her shirt. She smiled sleepily flinging the door open.

"Gaara! I stepped foward into the house wrapping her into a tight hug. I heard her gasp loudly, and pulled back staring into her lavender orbs.

"M-m-matsuri...She whimpered. I slowly turned around staring into the beaten face of matsuri. I was angry but I also was upset with trying to figure out who hurt her. I ran down the steps as if on que.

"Who did this to you! I barked. She growled lowly in her throat and pionted to Hinata. I turned on her not rembering to mask my emotions. She looked down at her hands sadly standing still in the door way.

"Hinata...what made you hurt her so badly? I asked her carefully. She saw me approaching her and backed up considerably. I kept it up ignoring her actions.

"I-I...sh-she...the t-things she s-said to m-me. She whimpered.

I raised my hand to her brushing away a few strands. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I wrapped my arms around her resting my chin atop her head.

"Yeah...I bet...she can be...diffcult sometimes..

"You cold? I felt her nod slowly against my chest wrapping her slender arms around me. I let out a tired grunt pulling away staring down at her.

"Would you like to come with me while I take her to the hospital?

"S-sure just let me go get a jacket and shoes. I smirked and shooed her off. I grabbed a bottle water, walking to the place matsuri was perched against the wall. Just as I pressed the bottle to her lips she threw up profusley. I saw hinata's feet come into view and pulled her backwards out the way. When she was done she nearly fell in it. I caught her pressing the bottle to her lips again. She drank the bottle hurriedly. I lifted her from the ground grabbing hinata's hand all in one movment.

We finally got her a room after some paper work. It was offically three in the moring and I was tired. All I wanted to do was lay in the bed and sleep. I felt like a slave with all the work I had to do. I got home so late because I forced my sleepy ass to work all day none stop, to get four weeks work done with some help.

"You ready for bed? I asked. She nodded but then I rembered what I promised myself I'd do later...

"Oh...we'll I want to show you a special room in the house in hopes you'd do something for me in reaturn. I responded. She yawned loudly wiping tears out the corner out of her pearly eyes, nodding absentmindly putting my hand in hers. I closed the door walking her to the doors.

"Close your eyes...I whispered. She complied even putting my hands over her eyes.

I kicked the door open gently shuffling us both in.

I pulled my hands back slowly enjoying the sound of her gasp.

"There's so many diffremt instruments! She squeaked. I laughed rubbing circles in her back sneakily. I closed the doors sitting her down on a near-by love seat. I leaned back into the soft coach knowing time was ticking before I passed out from exhaustion.

"Now...take thiiiis. I mumbled picking up a red guitar. She grasped it in her palm hesitantly tracing her fingers over the engravings.

"Mind singing a song you wrote for me? She looked at me giggling.

"And how do you figure I write? She asked.

"We'll.. I do need to know things about the person I'm sleeping with. I guess the way I phrased that was a little XXX in her mind, becuase her face reddened considerably after that.

"Oh...a-and who showed y-you my s-song g-gaara? I gave her pionted look.

"No one but Hanabi. She stopped by earlier today and told me a few things, like your favorite color is red, you love to sing, write song and poems...dance..etc. She nodded her head slowly responding.

"We'll in the time she showed you my secrets did she tell you I had stage fright?

I yawned now this was a brick wall I had to beat down.

"We'll you'll just have to push through your little fear for me now won't you? I teased.

"I guess I could for y-you. She whimpered. I reached out and kissed her soft plump lips. She pushed back against my lips, a soft cry slipping though her virgin lips. I pulled back grinning widely.

"That enough motivation for you my nata?..

"Y-yes...gaara...and..r-red's my n-n-new favo-o-rite color bec-cause it's y-your h-hair c-c-color. She stampered.

"So what you goanna sing? I asked sitting back thanking her for her compliment. I watched the clock.._4:17 am_... I looked back at her waiting for a answer.

"A-a song I m-made c-called p-perfect t-t-two...She whispered.

"Is it one of your favorites? She shook her head up and down happily.

"Why is that hmm? I urged scooting closer pulling her to sit on my lap wrapping my arms around her tightly, wresting my chin on shoulder. She looked back at me blushing hard. I purposley made it worse by kissing her down her neck. I felt her grip my knee and I stopped my teasing. She looked back at me eyes wide.

"A-ano as I was s-saying it's b-because it's about s-some one speacial. She smiled.

"And who might that young man or woman be? I asked tickling her.

"She giggled loudly throwing her head back in joy screaming her answer.

"HAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOOOU! She gasped loudly. I blew rasberrys on her cheek finally giving her break.

"Okay sweet mama! Sing for mey. I joked. She chewed her lip nervously before purching the guitar on her upraised thigh, closing her eyes stringing the strings.

_Verse1  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

" I could not believe this was her singing right now...She was so good I don't know why she didn't sing more often...or we'll in public... infront of somebody...Naww never mind I wanted to keep this all to myself, Or a future...little someone. I thought blushing._The things I'd do...I'm so happy she can't read my mind..._I pulled her closer to my chest breathing down her neck, as she contiued to sing her heart out..._my baby..._:)..

_Chorus  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Verse 2  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

"I smiled at how adorable the lyrics where...we'll atleast when she sung them..I'm sure if anybody else tried it I wouldn't enjoy it as much as the original version...

_Chorus  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

Cause your the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Verse 3  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the isle

"She looked at me from under her lashes smilng lightly as she sang to me. I noticed when she came out of her shell, she sang more confidenlty...It was beautiful...

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
Yeah, yeah

"You know...Hinata...your the straw to my berry. I teased laughing hard. She burst into a fit of giggles falling over on the coach bringing me with her. I cradled her head to my chest pulling a fleece cover us.

"I guess we can't make it to the bedroom then huh?

She shook her head slowly.

"No...I guess not...but it doesn't matter. She rolled ontop of me snuggling into my grasp. I reached up and turned the lights off. I pulled her lips to mine once more before she fell asleep. She gave me a sigh of contentment, squeezing me too her.

"I love you gaara..She whispered. I smiled down at her head in the dark.

'Those four letter words...Hm..I love you too baby girl..I really do. I closed my tired eyes waiting for the day to come...

"Alright! There's been alot of fluff lately and I know it but hay! They have to develop a realationship some how right!? Lol jk Thx for reading this story so far guys! And uuum yeah Plz review and uuum yeah! byeee hope you like it. Tell me what you THINK! ^.^..


	19. Chapter 19- Should I Just Go Home?

_Chapter: 19_

_Should I just go home?_

_Whelp! Here's chapter 19! As I always say I hope you enjoy your read and um..If your reading and haven't reviewed yet plz do I love reviews alot! Hehehe...Thx :)_

_Flash Back:_

_Hinata pov: I was so sore I could barely walk. Daddy seemed to be getting ruffer. I don't why. I would hear him yelling around the house at maids, I actually saw him beat one, and lock her and her child out in the cold. They had been out here for quite some time before, I begged another maid to go let her in. My father caught her doing so, but just ignored her and started to call for me. My eyes widened in fear and I turned the other way darting down the hallway. Last time was really bad it was a tuesday but still when daddy wanted to play he wasn't always nice about it, and it hurt! His fingers and other wierd stuff hurt me alot. I asked daddy what they where, but he would say they where toys he like us to play with but I should never play that game with other boys. But I didn't think the things he used where supposed to be used for what he used them for. I had seen the maids using one of them to clean the floor. I told daddy but he didn't listen. I hated what he did to me and I wish it all would just stop. I was afraid of what Neji would think or do so I never told him. He was at a friends house, I was invited to but I wanted to stop home and see Hanabi. Father was supposed to be away from home but either he was staying for good or waiting for me so he could have something to think about before he left._

_I ran into the Nejis bed room hiding in his clothes behind his folded clothes and the massive stack of books he owned. My breath caught in my throat as he opened the closet door peering right at me. I was to we'll hidden. He flicked on the light and stepped in further. A small whimper escaped my mouth. He froze and looked in my direction. I clamped my hand tightly over my mouth shaking as tears pooled around my eyes. He began to push the clothes back. I felt something warm pool around me and cursed silently to myself. _

_"Uh oh...I had a bad habit of doing that when I didn't use the bathroom and got scared. Neji would be so angry with me if I didn't clean his closet out and the shoes close by me. I scooted farther into the corner praying. If daddy saw what I did he'd whoop me so bad. I'd done it before infront of his guest and he yelled at me after the fact in my room. He whispered he'd just have to show me what I was supposed to really use "it" for. I thought he probally would take me to uncle number five's house with all his four brother's and there sons. I hated going there I never got a break to save my life. _

_"U-um sir your c-car is h-here to p-p-pick you u-up..My body slacked against the wall, when he abruptly turned off the light, slamming the door closed. I listened closely to him as he spoke._

_"Alright...then I should go..when my son and daughter return from school or wherever let my daughter know to meet me in my office the day I return we have...something to do..you know a father daughter thing. The door closed and there foot steps faded. I sat there in shock. I would still be...touched and hurt. I thought I could get away! Just once! atleast for a week! I curled in a ball crying my eyes out. I heard the door swing open and chatter filled the room not a moment later. I choked on a sob smashing my lip inbetween my teeth. The door opened again and Neji looked down a smile half way creeping on his face until he saw me. His smiled disappered completely. He turned around asking his friends to step out so he could take care of something. He helped me out the closet. He noticed me fidgeting and pulled up my over sized shirt staring at my shorts._

_"Did you use it on yourself? He quirked a eyebrow._

_I nodded shaking under his stare starting to cry all over again. His eyes widened when my crying became loud and noticable._

_"Hay Hinata I'm not mad okay? It's normal to be afraid. Your my little sister I know how you react to fear. I snapped my mouth shut at once puffing my chest out trying to look stronger. He laughed and ruffled my hair. He walked to his drawer pulling out some undies another t-shirt and caprees._

_"Here. Go in there and clean up while I wash this out. I'll be back. _

_I ran to the bathroom in a happier mood and dipped down in the warm water in nejis big tub._

_Over the splashing in the water I would hear nothing so you can imagine my surprise when a tall black hair boy came in the bathroom. He had his head down but he was walking towards me. My eyes widened in fear as I stiffled a scream.. He finally looked up after hearing the sloshing of the water. He watched me and smiled getting closer. He opened his mouth getting ready to speak reaching his hand towards me. My eyes grew wide and I screamed scrambling away from him water splashing everywhere._

_"AAAAH! AAHAHAAAA! NEJI! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! NEJI! NEJI! HELP! HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM! GET AWAY FROM ME! NEJI! HE'S HERE! HE'S BACK! HE SENT SOMEBODY AGAIN! NO! NO! NO! HE KNEW! I cried. Neji bust in the bathroom looking from me to the boy._

_"AYE! what the fuck are you trying to do kiba! Get the hell out she's naked you perv! He screamed. The boy went pale looking back at me, while I curled in on myself covering up. He stood there stuttering._

_"Get the hell out of the bathroom already before I murder you! He yelled. The boy protested._

_"I wasn't going to do anything honest! I was honestly unaware she was even here and I-I wasn't thinking about her b-being n-naked, so-I DON"T CARE JUST LEAVE!_

_Finally the boy ran out the bathroom giving me some slight piece of mind. Neji slammed the door shut grabbing a towel covering me up as he pulled me out._

_'Next time natie just throw stuff at him. He joked. That succeded in me making me smile._

_"Kay...could I throw a shampoo bottle? I teased._

_"Sure. He laughed going to get my clothes. I grasped them from him pulling on my undies quickly. He sat on the side of the tub draining out the water._

_When he turned back around his face was twisted up in confusion._

_"Did somebody at school hit...you...wait hinata...has someone been touching you wrongly? He was very serious about knowing and I lied lamely afraid of how he might react if he knew but I'm sure he knew the truth anyway._

_"N-no ofcour-rse not neji I-i was riding m-my bike a-and the s-seat is k-kinda hard...That was a terrible lie I hadn't road my bike in so long becuase I was to sore to even begin to sit on that hard seat with out breaking down into a fit of tears. He seemed to let it go inspecting my other one's alot higher._

_"We'll where'd these come from? He questioned._

_I stared at my feet. If forgot about those. I'm wonder if his friend noticed them..Crap.._

_"D-daddy...I made h-him mad at me..He shook his head kissing my cheek._

_"I hate him so fucking much. My eyes inlarged greatly._

_"N-neji don't say that he's are daddy and h-he's all we have l-left besides hanabi! It's not his fault I mess up everything! I screamed. He turned on me his eyes full of anger._

_"Is that what he tells you!? That it's your fault he beats you! If so I will kick his ass! No not even that I'll slit his god damn throat! And I know your lying about what happened! Your not going to have bruises spread that deep running up your inner thighs! If something is going on you really need to tell me. I glared at him my temper flaring._

_"WE'LL WHAT IS IT THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO HUH!? YOUR A CHILD JUST LIKE ME! HE COULD KILL YOU AND THEN HE COULD REALLY HURT ME! AND PROBALLY HANABI WHEN SHE'S WHAT 8! I'M 12 HOW YOUNG DO YOU THINK HE'LL START THEN HUH!? THAT'S THE PIONT HE WON'T CARE YOU JACKASS AND YOU KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE HE SAT THERE AND WATCHED MOM DIE WITH ME! I stood there breathing heavily and slowly realization spread across his and my face. I instantly regretted letting my temper flare._

_"You knew...you watched her while she died! You knew why she was dying and didn't go tell anyone!? Your a monster just like him you know that! He hissed._

_I stepped back in shock. Tears leaked down my chin, my lips began to quiver before I shoved passed him and his friends. I ran to mom's old garden and fell in a heap on the ground crying.._

_"When I composed myself, I turned around gasping in fear..It was her..My momy's killer...a-and...her belly...My eyes grew as wide as a saucer..She was pregant...but by who?...Oh yeah that's right I knew the answer...After that I couldn't take it anymore and blacked out..Hopefully I would die soon enough..just to be free from this torture.._

_**(A/N: I bet your like geez thank god this flashback is over! Haha yeah I know...I got into and now it's tooken up half the nineteenth chapter lol but here goes the present time! No worries..! ^.^)**_

*Present Time*

Gaara pov: HInata...hinata...wake up..your sweating so badly... Strands of her silky hair stuck to her face. She was breathing heavily and not waking up. I touched my palm to her head pulling it away in worry. She was burning up. I think she was having a bad dream. She kept moaning in her sleep, and her eyes would crack open sligtly glossed over and watery. Then she would close them again a stray tear rolling down her face. I peeled my sweaty shirt from my body tossing it the the floor. She was still bundled up pretty tightly, so I slid off her shoes and jacket. I found a note when I woke up, everyone was out training then they would see movie and go to a carnival in town. I don't think I would be able to make it with hinata possibly being sick and all. Her breathing was steady but hard and her skin was flushed. I wasn't positive if I should take her to the hospital or not. I walked her to my room laying her on the bed gently. I pushed her shirt up to her bust, setting a wet rag to her hot forehead.

I heard the door ring and ran out the room to get it.

When I opened the door I got two plesant suprises.

"Surprise! The brown haired girl flung herself into my arms. I patted her back akwardly.

"Uuuh sakiiie how'd you find your way here? I asked. She giggled and showed me her cell phone. I stared at the contacts and saw sakura's name.

"Sakura and Naruto gave it to me! She cheered happily. I nodded alittle ticked they just gave my number out. I looked behind her at Matsuri, she followed my stare her eyes squinting evily.

"And who let you out of the hospital early miss? I asked. She twilred a piece of her freshly cleaned brown locks, giggling.

" I did a _favor_...She paused and looked at me rasining a brow lifting her eyes back to mine.

"Maybe I could...do a favor for you too? She beckond. I shook my head.

"Why don't you too come in, it's alittle cold. They both rushed in nearly kocking me over shoving one another. I went to the kitchen grabbing them some hot chocalte and cookies. They snacked on them as soon as I placed them on the table. I glanced down the hall swearing I heard something.

"Gaara what you looking at? I brushed it off turning my attention to sakie.

"Nothing...but how long will you be staying and where. I pushed.

Her face brightened a tinge and I already knew.

"They told you, you could stay here didn't they? I replied bluntly. She nodded proudly.

"Mmm...g-gaar-ra...My head snapped up and I looked back at nata. A smile crept on my face until I noticed how sickly she was. I ran to her lifting her from the ground.

"Oy? Whose this? I turned on sakie eyeing her expression cautiously. I smiled and kissed nata flat out infront of them. I knew there game...I wasn't going to block sakie completly since I just met her. But mat it was sad but I knew she didn't like my hinata. I haven't made it offical but I told them both she was my girlfriend.

There eyes buldged, there mouths wide. I heard hinata start to dry heave and ran to the sink. I pushed her hair out the way, holding her limp form up right as she lurched foward empting the contents of her stomach. I whispered in her ear.

"Hinata I don't mean to be rude but did your father do more then..molest you and anytime resently? She shook her head up and down gasping. I looked back at matsuri and sakie asking them to step out for a mintue. I lifted her up on the counter standing inbetween her legs, grabbing her face.

"Hinata look at me sweety...what made you get so sick?

"M-my...daddy put things in me...I-I...neji got m-mad at me. She mumbled. I tried to get her to continue because I was terribly confused, but she promptly fell over into my arms. I freaked out, running passed sakie and matsuri to the hospital. I jumped house to house quickly landing infront of the large building. I ran inside looking down at hinata.

"I hope it's nothing serious..I whispered running inside.

Sakie pov: I wonder who that girl is. She's really pretty...him that's going to be a problem...I loved bad boys like him. I nearly fucked my cousin if it had not been for my mom telling me we where realated. He didn't have to break up with her I guess just fuck me raw me when I wanted it. I sunk into the sofa propping my feet on the table. I played with my hair, Hmm I should seriously dye this purple soon maybe black or red..Eh? it's something to think on.

"Get your feet off the tabl-I raised my hand cutting her off.

"I'd advise you too shut your fucking mouth and stay out my way. Gaara is mine not yours, your old news he needs new game. I smiled at her in victory and left slamming the door leaving her to her thoughts. Bitches like her at my school always constantly tried to fuck with me until I shut them down, so oh we'll. I always managed to push a bitch out my way when neeeded. I walked towards the hospital intent on making my piont clear to hinata as we'll rather she was sick or not.

Matusri pov: I hated that fucking girl with a passion. I spent like a a whole damn week in the woods starving my ass off! I wasn't even a virgin anymore thanks to the prick that was looking for hinata! I blamed her for so many fuck ups in my life. And now sakie thought she could talk to me any old kind of way. I couldn't stand this, the longer I waited Hinata got closer to gaara and sakie was so daring. I could not fight because of my condition but I sure as hell could stop playing the nice girl and get more agressive.

Hinata pov: What was that irrating beeping...I opened my eyes slowly turning from side to side. I couldn't see anything. I tried to speak but no words came out. When I tried to move my hand I found it difficult. I peered down seeing a head of red locks. It was gaara and he was fast asleep... But that stilll didn't answer why I was in here.. I looked up when the doctor came in.

"Okay miss hygua..you are just fine to go home later on tonight you just seemed to have some food posioning and dehydration, nothing alittle anti-biotics can't handle. She smiled. I nodded my head leaning back into the soft pillows running my fingers through gaaras hair, enjoying the sound of his purring. There was a knock on the door, just after the doctor checked my iv and things. A girl with dark brown hair and deep red eyes. She smiled at me and asked for us to be alone. I did not feel the most comfortable but whatever. She placed her hands firmly onto gaaras shoulder bending down slowly her lips just at his ear lobe whispering for him to wake up. He sprung forward looking around confused.

"HEY! So uuum gaaraaa I would like to have a moment with your lovely girlfriend here so yah! She cheered overly happily, showing off her deep blue braces. Who was this girl? He shuffled out tiredly rubbing his eyes, not even glancing my way. The girl sat down hard on the other bed making her home there.

"So anyway now that he's gone I reeeally think you should just like let me have gaara when I want and so yeah...if yah do we'll be pretty good. She looked over at me out the corner of her eye.

"I mean you can have him like basically most of the time an all just make sure I get some of his nice cock sometimes you know what I'm saying? She said bluntly.

I sneered at her and rudely pionted out I wasn't some sharing slut. Now I know that was bold of me and little rude but do you see what I'm dealing with here?

She quirked a eyebrow taking my juice off the table drinking it in one swift move. She stood on her heel covered feet ready to speak to me, when a fuming matsuri slammed the door open. SHE WAS BACK!...*.* Wait...oh yeah whoops I forgot. I shook myself from my momentary shock watching the to yell at one another.

"NO! I'M GOING TO BE WITH GAARA! I tried to speak up but they where over talking me. I let my temper flare a vein popping out in my forehead.

"GOD DAMMIT SHUT THE HELL UP THE BOTH OF YOU! I'M GAARAS! I screamed. I looked up and saw him standing in the door way pale faced. I rested my head in my hands, trying to figure out how this day got so fucked up.

"Listen here! Hinata! You heard are agreement correct? I assume you'll abide by it right. I felt her hand on mines. I snatched away from her when she dug her nails into my skin.

"Hay! and my answer still stands! I argued. Matsuri cut in ofcourse.

"I don't give a damn what kind of agreement you two made but I've known gaara longer then the both of you! We froze now she had a piont. They didn't seem to notice gaara at the door watching intently with his siblings, or me climbing out the bed. I stood on shaky legs as they screamed at eachother. I picke picked up a pillow and slowly yanked out my iv. I approached them both slowly swinging my pillows putting chakra behind the blow. They both flew into diffrent corners of the room with a loud thud. The red eyed girl stood up first growling at me. Her eyes turned a sharper bloody color of red her hair turning jet black. I could not fight against her in my weak condition I would more then likley be nearly killed.. She raised her hand holding a orb of engery growling at me. I got ready to fall to the ground out the way when matsuri came up behind me as the blast came towards me. I felt the heat of the blast coming closer screaming as the it got closer then there was...nothing. I opened my eyes to see a block of sand blocking the way. It was kind of dark. I tried to move and I could but where did mat go? I pressed my fingers to the walls around me realizing it was sand mixed in with flakes of snow. In the next moment I heard heavy breathing besides me, mat screaming, sakie fighting, kanruko yelling...and temari cussing and ten-ten wrestling?

"BITCH YOU HAVE LOST YO MUTHA FUCKING MIND! I KNOW YOU AINT JUST TRY TO KILL MY SISTER! I flinched..that was temari.

"AAAAH LET GO OF ME YOU HORSE! and then there's matsuri. I heard sakie beating kanruko next.

"AAAAAH OH MY JEASUS! GAARA LET ME IN THE FUCKING SAND DUUUUN SHE AINT NORMAL SHE AINT RIIIIGHT AAAH ! AHHH! TEN-TEEEEEN! I covered my mouth stiffling my giggles.

"OH MY GOD! GIRL LET GO OF HIS BALLS AYYYE HE HAS A-UN UUUUH NOOOO! NOOOO! WE DON'T DO THAT TO STRANGERS AYE! WHAT ARE YOU!? SOME HUNGRY WHORE SAKIE JEASUS! That one made me turn away from the screaming.

Gaara you here? I whispered. I felt him grab onto me.

"I can't...get us free from this. He whisperd. My breath caught in my throat as I turned around.

"Gaara..why are they calling me your girlfriend? I asked. He pulled me to sit to his lap on the floor.

"Because...I would like you to be my girlfriend. He answered. I turned around wide eyed jumping him. We fell to the ground sand falling all around us instantly. We heard several gasps and the shuffling of feet and what sounded like something being dragged. I opened my eyes tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Y-you actually like me? Those girls are much prettier and mat had a piont she does k-know you better an-Hinata when will you realize I really could care less about the "facts" I've bonded with you in a more special way then either of them, I mean sakie and I talked for like what? four mintues and me and Matsuri are growing apart more and more each day. The more a girl forces herself on me that way the more I push her away. And you know what? Your the only girl who hasn't shook like a leaf and cried her eyes out because of me.

I nodded my head in understanding even though he wasn't watching me.

"Can we go home? I asked. He got this wierd look in his eyes and I stepped back.

"Only if you tell me what your dream was about. He answered. I pushed away from him walking over to my clothes.

"I'm not telling you gaara. I saw him close and lock the door, before I turned back around staring out the window. Something wasn't right.. I pulled on my shirt over the gown carefully pulling it off. I saw a pair of my uggs in the corner and yank those on.

"Fine then you and I just won't go home until-HINATA! I flung myself out the window free falling towards the ground. I was getting a whole new surge of chakra from him something was going terribly wrong here. I panicked when I realized I was to high up. Just before I made contact with the ground, I pushed chakra through my feet landing swiftly on the roof. I ran from buliding to building as fast as I could. I saw cliff running to it quickly. I felt a strong pair of arms elope my tiny waist and snatch me backwards. Before I was spent around.

Warm lips smashed against mine.

"Please tell me. He groaned.

"No! I insisted. I tried to run again but he lifted me from the ground wrapping my legs around his waist, grasping my hips tightly as he pushed me against a tree. There would be bruises there later.

"G-gaara...p-please move..out my w-way..I begged. He ignored me and moved closer staring into my eyes...There...was something diffrent..

"If you don't tell me...I'll keep it up...He warned. I swallowed the lump in my throat thickly. I needed to keep him calm somehow.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself before I told him what I dreamed about.

"My dad...would push..objects that would and wouldn't fit into me and I...tried to run away from him one day and he didn't find me but I got s-s-so scared t-that I used it on myself in nejis closet that when he came back he made me clean myself a-and his friend...K-kiba...came in and s-scared me. I whispered.

"Isn't your brother like seventeen? He asked lowly his grip tightening.

I shook my head correcting him.

"N-no..he's sixteen b-but he'll b-be soon K-kiba's older than him, s-so when I was t-twelve nej-ji was t-thirteen a-and kib-ba f-fourt-teen. I stampered out.

Throughout my whole story he stiffened and before I knew it he growled kiba's name.

"You know him? I asked cautiously. He nodded pulling me along down the street.

"Yeah I do and I hate him with a passion. His sister Ino...kanruko kind of likes her but I can assure you he'll be having sex with sakie tonight or flirting with her. He stated. I pulled back away from him appauled.

"If he likes ino so much why not date her? G-gaara he shouldn't play with her h-heart like t-that s-she's m-my friend! I protested as he pulled me along. I tried to get his attention but he wasn't speaking. His grip was gettting alittle to painful.

"Gaara!...G-Gaara! I screamed. Finally he seemed to snap out of it and let me go. I fell to the ground with a thud, staring up into his eyes. They where cold again.

"Gaara...Are you okay?

He turned away from me saying two things to me before disappering in a swirl of wind.

"Go away...I looked around in shock and confusion. Where was he going?! Why did he l-leave me! I colloected myself after hearing several loud noises before running home. I ran up the side of the buliding sliding in his office window. I turned on the lights seeing gaara there sitting in his chair not looking my way.

I was ready to rip my hair out trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Gaara please talk to me! why did you just up and freaking leave like that!? I asked. I touched his shoulder and he went wild.

"DONT TOUCH ME! He roared. I fell to the ground eyes wide with shock shooken to my core. He looked so anmalistic, just like he did all those years ago at the exams.

"W-wha-what did I d-do w-w-wrong? I cried. He rounded around his desk disappering and reappering right next to me and that's when I noticed. His pupils where no longer pupils but stars. I held back a scream diving for the door. I pulled it open but he slammed it closed. This wasn't my gaara it was his demon. But why was he-I stopped and raked my mind about what a gaara told me

_When mating season comes around, on a full moon and a really windy night alot of vessels demons break free, so the vessels usually act wierd, distant, funny or run away from his or her mate so that there demon will not beat, claim, or mark them. _A breath caught in my breath when I saw a sand covered fist flying towards my knee. I pushed off my hands flipping to the third door in the room. I pushed it open with much diffculty falling in on my side I kicking the door shut. I locked the door and scrambled upwards right into the spot where gaara showed me to hide.

When I mentioned what happened that's what had to of angered him and let shukuka loose. I hid in the tall corner of his bed room , curled in a ball screaming as things flew around the room bricks flying through the window. I did the only thing I could think of.

"GAARA! GAA- My pleas where cut short as shukuka threw me to the bed ripping my clothes off in one swift move, he mounted me forceaby spreading my legs. Half of his face was turned into the sand beast the other half his. It wasn't his face he looked crazed gaara wouldn't do this. His claws cut into the delicate flesh of my shoudler when he ripped my bra clean of my body.

"Gaara! please snap out of it! Please don't! It was futile to try and fight he was so heavy! I was positive he could snap every bone in my body. His eyes flashed several colors before they settled on black. His hand drifted between my legs and images flashed in my head. I wished he didn't have his face. But he would be more gentler then his demon.

I felt my panties leave my body, and my heart rate increase.

"Gaara pleeease wake uuuup! I sobbed. I didn't know what to do! If I couldn't snap him out of it now he would surely rape me.

He postioned himself at my virgin entrance ready to pentrate me. Shukuka stared me in the face growling inhumanly. I couldn't form any words but gaara's name. My breathing became erratic as I became hysterical, feeling his member begin to touch me. He licked my bloody cheek grabbing my feebile hips in his grushing grip, brusing the already pink flesh there, ignoring my pleas. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for him to go inside but quick as there was something..there was nothing. I opened my eyes sitting straight up, pulling a neaby pillow close to my chest. I looked around the room in fear my eyes finally falling towards the corner to see gaara laying there sweaty and painting sand slowly falling from him showing the other side of his face. I sprung from the bed falling in his arms.

"I promise never to tell you what my dad or anyone has done to me unless your not demon pmsing. I joked wiping away my tears. He nodded breathlessily..

_**(A/N: I don't know if i should do there loooove scene just yet..but trust me I really want to lol!)**_

I pulled back kissing him full on the lips, watching him closely I answered his question.

"You know...I gasped...I never answered your...your question sweetums.. He nodded coughing while gripping onto my exposed back saying a thousand sorry' s into my neck while I reassured him it was okay...he didn't know..it wasn't truly him..

"I would love to be your girlfriend...He watched me his eyes lighting up even in this dark moment. He laughed and lifted me from the ground nibbling on my ear as he walked us to the bathroom. He turned on the shower placing me in it gently excusing himself.

"G-gaara wait..you c-can stay just p-please don't l-look or g-get to c-close...I spoke. He nodded and kept his back to me as he sat down leaning against the tub. I filled the tub up instead turning off the shower head. I sunk underneath the warm water coming back up blinking profusley. I watched gaaras back silently wrapping my arms around his neck. My chest pressed against his back tightly as I whispered in his ear.

"Close your eyes gaara-kun hehe.. I giggled. I pulled his head backwards gently placing soft kisses along his non-exsitence brows tracing his kanji lightly my nose. I dipped his head backwards into the water squeezing shampoo into his hair , scratching his scalp sensually and slow moving into the rythm of it. I know my night may have turned into a horror movie for a moment but I was glad it always ended with me in gaara's arms. That I'd never change. I rinsed his hair out slowly standing. I wrapped myself in a towel draining the tub. I chewed my lip as he sat there waiting for me calmly. I slowly settled myself onto his lap. He didn't even flinch. I was going to over come my fears of a boy touching me. He was my boyfriend...he loved me.._I did have to let him touch me eventually right?_

I carefully placed myself onto his lap, moving his hands to grip my naked hips. His hands gripped them loosly as his eyes opened slowly. He didn't even wait to press his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders as he lifted me from the floor. He laid me across me across the bed, my towel spraying open. He kept his eyes on my face. We wouldn't get intimate tonight. I wasn't ready and he respected that. He handed me some panties from somewhere in here and his t-shirt. I pulled them both on as he watched the night sky. When I was finished I curled under the covers yawning. I laid there watching...just watching him.

"Gaara are you going to work again? I pouted. He smirked to himself before leaning foward kissing my frowned lips, ruffling my hair.

"Naah..but I will take a proper shower though. He teased. I blushed yanking the cover over my head, hearing the bathroom door shut, soon after and the water spray on moments later.

I flopped back down sligtly on the bed, a lazy smile painted on my face. Boy this was one eventful weekend.

^7 Weeks Later^

Temari pov: I could not wait ti'll later! We got to go visit kahona for christmas! I was so excited to see Sakura and Ino! I was trying to keep busy by playing the game but Kanruko sucked at playing. Sakie was going home today and Mat was forced to stay behind since she had no reasonings to even go. I looked up smiling seeing hinata appear around the corner weilding her bags. She wore her hair in to long silky pony tails, a pink beanie on along with a simple white and chesnut winter coat and matching pink scar along with jeans and combat boots. She was so much happier now then she was before and for that, I was happy.

She ran to me engulfing me in a bear hug laughing her head off, when we fell. Gaara came out of no where lifting her from my grasp into his arms tickling her. I pouted and reached for her. He looked me over and slowly leaned her towards me before snatching her back running outside. I grabbed my uggs pulling them on as I hauled ass at out the door, watching him take off down the street hinata screaming the whole way. I screamed for shikamaru to come help as I ran down the steps after them as fast as I could in the thick snow. I could not understand how he was so fast when he had on fucking jordan's in the winter! This snow was freaking ankle deep and it was still snowing! There would be a blizzard tonight anyway as we drove.

I turned down the street I saw him turn on and sprung foward falling into his right leg. I may have mistakenly gotten kicked in the face but it was worth it when he slid on his belly like a peguin into a few near by trash cans. I clutched my stomach laughing as I picked myself up from the ground. I noticed hinata wasn't in his arms and turned around right into a snow ball. When I wiped it away from my eyes she was already half way to the house along with gaara. I hissed lowly trudging after the couple._ People..._

Shikamaru pov: I watched Mari walk down the street snow covering half of her face and showering her long curls. She had grown her hair back out and had it hanging nicely in a low pony tail. It stopped about the piont of where her arm and armpit met. I yawned in bordoem as I loaded hinata and gaara things in the following car next. I wiped the tired tears from my eyes, pulling a red faced mari in the car with me. She needed a nap and so did I.

Gaara pov: I was having so much fun. Everyone was acting off there rocker becuase it was one day before chrsitmas. We would make it to kahona by using this car by tommorow eveing. I snuggled up to a sleeping hinata in the toasty car as Sakie hopped in wordlessly, next to ten-ten who held hanabi. She was fast asleep. She fell out her window some how playing with jake and ended up in the hospital the past couple days so she had a slight head-ache. It could have been worse had jake not caught her. But when he did her head banged harshly against the building. I stared down at the gentle girl in my arms tirdely. I pulled out some covers laying are seat back pulling her to my chest as neji jumped in. Matsuri stood at are steps looking sadly at the tinged windows. I waved slightly even though she probally couldn't see the gesture.

I felt the car take off quickly along the road side and onto the cold desert. This would be a special christmas espeically with the soft bundle I held in my arms. She was mine and I prayed it stayed that way. After a few mintues in the car my phone vibrate. I realized it was under hinata. I gentle shook her awake, but she was still half asleep as she rolled over. I tried to catch her but she fell into the door with a loud grunt. I snatched my phone up tossing it in the cup holder, hurridely pulling her back onto my lap rubbing the spot where she hit her head. When I was sure she was fast asleep. I checked my phone the bright light spraying threw the dark car. All the couples and pairs where fast asleep all except sakie who I caught staring at jake like she knew somehthing..it got alot creepier when her eyes drifted to hanabi a odd smile forming itself over peach colored lips. What the hell did I really analyze her lips that bad I just called them peach colored? Wow..

I shook the creeps of that off and opened the message it was from naruto.

_***Hey gaara..I need your help me and Ayumi just got into a fight because a girl walked up to me and kissed me. I pushed her off but she thinks I'm cheating but I got angry and yelled at her that I knew she liked sai more then me because I saw her making out with him a month into are realtionship. It's true too! She slapped me and told me I was the lier and cheater. I lost it and yelled at her to just go find him but said oh wait he's not interested because your just a piece of fucking meat to him and she ran off crying. I 'm so fucking angry and I really don't want to apoligize...**_

_***Umm wow naruto that's terrible...uh...is there..like do you still wish to be with her or no?**_

Mystomach was churning terribly. Naruto and Ayumi where hinata's one of hinata's good friends and she would be upset by this...Damn...I really wanted my happy christmas!

_*** Actually at the moment no not right now, but when I think about it long and hard yes alittle but I mean man come on she fucking cheated on me! I let her have a long ass time to even think about telling me she did but she didn't! I'm so fucking sad...I could care less how she feels anymore sometimes. OOOOH! Great she's back and storming around angrily.**_

_***Naruto don't even say anything. Keep a straight head you know you have to keep your anger under control you and I both know that. Especially now during mating season.**_

_*** Shit! I outta kill her ass! UGH!**_

_***Naruto I'm begging you man stop and think before you do. Look at it this way what if I got so angry and not on that full moon mating mess I'm mean when I was normal that I let shukua loose because of it. Not only would he rape my hinata he would beat her terribly.**_

Sometimes it was so fustrating to talk some sense into naruto.

*****_**She bugs me so mcuh trying to guilt trip me! And you do to damn it. I'm giving her a chance now. She standing here wiping her eyes. I am not having make up sex with her no not to night.**_

My mind instantly flew to hinata for saftey away from the images. I ended up thinking about doing such a thing with my innocent angel. I could picture her innocent pleas and whimpers...oh shit I seriously could not think about that in a car full of people or we'll with the girl I was thinking about right on top of me.

*****_**We'll you think right talk to her and reslove this before we get there! It doesn't need to be picture perfect but I pray you guys are still together.**_

_***Yeah I know man. I was going to fucking marry her ass! As christmas present. My dumbass...It's been three years we've been dating smfh. We'll I know you must be tired take care of Nata bye!**_

I didn't even bother to respond but instead pulled hinata closer as we neared are destination. One thing I left out for her was that I would be going on visit with the Hokage..._ to see her father and a certain woman..._

_**Sorry it's so looong I got carried away from boredom. I'm already creating the 20th one as I write this and after that depending on what I write in the next one. I'll probally have more to go off of to possibly create the 23rd. Not making promises though lol srry. I'm yet again in my aunt's home where she has no internet service so boredom gallore. And to shyprincess OMG! that sounds painful! I hate falling down steps..I fell off a banister once hehehe but thankfully my ex was there to pull me back up with the help of his brothers lol. Thx for the reviews apprecitate em Lots! ;p**_


	20. Chapter 20- Fatal Affairs

Chapter: 20

_Fatal Affairs_

_When I start to write a new chapter for my stories I always tell myself I'm not goanna take long, I'm not goanna go over board, I'm not goanna make this to long. -.- I lie to my damn self everytime! Hehehe! You know the routine! My kitttens! If you have been reading and not reviewing please dooo! And if you have great work I appreciate it throughly! :) Love shyprincesses reviews there always so sweet and adorable! Nice girl right there! Read her storyyy! ANY! hoo ownward! _

_**SCENCE**_

_**Gaara: Asumi! Asumi! I need to talk to you about something now!**_

_**Asumi: *Looks up startled* Uuum suuure gaara I'd love to talk...even though I'm writing for my viewrs right about noow...*puts laptop down slowly***_

_**Gaara-What the hell is this with me going to see Hinata's dad! AND ME TRYING TO POSSIBLY MURDER AND RAPE HER!**_

_**Asumi-*Gets irrated* Looky here! Don't test me fool! Lower yo-**_

_**Gaara-Shut up!**_

_**Asumi- _ ...Oh my stars...you are so mean...**_

_**Gaara-Yeah we'll...e.e...stop hurting hinata...**_

_**Asumi-Fine...goodbyee get out! *Gaara leaves happily***_

_**Asumi-*smirks evily* Suuuure I'll stop doing what I want! Yeah right...Hehe lesson time. Booy I can't wait ti'll he reads this! *Starts to type***_

_**Asumi-*Turns to adiuence* Oh right! and you! Presenting to you! CHAPTER TWENTY EVERYONE!**_

Tsunade pov: Today couldn't get anymore more terrible. First I learn there's a possibility that woman saku might go into pre-mature labor with her third child. She had four more month's worth of her child development left to go. And then there was there trying concept of not knowing where her to young daughters would go as we'll as the boy once she did give birth. The most I would allow her is a week with her son, after that she would either rot in jail for the rest of her life or for a good portion of it. It was all just to sad, the things women do these days for love are ugly. I was pulled from my thoughts when a knocked sounded at the door.

"C'mon on in. I answered.

I looked up when I saw a candy cane being placed on my desk. There was a tag on it that said merry christmas from hi-My eyes grew wide with tears. I looked up staring into the sweet eyes of hinata and her sister.

"M-merry christmas T-tsunade-san. She smiled.

"Yeah! Merry christmas! Hanabi followed wrapping her elder siblings in a bear hug. I rounded around my desk engulfing them all in the greatest hug I could muster.

"Wow...I gasped. I haven't seen you kids in what? Almost two months now. They all nodded and hugged me back. I wrapped my arm around neji's neck.

"So young man how are your fighting skill improving? Your almost seventeen you can think about bumping up to a anbu when your eighteen. He clapped me on the back kindly declining.

"I have hanabi and jake to look after, and ten-ten and I would like to start a family sooner or later. He spoke. I took a step back.

"OOOh look at this! Mr. Neji...hmmm never saw you as the marrying type young sir. I teased. He shook his head smiling.

"We'll I'm sorry I have had such a diffrent image all these years. He snickerd sitting down next to sakie. I peered at the girl.

"Sakie how have you been? She looked up at me smiling.

"I've been well how's moma doing? She asked worried.

"Don't worry sweety her and your brother are doing just fine she is a ninja of kahona after all rember?

"Ninja of kahona what does she mean? You told me you where from another village. I looked up seeing sabaku no gaara, the kazekage of suna.

"We'll Gaara what a pleasant surprise! I didn't think you could pull yourself from your work long enough to come for a visit. He looked on at me still confused.

"Umm Yea I was able to finish about four weeks worth of work...but what is sakie...we'll you talking about? He questioned. I stared at sakie long and hard as she played with her fingers.

"Sakie here doesn't like to tell people her mother is a ninja in kahona for some odd reason. She comes up with this story of so and so being this when in reality. Sai is her cousin true. But she is not from the village of the rain or whatever she told you she was born here and lived amongst you hidden because she has special abilties no one has ever seen. On top of that sakie tends to get in alot of trouble because of her terrible attitude she tends to have and her temper. She lets her powers get out of control when she wants to throw a tantrum. Anyway her mother is Kureni and her father is none other then Asuma Sarutobi. I ended my little tale staring at a now standing Sakie.

Everyone was shocked to here the news.

"OH! And she's alittle fast one to and always tries to have sex, almost did one time but he-AUNTIE TSUNADE STOP! She screamed her hair turning jet black like her mothers and her eyes a darker bloodier shade of red. I raised my hands in defense entirely used to her temper.

"Would you like me to tell your father to come get me or would you like to go out with your friends? She mumbled under her breath before she disappered in a puff of smoke.

"Wow liar much! What a jack ass! My eyes turned to hanabi, who realized what she said and went red in the face. Before she could redeem herself neji's face went alittle pink as he whispered something harshly in her ear, popping her in the mouth. She frowned at him angrily.

"Neji! stop treating me like a damn child! I'll cuss when I damn we'll feel like it!

I scoffed silently to myself, ready to see where this would go. Ten-ten watch by idly playing with her "sons" hair. What was his name?...Oh yeah jake. He seemed to be fast asleep.

"As long as I'm taking care of you! No the hell you won't! He screamed slapping her upside her head. She took a cheap shot and bit his offending hand, scrambling behind ten-ten. Neji stalked over to her reaching around ten-ten, trying to reach her cursing everytime Hanabi's teeth latched onto his delicate flesh. Everyone laughed continuing on with there greetings.

"We'll I have work to do guys. See you around. I hugged everyone goodbye, even patting gaara on the back. Once everyone left I sat at my desk waiting for his reaturn. I heard the click of the door, turining around to face him.

"You have twenty mintues to talk to him gaara and that's it after him the same for saku. When your time is up I wanted you to end it. Understand? Say your goodbye's and get the hell out of there you no how your temper gets. When you do so go back to Hinata, and tell her..I know that is not anything of the sort what you wish to do but it's the safest option and you know she needs to know. I looked up into his eyes. They where cold towards me but they still held emotion. _Anger..._He nodded descretly before following the my anbu to the door.

" And tsunade?...I'm not promising you anything...what her so called father and that woman did and for what petie lust? Tch...you'll have to bring god himself down to stop me from ripping him and that woman pregant or not limb from limb. The only sperm that I see fit that should be able to contiue living in this world from that man is my Hinata and her beloved siblings...and that is all. With that he slammed the door shut leaving a crack in the wall. I flopped back down in my chair in fustration. If he did kill her father and that woman I'd have a problem on my hands. Whose to say how hinata would even feel about all this...

*Christmas Party At Naruto's*

Hinata pov: We all left together but everyone managed to get ahead of gaara and I, because we'll...I had to pee really bad. Before I did gaara told me he'd be back soon. Now I was stuck walking alone to naturo's house. I was excited to seem him again and my friend Ayumi. It has truly been awhile since I've been here. All of them not so good. While walking I realized we'd all be due to start school again after I fall/winter break ended. I sighed deepily to myself spreading my arms out like wings, twirling in a circle before I fell backwards in the snow. I pulled my hood up carefully not to get snow in my hair or on my neck. I laid there in the middle of the long walk way just staring up into the sky. It was nice to be with gaara that was true, but everyone enoyed ther occassional alone time. Even if it was slight it should be savoured. I stared up into the night sky tracing a figure that favoured my mother. I let my hand fall back to my face wiping away a stray tear. My mother...huh! It was kind of ironic that if my father didn't treat me like shit and take my mother away no matter how painful. I'd never be able to meet gaara. I decieded I'd wait for him to come. I propped my self on my elbow and crawled yes crawled out the way of the road laying back down by a tree.

I closed my eyes when I felt hot breath on my face when I opened my eyes, I covered my mouth belting out a loud scream backing away. I braced myself up against a near by tree, looking up to see a tall dark figure.

"Oh...g-gaara you scared m-me! Where'd you get the puppy from? I asked. I bent down to my knees scooping the little white pup up into my grasp, giggling as it lick my face panting happily.

"Oy? Gaara who this gaara? My eyes widened when instead of gaaras smooth voice, a gruff and heavy voice met my ears. I dropped the dog from my hands, scrambling up the tree holding onto it in fear.

"W-who are you t-then? I questioned. I grew petrified when the man said nothing but grabbed me forcably into his arms.

"Why don't you remeber me? I was your favorite uncle remeber? My eyes went as wide as they could go my face pale as the snow. I turned around shaking like a leaf.

"M-MIZUKI! I screamed. His face came into view and the images all replayed themselves and almost immeditaly four more men I reconginized as his good friend, son and nephew. I tried to break his grip screaming my lungs out trying to grab someone's attention.

"RAPISTS! RAPISTS! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME! AAAH DON'T LET THEM TAKE MEEE! I'LL NEVER COME BACK! HEEELP! MIZUKI! MIZUKI PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE! I BEG JUST PLEASE LET ME GOHOHOO! I sobbed. I fought relentlessly in his grip to no avail as he pulled me deeper in the woods. I dugged my nails into wait I could and who I could. I turned my head slightly seeing a cabin. I elbow him in the head dropping to my knees painfully. He was half my size always had been. The boys where taller then me just like gaara even bigger. They where no more then seventeen nineteen! To old for my liking. I pushed myself off a near by tree running right into someone. I noticed the puppy again sitting near by. I pushed off the man seeing to long red tribal markings on his cheeks.

_"K-kiba..._

Gaara pov: It took us far to long to get to this bastard and I wasted no time bargining in. I quitely sat across from him peering into his dead eyes. His hair was shaggy and a tangled mess atop his head. He grinned at me, spitting in my direction. I grimaced his breath was disgusting.

"Hello...vessel...He spewed.

"My mother did not name me vessel you piece of shit! My name to you no one because far as you know my fucking name is your daughter's boyfriend! I hissed mockingly.

His laughing ceased to audible hault as he eyes went wide.

"My daughters what!? He barked. He tried to stand and leap across the table but only succeded in being shocked and pulled back to the table by his charkra restriants.

I smirked and stood up rounding around, I slammed my hands on the table bending over to his ear.

"Hinata told me about the things you did...and I would just like to say I would glad enoy drenching you in gasoline and watching your flesh melt from your fucking bones and rip you limb from limb, to rip each fiber of your hair out one by one along with your teeth. While your still burining...I would love to break each of your finger's for what they did do MY! HInata! You prick! I spun him around to face me slowly covering us in a sand coffin. Now I wasn't foolish enough to kill myself but I did crush his wrist and akles while I slowly pulled out a kunai. I popped the tip of the shiny weapon staring into his scared eyes.

"Now it wouldn't be right to hand out empty promises would it? He wouldn't answer me so I took my kunai and promptly stabbed him right through his hand. I snatched out another aimig it for his testicales.

"If you don't answer every question I fucking asking you I will slowly tear your fucking eye out understand?! He nodded silently.

"Now I need you to tell me the names of every single dirt bag you can remeber names, and now. He watched me in fear. I shook my head.

"Your pathetic! I sneered. He watched me in sudden amusment.

"You know...around this time you have to mate, and if you don't...your demon takes over and-I promptly cut him off with a round of vicous punches, cuts to the face, and kicks.

"I'm done with you jackass your daughter allows me to do several close things already. I've seen her beautiful body but I respect her enough to protect it not flaunt and give it off to everyone. And you know what I thank you for not stciking that filth you call a penis anywhere near her! He cracked a smile and told me someting I bet he wished he didn't.

"The night before she ran away from home I made her suck my dick and my friends in my office, for hours while we molseted her. He begun to laugh uncontrollably after that. My eyes turned as dark as coal. I raised my fist to him along with my sand. I wasn't thinking when I did it but he touch hinata.

I brought the force of my sand and fists down on his body repeatedly.

"TELL ME A FUCKING NAME! I screamed.

"MIZUKI! MIZUKI! JURIYA! ZABUZA ! AND KAKASHI! THERE THE ONLY ONE'S LEFT ALIVE THE OTHER'S WHERE KILLED! I dropped my sand immeditaly after getting my answers slamming my kunai into his testcales anyway. I rushed passed the running medics into the hallway. My next desintation would be the hygua compund...

Hinata pov: I was still in complete and under shock. He grabbed me by my hand pulling me up with him.

"Hinata I haven't seen you since we where little. After that embarrsing mishap in the bathroom, Neji never seemed to invite us over anymore and he slowly stopped talking about you..He trailed off realizing how that sounded. I saw mizuki and them come into view slowly, as I backed up behind kiba shaking. He looked around confused as to why I was crying. Was he blind!.? Could he not see them! Finally his eyes fell on the mean and he..._smiled_.

"OH! Sensei! how are you!? He cheered. My eyes buldged out my head as he hugged mizuki and the other man kakashi!

I slowly let a scream running the other way. I ran out onto the icy path falling flat on my butt sliding half way. I looked up at the sound of objects pericing the air. I turned around a mintue to late when to kunai's flew at me. I covered myself wating for the impact.

_"GAARA!... __**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Gaara pov: I nearly banged my head into a wall with this one. She was no better then Hizashi. They both where increasingly irratating. But this lady she was just hormonal. She kept going on and on about how she thought he loved heeer, she regretted neglecting hinata while she was sad, and on top of it all she would probally wouldn't be rembered as mommy by the time she was freed. Rosalyn would eventually forget about her yishaka it would take some time and the boy we'll she said he didn't have a name yet because it was a name the father picked. It wouldn't matter anyway she wouldn't get to spend time with her kids after he was born for no more than a week.

"Uuuugh! Ladyyy look! I just want to know what this man's reasoning was for having you kill his wife. Has he not ever heard of divorce! And more importantly when he asked you too kill her why not say no? i growled. It was getting late and all I wanted to do was get to the damn party to see hinata and possibly dance with her.

"I thought he loved me so I listened and...I-I..hated her..I was jealous I wanted to be apart of the ma-So basically you wanted greed. I answered. She shrugged sitting back rubbing her her belly. I shook my head looking out the window.

"Yeah we'll...you fucked up...and...once I tell my girlfriend about this it's up to her to deiced you and your children's lifes. For now I see it fit for them to be tooken away now and given up for adoption. Since yishaka is of age she is probally brainwashed into beileving certain things. I reallly wouldn't want her to rub of on rosalyn. I spoke. And we'll your baby theres no hope he will more then likely never know about you. I snapped out of my rantings when I was warned I had two mintues left.

I wacthed this woman quizcally.

"Sometimes I wonder why women like you end up being so stupid. She turned on me her eyes angry.

" I can assure you I'm-OOOH! please safe the bullshit little lady!

"AAAnyway! Make sure you make these last months we'll with your daughters and savour the week you have with your son, because I can assure you all of this you got going on here in this compound will be tooken away in less than four months to bond. You better pray to god my girlfriend has sympathy for you. I mentioned turining the knob on the door.

"You think she'll have sympathy for me!? She asked hopeful. I was almost effected by the sadness in her eyes _almost_ before I turned my back on her walking out the door.

"No not at all. I meant sympathy for your daughters and son. I threw over my shouder disappering in puff of smoke. I reappered on the snow and ice covered path, pulling my coat closer when I heard loud screames just ahead.._what the hell is going on now..._

Hinata pov: I shieled myself away from the propelling my way.

"GAARAAA!...I felt a rush of wind, looking up I saw gaara over me blood dripping from his mouth. He fell over next to me choking on his own blood.

"GAARA! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET IT HIT ME! I cried. I felt arms incircle me pulling me away from him.

"Time to have some real fun sweetheart. I felt anger surge threw me my eyes turning cyrsta; blue. I fliped Kakashi away from me glaring at mizuki.

"YOU!. ! I flung myself towards his body lfiting him my arms. The ground around us crumbled quickly to nothing as I couldn't control my anger anymore. I placed him safely in a tree dropping back down behind Zabuza smashing my foot upside his head. I turned on on Mizuki. He looked petrified as black veins spread through my face and neck. My eyes changed from blue to purple in a instant as we'll as my aura. It was my mothers engery.

I charged foward slamming my hand through his stomach threw his stomach enjoying the feell of my fist passing back threw his warm and bloody intrails slowly as he coughed up blood falling to the ground.

"You know...you where a good fu-SHUT UP! I lifted my leg high smashing it down on his face turining away from the sight. There was only kakashi and Juriya left. I stared up at the tree gaara was only seeing blood. I turned back around feeling a fist slam into my face. I skidded across the ground jumping into a crouched. It was kakashi with Juriya. The pain of being alone .again was seeping through my emotions. I fell to my knees slowly my face and eyes slowly changing to it's orginal form.

"Aww look at the little princess...dead with out her ba-I looked up in confusion. Why wasn't he-I stood up hurriedly starting to run towards them.

"Dont! Don't...come closer...my demon...I'm...to angry right now...

I didn't care he was alive! I ran foward anyway engulfing him in a hug making him drop juriya dead. Mizuki tried to run but he caught his leg in sand crushing it to nothing in seconds. He moved me behind him, soon after terrible screamed sliied the air then nothing. He picked me up throwing me over his shoulder as he ran by the bloody scence hoping down somewhere close to narutos.

"How did you survive? I whimpered grasping his shirt. He grinned.

"It was clone, a very good one-He stopped talking when I picked up several snow balls chuking them right at his face.

"SABAKU NO GAARA! HOW DARE YOU! YOU! HAD ME!...YOU HAD ME..W-worried..s-so..worried...I cried my lips quievering. His smile disappered and he scopped me up in his arms spinning me around giving me a kiss.

"I'm sorry..baby I was only trying to protect you...

"Where where you anyway? I asked

He sighed slowly pulling me back to the road.

I...I went to see your father...I snatched my hand away from his.

"You what!? Why would you!..would you do that!

"UH! Look Tsunade suggested it. Hinata look please let's not have this be a bad night okay? I love you very much and If I see tears your eyes it's only because I do this. I watched him shell shocked as he bent down on one knee.

"Now I'm not saying marry me but I'm saying in time that is exactly what I wish to do. He pulled out a beautiful dimond incrusted ring sliding it on my pionter finger.

"Gaara where did you get the money! I screeched.

He just laughed and told me about his day.

"Gaara you didn' have-He cut me off once again but with a kiss.

I wanted to...now...let's go say hello to are friends because I can assure you there wondering why we haven't joined them in like what two hours now? We got her around eight and so...it's probally eleven or twelve by nooow. He mumbled..I giggled lightly snuggling into his grasp washing away all my worries. I turned to him pulling out my gist from my pocket.

"Oh...a-and gaara t-this is f-for yo-ou...He smirked down at me pulling the gift from me. He opened it laughing.

"I-it's nothing s-specail but I-i couldn't t-think o-of what t-to g-get you. I stuttered. I got him a pair of nike's and knitted christmas hat. It wasn't much but he sure treated it like such when he stucked his tongue down my throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck tigtly as he slipped his icy cold palms up my back.

"Eeeeww you too get a room! I looked up blushing seeing ayumi standing in the door way with drunken naruto. They all where drunk...no wonder they didn't noticewe weren't present. We walked in taking are gifts opening them happpily. Ayumi got me make-up and a card with..._ideas_. Ten-ten bought me my favoite book and a new training outfit. Mari and hanabi went out and bought me jewlery along with lingerie. Everyone else got me either clothes or body washes and sprays.

It was getting extremely late and everyone slowly started passing out. I turned over and noticed gaara dozing.

"G-gaara I would like to go home now...I whispered. He agreed stlling naruto's car drivning to my compound. We stepped out the car walking inside slowly. It was quite...I saw light spraying from my fathers room now gaurded by to anubu. I shook my head already knowing who it was in there. I walked towards my room stopping when I saw gaara standing there already without clothes. I blushed and looked his way. He was staring at a picture of me naked as a baby with neji.

"EEP! Don't look gaara! I begged. He chuckled shuffling me in the room.

I peeled off my clothes slowly while he laid on the bed closing his eyes. I took off my bra and jeans pulling on his discarded shirt. I jumped on the bed giggling like a school girl.

"Hehehe! Look at me I'm the kazakage! I joked grabbing the large hat. He snatched it off my head throwing it the ground pulling me to him running his fingers through my hair.

"Your hair is so soft...He murmed into my head,

"Thanks...hey gaara..why is it that you think everytime we have a bad day or something goes terribly wrong that we always end up laying right next to eachother happy or comfortable all over again? I asked. That was sreriously bothering me.

"We'll...hinata I can't answer that to we'll..maybe it's because it's what you deserve after all the years of hell you went through. He answered. I looked at him smiling.

"I like that answer baby...I feel the same for you!. I straddled him pressed my lips to his in a tight kiss...A grin slowly layered my face as I set back gliding my hands down his bare chest.

"Hey gaaraaa I sung. He opened his eyes staring at me. I bent back down to his chiseled face. I lifted a single finger tracing the black markings around his eyes.

"Where'd these come from? I asked chewing my lip. He kept one hand on my hip the other playing with my hair. My hair had grown out nicely since I was twelve, it was all the way to my hips, my bangs covered my eye brows.

He shrugged his shoulder.

"I was born with them sweet-cakes. But more then likely since Shukua was put inside of me as a unborn infant so he apart of me so I guess we took on eachother's feature one way or another. He croaked. He was getting tired...

"Hay gaara..c-can you s-sing m-me a s-s-song? I asked blushing.

He smiled and pulled me to lay on him.

"Now why would I do such a thing? How do you even know I can sing?

I blushed even harder.

"W-we'll...I-i...kind of heard y-you in the s-shower when I h-had t-t-to pee.

He laughed and kissed my temple.

"Alrigh then...It's called 1,2,3,4 and it's all for you..

"Aaah..so you write to? I asked. He nodded and started sinigng.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

I wiped stray tears from my eyes with the blanket, biting my lip to keep quite while he sung to me.

_Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy_

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

I couldn't belive this song was for me...That he was here for me...How did I get so lucky? Haha I bet it was ironic that he was more then likley thinking the same thing...

_You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you_

I pulled his face to mine in a strong lip lock..You know gaara...I love you too my lil puppet. I cracked up laughing as he followed not far behind.

"Alright...alright hinata..it's time for you to go to sleep your getting aliiitle to confident. Haha! Aww man...I'll never forget this one. He laughed pulling me closer.

"Goodnight Hinata...He mumbled.

"Goodnight santa..He shook his head growing quite...

"I can't wait ti'll the morning. I whispered getting comfortable...

_**We'll I'm finally done with this chapter and I started writing it at like eight and it's like 3:19 am. Whelp! Goodniiight...goodmorniiing! Which ever of the two! But anyway I hope you've had a nice christmas or day either way! Hope it was a nice read and a nice day for you! OH! And two shyprincess no I did not write that song. I wish! and I do, do things like that because of I love to sing but anway it's called perfect two by a girl named Aurburn if you look it you can just typed the tittle lol. And anway The song in this chapter is by the plain white tees and it's obviously called 1,2,3,4 lol BYE!**_

_**Top of Form 1**_

_**Bottom of Form 1**_


	21. Chapter 21- Colorful Meqnings

_Chapter: 21_

_Colorful Meanings..._

_**I apoligize for any and all the mistakes I may have acquried in my last chapter. I was rushing to get it posted, because we'll I wanted it up there by last night. I thought I had to go back to school tomorrow but that's not the case. I was wrong I have the rest of this week and half of next week left to update! update! Anyway Umm...idk what to say...uuuh...Happy readings! I guess!**_

Hinata pov: Hmm...warmth...Soft...I slowly became aware of my surroundings, stretching out like a chesire cat moaning loudly in content.

"I see my shyprincess is awake and lively as ever. I opened my eyes slowly shielding them away from the bright light. I reached over quickly, pulling down the shades turning to him.

"Why are you blushing sweety? He set his cup down standing infront of me, leaning down to my ear. He pulled me to his chest slight whispering in my ear.

"I may enjoy the view very much, but you might want to pull your shirt down hun. My eyes widened as I shoved him away from me yanking my shirt down turning away from him.

"G-gaara-kun! d-don't l-l-look! I turned towards him slowly my face flushed. I felt his fingers grasp my chin firmly as he locked his lips to mine. I felt something wet touch my lips, forcing me to open my eyes in shock. In the moment I did he slid his tongue into my mouth before aburptly pulling away.

"Hinata...don't ever be afraid that I'll do anything you don't wish for me to do okay? I was lost in his piercing emarld eyes. There were so many diffrent emotions swimming behind in them I couldn't read them all. I sat there gaping like a fish not knowing how to reply.

"Come... sha'll we eat? I timidly grasped his out stretched hand following him into the kitchen.

Gaara pov: My head was hurting so much. I always seemed to wake up bothered. That was until I woke up to see natie sleeping next to me. My eyes traveled over her body, from her beautiful cream eye lips right down to her danity feet. But I didn't fail to notice her shirt had risen up considerably. I turned away from the view, trying to control the reaction of my lower regions. My arm was trapped under her just as she decided she wanted to stretch out making her shirt go half way up her adomen revealing her, awaiting navel. I carefully pulled my arm away, leaning to her stomach. Placing soft kisses along her navel moving to her lips. I pulled back watching her for any reaction. When I got none I climbed over her dropping down to th ground, with a thud. I pulled on my pants from last night buttoning them up, pulling the door open. When I did I noticed there was no one around. Not even at sakus doors. I shrugged not caring as I walked to the kitchen. As long as I wasn't bothered by anyone I would be fine.

I reached up to the cabinets finding some pans and pots. Setting all I needed out I proceeded to make a smiple breakfast. I scrambled up some cheese eggs, bacon, sausage, organge juice , grape for me and a side of sugaur cookies I found. I set are plates down on the counter going to get hinata. I walked in on her sitting there looking dazed and all the while startled.

"I see my shyprincess is awake and lively as ever. I repraimed jokingly. She gasped staring up at me a slight smile forming over her pink lips.

"Why are you blushing sweety? I touched my hand to my face, setting down my cup of juice. I decieded I should tell her about her panties showing, considering my shirt or hers whatever was bunched up at her hips. I advanced on her slowly pulling her into a half way hug, whispering in her ear.

"I may enjoy the view very much, but you might want to pull your shirt down hun. She gasped sharply in my ear before, pushing me backwards turining away yelling at me not to look at her.

"G-gaara-kun! d-don't l-l-look! I shook my head at her antics. Oh my little lamb...she was funny. I may not touch but I sure did enjoy the view but I would never over step my boudaries, with out her permission. I grasped her chin inbetween my index and thumb finger pulling her chin to mine slowly. I connected my lips to her's forcing my tongue it's way through her teeth, exploring her sweet mouth. Just as I got into it I forced myself to pull away, after hearing her shocked breath and thanks to my demon her increased heart rate. I didn't know weather ot not that was good or bad.

"Hinata...don't ever be afraid that I'll do anything you don't wish for me to do okay? I stood there watching her intently for a while. I refrained from shaking my head and held out my hand.

"Come... sha'll we eat? She hesitated but grasped my hand in the end allowing me to lead her away to the kitchen. I grasped her hips, lifiting her up into her stool. She didn't need the help but I wanted to give it. I sat across from her begining to eat, trying to create small talk.

"How do you think are friends feell right about now? I started. She looked up at me deep in thought.

"First...this is really good and second there probally moaning and crying there heads off because they head's are pounding. I thanked her agreeing.

"Yeah I have no doubt about it. So more then likely it'll be just me and you. I stated. I took my plates and her's cleaning them both throughly. I turned to natie as she approached me.

"Who taught you how to cook? She pulled on a piece of my unruly locks, as I pushed her into the counter.

"Simple madam my mother did...before she passed. I murmured. She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah...same here. I'll try with hana-wait! we not be alone today after all! Jake and Hanabi know they shouldn't be drinking and I'm sure ten-ten didn't get to drunk. I'd gladly take them off there hands for awhile. I would suggest swimming but it's the middle of winter. She mentioned.

"How about ice skating then? I asked lifting her in the air wrapping her legs around my waist. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

'That would be perfect gaara-kuuun! She cooed pinching my cheecks. I smirked evily pinching her cheeks. But not _those_ cheeks. Her face went red as blood before she promptly fainted in my arms. I shook my head in amusment as I walked her back to her room. I pulled out my phone calling Neji.

"Hello? Came his gruff vioce.

"Yeah Neji it's gaara can you have hanabi and jake be ready by say...I turned to look at the clock and saw it was only just turning eleven thirty.

"Uuuh Twelve thirteen maybe? I heard a couple loud voices in the background along with some yelling.

"What's that? I asked.

"Nothing just ayumi beating naruto with a pan for dropping her engagment ring down laundry shoot. I shook my head laughing. _So the idiot proposed?_

"We'll anyway they'll be ready are you picking them up?

"Nope! Tell them to meet Hinata and me at the compound.

"Mmm...Okay...sure thing bye gaara. I didn't reply with words but with the click of the phone. I looked at the bed to see hinata still knocked out in the red in the face. I grabbed my a pair of blue jeans, boxers and a under shirt, my jordans and a nice dress shirt. I entered her bathroom turning on the facet. I grabbed my bottle of head and shoulder's. I washed myself quickly and throughly, stepping out of the shower onto the cold tiled floor. I shivered in disomfort. I hated the feel of my wet feet on the floor. I dried myself and my hair quickly moving to my feet and the floor. Pulling on some ankle socks and my clothes along with my shoes, I procceded to brush my teeth, shaking my hair out like a dog. I pulled open the door, growing alarmed when hinata rushed into my arms. I tried to look her over for any wounds but she wouldn't let go. I stared down at her little head, holding her.

"What's wrong hinata?

I-I...a-an-n-nother bad-d-d dream a-about t-the m-m-men..She looked up at me her eyes large with pain and sadness.

"I-I usually c-calm down i-i-in the mid-ddle of them bu-ut I couldn't f-feel you next-t to m-me...They w-where able t-t-to r-ra- I saw how much trouble she was having talking about it so I cut her off.

"It's okay hinata...none of those things you dreamed about are going to happen ever again. If by the sly chance your caught in that bad sitituation scream for me. All you have to do is scream. I'll know and I'll come running just like you did for me. She shook her head up and down twilddling her fingers together. I kissed her forehead ushering her to the bathroom.

"C'mon...take a shower, relax and get ready. I'll be waiting in the living room. She simply shut the door, a mintue later the shower head sprayed on and her cries filled the bathroom. I wouldn't tell her how I would be able to come to her aid so easily just yet but I knew sooner or later _it would happen_.

Hanabi pov: I was so glad that darn party was over. After yesterdays antics neji left my ass sore as hell and ten-ten left my ears ringing, all in all I ended up with a terrible head-ache by the end of the night. All I wanted to do was sleep but they where so loud and by the time everyone passed out, Jake rushed in the room climbing in with me. I hoped he would be silent but nooo he just had to talk about how excited he wasto be here. Now I had no problem with that at a normal time of the hour but it was fucking four o'clock in the morning when he decided he wanted to talk. On top of all that when he finally fell asleep and I was close to it, I heard knocking on the freaking wall. I slid from under jake slowly, wiping my eyes looking around, trying to figure out where it was steming from.

"OH! Naruto!...Jeasus!... Oh dear KAMI More! Naruto! Yes! Oh K-kami! Please! Harder Naruto! I heard in horror.

I covered my mouth in shock scrambling to find jakes headphones. I plugged them up into his phone blasting music in my damaged ears. That was some night...

"Hanabi are you ready yet!? You have to go meet gaara and your sister now!

"Okay! Okay! I screamed back at neji. I know he was my adoptive dad/older brother and all but god damn! Lay off alittle. I looked over at jake, after yelling his name over and over again realizing he was blasting music in his ears. I snatched jake up by his sleeve dragging him out the door after he waved at neji and kissed ten-ten's cheek. I shook my head in annoyance. _I could not wait to go skating with hinata..I needed a serious break...From..All of this!_

_**Whelp! I'm ending it here! Hope you enjoyed it and yaaay it's shorter then what it usually is...I think hehe...bye! Reviews! Reviews! :)**_


	22. Chapter 22- Ice SkatingIt's Fun Right?

_Chapter: 22 _

_Ice Skating...It's fun right?_

_**To Shyprincess Yep! It's absloutley okay! And thank you lol...yeah I know I love them to but I could not remeber anyone else to use and I got lazy to even wanna look it up on the internet ehehe...**_

Gaara pov: I saw hanabi and Jake coming down the street fast, with huge smiles on there faces. I thought nothing of it until hanabi tackled me to the ground.

"Hi Uncle! I rasied a non-exsitent brow pulling her up with me from the ground, patting her head akwardly..

"Um..hi..niece? It came out as if I was asking a question but I wasn't completly used to..whatever she just tried to do. She shook her head smiling and ran to her room, screaming for jake to follow. I eyed them carefully as they ran away laughing all loud.

"Better not be doing nothing...I mumbled to myself. Hinata still hadn't came out from the bathroom, so I took a chance and poked my head in keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

"Hinata are you okay? I got no reply so I stepped in cautiously warning her I was coming closer. I pulled back the curtain slowly to find her sitting there with her knees pulled to her chest. Her back was a unhealthy looking color of red... I stuck my hand into the water and nearly screamed. It was scolding hot!

"Hinata! Hello!? What are you doing to yourself!? I quickly turned it to cold against her wishes apparently when she tried to scramble from underneath it. I grabbed ahold of her, keeping her there rubbing the abused skin on her back. I didn't fail to notice the totured look on her face. I turned back to her, lifting her face to mine.

"Hinata what caused you to do that? If I waited any longer you wouldn't even be able to touch your back. I'd have to rush you to the ICU on this special day..would you want that to happen? She finally looked up at me.

"I hate c-cold water o-on me...I wrapped her in a towel pulling her to my chest. Instantly her fingers dug into my back. It was pretty painful but I'd bare through it for her.

"Now why do you hate it hm? I asked reaching over for a brush combing out her hair. That seemed to relax her quite abit since she slackended across my form.

"When I every b-bit m-my uncles..I stopped her there.

"Hinata the road to you recovering is going to be a long one okay? But first you have to stop calling them your uncles and him your father okay? She nodded obidently and snuggled into my neck.

"Dad-I-I mean Hizashi would put me i-in c-cold showers for a h-half and hour, r-record it f-for fun t-then send them i-in t-to beat m-me for b-being bad-d...

"So what's with the hot water? She stared up at me like she was at a lost for words. Her eyes started to drift everywhere but mines.

"C'mon hinata don't shut me out tell me please.

"Okay...I needed to feel some d-diffrent kind o-of pain..Hizashi would t-take a hot knife s-sometimes and c-cut my wrist or s-stomach so I-I was going t-to try using a r-razor one n-night but n-neji caught m-me and w-whopped me s-so bad for t-that...She murmured.

I tried to lighten the mood a bit but still be serious.

"We'll how about this when ever you feel the need to feel pain just come find me and I'll bend you over my knee and give you alittle spanking. Her eyes went wide and her face as red as a strawberry.

"G-gaara! H-hey! Y-you!...Y-you p-pervert-t! I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah but I'm your pervert and your my little minx. She playfully hit me and stood up ushering me out.

"Girls. I stated playfully dodging a shamppo bottle.

"N-neji taught m-me that one s-so HA! I gave her the biggest smile I could muster at her sudden bright emotions before shutting the door. That's one of the several things that amazed me about my natie she could break down in tears one second and be the happiest girl in the world the next. It was like her heart was to big for her own good. That big heart of her's...that face...personality...just her everything would get her in trouble. She was innocent...I didn't care what any of those bastards or even her said. She was innocent. Even if she wasn't techinally a virgin anymore, I would grab her and tell her that's not true because she didn't want any part in what those men did to her. But glady I'm able to be her first and...we'll..she would be mine's also but I'm more then positive she didn't know that.

"G-gaara-kun why are y-you blushi-ing? I looked up at the feel of her warm hands on my forehead, bending over in my face smiling. She was so cute! I smashed my lips to her's quickly before taking in her outfit.

She wore a slightly long white over sized cashmere sweater that stopped mid-thigh with a brown scar and tight skinny jeans with a par of brown combat boots, a brown beanie with her hair spilling out around her shoulder, chest and cury hips. It showed off what curves she had since she wasn't contriscted. I felt a anamlistic growl forming in my chest at her close proxmitity and nearly had to excuse myself.

"C-c'mon let's go ice skate. She smiled happily before running off to get hanabi from her room. I pulled on my coat and hat before shaking my head.

"I'll have to tell her sooner or later about mating...The really diffuclt month's of it where coming around and fast.

"What w-was that g-gaara. I looked up shocked to see hinata standing there with jake and hanabi. I shook my head brushing it off as nothing. We walked out the door towards narutos car. I opened the door for hinata letting her slide in. I slid in the passenger's seat looking at hanabi, jake, and hinata because they where staring at me pretty hard.

"Um..g-gaara why do y-you have n-naruto's car? I shurgged and sped towards the rink.

"I dunno..felt like it I guess don't you remeber..Last night when I took you home? You rode with me in it. She chewed her lip cutely before, turning on me.

"I-I honestly don't remeber. She mumbled.

"Oh we'll so sad to bad! Let's go na-na! I parked the car following after jake and hanabi. They had some serious kid issues. Hanabi used to be so quite and to herself now she was like some other child. She jumped on jake's back causing them both to topple over into snow. Hinata burst into a fit of giggles running to go help, but only succeded in falling on her butt witha loud "oof! Now it was my turn to laugh at them.

"Gaara! You!...You! J-jerk..help m-me up! Jake helped hanabi a-and put her o-on his b-back!

"Hahaha! awww come here let me top that my little minx. I grabbed her wrist pulling her feet across the ice before placing her atop my shoulder's.

"Alright now hold on tight so you won't fall.

"EEP! G-gaara I hate h-hieghts! She screeched. I smirked devishly before pretending to slip, making her belt out the loudest scream I've heard come from her little mouth. That got me thinking...

"Now, now I was only joking sweety I wasn't going to drop you I got it. I teased. She grabbed a fist full of my hair from under my hat yanking it hard.

"Ouch! damn it! MM! Your a fiesty little thang aren't ya! I fought back squeezing her knees. She grew slient after that and I took in my victory, crossing the street meeting up with hanabi and jake.

"Gaara do you know how to ice skate? I looked over at jake as he pulled on his skates, while I paid for me and hinata who seemed to have grown very quite. I had a great feeling hanabi knew why since she was smiling so tuff.

"Uuh yeah Temari taught me when we where younger, around the time my mother went missing. I spoke. He nodded looking alittle sorry for me. I just gave him a small smile reassuring him that it was okay. It was Mari's way of distracting me from everything going on. I still wasn't told what happened or who took her..who was involved nothing. But I was sure she was alive and we'll somewhere.

"I sat hinata on the bench offering to tye her skates up for her. She abliged and allowed me to gripping onto my back as I pushed them on her feet tying them tightly.

"You know how to skate nabi?

"Yeah Neji taught me how to when I was little he tried to teach hinata, but she was either sick, busy or in to much pain, and even sometimes just flat out petrified of even trying. She snickered the last part to jake. Hinata threw her a look throwing a piece of discarded ice at her.

"Alright now that, that little sibling rivally is over let's go skate.

I held hinata's hand as she nervously wobbled with me to the ice looking around. Hanabi stepped out on the ice pushing off, dragging jake with her teasing hinata to come on. I wrapped my arm's around her waist lifting her onto the ice carefully standing on it myself.

"Come..just move with me..I urged. She breathed heavily as she started to try and move her feet like mine.

'Okay...there you go...now I'm goanna let you go..

"N-no! d-don't I'm not r-ready! She yelled in panic.

"Hinata it's okay I won't let you fall I promise.. She nodded her head unsurely and slowly let go of my waist as I did her's.

"There ya go...I moved my right hand to grasp her left, slowly picking up the pace alittle. She gripped my hand as tightly as she could moving her feet to try and match mine. Slowly I let her hand go turning to skate backwards infront of her, holding my arms out infront of me just incase. She wobbled towards me uncertainly, smiling with a pink tinge on her cheeks. She got confident and moved a little faster. A smile creeped onto mine and hanabi's face slowly. I looked up and saw the brown hair and red eyes of sakie watching us, with a group of girls. She had a unpleasant look on her face before she looked back at jake, skating over to him smiling. What is she doing...

Sakie pov: I thought I could hang with my friends Sora, Natsumi, Mai, Kana and Emiko. I loved there names they all meant something beautiful to me. I was all happy until I looked over and saw the she-devil hinata herself. I tried so desperately to get away from them. They where annoying as hell. I rolled my eyes leaving my group of friends once I saw that cute hanyou again.

"HI jake! How are you? He looked up at me in shock and stopped skating.

"Ummm...I'm alright and how are you? I went to ruffle his hair smiling innocently. In the back of my mind I got alittle pissed. I was a pretty girl atleast that's what I was told...and I wanted to have a boy to love and be with, from what I was told sex was really good and what I wouldn't do to have a hanyou child with these beautiful blue eyes or my red one's.

"I am just perfect...soooo jake you got a girlfriend? He blushed and shook his head from side to side.

"No..but-We'll would you like to be my boyfriend? I asked hopefully. He thought about it for awhile before responding.

"But aren't you like fiffteen like gaara?

"Nope almost I'm turning fiffteen next week! I beamed. He smiled back at me happily.

" I don't know...I mean I live in suna and all now and you live here...I pulled him to me in a intense lip lock, yanking away.

"So? My mom will let me visit whenever I want to see you or vise versa. I squeaked. He looked alittle daze for a second and shrugged.

"Sure...I'd like that. Then he leaned over giving me a kiss, before skating off.

I skated after him grabbing his arm. He gave me a questioning look before I pulled out a pen writing my number down biting his lower lip.

"See you later cutey...I turned around bumping into hanabi forcing her to the ground.

"Oh...whoops...excuse you. I mumbled the last part before I skated over to my friends giggling filling them in on everything. I walked away to return my skates turning around, to see hanabi throwing snow in jake's face and running away. I found emrald and pale eyes staring at me angrily. I winked at them both blowing a kiss to them both before disappering into the building with my friends.

Hanabi pov: All I wanted to do was have a nice to with jake today but ofcourse I come back to see him kissing sakie. What the hell was his problem!? Was he not paying attention to how she treated my big sister! She freaking lied about being from another country and shit!...Oh we'll she had reasons for that. But she didn't have to knock me over. Jake tried to help me up but I just snatched away from him and threw snow in his face. I walked off the ice and snatched off my skates running to return them. I wanted to go home! Gaara and hinata got the message and followed me, along with jake pulling on there shoes. Hinata ran up to me while gaara talked to jake. He looked really upset now.

I refused to look or talk to him. Maybe everything I was doing was childish but every other boy in kahona was afraid of me or thought I was weird or to tomboyish. But when I did dress up like a quote on quote girl I was still birated for it. I wiped away some stray tears with the sleeve of my jacket before running across the street to naruto's truck. Hinata ran after me.

"Hanabi please slow down! It's okay!..hanabi please don't cry. She asked of me.

I diverted my eyes away from her, gaara, and jake embarssed. I slid in the car as soon as it was open trying to get away.

"Gaara why don't you g-guys walk around the parking lot for a mintue. I stared out the window, angrily.

"I wish I never met him now. I whispered. I climbed in the backseat away from hinata.

"Just go away hinata..I mumbled.

"Hanabi please listen...to me it'll be okay...He'll realize she's not the right o-

"HOW DO YOU KNOW! HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE! I yelled. She looked taken aback by my words. I was angry right now.

"I think it's best if you just stop talking to me right now.

"H-hanabi..that wasn't kind...I do know about love because of gaara.

"Your getting on my nerves more. I'm extremely angry right now...please just leave it alone before I say something I regret. I growled.

"You know what h-hanabi! B-be a immature child I-I just won't try and hel-

"GOOD! BECAUSE A GIRL LIKE YOU KNOWS EEEVERYTHING ABOUT LOVE!?

"I D-DO KNOW A-ABOUT LOVE HAN-NABI I'VE EXPERINCED IT S-SEVERAL TIMES J-JUST BECAUSE-

"REALLY!? I FIND THAT HARD TO BEILVE WHEN YOU WHERE MOLESTED! YEAH! USED AS A TOY! NOTHING MORE BY ARE OWN FATHER! I TOLD YOU TOO FUCK OFF BEFORE I-

_***SMACK!***_

My head wrenched painfully to the side, before I realized hinata had slapped me, then everything sunk in.. I turned to her tears strucken face feeling terrible..

"Hinata I'm s-

"SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! EVERYDAY OF MY CHILD-HOOD I SPENT IT WORRYING ABOUT YOU AS YOU GREW UP! THAT SHOULDN'T OF HAD TO BEEN MY JOB! EVER! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ENJOY MY CHILD HOOD BUT NO! INSTEAD I HAD TO SPREAD MY LEGS AND LET MY OWN FATHER PUT HIS FINGERS INSIDE OF ME! TOUCH ALL OVER ME INFRONT OF A FUCKING CAMERA AND OTHER MEN! YES! THEY USED ME LIKE A TOY! THEY FUCKING PASSED ME AROUND LIKE PIECE OF MEAT HANABI! THAT IS NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF EVER! ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS BE THERE FOR YOU AND HELP YOU BUT YOU PUSH ME AWAY AND FOR WHAT!? BECAUSE YOUR MAD!?

She rose her hand and bitched slapped me again, crying harder.

"WE'LL YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M MAD TO! ANGRY! FURIOUS! DISGUSTED EVERY WORD IN THE BOOK WITH MYSELF AND THOSE MEN ESPECIALLY MY FATHER! HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE THAT TITTLE! I CAN'T EVEN LET THE MAN THAT I LOVE! YES LOVE! I CAN LOVE HANABI AND SO CAN HE! I CAN'T EVEN LET HIM TOUCH ME YET BECAUSE I'M TO DAMN SCARED I'LL SE MY FATHERS FACE OR ALL OF THOSE MEN ONTOP OF ME! NOW YOU SIT HERE AND YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID AND YOU FEEL LIKE SHIT! ON YOUR OWN ACCOUNT OF FUCKING WITH ME BECAUSE I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF FEELING LIKE SHIT! IT'S YOUR TURN TO FEEL LIKE SHIT! FOR ONCE TO FEEL LIKE YOU DON'T MATTER! THIS IS YOUR PUNISHIMENT! YOU SIT HERE AND YOU CRY AND FEEL BAD WHILE JAKE SMILES WITH ANOTHER GIRL BECAUSE I'M AM TIRED OF CRYING AND TRYING TO HELP AND UNDERSTAND UNGRATEFUL KIDS AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE IT AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED!

I tried to talk but everytime she cut me off.

" I SWEAR I JUST WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU SOMETIIMES BECAUSE OF THE THINGS YOU SAY BUT I DON'T BECAUSE I'M TOO FUCKING NICE! HELL I WISH I COULD BEAT YOUR ASS AND EVERY MUTHER FUCKER OUT THERE WHO SAYS WHAT THEY WISH TO ME! I HAVE MOUTH TO HANABI! DON'T EVER THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I CAN'T USE IT TO! HAVING IGNORANT EGOTISCAL MIND SETS LIKE THAT IS WHAT GET PEOPLE MURDERED, RAPE, AND BEAT OUT HERE! I'M CAN ASSURE YOU I'M NOT LIKE THAT MEN FORCE THEMSELVES ON ME BECAUSE THERE THAT WAY ! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH WE'LL FINE GOOD RIDANCE BECAUSE WITH THAT IGNORANT SHIT YOU JUST SAID TO ME YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE S-SO WHY SHOULD I-I!

She finally broke off into uncontrollable sobs. I felt like shit she was right. I tried to wrap my arms around her but she pushed me away every time so I settled on grabbing her hands.

"Hinata I'm so sorry for saying that...your right I don't understand how you feel and I never will..If I could take your place I would have. If you would have just told me nata I would have offered myself to them instead.

"Hanabi! Your still understanding! It's not about giving yourself away to them it's about how much I care about the wrong things and you. Your my little sister I want to protect you and keep bastards like that away from you. I heard your apolgy but it will take me sometime to get over what you said.

"Yeah...figured that...same here...boy I really do know how to screw things up don't I?

She shook her head from side to side, sniffling.

"No...you just learned to be alittle bitter or completley reserved and cut off from everyone becuase of him is all. But I need you to understand you have to watch what you say..I nodded completlty understanding tackling her in a hug.

"I really didn't mean to upset you...I'm just stupid..

"Yeah...y-you are...I just smiled at her and sat back as she got out the car..When she did to find gaara and jake...I felt sick all over again before swinging the door open and puking my guts out..._I hated my father..and Saku..I didn't even think I'd fair we'll with my half brother's and siblings...and I knew on top of all that when i got home . .ass and ten-ten! This was absloutley terrible! My butt would be so sore! Not to mention my cheeks..._

_########################################################################_

Hinata pov: I still couldn't beilve what hanabi said to me. But as I was my mother's child I easily forgave her within the next few mitnues of her saying sorry but I wouldn't even let her know. I'd wait a week or two. She needed to know desicpline not just from neji and ten-ten but from me as we'll. She was getting alittle to out of hand. I finally found gaara and jake. There conversation seemed to be going alittle bit more civil then hanabi and mines. Gaara shooed jake off to the car to talk with hanabi while he lifted me from the ground placing me on the hood of the car giving me soft kisses on my collar bone.

"What's with the blotchy pink swollen eyes? I cursed under my breath and told him everything. From the look on his face, he looked about ready to beat the living daylights out of his niece.

"Gaara calm down I forgave her okay? He let go of me stepping away, tooken aback.

"You forgave her why in the fuck! Would you forgive her little sniveling ass so quickly?!

"Gaara d-don't say t-that..I-I'm like m-my moth-

"We'll I really think you should try to find someone else to act like when it comes to this. You can't forgive everybody so quickly.

"I forgave you when you tried to kill sakura when we where younger with a drop of a hat, didn't I? I hissed. I pushed the wrong button there.

"Oh...so that's how your going to be?...I'm diffrent now hinata...I thought you knew me better then that. He sneered walking away from the car.

I instantly regretted what I said and ran into him.

"Gaara wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up I'm sorry! please don't be mad at me! I cried. He turned around on me with a pained expression.

"Don't you get it? I'm not mad at you hinata your words hurt...I snatched my arm away from him giving him a bear hug. I couldn't go around hurting the only people I have in my life.

"Okay! okay gaara I won't ever say something like th-

He pulled back away from me looking torn.

"Hinata I need you to be comfortable enought to tell me thing's you want to get off your chest even if it's upsetting. What you said just now didn't really effect me. It's how you felt at the moment so I respect that. I stared at him in adortion.

"G-gaara..your amazing..you supposed to hate me right about now...He grinned and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Yeah but I don't so to bad honey buns..

He carried me to the front of the car, filling me in on the talk he had with jake, before setting me down.

"So...there broken up now? He noddded smiling.

"Yeah I took the number and texted her saying he couldn't have girlfriends until he turned thirteen. She was so pissed she blew my phone up after that.

I laughed and kissed him first for once.

"Hinata before we go I have to tell you..you understand how I'm a demon right?

"Yes gaara bu-

"Wait...wait..I-I have to...mate with y-you eventually and if y-you want w-we could have small versions of me and you..

"M-mating? I 've never heard of t-that before? W-will it hurt? He nodded.

"U-um..demon v-vessels...since there hoarding not just thereselves in males during mating season..are sinces are hightend...we can smell better...hear better...taste...better the whole nine yards but ontop of that..w-we tend to b-be um...

"A-ano? What is i-it gaara you can tell me. I whispered grasping his hands. He seemed to blush deeper before turning his head away slightly...

"We'll...we get um...longer and u-um b-bigger..I still wasn't grasping what he was trying to tell me sadly..

"What y-you get larger? You don't look any b-bigger to m-me. That seemed to only make his face grow redder.

"H-hinata your not seeming to u-understand m-me..has anyone ever told you about mating much o-or sex even? I shook my head embarssed.

"N-no...my f-father refused to e-ever really explain w-what he d-did in d-detail a-and what the o-other men m-might do if t-they get c-carried away.

"Crap...we'll...you obviously know the bad part of sexual relations...Rape is unwanted sex...and molesation is unwanted...uuh penetration uuum we'll i-it can stem from f-fingers or u-unwanted obj-jects... I nodded following him the whole way.

"O-okay..I know what that is obviously.. So sex? He let out a deep breath running his hands over his face.

"We'll mating and sex are the same thing except mating is when I realese my canines and bite into your neck marking you during sex. For humans it's just simply when a man of your chioce uh...puts his..penis inside of his uuh...wife, girlfriend,...or girl of his choosing. I'm sure you know how children are made correct?

"Yes ofcourse I do...I knew what sex was but I didn't know the strict details. I was simply told when a man loves a woman he puts himself into his woman and make children.

"Is there anyway to prevent that gaara?

"Yes...there's birth control...condoms...but I don't plan on using those we'll because I can simply uuh...climax without putting any...um..sperm into you for you to have children...it's a gift I can assure you naruto knows all to we'll about..

I nodded my head in understanding but went backwards in my questions.

"So what part of you gets bigger?

"Umm...we'll I'm not goanna lie my p-penis does..

"Oh..I looked away after that feeling equally embarrsed

"Is that why it'll h-hurt? I squeaked nervously. He nodded pulling me into his arms.

"We don't have to do it now hinata just before mating season's over. We have a bond now and if we don't mate one of two things could happen. I could get deathly ill for awhile or shukuka could break free and harm you for hours or even days...Sadly there's a strong possiblity he could take over for a few months if that's what he pleased while I was weak enough..I wouldn't want that..the way he'd treat you..You'd never look at me the same after that.. He mumbled...

I went pale in the face when he mentioned him.

"Will he s-see me t-through your e-eyes?

"Nope...I can seal him off when we mate. He replied placing me in the front seat.

"Don't dwell on it two much...you'll enjoy it...I promise. He winked. I gasped and turned away staring at hanabi and jake fast asleep in the back seat cuddled up grinning.

_FlashBack: _

_Hinata what did I tell you about biting your uncles! Hm?! Didn't I say that was disrepectful and you'd be serverly punished!?_

_"Y-yes dad-dy but h-he wouldn't s-stop it! H-he was trying t-to put t-the..D-dady please! I-it really h-hurt he was being r-ruff! D-daddy wait! N-no please daddy! daddy! AAAH!_

_I begged him to listen to me but he didn't. I was introuble again and for something that wasn't my fault. Daddy pulled off his belt again and spanked me really hard until I was black and blue. I got so angry I kicked him where neji told me to._

_I limped from my place on the floor running out into the hallway bumping into mizuki and his daughter. She fell with a loud thud staring at me in shock. Mizuki looked at her then to me before slapping us both._

_"Get up! now! I helped her up before sliding inbetween his leg running the opposite way. I turned around to see if daddy was behind me. I waited for a moment and saw nothing. I snucked into the kitchen quitley fully intent on climbing out the window and running to neji's friends home Shikamaru._

_I pushed up the window, looking back when I thought I heard a noise. I knew it was daddy! I knew who it was! With bloody tears rolling down my face I started to climb out the window, when I felt cold metal pierce the skin on the back of my thigh._

_"AAAAAH! STOOOP! STOP IT! GET AWAY! I screeched. I tried to fling myself out the window but he slammed it down on my hips catching me in the window. He grabbed a hold of my legs before snatching me back in. I fell in the sink, before flipping over and toppling over to the ground hard, in terrible pain._

_I looked up into his angry face, trying to watch what he was doing over the stove in fear. Whatever it was he was concentrating on it deeply._

_"Stand up hinata your punishment isn't over now, since you tried to run away and hurt me. I stood up gripping my arms to myself, looking outside longingly. If I had been a mintue faster I could have gotten away! I could have been with Neji.._

_"Hold out your hand..He stated cooly. I stepped away from him breaking down. I just wanted neji to stop him...I wanted my mommy back! But I never dared to say that aloud he's surely snap my wrist or worst dislocate something again, before harshly popping it back in place the wrong way just to hear me scream again._

_"C-can't I just g-go apoligize daddy? I promise I-i'll be a good girl! He c-can try a-again j-Just please don't make me d-do this! _

_"Don't back talk your father! Now take off your clothes before I get hanabi instead! Would you want me to get your baby sister!? I looked up at him like he was mad._

_"D-daddy No! She's o-only t-three months o-old she's justa b-baby! I screamed. He raised his hand smacking me across my face, knocking me to the floor, before picking me up by my now short hair. It used to reach my elbows before daddy chopped it off into a bob. I-it was an-nother punishment...for being bad._

_"I'm ready to go to bed now! Hold out your god damn arms and you better not scream or I'll beat the living shit out of you for each time you scream! _

_I snapped my mouth shut holding my arms out as told, watching him lift the burning metal of the butcher knife he held to my arm letting it meet my skin. I bite into my lip as long as I could trying to hold my screams, even balling my fist up as he painfully cut through the pale skin on my arms and wrist. I tried to pull away but that only serve in me getting a swift kick from him in my already bruised behind._

_"AAAH! DADDY PLEASE STOP IT! He did only to give me a look, before smirking and digging his nails into my open wounds. He placed the knife over the stove again, this time longer before cutting through the delicate flesh of my tummy. I screamed and kicked him in the shin. He slashed me across right across my thigh, leaving a thick gash in it's place._

_"'AAAH! LET GO! LET GOO! He picked up a glass of achol and poured it over my wounds. I let out the loudest scream I could muster trying to pull away only ripping away more of my open skin. I tried desperatley to get him away from me, but so much of my blood had dripped to the floor, that I was slipping in it and the spilled achol. He finally let me go shoving me to the ground, turning off the stove and washing his hands._

_"Get her wounds cleaned and wrapped that is all. Do not heal them if you do...you remeber what happend last time Akio...He growled. He didn't leave just yet instead he pulled out his belt._

_"Don't you spew a word of this to anyone! He warned her. She was pregant from what I could see...She looked about around fourteen...fiffteen at best. _

_She nodded quickly turning and facing the other way._

_I curled in a ball as my daddy beat me just as he promised before I listened to the pound of his feet as he went upstairs to his room. I felt myself being lifted and helped her._

_"Are you ok-kay lady h-hinata? I stood up shakingly._

_"Y-yes..are you? She stared up at me in shock._

_'O-oh lady hinata please don't worry yourself o-over me!_

_"Nonsense..y-your n-no older then m-my older b-brother...so why are y-you pregant?_

_She looked to the ground ruubing her stomach soothingly._

_"Y-your f-father forced hims-self on m-me...w-well tried before m-my mother s-stepped in a-and another man t-took over b-by the name of Mizuki we'll h-his son Eiji and r-raped me s-several times b-before I concieved...I looked at her in shock before sharing with her that I knew him as we'll. She nodded escorting me to the hospital wing of the compound._

_"So where's your moma? I asked taking the candy bar she offered me. I broke off a piece giving her half. She smiled tahnkfully giving me a hug._

_"She's working around the part of the compound I'm not allowed in._

_"Why aren't you allowed?_

_"Because I'm pregant and it's lots of men over there who would attack me. I've went over there before once when I was was three months pregant and they attacked me like savages. Your uncle before he was murdered protected my mother and me. She whispered fixing up my arms._

_"Do ever plan on leaving this place? I'm sure you wouldn't want to give birth with all those mean men watching you like your food. She looked around for a moment before leaning in to my ear._

_"Yes...me and my mother are due to leave tomorrow night after your father does. We'll meet up with my father and older brother. Your dad kicked them out because they kept a tight protection hold over us. There both quite strong. Where a special part of this compoud because where mixed with kitsune. That's what my father is. She giggled happily._

_I smiled back at her sadly..._

_"Oh we'll that's good I hope you have a safe trip...are you having a girl or boy?_

_"Girl and I'll protect her with all my might! She vowed. I smiled sleepily at her before hugging her goodbye._

_"I wish you we'll...please do get me before you leave...I hope to see you again some day...I mumbled scuffling to my room. My arm's dull of pain..._

_**Sad thing is...I never saw there girl alive again..or her family..I didn't beilve they where dead..not yet atleast I guess..but they where now somewhere better off.**_

Gaara pov: "Hinata! Hinata! wake up! I had been calling her name for sometime now but she seemed to have been in some deep thought. Finally her eyes sprung back to life as she stared at me.

"A-ano...Gaara what is i-it do you need? She wheezed. I looked at her quizcally before wiping away a stray tear pionting to Temari.

"Mari wants to get you ready...where going to karaoke place to night...maybe you could sing? She nodded numbly before walking passed everyone to Temari's bedroom. Hanabi who was currently being trained vigoursly by neji, more like beat up even watched her walk by oddly before she was thrown into the back of naturo's car.

"Hey! don't be damaging my baby!

"Your baby!? Naruto-kun! I'm your baby!

"Uuum Ayame sweety let's not discuss such things infront of are g-guess...ehehe..

"T-to late...I already heard ya last night! Hanabi joined in dodging a kicked aimed for her head. Ayame looked at naruto red in the face before beating him with sakura's shoe.

"YOU SAID I WAS QUITE YOU! YOU! BAKAAAA!

"AAAH! Ayame DON'T HURT MEEE! I smiled warmly at my friends before plopping on the coach.

"Hey what's up your ass today? I looked over at my ingornat ass of a brother flipping him off.

"Your such a prick you know that? I looked over and saw a blonde sitting next to him. I think her name was ino.. Hm... her hair had grown out considerably and her outfit...only improved in it's skimpiness. I turned my attention to the pinkette next her. Her hair hadn't grown to much only to her shoulders. She wore a simply black dress with fish net sleeves and cuts over her collar bones and bust. The fish net designs actually went up the sides of her dress. Wow and she wondered why saskue grew extremely possesive around her. It was blantintly obvious sai was a creep who enjoyed eyeing all are women up and down daily it seemed. I thought of my brother-in-laws famous words as I stood to get dressed. _How troublesome..._

_**We'll there's Chapter twenty two! Hope you enjoyed it...and I can't say hope it wasn't to long...cuuuuz I already know the answer lol Review! Review! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23- So You Think You Can Sing?

_**Chapter: 23**_

_**So You Think You Can Sing?!..**_

_**Yay me! I am so happy with how far I have gotten with this story! It's been a looong journey! When I first posted it I didn't think I would take it this far! I originally only did it because No one would read my other story Broken rose petals because they didn't favor twilight very we'll. Only a friend of my mines reviewed it twice, Bulla Tulla once and then some other random guest that's about it! Out of all the story's I have the two on here and the other on Fanfiction... Penelope and Olivia this one has the most views! Yippy! It all makes me so happy! Lol Happy Readings! CHAPTER TWENTY THREEEE! ^.^**_

_**SCENCE:**_

_KeKe-Hey gaara do you ever wonder what goes through Asumi's head?_

_Gaara-Why should I care about that? I barely know her._

_Hinata-Gaara-kun that's not very nice._

_Sakura-Tch...who cares she writes for us no one is going to even read this crappy story! I mean I'm like.. I'm barely mentioned!_

_Ke-ke- A durrr she doesn't want to waist her time writing about you! She loves gaahina more!_

_Asumi-I heard all of yooou and I hope you realize thaaaat you don't control what I do or write..sooo shut up and read! You annoying jackasses!_

_ke-ke-*sigh* I try to tell you guys eeevery time to stop but ya neeeva listen to the short girl!_

_Asumi-READ! KE-KE!_

_Ke-ke- But I...Grrr fine!_

Hinata pov: It seemed like everytime I closed my eyes, I would revert back to my child hood nightmares. Actually on occasion I would try to remeber the good times with my father. I could never remeber any..he was never really around to begin with...When he was he sorta distant and cold from us. Or if he was nice it'd give me the creeps..Something just was never right about him to me and I think my mother noticed..That's probally why she tried to run away so many times. There's no telling what really happened in my family..He so sadistic I really would perfer to be left in the dark about most things now adays.

"Hinata are you even listening to a word I'm saying!? Do you like the outfit I picked out for you or what!? I looked up at Mari in a daze, before analyzing her choices. The first outfit was halter top and a min skirt. Ummm why would I wanna wear that again? I shook my head "no"

"That's definatley not any kinds of me mari. I mumbled eyeing the second choice. Again it was something skimpyish to my taste. It was neon pink dress skin tight and short. I turn it over and it was backless. I refused to wear that to..

"No...absloutley not for me...She frowned but understood and put it away. Now it was time for the third choice. It was a simply purple dress that stopped about mid-thigh. I shook my head again.

"Nope not that one either...and It's the middle of winter I'd perfer not to wear a dress.. Her eye twitched before she snatched it away and stomped back to her closet mumbling about how I had no sense of sexy stlye sometimes. I'd lived with temari for two in a half months now. I was way passed feeling upset over her words, they meant nothing anyway I realized she loved me either way if she was alittle peeved I refused to replicate myself to dress as she or any other of my female friends did. I had a body they said. I needed to show it off they said. We'll I said I'd perfer not to. I didn't want that kind of attention never have never will especially if it's not coming from the man I love himself. I felt a pile of folded close slap down on my face before I sat up with a pout forming on my abused face. I looked over the outfits not even bothering to tell her the one's I didn't like rather getting to the piont and picking the one I liked the most. I pionted to the outfit and shoes she served and a bright smile appered on her face.

"Perfect choice nata especially since where celebrating ten-ten and ayame's birthday today. The specail thing is Ayame is turning sixteen and ten-ten seventeen. Haha yea...your brother sure does know how to pick em! Do you know under those baggy clothes she wear and them damn buns she has a very nice petite boyd form under there!

"Uuuh nooo since I've never offered up any kinds of staring at her bodyyy. I offered. She gave me a dull stare before throwing my outift of choice in my face, thwacking me up side the head with the shoes to.

"Here! Go! Hurry and pack your favoritest bathing suit where staying at a hotel are last two days here. We leave on Sunday to make it back in time for school so we can inroll. I nodded hurriedly before neatly folding the outfit, walking to gaara's room. I entered slowly seeing him on the floor his back to me. He only wore a towel from what I could see. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I would stay quite as a mouse. I shed myself of my clothes carefull to not let my scars be seen. Gaara had seen me quite a few times before but he never paid attention to detail considering, he respected me enough not to stare. I placed my clothes in the waist basket silently. I placed my outfit down, turning on the shower head before tip towing back into the room. I came back in to see sand swirling around gaara, while his eyes where snapped closed his mouth moving slowly. What was he doing...I scolded myself not to stare and walking over towards the dresser. My feet where met with sand and it slowly started to wrapped around my legs going up my body. I stiffened quite a bit as it pulled me to sit wrapping and unwrapping itself from around me and through my hair. It sent pleasureable feelings trough me, I wasn't used to. Sounds escaped my mouth that I never heard before. It felt so diffrent...If felt so new..

For some reason the way his sand carresed my abused body, made me want to scream in want. I felt as though it was gaara was touching me, and I guess you could say it was. I opened my eyes with much diffculty to see gaara staring straight ahead as if a trance still. I stood up from the sand as it slowly slipped from around me back to the ground or around gaaara once more. I shook those feelings away, as I felt warmth building up in the bottom of my stomach...What the heck was that?

I brushed it off and grabbed a simple black bra with matching boy shorts. I ran into the bathroom taking a quick shower. I multi-tasked dressing myself and brushing out my wet locks. When finished dressing I applied some loition to my exposed skin before blow drying my hair quickkly. I walked back into the bed room rolling on some deordarant, spritsing on some perfume. I placed in the dimond studs gaara bought me along with a heart shaped, dimond necklace he later gave me. One side was a picture of my mother and all of us, the other side would be meant for my family.

I stepped back eyeing myself in the long mirror. I wore black ankled boots with zippers on the sides for design, a smiply black layered skirt that came about mid-thigh, a rose decorated spegahtti strapped shirt with a cropped leather jacket. In my hair I only wore a simply black head band and nothing more. My hair was silky and straight. I wondered if temari would want to keep it that way. My hair now stopped just passed my hips.

"You looked beautiful my little mix. I whipped around getting slapped in the face with my own hair, before I recomposed myself looking into gaara's calm face. It brought a cheeky smile to my own.

"Thank you...I prided myself mentally for not stuttering. He seemed to noticed and leaned his forehead to mine.

"I mean it...your beautiful..never let anyone diffrent. I couldn't answer him because in that same moment him forced his lips to mine. We fought for dominace, but he won ofcourse playing with my tongue. Finally he pulled away to allow me, room to breath before disappering into the bathroom. I looked around for varication that, that really just happened. I squirmed a little. He did again..he caused that feeling in my belly again. It started to burn alittle deeper and farther down though..

"Hinata! did you pick your bathing suit out yet?

"A-ano! Not yet mari I-I'll be right on it! I searched my suit case and pulled out my favorite bathing suit. It wasn't a bikin but black boy short's with a matching top again it wasn't a bra type bikini top but intsead more on the path of a sport bra with the straps crossing over in the back. It was black but with thin purple strips going around my hips and the sides of the shorts, same with the top it sprayed out over the strapping and around my breast nicely. I packed all of my belongings I brough from my compound I had left, and the remaing clothes I brought to naruto's, dragging all four suitcases down the hall with much struggle, in these curseded heels. I dropped them at the door with everyone elses with a loud huff. I turned around pouting at the smirking faces of my boyfriend, brother and all are friends in exception of sai. He was shady character in this group of our's. He was ofcourse the only one raking his eyes over my body. Not even gaara dared to do that with out my consent. But did not notice being that he was actually wrestling, hanabi and jake. I would not permit her fitting with a dress on, but ten-ten slid on a pair of leggins underneath it just before thankfully. I watched them on piece, giggling at there antics. Naruto flew out of no where doing back flips over the obstcales in his way. I shook my head at him laughing aloud.

"That was my friends naruto for you showing off, was his specialty. But I figured gaara could rival that on his own quite we'll with jake and hanabi on his side. I quirked a hidden eyebrow titling my head to the side as I watched them picked teams. Gaara choose my little sister to my delight and whispered in her ear playful while pionting at naruto's exposed panda bear boxer, making her giggle. It seemed she had found another brother figure in her life. She was happy and for that I was to.

"Natie come on let me do your make-up and hair! I looked up at temari and sakura in the door way and frowned.

"But I don't want make-up just to go sing a-and where going swimming anyway! My hair's going to curl itself I w-want it to s-stay straight..I whined. They wouldn't listen to me though and stared to drag me to the room.

"Nejiiiii! Make them stooop! I pouted childishly. He gave me a odd look before cracking up laughing and "begging" ten-ten to protect me. She yelled a sure from the room, before I pulled all the way in. I stared wide eyes at her apparence. Her hair was released from it's buns cascading down her back, she wore a tight form fitting skirt with a matching black corset top. It zipped up in the front, her stomach exposed sligtly in the front showing off her dragon tattoo. I cocked my head to the side eyeing it curiously. I remebered gaara had a kanji on his forehead...I wanted a tattoo someday soon on my stomach two.

"Sit now. I was forced out of my day dream when sakura forced me into a chair. She went for the curlers and a strand of my hair but, I grabbed her wrist twisted forcing her to the ground catching the curlers bringing it to her face.

"Sakura! Why don't you ever listen to me! I don't want curls can you please respect that! I frowned letting her up, putting the curlers back down. Everyone gaped at me stopping what they where doing to stare. Sakura looked around neverously and sat down.

"S-sorry...I'll listen more often. She mumbled. I smirked at her knowing I one this one. Ino moved slowly to towards me lifting the eye liner to my face.

"I-I would perfer n-not to have h-heavy make-up. I pre-warned her. She nodded slowly while temaru smiled in the background curling sakura's hair quickly while ten-ten straightened her hair, Ayame braiding her own on the side.

"Alright your finished tell me what you think girl! I eyed her suspicously before turning to face the mirror. I gasped at how pretty I looked. If gaaraa thought I was beautiful before what ti'll he go a load of this! I squeeled happily tackling Ino in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I yelled jumping and down with her giggling.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Hey uuum so I know you guys are having a girlish moment and all but can you please hurry the hell up! We all stared at eachother for a long moment before temari walked to the door, her heels clacking the whole way. From the look on her face she was not going to be rushed. She snatched the door open all the boys pilling in on the floor, in exception for Gaara, Sasuke and Neji who stood there with smiles on there faces. Hanabi flew out of no where pouncing on naruto with lip stick marking a ex on his cheeck.

"HA! I gotcha! Yeah! We won gaara! She cheered turning around to face him. He pulled his hands out from within his pockets, giving her a high five. She tugged on his hand before she was brought to her feet, giving Neji and Saskue one's as we'll. She noticed Sai come up behind her, and...the look on her face was very unpleasant to me. Gaara saw it to and moved her towards the room with us. I gave temari a look and she grabbed her hand and sat her on the bed.

"Hey why not learn early? It's your turn to get pamperd how's thats sound? She was completely oblivious to the silent fight going on. Ayame shut the door slowly before starting to style hanabi's simliar to her's. She braided her hair all around half way over her head tying them off with rubber bands before curling the hair left behind. Ayame applied slight blush to her cheeks, while sakura darkerned her eyes with eye liner and eyes shadow. When they where done hanabi could pass for fourteen, fiffteen at best and she was only twelve. I looked myself over and I could easily pass for eighteen at best my friends...Eh? Not so much they could make it all the way to there twenties with the way they where dressed.

While they finished packing hanabi came over to me playing with her charms. Before eyeing my new necklace with a frown.

"Where's the necklace mommy gave you? I smiled grasping her in a tight hug.

"It's in a keep safe place in case anything sha'll happen, but look inside. She did and slowly a smile came to her face.

"I was a cute baby and you where to and neji was a handsome kid. She teased. The door came open and in walked the man himself.

"You guys look gorgeous. He girnned. I smiled back standing up giving him a big hug. He chuckled and pulled away kissing my cheek.

"We've come along way from hell sis...I wiped away the building tears in my eyes and hanabi's. She saw jake and tried to run.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Nabai wait sweety come here let me take those leggins off first.

"Oh yeah! right sorry. She was about ready to just pull them off not taking into account there where males around, and her dress had hiked up quite far. Sakura, Ayame, Ino and Temari circled around the back of her before anyone could see her panties, while she fixed her dress. They moved away slyly before she noticed. She bolted right out the door way her sandles slapping hard against the wooden floor. The boys took the luggae out to Naruto's car. He and Ayame would be driving behind us, with everyone's things.

"Alright you guys! Make sure you have everything! Temari barked. Everyone checked themselves over and the rooms over again before heading to the cars.

"Gaara can you grab hanabi and bring her to me please. I was able to walk through the snow but she couldn't due to her sandles. He said okay lifting her into his arms, while loading naruto's truck with the other before, handing her to me while she climbed in. He followed after her pulling me to his lap. Temari was driving yippy! Not she had road rage that really frightened me. She was driving Sai's truck. It was a six seater. Gaara and I filled up one seat, Saukra and Saskue the other, much to his Neji's dismay Jake and Hanabi another, Neji and ten-ten ofcourse, which makes five! And last but not least Shikamru filled the sixth seat, sitting right next to Temari. Now the only problimatic issue here was that we only had to cars which both consisted of baggage. Ino, kanruko and sai where now left standing there in the cold. Naruto pulled up and suggested we unload his back seat let them slid in and re-stock the car, putting the bags and everything on them carefully. It was risky considering he would have to use his re-view mirrors to see behind him and it was already a blizzard occuring. Ino made a big fuss as suspected, which resulted in Sakura yelling insults at her until, Kanruko knocked ino out and gleefully picked her up getting in the car.

"UGH! HURRY THE HELL UP DAMN IT! I REFUSE TO BE STUCK IN ANOTHER TRAFFIC JAM WITH YOU BIMBOS! I hid my giggles away in the seat, while I waited for gaara shivering against the cold air. The windows where down and the door wide open. Sai stood there lazily, before he noticed me and walked over while gaara, kanruko and naruto took the bags out the car. I turned away from him, up until I felt his cold lips at my ear. Everyone was to inwrapped in there own romantic time with there partner's to pay attention it seems.

"Errmm...H-hi S-sai.. I started off. He smiled and step alittle closer. Already his breath smelled of strong achol. When had he had time to drink?

"Aw come on now don't be so shy..

"I-I...uh...I-I don't m-mean t-to be it's n-natrual...

"You call stuttering natrual...We'll I call this natrual..He started to lean closer to my face and slip his finger's toward my womanhood.

"S-sai s-seriously b-b-back up-p I d-d-don't l-like you l-like t-that onl-ly as a-a f-friend! I squeaked. I was getting seriously scared. NO! one seemed to notice. I felt his fingers slip farther up my thighs. Tears came to my eyes as I clutched onto his collar pushing him away.

"C'mon be quite...

"G-gaara! I screamed as loud as my throat would let me until my throat ache. Everyone in the car turned to see what was wrong, but sai being a shinobi managed to place himself right back to where he was. He ran over to me just like everyone else tring to see what was wrong. I just sat there crying looking like a fool. Gaara didn't even understand what was wrong.

"Thank god her make-ups water proof.. Everyone looked over to Ino glaring after that slipped from her lips.

"I...meeean oh no! whataaa...what h-happened?...She said more like a question before she decided to just finish helping.

"I-I...I'ma just...go...yeeeah.. Everyone got out the truck to give me and gaara privacy as he shut the car door.

"Hinata what's going on why are you freaking out so bad? Did you have a bad dream? I stared at him sadly before wiping my nose with my sleeve.

"N-never mind...you c-can forget a-about it I-I'm okay...I lied my butt off. I looked at my heeled feet, keeping my eyes away from gaara's. He tried constantly to get me too look at him but gave up and told everyone we where ready. I slid on his lap hiding my face in his chest. I could still see through my hair, but to everyone else it would appear I was fast asleep, or crying. I watched sai as he laughed with kanruko, before he walked to the car shooting a look my way as gaara shut the door. I grasped his arm's wrapping them around me. He didn't pull away but instead held me tight, kissing my head before I actually fell asleep_. I was tired.._

Gaara pov: I could have sworn this was going to be a normal day, but it's like everyday there's something new right around the corner. I was simply loading everyone's stuff back into the truck when I heard the loudest scream, pierce my ears. Everyone stopped what they where doing and ran to the truck. They where trying to figure it out to. From the looks on there faces..they where having serious make out sessions. And it seems Ino knows how to say the wrong thing and at the wrong time perfectly...

"Hinata what's going on why are you freaking out so bad? Did you have a bad dream?

"N-never mind...you c-can forget a-about it I-I'm okay...I wasn't really beilive her about it being nothing but I let it go and called everyone to leave. I slid in pulling her to my chest slamming the car door closed, happy to be out of the cold. I could feel hinata shivering already.

"Aye Mari how long is it going to take us to get to the hotel? She fixed her re-view mirror pulling off, glaring at me.

"We'll since you jerks decided you guys wanted to talk! It could take us a hour! WHOA! The car slammed to a hault naruto coming to a stop next to us.

"AYE YOU PEICE OF SHIT WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING BEFORE I WHOOP YOUR FUCKING ASS! Everyone looked up at her after that, but we where all thown backwards when she sped off, doing a fucking donut in the middle of the highway just to spray snow all over the people who cut her off! Naruto sped up after us.

"Baby maybe I should drive your a little over easy right now...Shikamru suggested.

"Maybe I should cut your pinky dick off! She screamed.

"Haaaay! haaay! There are children in the car! Ten-ten yelled jokingly.

"Hay! Where alomst thirteen! Jake and Hanabi fought back.

"We'll ya know what it's not old enough to have sex, drink, or drive now is it!? Neji remarked.

Jake raised a hand and started arguing with him about it.

"We'll actaully We can do all of the things you just listed but! Where good kids...soo!

"SHUT UP I"M TRYNA DRIVE NIGGAH! I sat back quietly falling asleep ready to go swimming.

# 3 HOURS LATER#

Gaara pov: Man w-was I glad to get the fuck outta there! I eyed my brother up and down as he and the blonde stumbled to the car hiccuping. I would never understand how one man or woman could get so drunk in sucha short time spain.

"Temari what time is it?

"Oh uuum it's about ten now why? I shook my head brushing her off. Hinata said she was going to the bathroom and still hadn't returned. I walked back in to see her looking around scared.

"You alright?

"Oh! Y-yes I just thought you left. She smiled running into me. I noticed she was staring at something and turned around to see sai. He was drunk and eyeing us wierdly. I blocked hinata from his view, taking her into my arms walking back to the car. We finally left heading towards the hotel.

"What's this hotel called? I asked ten-ten. She was the only one fully awake.

"Oh uuum it's jus the Marrot nothing entirely special. I nodded and got out the car quickly, ready to get inside grabbing my two duffle bags, and two suit cases. Hinata grabbed the other two and her duffle bag shuffling behind me sleepily.

"Alright hinata, gaara, naruto and ayame you guy's wanna share a room? Mari asked us.

"I think it's best if Ino, kanruko, naruto and ayame share rooms because there going to be having the most sex as a grouping. Sakura aruged. Everyone agreed after that and they left are group.

"Okay next...Sakura, Sasuke, Jake and Hanbai ..sounds okay? Hanabi looked around for a moment before shrugging unsurely. Sakura smiled warmly at her and told her she could stay with us if she wanted. Since hinata was half asleep I kindly excepted. That made her smile and she bounded on over standing next me.

"Alright then it looks liiike Neji and ten-ten you guys are with us, but that leaves Sai by himself...where are you going to sleep? And it's going to have to be on the pull out coach may I add. He turned to towards us shrugging.

"How about you guys? It doesn't seem like you'd to fuck just yet, especially with the kids around so why not?

"Hey! Sai watch your fucking mouth you stupid dumb shit! Hanabi hissed angrily. He advanced on her angrily.

"What was that? And what is do you think you can say or do about it? He growled. She went alittle wide eyed before standing her ground.

"I'll kick you in your bitch balls that's what! She frowned folding her arms cockily.

"Hanabi! Stop cussing! I've already went over this with you! Ten-ten scolded.

"But tey-teeeey! That's not-I don't care he's not my responsiblite now hurry your getting left behind by gaara and them! I waited for her at the elevator giving her a understanding look. I didn't want Sai sleeping in the same with us either.

##################################################################################

Hinata pov: I was so sleepy! I could barely walk, when we finally got to the room I was more then happy to be the first to the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes stuffing them into my suit case. I used the bathroom quickly washing my hands after. I stared at myself in the mirror fingering the scars on my stomach. Akio before she left managed to heal the biggest one but left me with two meduim sized one's still there. You wouldn't see them right away but you would notice them eventually, and that's what I was worried about. Neji had some to and hanabi unfourtently. I bit into my lip nervously sereving the scar on the back of my thigh and my healing bruises from my latest ordeal. I washed off my make-up so now you could tell I had a small cut there. I lifted my hands to it though and healed it quickly. It was all I knew how to heal. The only woman alive that I knew who could rid me of these scars was Tsunade but gaara says to me, when I ask that he keeps his scars as a reminder of what he went through, because it makes him stronger, that it allows him to feel strength everytime he see's them because it made him stronger.

I had seem them to and they where skin deep scars. He said they came from his uncle and father trying to kill him numerous times. Around that time he wasn't very skillful and could not dodge the deadly attacks unschated very we'll..

"Hinata come on! Where ready to go down to the pool everyone's waiting and sobered up to!

I pulled the door back slowly stepping out. I wish I hadn't forgot to bring a towel along.

"OOo! na-na you look pretty! Yeah! I agree. Jake and Hanabi cheered running out the door passed sai. I walked over to gaara slowly keeping my head down shly. I felt his fingers running though my hair as he slipped off my head-band before sliping his warm hand into mine.

"C'mon my little vixen..time to go swim. He whispered in my ear. I followed him in a completley diffrent world. As we walked to the pool Sai made small talk with me. I wasn't exactly happy about it but I'd suck it up I guess.

"So when's your birthday Hinata?

"Oh it's-In a few months if you have anymore questions please do hesitate to ask them in the future. I looked at gaara startled as he lifted me into the air before placing me on his shoulders, grabbing a hold of hanabi's head steering her away from Sai while pulling Jake by his arm.

"G-gaara are you okay? He didn't answer me but instead let go of hanabi and jake as they ran to the pool jumping in instantly wrestling with naruto and ayame.

"Gaara what's the ma-

"I don't like the way sai watches you okay? He cut me off not really looking at me. I was about to answer him before some random woman and her son's started staring at me. I looked away several times, watching gaara swim around with my friends, but each time I looked up they still stared. I made sure they where really staring at me and they where.

"U-um excuse me..b-but can you n-not stare s-so hard? I asked. The woman sneered at me as if I where being rude before turning her nose up at me turning away. One of her son's though began to approach me.

"Why do you have those scars and bruises? Does someone hurt you alot? My forehead creased together considerably as his blunt questions sunk in.

"I-I really think y-you should l-learn how t-to ask p-people those p-personal t-things b-better before y-you e-ever ask t-them. I stutterd. His eyes turned from black to blue before he upturned his nose to me as we'll.

"We'll maybe you should learn how to cover up those ugly scars on your body before you try to be hypocritcal of others. I gasped at his utter disrespect before I raised my hand to him with a hard smack, kicking him over in the pool. I moved from my place on the side of the pool, before I ran out of the pool area. I wasn't sure where I was headed but I knew going outside was a bad mistakes but I did it anyway. It was surprisingly pouring out. Who said those kinds of things to strangers! I tried to run down the street but slipped and fell busting my ass.

I felt strong arms hold me down from getting back up. I turned around to see gaara as usual.

"Hinata sweety you can't let people like that get to you okay? Wipe away your tears and hold your head up and stand tall, the shit he just said to you severed to give him a dislocated jaw, all of his fingers snapped and crushed nuts courtesy of your brave younger sister. He grinned. I agreed with him and did as instructed walking back inside. I decided to do something diffrent and flung the door open running in doing a kart wheel, back flipping into the cold water below with a loud splash. I didn't dare do that on the deep side but I surely still did it. When I came back up everyone was cheering and clapping there hands.

"We'll it seems my little minx has some tricks now doesn't she? I wiped the water from my eyes, backing away from gaara until my back met the wall.

"I s-suppose...I-I did s-say I enjoyed m-many things b-before r-right? He slid his arms around my waist, lifting my legs to rest around his hips snuggly.

"Mmm and what would those things be beautiful? I watched his lips as he stepped in closer.

"We'll singing...d-dancing..and I-I'm p-pretty flexab-ble..I looked down at my hands in the water, as they seemed to float there doing nothing but something, with a slight pink tinge running across my pale cheeks.

"Ha is that a blush I see? Hm..? I looked back at him giggling slyly before looking back down, pretending to be intranced in playing with the small strings hanging from my shorts. I loosened my grip from around his hips, slowly preparing myself to push away.

"Take a deep breath...I did without question hearing the warning in his voice. Cold water entered my every sense in exception to smell as I looked around, watching as my hair seemed to just float there in mid-air. I looked around slowly, trying to find gaara before I felt his arm's pulling me through the water. He brought me to the surface at the right moment, as I gasped for air. He smiled down at me and pionted a few things out.

"Hinata...look...

"What? I asked turning from side to side. I realized I was on the deep end of the pool, and in the next mintue I realized I wasn't being held by gaara. I instantly lost my focus, falling beneath the surface, belting out a soundless scream instantly regretting it as water rushed into my lungs. I felt his arms wrap around me again, yanking back up sputtering and coughing water harshly. He turned me to face him, as I latched onto him tightly, he held me easily walking through the deep water, as I composed myself.

"You okay? I didn't think you'd freak out like that. I looked at him nodding my head vigoursly.

"Y-yes I'm okay b-but I'm a-afraid of d-drowning...Hizashi t-threw me i-in are f-family pool b-before and I-I almost d-didn't make i-it. I gasped trying to clear my throat. He didn't respond to my little confession, just twirled me around in a circle lifting me up and down from the water as he did. I was have a great time with him..I was to lucky to have found a man like him..._my gaara_..One day I hoped to marry this man.

"Ready? I looked at him confused as he held me mid-air.

"Ready for what gaara-kun? He smirked evily before he tossed me up as far as I would go before yelling "hold your breath!" I screamed the whole way up and half way down before, plugging my nose and puffing out my cheeks filled with air splahing back down into the water. My eyes where squeezed tightly, before I opened them blinking to adjust to the clorine in my eyes, listening to the bubbles floating around me still from my splash. I released my nose slowly kicking my feet to rise to the surface, taking in as much oxgen as my lungs would allow wiping away the water from my face pushing back my curled locks.

"You know I really love your hair curled it gives you a new look.

I looked over at sai, giving him a small smile in thanks before I was yanked back under by my ankle. I looked around seeing no one at first before I spotted his red hair. I swam over to him going towards a corner, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. Are bodies floated upwards towards the service, so gaara decided to stop that by kissing me. He slid the base of his thumb over my collar bones slowly, gripping my thighs tightly. We twirled and twirled around in circles beforing coming back up for air gasping.

"Wanna go back to the room? I suggested. He grinned ear to ear before walking to the steps of the pool, grabbing a towel and handing it to me. I looked over and saw hanabi and jake fast asleep covered in towels. Ayame and Naruto where just leaving as we got out, everyone one else had already left apparently. I scooped hanabi's limp form into my arm, cradling her to my chest like I would when she was just a small baby. It brought a smile to my face, but she was bigger now. Her eyes opened sleeply and she moved around a bit, wrapped her arms around my neck and her leg around my waist, sitting on my hip, her head on my shoulder going back to sleep. I grabbed her towel walking towards the door slowly. She definetly was no longer a baby she was quite heavy...

I finally made it to the door sliding the key inside. I woke hanabi up helping her change in the bathroom, while gaara poked jake awake in the bedroom. I placed her over my shoulder seeing as though she was still half asleep. I placed her in the bed next to jake before pulling out a long t-shirt and some simple white panites, running into the bathroom I took and quick shower, drying my hair brushing my teeth and hanging my clothes up over the tub to dry over night next to gaara's.

I trudged back out into are sleeping space slowly, happy when I felt gaara lift me from the ground and lay me down.

"Goodnight sweety..I couldn't even form a sentence across my lips before I fell asleep.

*Two O'clock In The Morning*...

Hinata pov: My eyes slowly peeled open, at the feel of gaara moving from the bed slowly.

"Gaara hurry up! Geez.

"I'll be right back sweetheart sleep we'll..I felt his warm lips meet cheek, before the thud of his feet disappered through the silence of the room, followed by the loud click and beep of the door. I wondered where he was going...I peered over to hanabi to see her sprawled out across the pillows, jake at her feet curled up in the covers. I rolled over to continue sleeping, until I felt the bed dip besides me.

"Gaara? I-I thought you left?

"He did leave but I didn't so I figured we could have some fun. My eyes buldged out of my head, when I realized it was sai.

"Sai! Get out o-of my bed b-before gaara c-comes back a-and see's y-you!

"I could care less if he-

"I'm s-serious! He'll m-murder you h-he...r-right now d-during t-this t-t-time I'd b-be wi-MMM!

"Sai get off of me! I screamed. He bit hard onto my neck forcing me back down on the bed everytime I tried to get up. Why does this always happen to me.

"C'mon..we've been through this before, okay stop moving! Be quite before you wake somebody!

"SAI GET O-OFF OF M-ME! I'M SERIOUS STOP IT! STOP IT! MOVE! I broke free from his grasp falling to the ground. I crawled around the bed blindy, crawling to hanabi trying desperatley to wake her up. I shook her as hard as I could then jake and neither would move!

"They can't hear, or feel you touching them. there under my mind control. I turned around, just barely missing the slap aimed for my face bolting to the door. He tackled me into it, nearly knocking me out cold. He started to try and tear my shirt off, with a discarded kunai.

"NO! NO! Sai get away from me! Stay away! stay away! He kicked him back away from me, propelling him across the room. I ran into the bathroom, locking the door. I ran to the other side of the bathroom curling into a protective ball. This was just great I was by myself in a terrible sitituation..

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH GAARA! I screamed through the door. He kicked the door hard in response beofore yelling back.

"He left with naruto to go find Ayame and Ino. They went "missing". Haha you know the funny thing is..I knocked them both out and it was to easy to. I..uuh stripped them naked..and boy are they some beautys underneath those clothes..I wanted that ten-ten but she'd be hard to get right now. But anyway I gave them away to a friend of mine. There in a van right about now being driven away to a remote location. It's a nice place...and mansion..ya know that kind of thing andaaa they'll be chosen by some of my bestfriends and they'll live there and be there slaves.

I turned to the door slamming my fist into it angrily.

"HOW COULD YOU! WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIENDS! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE DID THAT TO SAKIE! I arugued.

"Hinata don't play those kind's of games we both know sakie is far to strong to be tooken and harmed willing. Anyway as I was saying..they'll be giving new names, there apperances altered..they'll more then likely be raped on day to day bases to insure they concieve strong shinobi. I'm trying to recuit a hygua..that's what my boss want's..two hygua's at best and we'll...I've already got one trapped under my mind control, and her little friend to. He'll be broken and rebulit into something more...managable I presume and he'll probally be the one to rape your sister, but the thing is he won't even know who any of you are anymore...Hinata?...are you there...

I slowly crawled to the door when it grew quite, I prepared myself to open the door, when the lights flicked off in the bathroom...I backed away from the door quitely, squeezing my eyes shut as a cold chill ran up my spine.

"Let's play..I turned around staring into the blood shot eyes of sai before I screamed at the top of my lungs swining the door open. I ran for the window, but her grabbed me by the back of my shirt slamming me onto the bed. He pulled out tuct tape and started bonding my wrists together, going for my ankles.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP! HEELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME PLEASE! NOT MY SISTER! I watched by amisley as two other men came in and grabbed her and jake. We where shoved into the hallway, where I fell besides her shaking form. I looked up seeing they'd caught ten-ten, Mari and everyone else left. I refused to put my sister through the hell I went through as child. I screamed through my gag willling myself to tap into my hidden powers, bright light sprayed through the hallway as I did,I flipped over as best as my body would allow kicking Sai's knee in backwards. He fell to the the hard gown below with a pain filled grunt.

I forced chakra through my hands and feet, grabbing a hold of hanbai swinging her limp body into three other men around us, before we fell to the ground with a thud. I wrapped my fingers around a near by kunai slamming it into the leg of the man above me. Lodging it into his leg I pushed him over hard into the nearest wall, tumbling to the floor. He brought his elbow onto the back of my head ruffly knocking me over. Another random man climbed over me, beating me in the side of my head.

Sakura broke free to biting the hand of the other man, trying to rape me as he repeated the man's actions ontop of me to her. She held onto his hand, sinking her teeth in deeper, shredding the broken skin there to nothing in it's wake. One by one we broke free from are restraints, standing in a corner surrounded by these men with no where to go...with no weapons nothing...

"We'll...it's now or never..Mari grumbled running foward, tackling a group of men down. They all charged at us after that attack and we fought them long and hard. We where terribly out numbered. Jake was a big help with his demon blood-line, but we needed more then that, we needed gaara and naruto. While I was kicked upside the head excruatingly falling into a deep daze, sai brought a hammer towards me, intent on killling me. Neji saw and sprinted across the hallway, shoving him through the wall. They flew several feet backwards until they crashed through the side of the building, fighting over Neji's sword in the pilling snow.

That was it! That was our ticket to finding gaara and naruto. If we followed there tracks they'd lead us to Ino and Ayame as we'll. It was risky and we could get caught and serverly hurt but it was worth it because I wanted to go home. I told my friends the plan and we all bolted through the door running down the street as fast as are feet would allow. It hurt terribly running through the snow, my feet began to ache and burn. I fell several times, slipping and sliding to the ground but I endured it for the task at hand. Hanabi was a trooper she was right there with me just as badly injured as the rest of us. I turned around at the sound of screeching tires, as we'll as neji.

"You guy's go! I'll meet up with you! He ordered. I saw Sai lean out the window, with a gun pionting it straight at neji. Shots where fired and we fell to the ground rolling onto the frozen lake. I saw we where literally on thin ice. I saw temari trying to stand and instantly panicked.

"NO YOU'll FALL IN AND WE'll ALL- It was to late. Sai rounded off a canon of shots towards us purposley cracking the ice around us. Everyone screamed and grabbed someone or something as we fell under, straight into the bone chilling water.

"HELP! HELP! HINATA! I CAN'T SWIMM! I looked over, seeing sakura fighting to stay above the water. I saw we where on the only two still in the water, everyone else had slowly climbed out coughing water out of there lungs. I saw no one was going to be able to help, and took a deep breathing before trying to swim over to her. It was entirely to diffuclt, I kept slipping beneath thicker ice. This was bad. I reached out yanking her blue body to me, as I dugg my nails into the frozen ground pushing her up. I was drained from using all that chakra and rage power. I've barely used my rage power or my mother's.___**(A/N I call it rage power **__**because it's the power Hinata taps into when she is indeed, angry, hurting, or fustrated in a bad siituation..)**_Neji and sasuke rushed over to help. We all huddled together, looking around to see if we saw Sai. No sign of him.

"Okay so what's the plan you guy's? We need to get Ino and Ayame back, and let gaara and Naruto know something. Kanruko shivered harshly. I remebered I had my cell phone, but it was laying in the room.

"C'mon guy's I'll show you how to track them..I sneezed climbing back up the hill, turning on my family blood-line. Everything was clear. I pionted to the tracks in the snow, leading them half way from the lake, before abrubtly stopping infront of them all.

"Okay guy's I think you got the hang of it, if not Neji's here shika, Sasukue..Now keeping heading that way and don't lead off the path and Neji, Sasukue utilize your blood-lines...you to hanabi..Jake..watch there backs using your hieghtened senses I intruscted. Everyone stared at me eyes wide. I giggled into my numb palm.

"Y-yeah...I know I-I did that with o-out much stutter i-it happens some t-times. I squeaked.

"Okay...but why are you telling us these things as if your not going to be right here with us hinata? I looked over at ten-ten, answering her question while taking off in the oppostie direction.

"Because...I am. I'm going to get my phone so I can call gaara and let him know what's really going on! Be safe! I ignored there protets shooing them off, with a single hand as I darted through the thick snow, slipping , falling, and smacking into the snow. I reached the side doors stepping over the knocked out men in the hallway running back inside, i changed grabbing every weapon I could think of. It would have been easier to have someone come with but oh we'll. I ran to every single room collecting clothing shoving it in my duffle bag. I ran to Sai's discared truck speeding off down the road. I screeched to a hault letting them in, throwing clothes at them. I snatched back the wet one's throwing them in the drunk, with my bag starting the car back up, blasting the heat. Soon the car was warm.

'Hinata! THERE IT IS! I stopped besides naruto's truck, slapping the steering wheel.

"What? what's wrong with you? Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"I forgot to ca-AAAAAH! I whipped around staring at jake scared something was wrong.

"Why in the world wide world are you screaming!? Kanruko yelled back.

"Gaara scared the hell outta me! We turned to where he was pionting, watching gaara make his way towards us holding ino. I pushed the car door open running to him.

"Are you guys okay? He looked up at me...his eyes where changed to stars..I pulled Ino from his grasp, backing up slowly..He stood there still for a mintue everyone watched him from the car. He shook his head before informing me naruto was coming.

"Why isn't he with you?

"Because he's killing the group of men who tried to rape Ayame.

"And your not in there helping because?

"I already killed the men trying to hurt your friend way before you came, I was already out here but then I smelt your scent. I was confused.

"My scent gaara I-I'll take her to the car for you nata. I nodded absentmindley handing her over to kanruko.

"Your mine...I can smell if your near or not..or ripe for the taking. He growled. I decided to ignore his wierd behavior and help, Ayame to the car while naruto dragged Sai to everyone. I made sure she was comfortable and okay, before going back out to watch the exchange.

I had to turn away as Naruto and Gaara went balistic. Neji, kanruko, Shikamaru, and even Jake joining in. When I looked back, I vomited the contents of my stomach at the gory sight, falling over blacking out...

Sakura pov: I turned to Sasukue for the third time today asking him when he'd think she'd wake up.

"We only have today and tomorrow until seven before they leave. I need her to wake upp. Sai's a freaking pile of nothing in a garbage bag somewhere by now, so we have no more worries. He looked at me with that same funny look again before saying nothing.

"C'mon Sasukue won't you talk to me!? Everyone else is asleep! I'm booored. We got her two hours ago and she still hasn't woken up. Gaara hasn't spoken a word nor has Naruto and Ayame is jumping around like her usual bubbly self with hanabi and jake in the pool area, so can't you please just give me some entertainment!

"What kind of special treatment do you want me to fucking give you sakura! My fucking step brother just died. Now I have to go home and face my family, and hear them blab and blab and his mom cry her fucking eyes out over him. You haven't stopped talking in the past five mintues to understand anyone elses situation or emotions on anything. Everything isn't just a bunch of fucking rainbows anymore sakura grow up!

I stared at him in shock, when he pushed me out his way onto the floor laying down. He didn't need to overract. I did feel the same way as everyone else I just didn't want to dwell on the sadness or anger floating around. I raised my hand to the dresser pulling myself from the ground. I stared into his black eyes and saw nothing. I turned my back to him hiding my face behind my hair before I packed up my bags, setting them by the closet fixing my bikini walking to the door, going to the pool area. When I got there Jake, hanabi, and Ayame where leaving.

"Where you guy's going? I asked nosily.

"Oh where about to go wash up, dry up and warm up! hehe then where going to see if anyone wants to join us for a bite to eat! Ayame squealed kisssing my cheek as she walked out the door. I looked around the pool area only seeing boys with there friends or girlfriends. I shrugged sighing deeply as I sunk into the warm water surrounding me with a throaty moan.

"HI. What's your name? I pulled my bangs out of my eyes climbing out the hot tub.

"It's Sakura Hanruo and good-bye sir. I walked around him and his group of friends, heading towards my room. I trudged to the room swinging the door open. I stripped out of my bikni as I walked in throwing them wherever pulling on my clothes. I grabbed my walet and Sai's key walking out the door. I heard sasukue yelling behind me but I kept walking. I climbed in the car, pulling off before he could reach me. I was going to get my hair done. I missed my long hair. I would change the color to. Maybe a lighter pink with blond highlights.. I smiled speeding towards my destination. That's excatly what i'd do..

*Two Days Later*

Hinata pov: These days couldn't have went by faster. It was just friday then I ended up blacking out and waking up on Saturday evening, with everyone in my face smiling. Right after that we went to eat, the movies and back staying in Temari's room until around four in the morning. At which we saw Sakura's new hair stlye. It reached her half way down her upper back nicely in bouncing pink curls, lighter I might add with blond highlights. Even Ino changed her hair, putting in blue highlights. I shook my head at the duo. They where a weird pair. I don't think I could ever do much to my hair with out looking odd. Everyone was used to my blackish blueish locks as was I.

Now we where loading are following car up with are luggage, Kanruko paying the driver. Temari, and Shikamru piled into the car already saying there goodbyes. I said goodbye to everyone except Ayame. I rushed over too her squeezing her in a bear hug. She wiped away her tears, dragging naruto from gaara. He really did not want to let him go. Gaara looked a little tramatized as he climbed in after Neji and ten-ten. I kissed tsunade's cheek quickly, running back to gaara. He blew rasberry's into my neck playfully, helping me into the truck. He slid in giving naruto one last parting wave before we all pulled off, waving and screaming bye's and I love you's out the window, before we got to far away.

_**Whelp there finally going home now! I had to end it here before this chapter was a thousand pages long lol. The one thing I dislike about writing sometimes is, either it takes me all day or I have to re-read it all and fixed the mistakes. Eh..sometimes I don't mind but sometimes..I do! Soo..yeah anyhooo I hope you enjoyed your reading everyone! lol ^.^**_


	24. Chapter 24-Quite Time

_Chapter: 24!_

_Quite Time..._

_Alright I'm in a place where I have barely anytime to myself becuase of school so if this chapter is shitty I'm sorry if I have some time come my way hopefully the next chapter will be way better...just wanted to give you something to read so here is Chapter 24!_

Kanruko pov: Boy was I glad to finally lay in my bed. I enjoyed them hotel one's quite niecly to though. Everyone was dragging around all quitely too quielty if you asked me. But I guess it was to be excepted, it was nine o'clock in the morning. We had been traveling non stop for hours in a stuffy car. Ino fell asleep on me no more then a mintue ago so I thought I'd go to the garden to see who was around. I pushed open the doors of the kazakage towers heading to the gardens. I walked around the greenery for awhile, trying to sort things out in my head. I was alittle out of it for some reason I could not seem to grasp why quite yet. I spotted hinata's long hair and ran up to her excitdely. She whipped around quickly fear in her pearl eyes. She realized it was me and calmed down slightly still staying on edge.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you like that hinata. She didn't look up from her painting to speak a word. Why was she acting so distant?

"You know...I k-keep having this odd d-dreams and I-

"You what? She seemed to snap out of it, looking at me oddly.

"Oh...I'm sorry...just forget I even said anything. She mumbled lowly blinking a few times. What the hell?

"We'll okay..I'll just go then.. I mumbled akwardly. I wondered what her issue was today. That's what was bugging me everyone seemed to have a fucking issue. I walked back in the house agitated, for reasons unknown to me laying down. I pulled ino's sleeping body to mine deceiding to go to sleep. I hated not understanding things, it was a real problem to me.

Hanabi pov: I didn't know what to do with myself now that we where back home. Everyone seemed to instantly disappear from sight going there seperate ways. Even jake left me too go to bed in his room. I felt kind of lonely just sitting in this big room all alone. Everytime nata woke up she acted so funny I got slightly scared from her odd behavior. I cleared my mind of those thoughts pushing myself up from the floor walking to the window. I pushed it open closing my eyes as cold wind rushed into my senses. I bit my lip nervously as I stepped out onto my ledge carefully. It was coated with thick and slippery ice here and there. I stood on a patch of the cemented ledge looking down below. I was atleast six story's up from the ground. One wrong move I could be dead. When I say I needed a rush, I needed it. I was terribly afraid of heights but I was doing this dumb shit for some excitment anyway. Survial of the fitness? Ha! How about sucide of the dumbest! I grasped the bricks as much as I could before I looked upwards falling foward.

I opened my eyes as I free fell to the ground screaming my heart out. I preformed simple hand signs to stop time around me for a split second placing my foot on the ground. Time unfroze itself quickly after, forcing me to stumble forward into a few random crates just chilling in the street. I looked around the whole perimitter checking it out percisley. After I was sure everything was the same I stood up growing bored all over again.

"Hmm what to do what to do. Sometimes I needed more action in my life I missed fighting but ofcourse I only got to train every once in a blue moon. The thing that kills me the most is where back here and yet no one has gone to enroll us as far I know. I groaned in boredom walking the oppsite way of the tower. Another bad deatil about suna was it was hot as hell one day and really fucking cold at night it was odd.

"Hey miss would you like to buy anything? I looked over to the man standing next to me gesturing towards items on a nearby table. I shook my head not interseted.

"No thank you I'm okay. I left the man standing there not in the mood to here anymore attemetps to get me to buy anything he was putting up for sale. I decided to head back to the tower to get some rest or stand in the shower under some cool water. As I walked back I noticed I got alot of odd stares as I passed by. I shrugged it off reaching for my phone when it buzzed.

_***Hanabi where are you? Everyone's ready to go enroll but your not here..**_

I didn't respond to neji's text but instead met his grumpy ass infront of the towers. They finally came into view and I sped up coming to a stop infront of jake. He smiled and waved at me giving his attention back to Neji when he started talking.

"Hanabi where'd you go? He just about yelled in my ear. I inhaled and exhaled answering him blandly.

"I was walking around suna because I was bored because everyone disappered with one another leaving me alone. His expression turned sour and his voice instantly raised a octative. I brushed him off running along with jake. My hair had grown pretty long but I think I should cut it. Maybe to my shoulders it'd grow back within three months time anyway.

"You guy's sit over there Gaara and I got this. Temari ordered. We all shrugged and took are seats. Jake's phone went off and I instantly leaned over his shoulder checking it out. He always allowed me to do this. A unfamilair number popped up.

"Hey whose that? I asked politely. He looked alittle hesitant to tell me but answered my question.

"Errrm...it's Sakie she said she' goanna come try and see me to work things out between us. I snatched the phone from him replying.

_***Look Sakie I'm not interested if you come I can assure you, you will be ignored come anywhere near my family again your only spelling trouble for yourself.**_

I handed the phone back angrily sitting back watching jake as he read what I sent. He turned on me in shock.

"Hanabi! Do you know how many problems this comment you just sent could cause for us!? Where going back to school Tuesday! That's tomorrow you idiot! What if she comes while where in school and makes it a total living hell! He screeched in painc. I sat there straight facing him calmly as I could. I decided to revert back to my old personality to get him to understand the words that where about to remove themselves off the tip of my tongue. I grabbed a fist full of his hair leaning foward.

"Jake listen and listen good what I said was the fucking truth if that bitch can't handle it then oh we'll. Sluts like her need to learn her lesson. She's already advance on gaara and now you. This is it she goes after Neji, Kanruko, Naruto, and defienatly Shikamaru ooooh she's as good as dead! So before any of those women get there hands on her ass I'll be just the right one too do it and your goanna sit there and watch! Sakie's emotions be dammed! I finished my rant sitting back gawking his reaction. He shook his head numbly looking at his phone.

I sat back up reading what her ass sent. I nearly smased his phone into pieces.

_***I really don't see why you feel that way your just fighting your feelings for me that's not good! Jake I'm coming and where going to work this out besides you need a break from those lessers. **_My face went from white to red in second as I snatched the phone from his grasp.

"That's it I'm about to be a fucking snitch! I barked walking to temari. I showed her the message and she just smiled taking the phone away from me.

_**"Okay fine how long will it take you to get here?**_ She texted back smugly. I watched in amusment I knew exactly what she was doing.

_**"Two days tops why the sudden change of heart miss me? xP...**_I swear sakie probally could be really smart I mean look at who her parents are but godamn! She could be a real fucking air head. Did you really think after all this you where just going to easily come back? No I don't like you and your going to no it fuck how anyone feels...

_**"Okay good I'll meet you half way to give you company and maybe we could talk on the way back here to Suna! :)**_ Temari bit into her tongue to refrain from bursting with laughter in this quite room, after she sent it shaking her head.

_**"Okay! That's great gotta go bye!**_

"Here Ino and I will call up Sakura later and tell her to carefully follow her with Ayame and the plan is to scare her away from us all, she fights back we jump her as simple as that. She laughed walkng away towards everyone else in the other room.

"But wait! Can I come!? I yelled after her hopefully. She stopped at the adminstrations door smiling.

"Uuuh yeah right no...Sakie may be reeeeally dumb sometimes but she is very smart and a shinobi a older one at that a Chunin.

"Your just barely a genin a couple months out of the academey so it's not really all that smart to bring you along.

I watched after her slightly pissed. Why did I always get shut out of the circle? I felt like hinata now as she did as a young child. I guess everyone just wanted to treat me like a child. Whatever fuck this there was no reason for me to stick around. I looked over to jake with a slight smile on my face handing him his phone I offered up a nice little game.

"Hey Jake why don't we get outta here and go to the cliff Joey showed us last week! I asked getting more and more antsy as time passed. Hinata, Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru where all occupied with sighing papers for everyone. Kanruko was fast asleep on a near by coach with Ino. I chewed on my lips nervously waiting for his answer.

I looked back at him expectantly but he shut me down to.

"Nah...I think I'll pass you can go on ahead I'm not willing to get introuble with you today.

I looked at him tooken aback by his words before snapping my mouth shut. He offered me a small grin but I just stared at him blankly as possible. I don't know if he realized how hurtful or rude that sounded but that's how it is. I walked up to the exit doors pushing them open walking out into the thick air of suna. I blinked a few times adjusting to the sun around me. I felt bored...with nothing to do. I guessed because I was a girl jake didn't want to hang around me anymore now that he had found all these guys to hang around.

I actually saw a few of them as I walked by they paid me no mind as usual. They never did they actually told jake and I that they didn't think I belonged because I was a chick. How elementray could you get? I shook the annoying thoughts of these retarted boys and there childish antics out my head. I didn't even want to go to the cliff anymore right now. I walked around amisely for awhile trying to find a place to go only finding the park. That made me wonder, did they have water parks out here in suna? If not they seriously needed to be built. I pulled off my sneakers digging my toes in the cool but heated sand. I moaned quitley to myself sitting on the hot swing. I viewed my surroundings for a moment pushing my feet into the sand, fixing my hair. I giggled like alittle child would swinging through the air happily.

"Hanabi!? Hanabai!? What are you doing? My eyes snapped open, my smile fading from my face quickly. I stomped my feet down into the warm but cool sand below me standing quickly.

"I was just swinging. I mumbled lowly. It was one of Jakes new friends Max I kinda liked him. His hair was dark and long stopping at his shoulders now in a sexy way. His hair was cute boyishly framing his structured face nicely. My eyes drifted upwards landing on his dark brown one's. He smiled at me responding smugly.

"Oh really just swinging? Hm..you wanna go to the cliff with me and some friends to have some better fun? He grinned pionting backwards to his friends. I looked behind him glancing where he pionted. Yeah there was a nice little group of them there. I shrugged up at him.

"Sure but I don't have a-

"Dont worry about it you can swim in your clothes, lets go. He walked away joining his freinds. I followed behind them listening in on there conversation. I'd join in every now and then but not often. We made it into the woods to the clearing. I loved it here but it was supposed to be a dangerous place to me because I was a reckless child according to Neji because I did dumb ass shit as he had said numerous times before. He seemed to start acting diffrent with me suddenly. Ten-ten was just as annoying sometimes acting as if she was my "mother" half the time. She wasn't if anything Hinata was more of a mother figure then she could ever think of being to me. I shook neji's bullshit from my mind walking towards the cliff edge sitting on a boulder framing it's edge.

I looked around the scenery slowly smiling at the view. It was beautiful. I looked towards the forest below seeing a few stray rabbits running around amisley. I crouched down a bright smile playing on my lips jumping off the edge. I screamed all the way down feeling a rush of excitment run through me when I hit the water. I stayed under for sometime swimming around watching a few fishes pass by here and there. To my left I saw a fish the size of my pionter finger. I kicked my feet hard swimming to drift infront of it copying it's fish like movments laughing in my head. A few more came by swimming with me. I twirled and flipped through the water happily until I needed some more air. I left the pretty little world I was in below sprining back up to the surface looking around.

"Wow Hanabi you where under there for a long ass time girl. I turned around to the voice in my ear looking over at Max. A birght pink blush came to my cheeks, seeing how close he was and all.

"Uuuh thanks? I offered not really sure how to reply to that. He smiled and held up his hand.

"Here I see that was a little hard to respond to so uuh high five I guess to your strong lungs. I bust out laughing slapping his palm hard.

"Dang gurl you pack a hard hit. Aye let's get out the water for a mintue sit over there by the water fall. Race ya there? I smiled at him shoving him over in the water taking off through the water. I turned around seeing him come up fast running after me. This is one of the many reasons why I loved being in the shallow end, you could have races like this. He gained the upper hand on me knocking me backwards into the water. Water rushed into my nose just before I came back up distracting me. I wiped at my nose trying to get the feeling to go away.

"MAX! YOU ASS HOLE! YOUR SUCHA CHEATER! I yelled tackling him to the ground. My eyes widend when I realized how we fell. I ended ontop of him. I looked down feeling slight pressure around my hips. My face grew hot seeing his hands on my waist line. I looked back up slowly into his slightly tanned face and then I said it.

"You don't cover up much like everyone else do you? I blurted out without even thinking. He smiled up at me rolling over laughing at me.

"Wow Hanabi what kind of comment is that?

"I don't know...I don't really know what to say..

"Oh we'll I do.. I looked up at him curiously. I watched as moved closer a thick grin playing on his lips.

"Uuuh what? You wanna go do something else...We could..I stopped myself mid-sentence when I noticed how close he was getting.

"M-max..wait..what are..It didn't matter that I was talking anymore because now he was doing everything for my lips now. I felt alittle aprehenisive at first about this first kiss I was having with max since it wasn't with jake but it didn't seem like he was focused on anything dealing with be anything more then being my friend so I let myself go making the kiss more intense.

"Whoa you two sure do know how to draw a crowd don't you? We broken apart from eachother staring at Midori. I frowned up at him decideding I might as we'll go. I grabbed my clothes of a near by rock dressing myself pulling on my sneakers.

"Your leaving? I looked up from tying my shoes back up at maxe's shoes.

"Uhh yeah I figure I would be in enough trouble when I got home for leaving my family so I thought I might as we'll go home now. More then likley all that is going to happen when I get there is yelling but whatever you better beilve I am more then used to that. I mumbled grabbing my cell. I walked to the entrance of the woods jumping up into the first tree I saw.

"Hey! hanabi I'll see you around right? I looked back down at max expectant face grinning.

"Sure..and hay max?

"Yeah?

"I really liked that kiss..I giggled.

"Oh really? We'll I'm sure you've had plenty. He stated smugly. I shook my head and turned my back to him crouching.

"How wrong are you. I pushed off the tree eventually jumping from house to house landing infront of the kazekage towers. I stood up straight staring at the doors glumly.

"We'll...here goes nothing...My own second hell hole. I turned the knob pushing the door open slowly. I creeped in yanking off my sneakers trying to go for the steps.

"There is no piont of even trying to make it to your room I would have followed you anyway. I sighed deeply flopping on the steps staring at my brother and everyone else. I'm sure you could tell by the look on my face I really didn't give a shit anymore.

"Where were you? We come back out from enrolling you guy's and your gone? Now I admitt kanruko should have been watching! You but your old enough to know not to leave without saying anything.

"I left to go hang out with some friends. I answered him dully.

"Why didn't you atleast text me and tell me you where leaving or better yet why not take jake? He could protect you-

"Okay stop right there. I'll see you in the morning before we go to school bye. I tried to leave up the stairs before ten-ten yelled her lungs out me to sit.

"He was not done talking to you hanabi! I didn't respond to her only sat down numbly staring at my feet. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket hoping they wouldn't take it away.

"Why do you all of a sudden try so hard to defy me?

"Because your my brother! Not my dad! HE'S A ASS-HOLE AND YOUR ALWAYS ACTING LIKE ONE TO! Ten-Ten pushed me back down slapping me across my face. Neji stood there pale in the face watching us to.

"I don't mean to be that way but they way you act- I screamed in his face shutting him up instantly.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need to be babied every second! I know I'm twelve but I can protect myself! I'm not going to be hurt or vilotated because I'll be smart. I've never left during the night and I barely even leave during the day without jake. I met up with friends in a populated area. If I did get tooken then I guess you'll just have to find me but I seriously doubt that happening neji.

"Fine...fine your right I shouldn't treat you like a child but maybe if you stop acting like one it could be that way. I'll make a deal with you for this entire week act like you have sense and then maybe-

"I've always have been responsible and mature weather you stop what your doing with everyone else not to just yell at me about such small things or not MAYBE YOU'D NOTICE THAT! But you never give me a chance to explain myself! I'm always the bad guy for christ sakes! I turned on my heel stopping into my room pissed outta my mind.

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_Hinata pov: I followed after hanabi tentivley opening the door. She was sitting on the bed laughing at her phone. I slowly slid the phone from her hands placing it on the floor out of her reach.

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on.

"I don't like how neji always yells at me. It's irrating I wish he'd back off sometimes he's always up my ass-

"Hanabi...watch it. I warned meepily.

"Look all I want is him to lay off a bit. I don't see him barking at jake. Ten-ten puts her hands on me which I feel is out of order she is not my mom and never will be. From her words I could already tell she was getting angrier with each passing moment.

"Alright I want you to take a deep breath and ignore everything that's going on around you that upsets you. Go to school and focus. You have a problem? I trust you to handle it maturely need help? Gaara and I are a step away. I leanded forward pressing my lips to her cheek. I grabbed her phone sliding it back into her palms.

"I'll see you later for dinner..be smart missy..Next time just let someone know your goanna leave k? She nodded her head slowly before I closed the door. I snickered to myself knowing she expected me to yell.

"How'd it go? Did she chew your head off like the raging dog she acts like? I glared at Neji and ten-ten angirly.

"That's not nice and ten-ten I would apprecitate it if you didn't put your hands on my little sister. I don't feel like it's your place to do that. I spoke watching her reaction. Her face twisted up into a wierd expression watching me closley.

"Alright hinata if that is how you feel...She looked away from me walking the opposite way. I glanced at neji for awhile vendicating his reaction.

"We'll...I'm sorry-

"Don't apoligize Neji..I turned to gaara smiling nervously. I was still trying to get over telling him I loved him. I felt as though we needed to slow down a bit, we where getting alittle to fast. I was only fiffteen I didn't want to end up with a child if that's where he wanted to take it...or even marriage. I hoped it would happen just not yet though.

"Wanna go to the room n-now? I asled quietly. He looked up at me silently nodding grabbing my hand.

"I'm bored...what would you like to do since where done..enrolling everyone. He asked flopping down in a near by chair. I slid up on his big bed sitting cross legged.

"I'm not sure uuum...gomen gaara I really can't t-think of anything. I moped in my head. I guess I would never fully get rid of my stutter...Ah we'll gaara enjoyed it I assumed.

"Hey...your sands kind of alive right? He quirked a non-exsistent brow nodding.

"Yeah I guess you might as we'll say that..Hinata where getting pretty deep into december it's almost janurary. We've been dating since September...That's two months since now making three in a half. By march mating season's going to get more intense, it ends in april. It's the time where all vessel's love to concieve there children anyway. We don't have to though just complete are bound. Be careful though there are evil vessels I guess you could say lurking around the raped children as young as ten to eleven and older hopeing to get one of the pregant contorlling the family in fear on to take the baby away after it's born, and sometimes "that" families daughter. Just remeber new years will be around soon enough then we'll be in 2013._** (A/N this feels funny since it already happened..)**_

Meaning we'd have been together for approximetly eight months. He inquired smugly. I nodded my head moving farther back onto the bed.

"Gaara can your sand...like people? I asked randomly picking with my nails.

"If what you mean is can it choose to protect or harm a person then yes. He answerd pulling on his hair. It was growing out nicely.

"You should cut your hair again it's geting alittle long. He smiled pulling on his hair.

"We'll will it try to ki-

"No..that day before we left it..made you feel things correct? I blushed remebering that night.

"A-ano..yes...

"Right...my sand definently likes you hinata no doubt about it..

"C-can..you let it out then? He looked at me for a moment sighing to himself.

"Sure lay down..I obeyed relaxing my muscles at the feel of it creeping around me. I felt it sworm around my exposed thighs and skin slowly going higher towards my face.

"Gaara?

"Shhh...I snapped my mouth shut watching the sand gently lift my hands from the bed. It went through my hair lifting my leg's, dropping them back down to the bed gently in the next minute. I gasped when his sand lifted me from the bed pushing me into a sitting position. I realized his sand, was actually following him out of the window. He jumped down to ground in a slight croach, standing and staring my way. I gave him a light smile walking off his sand, squealing loudly the whole way down. With a louud grunt he caught me with a slight smile placing my bare feet into the warm but cool sand below. I grasped my hand in his following him wherever he maybe taking me.

"Where are we going now? Because if I am correct you had trouble trying to figure out what to do with me no more then a mintue ago. I teased. When he didn't answer me right away I decided to let my mind wander. Surely enough not to a pretty place. My mind went right to how men treated me. I looked around my surroundings catching a few eyes glancing my way. Maybe they where staring because I had on no shoes? I really did wonder what there was too fuss over. Those men where just disgusting pigs is all but I'd never say that aloud I was to scared. There was several things I was to afraid to say aloud. I accepted gaara's feelings I really did was I scared of them? No not really was I kinda apprehensive? Yes alittle bit. I was okay with him kissing me and hugging me that I easily could get used to but...if he tried to take it farther I wasn't sure how I'd react but I'm positve he knew how I felt about all of that. I just couldn't get that idea of him touching me passed the protective wall I built up over the years. I wish I could tell him how afraid I was but no..

"Hinata are you okay I have been calling your name for a while. I glanced up at gaara in confusion before I quickly answered him.

"Oh I'm sorry g-gaara I wasn't listening.

"No worries I was just saying that we where here. He mumbled pionting foward. I glanced foward staring into the front doors of the suna movie theater. I quirked a hidden eyebrow watching him.

"How do we go from me messing with your sand, jumping out a window, and then we're here. I inquired pulling the door open. I looked around the cenema walking foward striaght into a wall.

"Ow what the hell? That hurt. Tears of pain welled up in my eyes as I looked around embarrsed. I glanced around finding gaara paying for tickets. Jogging over to him I greeted him.

"Hey what movie did you buy these for? I reached for the tickets only to have them moved from my grasp. I frowned unhappily staring at gaara trying to size his attiutde up. He wouldn't even give me eye contact.

"Gaara? What aren't you telling me? He just stared ahead giving the woman are tickets, looping his fingers with mine.

"Cmon let's go you'll enjoy it I hope. He laughed. We came to the theater doors of are movie. I looked up nervously my eyes bugging at the tittle of the movie. I snatched my hand from his in fear.

"Gaara! N-no! I hate scary movies! He ignored me shoving me in the door blocking my way.

"G-gaara come on! How do we go from being in your room to this place! I-I hate scary m-movies! He ignored me shoving me to a seat directly in the middle. I plopped down next to him pouting glaring his way.

"Will you answer my questions now? I presisted. He finally turned to me giving me some attention.

"Yes, yes I will..Where about to watch paranormal activity 2. I didn't know what this movie was about but "paranormal" struck a uncomfortable chord inside of my gut. I didn't answer, instead turning to face the screen as the movie began to play. _**(A/N I did not go see the fourth one so I picked this one.)**_ The movie seemed alittle slow for my taste so I decided to pester gaara some more. I wanted to get to know him on a even deeper level.

"Gaara I don't mean to be blunt but why did everyone hate you so much and...you in-turn go on a bloody rampage on everyone near? He looked down at me blankly for a mintute before I noticed his jaw unclenching and clenching. His eyes we're hard and his tone dangerous.

"Why would..you think I would want to revist my pass so willingly? I stared at him in shock. Had I not shared pretty much all my deep and dark secrets with this man! For christ sakes we'd been dating for what? Three in a half months now!? and I couldn't ask him personal questions? I mean yeah his life may have been more extreme but that still hurt to know that's how he felt.

"Um okay..I'm s-sorry I just thought you c-could try it for me since I can for y-you when that's what you want. I mumbled turning away from him again. I flinched from his touch but turned to him otherwise. He looked down at me his face softening. I looked at his hands to see them still white as snow balled into tight fist. I let my eyes drift back up to his tuning my ears in on what he was saying to me.

"I'm sorry...it was just unexcepcted. He grumbled lowly. I just sighed deeply sliding on a fake smile. He accepted it probally not even knowing how fake it was, turning to watch the movie without a second glance towards my way. I closed my eyes slightly ready for this scary movie too be over. I didn't mean the one on the screen either I meant my life...and that was the hardest reality of them all.

"Hey you don't seem to be into this movie to much. I turned on the grinning face of my boyfriend hissing lowly in my throat.

"Ofcourse I'm not! I abs-sloutley hate scary movies! I pulled away from his evil touch staring at the screen pouting. I felt him gliding me closer, making me force my foot to the ground to stop him.

"No..Was my simple statement before his hands retracted. He understood. I had serious mood swings, one mintue I could accept and understand his emotions that where so strong for me the next I'm sure it was like pulling teeth. I really didn't want to be too confusing or difficult for him so I tried to let him atleast hug me, hold me from time to time and even kiss me. I was thankful none of those men went to sleep with me but still...there really wouldn't be much sleep going on sadly.

After about a hour and a half the murderous movie was over. We walked out side by side silently. I saw a book store and decided to go inside.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up. I offered gengerly. Gaara studied his surroundings before bending towards my ear.

"No...I'm staying right here with you..maybe we could stay here awhile and read and talk then maybe go eat. He whispered. I looked at him with a puppy dog eyes.

"Please you don't have to I don't want to be a bother. You don't even like reading I'm sure, I know your brother and sister don't. I added quielty or atleast what I thought was quiet.

"Actually my siblings and I beilve it or not are three diffrent people hinata. He chuckled ruffling my hair. I growled at the offending hand taking a snap at it. He easily dodged my teeth pushing my head back with to fingers, popping my exposed ear lobe. I shoved him back whinning under my breath rubbing the abused lobe.

"I know that you tart. He stared at me long and hard before bursting into a fit of laughs.

"Do you know the phrase "tart" is a derogatory term used for flappers back in the 1930's or no we'll women who seemed "sluty" if I may when they where supposed to be married? He barked holding his stomach as he laughed. My cheeks burned at the embarrsment of it all before I yelled back.

"Oh hush gaara y-your nothing but a big o'le fruit cake! I chewed the inside of my cheek when that only caused him to laugh at me harder. Okay I'll admit it that insult was like ten times worse but what do you expect? I've barely insulted anyone before!

"Oh gaara I s-swear your s-such a c-c-clown. I turned on my heels leaving him there in the street. It grew dark outside and alittle cold. I never understood the weather but I loved it dearly. In the day time it either felt like spring or summer but at night it felt like winter or a chilly fall day. It was something special to me. The door signaled my entrance to the libray as aloud ding sounded following another. I didn't need to look up to know it was gaara. I turned to him to ask him something that had been on my mind but I hadn't dared voice.

"Gaara...what is it...about your mother...t-that leads you to believe she's a-alive?...He stopped his searching and turned to me. He looked to the ground for a moments notice before bringing his eyes back to mine.

"What is it about my past that intrigues you so badly? He questioned coldly. I wanted to shut up right then and there but decided to push him out of his comfort zone. He needed this. I learned if he handn't asked me when I was upset what was wrong I would absloutley lose it. I'm sure he wanted to talk about it...he needed to atleast vent right?

"Because we'll...if you can ask me about my personal-

"Yeah we'll that wasn't right out of the blue. He arugued. I frowned at him but didn't speak on it.

"Okay we'll...w-whatever my piont I'm t-trying to conquer is if I can share my past and myself with you can you not do the same? He didn't even bother to give me a chance to say never mind before he cut me off angrily.

"I would appreciate it if you would just let me come out and tell you then force it out of me.

"Gaara now I r-really think that is unfair! I don't want to fight honest but you might as we'll say you did the same you always say "please tell me" "you can trust me"-

"Becuase you can. He stated dully. Great now were going to be emotionless now are we?

"And what you think I can't deliver the same!?

"I'm not comfortable about talking about them right now...

"Yeah b-but when you asked me do you think I was?

"Why can't we ever go out in public or in general to do something speacial with out it turning sour. He asked suddenly. I was so fustrated. Why would he insist on opening up to me! Maybe I needed to shut him out like he did me...

"Because we can't keep walking around like nothings wrong. Like there's nothing eating a hole right through us like some kind of cancer everyday because we feel like we can't speak on it! There can be no healthy relationship if both partners have venom in them because you know what happens then gaara? There relationship goes from love to hate to posion and nothing more. I don't want that. He stepped closer hugging my shoulders.

"Okay I get your piont...but please just understand for me it's my way of keeping the images away...it's how I'm able to fall asleep with little to no nightmares..But if I tell you anything I'll tell you I worry about her all the time...and I miss her.. I looked down at my feet sadly, rubbing soothing circles into his palm.

"Yeah same here...I'm not really in the mood for talking about are past right now anyway...let's talk about school..I m-mean we do start tomorrow don't w-we? I asked gleefully. It worked to brighten his mood and mine a notch.

"Yeah..it's about nine something right now...let me keep my promise..we can read a while eat something and go home...He suggested. I agreed walking with him to the near by love seats. All the way there I could only think are problems where far from being resolved today...

_**Whelp I'm ending it there! I hate finaaaals! That's why it took me a shit as long to time to actually update and send this chapter in. Otherwise I'd probally be doing my 30th chapter right about now but I have loads of homework everyday! And all my mid-terms and Finals are next week starting on Tuesday! Anyway hope you enjoyed! Don't just follow, favorite or put me on your alerts plz! Review! Reiview! Review! Review please! :) **_


	25. Chapter 25-New Callings

_**Chapter: 25**_

_**New Callings**_

_**We'll I can tell some people have lost intrest in this story but oh we'll someone will. Anyhoo whoever reads this please review! I already know who will love 3 her she rules! uuum So just aheads up I have passed all my finals except for two! So uuh hard work here I come lol so yeah...Enjoy ! :)**_

_**Shy-Omg! Asumi where have you been!?**_

_**Asumi-Stupid school work! I wish I could even attempt to be lazy! Since I failed math not my strong piont! I have to take a online class sadly.**_

_**Shy-Oh that's unfourtante! We'll let's read this chapter to take your mind off it for awhile! And then you coud get started on the 26th chapter eventually!**_

_**Asumi-Sure anything for you especially and everyone else shy!**_

_**...**_

Hinata pov: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned loudly into my pillow grumpily. I pulled the covers over my head in annoyance trying to cover my ears with my fingers. Finally there was silence and slowly I drifted back to sleep only to have all my warmth snatched off me.

"M-mmm! I fumbled about on the bed for the covers grasping the edge of something pulling it towards me. It was nice and warm so I didn't care what it was.

"I know your sleepy but I woud like to have my shirt back. At the sound of his voice I slowly opened my eyes drowsily. I threw his shirt in that general direction turning on my side curling into a ball.

"Alright hinata come on you have to wake up. I ignored him trying to gain some warmth from my own body heat.

"Alright fine then I'll just get re-enforcments. I focused on the comfiness of his warm pillows ignoring every last word. After sometime I felt a creeping worry bubble in my chest but it was too late. I felt ruff yet soft hands grasp my ankles. My breath hitched at the sound of his voice.

"Number one rule..never let your gaurd down. My eyes sprang open at the rush of air hitting my senses. I opened my eyes as I he snatched me off the bed propelling me towards the ceilng. I reacted instantly flipping off the wall twisting in a crouch to meet the ground in a loud thud of my heels. I stood up straight cracking my knuckles and back. I turned on gaara with my infamous upset glare. He laughed at me ruffling my hair before he left. I rolled my eyes at his extreme stupidty. Better him then neji I suppose, he would have just took to bugging me or throwing me in the shower with my pajamas still on. I groaned miserably shuffling to the bathroom. Temari would be disappionted in my choice of attire but I just went with a simple white hoodie, dark colored jean shorts and a tank top with a pair of nike's. I showered quickly drying my hair and throwing it into a neat high pony tail. That would be another problem, I didn't spend time on my hair or bother with make-up. I looked at the clock seeing we stil had a whole hour and half until we left for school. I opened the door glancing at the bed longingly thinking better of it and heading down stairs to join everyone. That was a understatment it was only Hanabi, Jake, Neji and gaara present. Everyone else must have been getting ready or stil asleep. I stood in the middle of the room arms folded a frown covering my face.

"Y-you woke m-me u-up-p and e-everyo-one still i-isnt u-up!? I cursed my self mentally for stuttering. It always seemed to come back and bite me in the buns at the "right" time. Gaara and Neji just laughed and continued on with what they where doing. I looked over at hanabi to see her consumed in her phone, while jake constantly tried to look over her shoulder. I ignored the two and shuffled to the kithcen. I took out left overs and heated a plate of noodles for everyone placing a fork and chopsticks besides there plates. I smiled to myself knowing naruto would have a fit if gaara told him what he had for breakfast. I sat down to eat my plate, listening to the thud of everyone's feet coming down the steps. I rolled my eyes at there dramatic entrance.

Kanruko ran in with his pants still around his ankles yelling, shikamaru and Ino where fighting to get through the door,making them both take to drastic measures of wrestling eachother in the middle of the floor, tripping hanabi and jake along with a now pissed off temari, who then procceded with strangling the trio. Neji lifted ten-ten over his shoudler serving to only drop her face first into the counter thanks to kanruko tripping over his pants and bumping into them. The only person besides me who managed to get through the kithcen door was gaara, and by that time I was halfway through with my meal. I looked up at him sleepily as he stepped over everyone. He took a seat next to me kissing my forehead. I couldn't say anything so I just tried to smile sweetly through my mouth full of noodles. In the end I just looked like a chipmunk. He let a faint smile drift to his lips before kanruko ruined it.

"OH! Your smiling? I did not no you where capable of such feelings bro! Kanruko sat across from gaara slurping up his noodles with a huge grin on his face. Ino stood up and shakingly took her seat besides kanruko. Gaara stopped eating to glare at his poor brother. He stood up from his seat and calmly slid his bowl from his grasp, lifting it up high.

"G-gaara..He turned around his mask slid into place, so I couldn't read his emotions to we'll. I gripped his shirt but it succeded in doing nothing for his brother as he over turned his bowl of noodles. Kanruko shrieked loudly standing up hurriedly. Ino jumped out of the way of the splash of noodles, falling into ten-ten. Kanruko looked over at ino on the floor, grumbling in pain, letting his eyes drift over to me. I squeaked uncomfortable looking downwards.

"WHAT THE HELL GAARA! THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST! I covered my ears at the volume of his voice taking my empty bowl to the sink. I began to picked up kanruko's discarded noodles tossing them back in the bowl.

"I-it's okay k-kanruko I-i'll just m-make you a-another b-bowl. My voice pierced through the silence akwardly as everyone got out of range eating there cooling noodles elsewhere. Random chatter field the living room along with the tv.

"Hinata...let gaara clean that up! I jumped back startled at the sudden entrusoin of his voice nodding silently I had already cleaned up most of it, throwing the noodles away and cleaning the bowl and fork. I turned around watching the two bicker and ino watch by aimesly.

"Alright litte dip-shit! I'll see you in school! Kanruko stomped by ruffly brushing gaara out the way. I saw his eyes squint dangerously before he turned to me. He expression stayed the same until Ino got the idea and rushed out. She was still very obviously still afraid of gaara-kun.

"Alright guys! We gotta hurry up and go before were late! Temari yelled loudly as she came into the kitchen handing gaara a stack of everyone's dishes. She ran in the opposite direction laughing as she did. I slowly stepped foward moving to retract the stack of dishes from his hands. Before I could sand wrapped around my wrists to stop me, his eyes penatrating my own. I froze mid-step as we'll listening to kanruko and Ino make there way down. Gaara raised his arms ready to throw the bowls. I opened my mouth to scream at kanruko but sand wrapped around my mouth tightly. I watched by helplessily as several bowls flew at Ino's head first, the rest crashing into kanruko's head and body. They both screamed in shock, pain and fear before tumbling down into the broken glass. I was thankful when ino only served to get a slight knick or to on her knee's and nothing serious. I couldn't say the same for kanruko though.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you to!? I looked at him confused before looking at ino. She was apparently on his side. Gaara removed his sand so I could try and speak.

"Do you see this!? I cringed back at the sight of the large piece of glass imbedded into his palm bleeding down his arm at a alarming rate. I rushed foward to heal it and clean up the mess. Gaara held out a arm to stop me and smugly replied to his older brother.

"That's what happens when you annoy me. Gaara replied coldly. Kanruko nodded coldly turning to Ino.

"C'mon let's go change...AGAIN! He yelled stomping up stairs. Ino turned to us glaring more or so at me.

"Yeah..okay ..and I'll heal your hand. She sneered angirly. I groaned mournfully turning to finishing cleaning up the huge mess gaara made. Hanabi helped me cleaning up the glass. Kanruko stomped back down his hand bandaged now. I approached his stiff form slowly, extending my arms to him.

"A-ano k-kanruko..g-gomen for e-earlier...I-i made y-you s-s-some more f-fo-ood..I stampered nervously, looking everywhere else but him. He opened his eyes to stare behind my head for a moment before returning his eyes to mine.

"Thanks...He reached out taking the bowl from my grasp as he walked out the door. I looked up to catch ino still garing at me. She turned her back to me, walking out the door with kanruko. I frowned not understanding why she was even mad at me. I looked over at gaara angrily when he started laughing.

"That little girl think's she's tough. She didn't dare look at me like that. I rolled my eyes at him grabbing my book-bag joining everyone outside. _**(A/N typing in the car with cold fingers is not a easy task!)**___I sat next to Shikamaru quitley watching the scenary pass by. The car was void of any chatter, besides the constant ring of hanabi's phone. I hoped she turned that off when she got in school. Jake and her where the only freshman's, everyone else where sophmores except Temari, kanruko, Gaara and Shikamaru. I woudn't see much of gaara except in my advanced classes_**.**_

Hanabi pov: I ran out the car, rushing to the front doors excitedly. I couldn't wait to see max! He had been texting me non-stop since last night. I didn't fall asleep until two in the morning.

"Hanabi! Wait up! I turned around facing jake and my sister impatiently.

"Alright let's see everyone's schedules. She mumbled huddling over, pulling out her's.

_(Hanabi)-Frehsman_

_1st-Geophysical Sceince-Mr. Collins_

_2nd-Social Studies-Misses Elrik_

_3rd-Spanish _

_5th-Gym-Misses Mcarther_

_6th-Algerbra-Mr.s Steen_

_(Jake)-Fresman_

_1st-Gym-Misses Mcarther_

_2nd-Spanish _

_4th-Geophysical Sceince-Mr.s Peach_

_5th-Social _

_6th-Algerbra-Mr.s Steen_

_(Ino)-Sophmore_

_1st-Art-Mr. Capachino._

_2nd-Geometry-Mr.s Sheana_

_3rd-Science-Mr.s Kunio_

_4th-Social studies-Mr.s Franices_

_6th-Swim-Missies-Bruen_

_(Hinata)-Sophmore_

_1st-Swim-Miss. Beania_

_2nd-Honors Engish 11-Mr. Egale_

_3rd-Geometry-Mr. Sheana_

_4th-Social Studies-Mr.s Franices_

_5th-Advanced Earth and Space-Mr. Strong_

_(Gaara)-Junior__**(He Just turned 16 but he's still younger then Temari and Kanruko even though he's in the same grade as them)**_

_1st-Gym-Mr.s Kregier_

_2nd-Honors English 11-Mr.s Egale_

_3rd-Art-Mr.s Keesa_

_4th-Algerbra-Misses Franchise_

_5th-Advanced Earth and _

_6th-Social Studies-Mr.s Franices_

_(Temari)-Junior_

_1st-Art-Mr.s Keesa_

_2nd-Caculus-Misses Brown_

_3rd-Social Studies-Mr. Gross_

_4th-Gym-Mr.s Krruger_

_5th-Advanced Earth and _

_6th-Honors English _

_(Shikamaru)-__**(Junior but with mostly Senior classes *Genius*)**_

_1st-Honors English 12-Mr. French_

_2nd-Social Studies-Mr. Gross_

_3rd-Swim-Mr Williams_

_4th-Advanced Earth and _

_6th-Art-Mr.s Keesa_

_(Kanruko)-Junior_

_1st-Honors English _

_2nd-Gym-Mr.s Krruger_

_3rd-Social Studies-Mr. Gross_

_4th-Advanced Earth and _

_5th-Caculus-Misses Brown _

_6th-Art-Mr.s Keesa_

_***Thank God That's Over...Hate Doing That... -.-* BACK TOO THE STORY! ^.^**_

"Alright guess no one has-HANABI WAIT A MINTUE! I ignored my sister, rushing inside to find the vending machines. I heard footsteps following behind me closley. Max's head came into view as his friends pionted behind him laughing. He turned around cheecks rosy and pink, as he watched me run to him. I jumped into his arms in a bear hug laughing loudly.

"Hey! I told you I'd find you! He set me on my feet tugging on my ends.

"Wasn't your hair longer? I looked at him confused pulling the hood off my hoodie off.

"Huh? OH! Yeah...I like woke my sister's friend up while we where texting and asked her to clip my hair. It's only to my shoulder and my bangs are like my sister's now instead of on the side of my face. I looked at my exposed toes sheepishly looking back up at him, twirling my skirt.

"D-do you t-think i-it's ugly? I asked shyly. He shook his head "no" pulling me along.

"Let me see your schedule. I unraveled my rumpled schedule handing it over quickly.

"Hanabi! What class you got first again? We only have algerbra together jake. Max looked back up at me with a bright smile.

"We have four classes together! He cheered showing me his schedule. I laughed at the irony of it all asking which hours.

"Uuuh first, third, fourth and sixth.

"Oh cool we could walk to fourth together. I suggested. He wrapped his arm around my waist steering me through the crowd. I heard my name knowing all to we'll it was jake. We stopped by a door, and I turned around.

"What you need jake? Shouldn't your be going to class?-

"AYE! Jake I said our first hour was this way! We all turned our attention to Jean. She was a pretty girl, with thick fiery red hair, crystal blue eyes and a curvy figure. She had just turned fourteen but she looked about sixteen to me. She saw me staring and smiled sweetly.

"HI! Who are you?

"I'm Hanabi...She nodded silently looking at Jake excpectantly.

"Jake?...we only have two mintues to get to class you don't want to be late on your first day do you!? He looked back at her slowly then to me and Max.

"No...I guess not..c'mon..He wrapped his arm around her shoulder's walking the other way.

"Aye! Jean ya'll better not do anything or I'm telling MOM! I looked up at Max startled.

"Mom? You to are realted?...Whaaat do you look like your dad or something? I asked curiously. He laughed and grabbed my elbow pulling me in the class room.

"Nope! She was adopted when she was a baby. I was like one.

"Your not fourteen? He shook his head sitting down next to me.

"Naaah I'm fifteen just turned fiffteen actually. He mumbled. I didn't respond and turned my attention to the teacher. 20 mintues into class I couldn't believe what we where doing. We where doing a "practice" final already. My science folder was already filled with a bunch of papers. We finally got five mintes of free time at the end of class, by then I was half asleep.

"Hanabi wake up. Seriously dude it's already the fisrt day. I sat up quickly glaring at max.

"Alright, Aright big head I'm up. I mumbled cheekliy. He just smied at me and continued talking.

"Soooo why don't you tell me something interesting about yourself. He beamed. I crushed my tongue inbetween my canines feeling lost. What was I suppose to tell him? That oh! my dad just beat the living shit out of me for years and not ony that I found out when I hit eleven he tried to constanly bust in my room to touch me wrong, but my sister would take the fall? I looked at his waiting face and came up with my best answer.

"Uuum...I know how to fight pretty good? He laughed loudly bringing attention to us.

"Uh yeah I figured so since you came in with not only suna's head-plates but kahona's. Maybe you shoud tell me alittle something about you hyguas. I slammed my teeth into my tongue again. Dammit..I really didn't want to talk about them...I didn't how to respond.

"Errm..My vision has a similarty to the Uchias in a sense. There eyes can do alot more then ours, for instance I can see like 3000 meters the normal person easily, but I have blind spots on the side and back. The uchias do to except they can trap an opponient in genjustsu. He opened his mouth to reply but the door swung open just as the bell rung. I picked up my things heading to the door. We waked out half way down the hallway only to see Jake making out with jean on the lockers. I froze in mid-step, max slamming into my back.

"JAKE! I turned to my left to see sakie standing there clothes slightly ripped, nose bloody.

"HEY! I looked to my left to see Ayame, Sakura, and Temari coming up fast just as tattered. Jake pulled away looking around. No one said anything for awhile but max broke the silence.

"What the hell! Get away from my little sister you jack ass! He shoved me out his way pulling Jean back by her book-bag, slapping her upside her head.

"What did I say about boys around here!? You know what almost happened last time! He was angry and red in the face.

"Max it's okay...she's fine..Jake's a nice guy you won't hurt someone you care about right? I stared at Jake long and hard, with no emotions. He looked slightly scared and uptight. I guess he never saw the extent of Maxe's strength. He nodded looking at me for the longest time. I grabbed max by his arm walking away from jake. He was silent but you could tell he was pissed. Jean wouldn't even make eye contanct with anyone, and jake board holes into my head, but I ignored him. There was no way I was chasing after someone who just wanted to constantly smash my emotions. I turned to Sakie with all the same anger I had before though.

"What in the hell are you here? She raise a eye brow laughing annoyingly.

"Bitch anything I do regarding Jake has nothing to do with you. She turned her scowl on Jean.

"And you move your ass! She marched foward shoving Jean to the ground. I stared down at her and back up at Sakie.

"You know what...I'm going to go to class I don't even want to fucking deal with this. I growled stepping passed Jean.

"What!? Your just goanna leave!? I whipped around glaring at Jake.

"Why in the fuck do you care weather or not I stick around! You didn't seem to care when you where sucking face with Jean! Max perked up turning on me.

"Hey Hanabi you don't have too attack Jean like that.

"I'm not attacking her! Did I or did I not adress Jake personally! I yelled back angriy.

"Why are you evern getting mad hanabi it's not that serious..it's not like your my girlfriend you did kiss max didn't you? I glanced at Jake then back at max.

"You told him we kissed? He shook his head "no" waiting for a answer.

"One of his friends told me. Jake finaly answered. I stared at my hands for a long time debating things in my head. When the bell rung I found the best way to avoid anymore issues. My first day of school was ruined so far, and turned to shit. I looked back up at everyone my infamous "hygua" mask set into place.

"You know what..Jake your right I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not even positive I'm much of great friend anymore. Jean I'm sorry if I offended you and max I hope I didn't make you angry. Sakie..you...just leave me alone and stay out my way. You can have jake all you want. I turned on my heels brushing passed, Temari, Ayame and Sakura. I ran an ran unti I got lost in this big school. I felt the tears coming but I didn't want them to fall. I realized I had actually managed to find my second hour and slowly pulled open the door. The teacher was aready giving a lecture. I raised my hand in a slight wave.

"Hi Misses Elrik.. She smied silently pionted to a empty seat in the back. I walked to it quickly sensing her urgency to get this class over with. She must be a new teacher, she was shaking like a leaf and sweating profusley. I knew it was suna and it was getting alittle warm outside now. I slouched down in my chair puling out my phone. I scrolled through my messages finding nothing there. I bite into my lip deleting all my messages. I was pretty bored so I continued playing around on my andriod. I plugged my phone up charging it for the remander of the class. I stared out the window for sometime trying to sort through my thoughts. If I was honest, if I had to cry I only wanted it to be because I broke my leg again or my father beat me. My emotions intensified at the thought of his name.

"Father...I let the name roll off my tongue quietly remebering when that word actually meant something. My image of him was shattered into tiny little peices. My reslove was cracked. I didn't like the fact that in a few months time Saku woud give brith. There would be a few weeks before she was forced to give her son away. She probally would never see him again let alone the light of day. It was sad really, it was the "story" of a naive young girl who got easliy manipulated by an evil bastard.

"Hanabi why do you always run off like that? I looked up cheeks red from trying not to cry. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Neji? Why are you in here? He bent down to my level whispering in my ear.

"I just came to ask you what happend earlier with jake and your friends? Hinata and I's talk rang true in the back of my mind and I decieded to not speak on it. I pushed my shoulder length hair away from my face smiling up at him.

"Nothing Neji nothing at all just go back to class okay? See you at lunch. I guess he bought it since he nodded leaving me be. I daydreamed for the rest of the class, glad we where told nothing I hadn't heard before. Where the ninjas in suna this...not updated I guess you could say. They seemed to be behind kahona in a few catgories. Eh? But I guess that's what my sister and them where for. I walked out the classroom slowly watching my schedule as I went.

"Oh great...I know Japenese, chinese, russian, english and now I had to learn spanish? I didn't even want to learn three of the four langues I knew anyway. I walked into Mr. Poncho's class early sliding in my seat glumly. I was staring off into space until I heard the chair move besides me. I looked up excpectantly only to look away. Great! My day couldn't get any better it was Max. I forgot he was in my fucking class. I bent over digging in my bag desperatley, for my one escape.

"Looking for this? I froze at the sudeen hand in my face. I reached out my hand tentivaley grabbing my head phones. When I did his hand grasped onto mine.

"Hanabi? I didn't look up for a second. I tugged my hand back turning back around in my seat staring straight ahead.

"Alright today is going to mostly be a free day other then that I will tell you my rules and excpectations for you this year in my spanish class. I zoned out scrolling through my phone for music. I found the perfect song and plug my ears tuning in. I saw the teachers mouth moving furiously as he walked back and fourth talking up a storm. It was laughable really because when you looked around closely you could see the slackers, the wannabe's, the douche bags, and kids like me, the zoners as I like to call it. I felt my head phone slip out slowy to my shoulder. I jumped slightly at the feeling looking up. The teacher was at his desk and a fair amount of time had passed by now. I turned to my left instanty turning back around.

"Why are you acting like you can't look at me hanabi? What happen back there..

"Just forget about it already. I packed up my things keeping my head phones in, music off for now.

"I know you can hear me through those damn head phones! We have next and last hour together, you can't run forever! As soon as the bell rang I bolted up right rasing down the hallway. I was desperate to get away, but he was right I couldn't run away from what was bothering me forever. If I spoke my mind I wasn't to sure how the outcome woud be...

Hinata pov: I would imagine school woud be more easier if they had not forced so much homework down my neck on the first day. I had managed to complete most of my math homework. I couldn't even think of how science would be. I walked into social studies alittle late, gaining a few stares. I ducked my head down, shuffling to my seat. My foot caught on a chair knocking me foward.

"EEK! I screamed loudly covering my face. I waited for the impact of the ground to come but it never did. I opened my eyes hesitantly staring at the ground.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty clumsly. I heard a male voice say, blushing furiously. I fixed my shirt standing up straight. I kept my eyes to the gound listening to everyone laugh and snicker under there breaths. I brushed my messy hair back, looking at my "savior". He was quite tall actually, but not as tall as gaara. He looked farily diffrent actually. I blushed even harder when I realized I had been starring at him for quite sometime.

"Are you checking me out? He asked cheekily. My face grew ten times hotter. I looked away quickly trying to find the seat I was orginally going to go to.

"A-Ano N-no I w-was j-just..u-um..n-nothing..I squeezed by him sliding in my seat embarssed. He stared at me for a long time eyebrow cocked.

"Okaaaay...that's alitte wierd.. He commented turning around.

"Yeah! She's such alittle wierdo! I turned to my left staring at a green haired girl. A literal green head with the murkiest of brown eyes and palest of skin tones. She put a ghost to shame, she really shouldn't be trying to rag on me. But as usual I didn't have the confidence to say such things aloud escpecially on my first day. The boy turned around laughing. He had dark brown hair close to black odd purplish indigo eyes, that kind of just caputred your attention. He was skinny and lanky but built. His teeth where razor sharp to the piont. I realized him watching me out his corner of his eyes as he spoke. I simply stared back still upset. The classroom door swung open revealing a short greasy looking man. What little hair he had was comb over and doused with gel, his little eyes where squinted to a slant, his tie was undone his zipper down. There where several diffrent mysterious stains on his person as he walked in. I saw something peaking through his zipper and instanty looked away feeling dizzy. The class laughed hysterically at his entrance clapping. There was a puff of smoke and the most scandlous looking boy appeared. He seemed like trouble to me but I wouldn't judge. He looked around bowing. I suppose he was doing some odd pedophile kind of justsu?

He gathered himself into a stand walking towards me and sitting down at my table. I was alone shy of one silent boy who was in his own world. He slowly slid his chair back and plopped down gazing at me for the longest time, grazing a tooth pick with his "perfect" white teeth. His look was simple, a black blazer, blue jeans a baseball cap, dark brown hair with pale bue eyes. I folded my arms laying my head atop them. Finally the actual teacher walked in he looked alittle better then the imposter across me act. He was still on the big side but he had more hair, his eyes weren't as closed. He wasn't to greasy but he was greasy enough. His fly and everything was okay but his hair was very unruly like some just got done yanking on it. I groaned loudly to myself grabbing at the papers being passed out. Okay I had about three diffrent pages of crap I had to sign, rules and regalations. I reached for the supply box in the middle of the table, flinching back when the "bad kid" grasped my wrist. I glanced at him wordlessliy. I tried to tug my hand back but his grip tightened.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around. He stated smoothly. I snatched my arm back with force, rubbing my abused wrist.

"My names Hygua Hinata...you? He smirked cockily stating his name broadly.

"Tha names Chad Ringwall. I nearly laughed at the last name. I figured his first name was american. I still wondered what I would name a child of mine, rather it would be an american name or from my culture.

"Okay...I reached foward again grabbing a pencil. I frowned at the boy infront of me when he kicked me.

"O-ow! Hey quit-t that, t-that's really a-annoying! His smile disappered and his face turned mean.

"Hey! You watch who your calling annoying! Infact you watch your mouth period. He growled twisting my hair around his fist. I noticed the whole class was watching inculding the teacher. His grip grew as he tugged my head down to the tabe. Tears filled in my eyes as I stood up from my chair slightly trying to get his fist loose.

"S-stop! You a-are annoying! I-I did nothing wrong to y-you! LET ME G-GO! I screamed. He raised his hand from the table shoving me back into my chair. I missed it by a inch falling on my butt. He turned around facing the classroom yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL FUCKING STARING AT TURN THE HELL AROUND! I took that time to gather my stuff and sit at a table in the back running my fingers over the painful spot on my head. I really hoped he didn't rip out any of my hair. I curled in on myself quietly sqeezing my arms. I was shaking so bad I'm sure I looked like I was convulsing. He reminded me of Jiriya when he would get angry, the things he'd force me to do while Mizuki held me down to the ground by my hair. I jumped back screaming loudly, when someone smacked there hands on the table. It was Chad again. He had the smile he did five mintues earlier, sliding in the seat across from me. I attempted to get my breathing under control as we'll as my emtions.

"Where are you from anyway kunochi? I glared up at him angrily kicking his chair backwards. It was so sudden he toppled over hard.

"YOUR REALLY ASKING FOR IT YOU BITCH! He yelled standing up abruptly. He stepped towards me and I went off in fear of my saftey.

"GET BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH! I pulled out a kunai pionting the sharpened end towards his person. The door swung open and in walked another teacher. I instantly hid my weapon when I noticed the fearful glance Chad gave him. He sat back down in his seat slowly looking up at the man.

"Hey...dad..what do you need? He asked nervously. I watched from my place on the floor shaking. His eyes traveled to mine and a small frown grew.

"Keep it down in here you are far to loud. And you! I'll see you when you and your little sister get home! Don't forget to pick her up from school again either! He turned around angrily and slammed the door. Everyone cracked up laughing at him, as they returned to there work. He glared up at me seething.

"See what you did? He hissed. I snatched up my things, jumping away from him, running out the door. What the fuck was wrong with the kids in this school. Maybe it was just that class. While running I didn't notice the person infront of me and slammed right into them tumbling to the ground painfully falling on my twisted arm. I whimpered at the feeling of a pop trying to move it. I gritted my teeth together hard popping my shoulder back into place. Ignoring the other victim, as I began to heal myself standing back up on shaky legs. I looked over at who I knocked over and saw Hanabi. My smile brightened as I helped her up.

"Hey what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class? When she looked up I cut her off noticing the length of her hair.

"W-what happened to your hair? She smiled sheepishly rubbing her eyes, sniffling.

"I-I asked ino to c-cut it for m-me at like f-four in the m-morning last n-night. I hope you don't mind..I shook my head from side to side smiling.

"Nope did y-you forget how m-my hair w-was cropped s-short when I w-was younger? She nodded looking behind herself. I looked down the hall she looked to, seeing a boy rushing towards us. She scooped up her things dumping it in her bag. She hurredily kissed my cheek running in the opposite direction.

"BYE HINATA! She breathed running down the hall, turning a corner.

"HANABI! GO T-TO CLASS DON'T SKI-AAAH! I flew to the side ruffly banging my head on the ground beneath me. I whimpered loudly rubbing my abused skull.

"SORRY! I looked up through my wavered vision watching that boy dart down the same hallway as my little sister. I shook my head going to my fiffth hour to drop off my things.

"Thank god...School's almost over...Lunch here I come..

Temari pov: I swear I hated this damn girl! Sakie was a sneaky son of bitch! I really couldn't understand how she was the daughter of both Asuma and Kureni and so demonly! Hell my brother was a damn demon but here he was more Human than she! Fucking creature she was! She neary took my head off with a blast, knocked Ayame to the ground below the trees and dislocated Sakura's jaw and shoulder. This bitch wasn't getting passed me so damn easily. I didn't give a fuck if she was in my school. I cracked my knuckles as I watched hanabi run down the opposite hallway. The girl named Jean stood there watching the ground, while her brother rubbed his face. Jake started off towards the hall Hanabi ran to walking foward.

"You might as we'll not bother to even go chasing her. We all looked up at Max. He looked pissed at jake still. But jake seemed equally angry.

"Who in the hell are you too tell me what I can and- Max held up his hand cutting him off.

"Look I'm not stupid your being so petite as to stand there and fling yourself all over my sister which I don't apprectiate. That's why I got pissed because you using her to get to hanabi. Which I don't respect. Now me going off on hanabi that was wrong. Jake your a nice guy, someone I consider a good friend but I'm really starting to like Hanbai. Your not taking your chance so why don't I take over? He raised his hand to piont at sakie.

"Why don't you take the girl who obviously keeps flinging herself at you, because I'm pretty sure Hanabi is pretty tired of trying to not only grasp your attention, but compete with all these girls. She obviously still has strong feelings for you, but I'm going to tell you right now I'm going to change that. He said smugly to his face. I watched alert as Jake clenched his fist ti'll they turned white.

"YOU SON OF A BICTH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! I KNOW SHE LIKES ME! YOUR! YOUR A TERRIBLE FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME! I stepped foward ready to grabbed jake if needed. This kid was a hanyou nothing to play around with when upset. He had the potential to turn into a full-fledged demon when angry. He swung his fist downwards pulverising the ground under max's feet. He smiled cockily grabbing jean and jumping out the way landing on the wall. The girl was alert now and clinging onto her brother in fear. I glanced at jake seeing his fangs elongated, eyes slit to a tilt, purple with back lines. I turned to Ayame screaming in panic and urgency.

"Sealing tag NOW! She fumbled around for a moment throwing one at me. I raised foward leaving Sakie to Sakura and Ayame. I elbowed him in the face knocking him back into the opposite lockers. I waisted no time jumping onto his stunned form, pinning him down forceablly, slapping the tag on his forehead jumping backwards.

"AYAME BARRIER NOW! I ordered tensely.

"HAI! She slid infront of the growing crowd doing various hand signs.

"BARRIER REALESE! A wide shield of clear light purple expanded across the space between Jake and everyone else. Jake stood up from the barrier slamming his fist into it. I watched as it slowly began to shake and crack. I looked back at max to see the horror and regret in his eyes. He jumped down setting his sister right infront next to Sakura, Ayame and I.

"You know what to do..Help them. The read-headed girl nodded meekily, reaching into her pocket she pulled out white fingerless gloves. She pressed her palms to the barrier, her eyes growing white with bright light. Air seemed to appear from no where as her hair blew rapidly. White light spread through out the barrier slowly turning black. Crackling met my ears as the black light turned into what seemed like lightening. I reached foward to touch the barrier in amazment and wonder. Who was this gir? What was her story?...And max's..

"I wouldn't if I where you one wrong touch your dead..instantly. I looked up at max standing against the barrier.

"We'll why aren't you effected by that? I asked bewildered and confused.

"Because I'm her brother, she's used to protecting me against her own powers we'll ateast when she wzants, He said giving her a side ways glance...Everyone else not so much. He finished. Jake rushed foward towards the crackling thunder and black lightening screaming bloody murder. Everyone covered there ears as thre read head started screaming too. She jolted foward the barrier crashing down to nothing. Everyone fell down to the ground as the barrier literally came rushing down in peices. Sakura rushed upwards shattering the pieces into nothing. Everyone watch there surroundings debritaly and carefully. I looked over seeing Sakie knocked out in a corner tied up. I looked at sakura's smiling face, grinning ear from ear. I shook my head laughing. I watched as the red head stood up yawning as we'll as Ayame. Max walked over to Jake pushing him over, too his back.

"...I'm sorry jake..You just can't keep playing with her like that..either you want her or you don't..Everyone crowded around the two soundlessly. Jake coughed up blood harshly, looking up at max.

"B-but I do...He croaked. Sakura bent down to heal him, speeding up the proccess. Ayame walked away standing gaurd of Sakie. I was the kazekage's older sister so you can imagne the strings I pulled to have her banned from suna for 6 months, unless with her parents. Max looked down at him solemly as he started to walk away.

"Yeah..I'm sorry jake but..I do to..so I guess we'll have to see who comes out ontop, you knew her way before you even arrived at Suna...you should have acted on your feelings when you had the chance. You'd have no competion if she was your girlfriend, but since she's not I'm your competion now and we'll any other guy who wants her for there own. The girl now known as Jean bent down to help him up.

"I'm sorry Jake. She mumbled sadly, watching the ground. He shook his head smiling before he prompty blacked out in her arm's. I raised the knocked out boy over my shoulder, Sakura and Ayame picking up Sakie ruffly.

"Boy...I swear when we get home, everyone's goanna have some story's to tell. I mumbled walking to the nurses office, my friends close behind.

_Soooo I'm ending it there! I hope you liked it! And yeeeeah..Don't kill me on what I did to everyone. It's not over anywho! I actually had this written up for a whie but other things kept getting in my way so I couldn't re-edited it lol. I'm uploading this at 11:06 pm knowning my butt has school in the morning!Haha Enjoyyy BYEE!_


	26. Chapter 26-Breaking Dawn!

Chapter: 26

_**Breaking Dawn**_

Disclamier: You already know.

_**Anyway I really don't have much to say buuut I seriously hate homework..studying..and school in general sometimes..it cuts into my personal time everyday no joke. But please do enjoy chapter 26! :)**_

_**...**_

Gaara pov: I was getting so impatient, with this so mating thing. I ached terribly somewhere I wasn't used to, and my head killed me everyday for hours apon hours. They got so bad I would actually end up on my knee's clutching at my hair nearly ripping my hair out fiber by fiber unti there was noting left just to stop the pain. I knew Shukuka was the cause but there was absloutley noting I could do. It was already the end of decemeber and January was right around the corner. The dead line for our mating was April the perfect mating season in my opion but the thing is her past got in the way. On top of that..how was I supposed to know if she was even ready? We weren't even married...Damn! I hate being a demon so much. The only real helpful thing about it is we'll the protection it serves for me and what's mine.

I snapped out of my thoughts at the calling of my name. I looked up glancing around the classroom. It was empty. I looked at the concerned woman infront of me standing up.

"I'm fine...Goodbye..I didn't wait for her quick reply and left right after. I waked half way down the hall and stopped something clicking in my head. Hinata was supposed to meet me at the library with everyone else. I looked up at the clock seeing I was about five mintues late. My eyes grew wide, as I ran down the hallway._ Fuck...now they'd question me..Hinata especially.._

Hinata pov: "Hinata where in the hell is your boyfriend! I jumped back from Temari, stepping behind Neji.

"I-I don't know h-he's in mosty a-advanced classes s-so he's probally i-

"There he is! We all turned from Mari to Gaara sighing. He did take a long time to meet up with us. I smiled brightly waving at him. He nodded in my direction, walking to stand next to me. I frowned at his greeting but other wise ignored it.

"Where were you boy! Had us all waiting like that! I watched for gaara's reaction, giggling into my hand at his face. He looked down at me, looking alittle wazzed, before taking my hand and leading the way.

"Hehe gaara! I let him lead the way, to the car climbing in. I bumped my head on the door as I went in wincing in pain. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, rubbing the sore bump growing in the tender spot. Thanks to that idiotic boy! I sat down with a deep sigh, watching as everyone came in.

"What's up? I looked up at Jake as he plopped next to me. I frowned as gaara walked to the back with hanabi.

"Nothing..why didn't you sit back there? I asked as we pulled off. He looked down at his hands sadly, looking back up at me. The car jolted to a stop as we pulled infront of the mall. Temari turned around in her seat smiling evily.

"Aright we all are going shopping on my check, kanruko's check and ofcourse the lovley kazakage's check to go shopping! Clothes, shoes, jewlery, hair products you name it! You can get it today. Ino, Sakura and Ayame sqealed loudly in unsion. I looked at them confused as to why they where here but decieded to just drop it. I turned around looking at my baby sister, smiing hesitantly. She looked at the sqealing girls outside the truck and nodded climbing out the back. I would meet her in the library, before we went shopping for clothes of are comfort. I looked back at gaara and decided he shoud go spend time with the guys.

"G-gaara I'm goanna go s-shopping with hanabi away f-from the g-girls a-and you should go with the g-guys. I suggested nervously twisting my hair. He nodded silently, waving a goodbye. Kanruko looked at Jake waiting. Jake just sighed deeply, before gesturing to me. Kanruko shrugged, slamming the truk door closed. Knowing him he didn't understand jake at all just now. I turned to him ready to here what was bothering him. I knelt down, bracing my hands over my knee's gazing at him intently. Finally he cracked and looked up at me hair out his face. I could see several healing wounds over the surface of his face, and the more I paid attention they where covering his body to. I grippped my balled hands together tightly, slowly bringing my eyes back up to meet his.

"Jake what's g-going on? He looked down again wiping under his eyes. He cleared his throat apprehensivley.

"I-I...lost Hanabi..to my ex-bestfriend...He was actually the first bestfriend I had before I met hanabi..I remeber my parents before the passed where distant from humans..we'll my dad was since he was the demon in the relationship. But what he and my mother told me was stay to myself..but alone my father told me to be careful who I pick and choose to be close with and to be my friends. Those you hold closest could be the one's out to hurt you the most. So I decided to give up..because Hanabi probally does like me but her and..Max might as we'll date because I don't want to fight for s-someone's attention... I had done that most of my life until I was adopted and I'm not about to start now with some girl! He finished his speech, before breaking down into seemingly unstoppable tears, that raked througout his whoe body.

I bit down on my lip taking a chance. I was taught to never get to close to demons, hanyous, or whatever else when there emotional like this but I could take the chance. I slowly slid my right hand around his back , wrapping my left arm around to meet, holding him to my chest. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face in my stomach. I rubbed soothing circles into his back, patted his head from time to time, slid my nails up and down his covered back gently anything to calm him down. Before long I soon realized I had lulled him to sleep. I looked to the clock cursing to myself. I was suppose to meet hanabi nine minutes ago.

"Jake...J-jake..wake up-p..He pulled away from me, wiping his blothcy eyes yawning.

"H-hanabi?

"N-no jake it's m-me H-hinata..Look I think you n-need to end this trouble n-now before it g-gets out of h-hand. Don't even v-voice this t-to max. Talk to h-hanabi about h-how you feel first and l-let her express herself, while y-you listen. If s-she agrees t-to you I d-don't want t-to see anymore f-fighting! Your f-family act l-like it not s-sav-vages-s...I stood up abruptly cracking my knuckles, I pulled him off his butt sqeezing his cheeks until they turned blue.

"WAKE! Up j-jake! and go t-talk to h-her! He finally got the pitcure and pulled away from me running out the truck door. I grabbed my phone following after him.

"W-wait! She's in the l-library bring h-her out h-here so y-you can t-talk and s-stay calm e-even if she p-pisses you o-off okay? He nodded with a tight smile gracing his red lips before he hugged me running inside. I yawned loudly to myself walking the opposite way. I would meet up with them when I thought it was appriopte until then, I would spend sometime with myself. I had my own money but ofcourse gaara had to go and threaten me. He would chek and see if I actually bought anything with his money. I guess he wanted to feel like he had the supplies to care for me I guess. I unzipped my jakcet alitte as the sun intenseified as the day went on. That was suna for you..hot as ever in the middle of the day, cool in the morning and terribly freezing at night. There winter were so odd.

I walked into the mall looking around. I sniffed the air catching the smell of something familar. I looked around and found a cookie stand M&M to be correct. My favorite and with a side of milk! I ran up to the stand buying two cookies, and taking the cup. I smiled at the young girl and her mother selling them, saying my thank you's. I sat on a near by bench nibbling on my cookie finishing it bit by bit. I drank haf of my milk, wrapping my other cookie for later. I tucked it deep in my pocket, downing the rest of the milk. I found the trash tossing it in. My nose caught another scent but it was kind of unfamilar. It smelled like animals? Dogs maybe? I followed the arrows and sure enough it was a pet store full of new born pups and kitttens. I sqealed quitley to myself as I rushed forward into the store. I was welcomed in with bright smiles and welcomes as I knet down infront of one priticular pup. He was all white with light black and brown spots. He had the cutests little face and eyes his little tongue dangling from his mouth. He had just been born from the looks of it. He was alittle fatty to but still so adorable.

I always wanted a pup but I got a kitten and my dad got mad at me and tried to kill it. He stopped though but ofcourse I messed up again and he nearly broke it's little neck. I tried to do every little thing and allow everything to happen to me without question but he was still was unsatisfied. He gave my kitten away to a sadistic little girl and her father. She was so mean...she wasn't like me..she began to enjoy what they did to her...excepted it as something that should happen and long story short re-evented herself into a whore. I'll never forget her. She was a friend of mine and I had to slowly watch her change herself into someone new and worse. I shook myself from my terrible past focusing on the puppy.

I wanted one so bad...I stood up from my place on the ground waking out of the story. I bumped into something hard yet soft.

"G-gomen! I d-didn't s-s-see where I-I was g-going.. and I-

"Your the girl who got me in trouble! I looked up in shock at the taller boy infront of me. Ofcourse he had a nice group of friends on his side now including mean looking girls. I decided to just keep my head down and walk around them. Again ofcourse that didn't work, since he decided he wanted to trip me. I stumbled foward trying to catch myself, twisting my ankle painfully to the right.

"AH! I yelped in pain tumbling foward, to my hands and knee's. I fet my scalp being abused again as someone's claw like nails tug into my neck and head. I bit into my tongue to keep from showing any signs of weakness, but the tears still blurred my vision. I felt something warm running down the side of my head. I shoved the offending person away from me hearing aloud thump and shriek. I brought my hand to my forehead standing up, there was blood there. I frowned angrily at the new cut above my brow. I hated bruises, cuts, scars anything of the sort. I turned on the mean boy and his friends.

"You really shouldn't p-pick on people! H-how do you k-know what other p-people may go through!

"Oh I know what you go through...You have an extremley un-attractive stutter, ugly pupiless eyes, a oddly shaped head and you look freaky with that large head of your's but small body. Not to mention these huge breast you like to hide under your shirt. Before I could react he pulled my jakcet back reaching for my chest. I screeched and shoved him away from me.

"QUIT!

"Big breast like that are disgusting and nasty. You know why? There all saggy and vein covered and shit. You see these? He pulled a dark haired girl foward with purple hair as long as mine in a high pony tail. Her clothes weren't that revealing but revealing enough, her eyes where that of chesire cat to me. The freaky part she had claws like a cat, canines like one and a tail but she wasn't one. She was supposedly all human with alittle bit of something. She was one odd human. He pulled her close to his chest squeezing her breast appreciatively, hard infront of me before pulling her shirt alittle lower. I looked away my face tinged pink. Did I mention my father forced men and women alike on me? When hanabi was at the tender age of six just like I was he tried to make me preform certain things I'd never speak of aloud to her. She didn't remeber me coming in her room. I'm gad she didn't, because since I woudn't listen he did it to me infront of her.

I looked back at the freaks infront of me simply turning my back to them and limping away.

_***BEWARE! Down below..If your easily grossed out..I tried to make it descreet okay? Alright..Enjoy ;p***_

"HEY! I wasn't threw talking to you! He ran up and gripped my arm tightly making me wince. I lost it remebering more then I bargained for, I screamed like my life depended on it. I swung my arm around from behind me to his face in one swift motion, knocking him back on his ass.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!

He fell down with a loud crash falling into things. I continued on like nothing happend, trying to keep myself together. I already felt terrible about my body. I didn't need more daily reminders. I reminded mysef every time I slept and woke up.

I looked in a nearby store mirror feeling even more bad. My jakcet was slightly ripped, my hair was a tangled mess and he was right my breast where pretty big for my age..But t-they weren't veiny where they? That does sound extremely disgusting. I'm sure even though there big they don't s-sag either! Right? Look at me asking myself question..I don't even try to stare at me body long but I'm positive they don't sag...too much..I don't know...I hope they don't.

Oh no! What if they did...then when we went swiming and I was in that bathing suit...gaara must have been replused! I was lucky enough to sti have some cover up, water proof make-up though. I've tried to wear contacts but, I would get yelled at for not aprecitating my blood-line. I would be called a disgrace as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary right? Yeah I know I'm a terrible mess. But things can't be anything but perfect from here right? He would get so drunk to the point he'd spank me for hours and I'd beg and beg until, finally Neji couldn't even take it anymore. He'd yell and scream, break things try to attack my father anything. It never worked though, neji would always end up in the intensive care unit the same night. And I'd drag my small little ass to his room, and hand him my little make-shift gift, even though by that piont he was half alive anyway, let alone awake. I'd just drop the gift I made to the ground or whever and climb in with him, and I'd pet his hair...and try to sing to him. Hell! I'd be crying so hard you'd believe something wasn't mentally right upstairs with me. I know a couple nurses did and tried to tie me down, to send me to a damn asylum, somewhere in the hospital. Yeah my dad didn't like that to much.

He forbid me from visiting him next time and we both knew there would be a next time. As I got older though I knew he would try to turn the touching into something more. What I wasn't sure at first. I didn't have a mother so no one was there to explain things to me. Nothing...And me being on my period? Yeah imagine my surprise when some boy told the whole class I was bleeding..I thought I was dying for god sake's. No one understood why I didn't know why there was blood all over my pants and seat. But that's children like them for you, ignorant and mean.

My dad beat me so bad that day just because I was on my period. I didn't make since at first until I realised that meant, he couldn't touch me for awhile. But this disgusting woman told him he could! Even he was appaled thank god for that! But ofcourse he just killed her infront of me for even thinking like that. That attitude of his didn't last long, because eventually another one of his friends, convinced him there was an exception and "something" he could do. So he found his own little, sick, sadistic, way to still pleasure himself and hurt me. He forced maids to come into my room and strip me of my pants. Imagine my shock when they pinned me down. I thought what now? I thought this couldn't happen at this time. I was to wrong. They yanked my undies off and took this thing that hurt pretty bad, and put it inside me..I forgot what it was, it started with a T..but they where only meant for him to be able to feel every detail of me, through my pants, skirts whatever as long as it wasn't skin on skin contact. He actually told me I was never aloud to wear outside of the house. Those maids went to town on me with that thing..I never wanted them to do it. Everytime they came into my room with a box full of those things, I'd freak so I would be drug. It's not like it mattered ofcourse, that way he could access every part of me more, without difficulty. The maids claimed that's why it hurt so much for them to push it. I mean come on?! Are you serious why would I want you inbetween my legs staring so intently at me, at such a private time. I felt so humilated! I felt a tap on my shoulder and wiped around, forgetting all about the mental degrading of myself.

"Um...are you alright miss? You seem alittle flustered. I stared up at the the woman infront of me, with a slight smile.

"Y-yes...I'm sorry...

"is there something I can help you with?

"D-do you have a c-comb? She nodded quickly handing one over. I turned around tugging, the comb through my head hurriedly.

"No, no like this sweety you don't have to rush. LIke this. She sat me down, slowly running the comb through my knots.

"There...your perfect. She dusted off my clothes leaving a slight peck on my forehead.

"Now who are you here with?

"M-my family..I replied shyly with a slight smile gracing my lips. She smiled back and noted one of two things.

"Your a hygua aren't you? I nodded carefully measuring her every move. Who is she? And why was she so interested in me?

"Yeah..I'm sorry about all the things that have happend to you.. and your family. I gasped loudly looking at my feet.

"Oh no honey don't be ashamed. Let me tell you now..people will talk about you..always and there is absloutley nothing you can do about it but prove everything they say about you wrong while keeping your head held up high...Hinata.

"Wha-!? I stared at this woman long and hard. Who was she!?

"MOM! I turned to my right to see a girl around my age running towards us with a small child on her hip. It was a girl..._It was a girl.._.

Hanabi pov: I couldn't understand why Jake was here and not hinata but I suppose I would find out very soon.

"Hanabi before you, punch me or whatever just hear me out okay? I looked at him over my book, caculating his every move.

"No..this isn't some fairytale story where someone sits behind a computer and types or a desk and writes! Happy endings don't always happen jake! It takes alot of damn work for that to even happen!

"You're real bitter aren't you? I was about ready to snap his neck, until I looked at his face. He wasn't trying to be mean but just stating the obvious. That's what cut the deepest. I stood up abrubty punching him away from me, we'll I tried. He grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind my back, forcing me to kiss him.

"MM! I struggled at fisrt, but calmed down once I felt his hands glide over my back muscles towards my butt. He gripped it in his hands, snapping me out of la-la land I pushed him back wiping my mouth.

"Jake stop... you play to much. You're all about games and nothing else. I'm not letting someone lead me on and play with my emotions and stump on them unti there's not-

"You talk to much..Look I came here to express to you that I like you very much. I do tend to play games but you have to understand that I had it ruff much like you. I never recieved attention like I shoud have after my parents where killed. So after my parents died I always fought for it. I don't want to fight for yours and end up loosing it anyway. Max likes you and I know you like him to. I was blind and I didn't know you actually liked me. How could I? I was afraid to actually think that way because what if I was wrong?

"What if you where right though? You could have saved us all of this trouble. He nodded his head understanding, watching me closely.

"I'm sure you know where I want to take this Hanabi. I looked at my feet nervously.

"Im not sure..I really like max now...and...

"We'll what if I gave your three weeks to be with us seperatley and then at the end of that third week, you could choose.

"N-no...that's way to difficult...I guess...I could...I mean since I met you first...Ugh! I really don't know Jake. I like max to...I looked up at him to watch him smiling sadly.

"Eeeh...Look Hanabi I'm not going to make you choose like this okay? He grabbed my hands in his, grinning darkly.

"I want you to smile and be happy so...do it..Be with max..I competley understand..Life's not some kind of fairytale like I thought it was..or atleast I wanted it to be.

"Okay, Okay Jake...don't go all depressed on me..I'll give it a chance..Just don't screw it up.

"Nabai it takes more then one person to screw shit up you know?

"Jake can it before I rip your tongue out and shove it up your tiny ass hole.

"Um damn why you gotta go into detail, of my asshole? Ofcourse it's small I have never nor have I ever thought of letting something by pass it's limits towards my butt cave! My face grew a dark red when I realized several people had heard him.

"Jake...your so loud man.

"Huh? Oh yea okay..where's your sister? I looked up at him, wondering the same thing.

"Don't knooow butaaa let's go look for her. We gathered our phones and left. I wonder what held her up in meeting us.

...

Hinata pov:_ It's a girl..._

"Mom whose th-...

"L-lady hinata!? I snapped out of it, looking the girl up and down. Her belly I was famiiar with was go and if my memory served me right I knew this girl and the little one in her arms...had to be no more then.. two? three?..It had to of been three since they fled when I was twelve.

"Y-yumi? I stepped up to them tentivley hugging her. I heard a slight sqeaked and stepped back, gazing at the little baby in her arms.

"This is...your daughter? She nodded enthusiastically smiling brightly, holding her out to me.

"Yes...here hold her...Her name Is Izzy..I grasped the young child into my arms holding her, close. I continued to talk enjoying the feel of the young baby, tug at my hair playfully. That cute litte tendencie was one of the things hanabi did as a baby, that kept a smile on my face when I was sad or scared.

"Is she hard t-to care for? She smiled grimly but nodded.

"Yes very..I'm only seventeen..But on the bright side I met this amazing guy and..He lives here. We fled to the wind country but deiceded on suna.

"Oh that's good...I'm glad your doing we'll for yourself. Your baby is adorable...

"Mizuki wasn't a ugly guy but he was a terrible one..I'm just glad this man can give her a chance to know what a real man is besides her grandpa. I smiled kindly at the giggling child in my arm's returning her to her mother gently. She squealed and smiled happily. Two men walked up along with a woman. She two had a small child. Another girl infact but with aqua colored hair and eyes. I looked at the woman and the man noticing the resemblance.

"This is my brother, his wife, their child and my father. I waved kindly. I turned around quickly at the sound of my name. I wrapped hanabi in a half way hug, waving at jake.

"This is my little sister Hanabi and her bestfriend Jake. As you can tell he's a hanyou.

"Ooooh..They'll have spectacular little cubs, as we'll as you. I looked at the woman confused but otherwise kept quite.

"My mother has a gift..she can see the good in store for you, as where My brother's wife can't...So she usually opts to stay silent..I looked at the woman worriedly before returning my eyes to Yumi's. Don't worry where doing..special things to her to prevent these terribe visions..they really mess with her and her children to come. So if we can reverse this for anymore children she has then..She'll be fine. But her daughter has the terrifying gift.. She trailed off playing with her daughter's hair.

"But it's wierd to though she can show you everything she will see, has seen and what you've done so..don't let her touch you...just a warning..what she shows you is very disturbing..I looked to her brother to see him pale as ever. I fet bad for the poor man. Hopefully those treatments where successful. I turned away from the odd family, before looking back up at them.

"We'll um..okay I wish the best for you guy's..Goodbye...I turned around on my heels, steering them away.

"Hinata...I stopped dead in my tracks, cranning my neck to the man's wife. She looked up at me her eyes ghostly white, a evil smirk on her face. Her child gasped loudly looking at her mother stepping back. The father and yumi to.

"ZANDRIA NO! Yumi, her mother and her father lurched foward towards the girl.

"When April comes...Death...pain...and evil will surround you..and consume you until there's nothing left of who you where...Gaara will-Her words were silenced, when Yumi's mother snapped something on the side of her neck. Her eyes went back to aqua, as we'll as her, hair as she slowly fell to the ground, the smirk still in place on her lips. Her child fell to the side of her screaming, her father picked her up covering her eyes pulling her to his chest. Before I knew it the child was silenced...slack in her father's arms..

"W-what...How does she know g-gaara...?

"I told you she can see into your furture...but not the good part. Yumi spoke to me.

"T-then what is g-garra going to do!? What does he have to do with it!? It's my future right? Only me...no one else! Please tell me what's going to happen! What did that girl mean...W-what's...What is she!? How can she just go around s-saying s-such things t-to people with o-out care!

"We can't tell you that...you just have to wait and see...But do not speak of this to anyone, and under any circumstances at all! Can you tell him anything about what happened today! What is supposed to happen can be changed but only by a descion you make...It will be a very serious one but you have to do it..that's all I can say to you until then...Bye Hinata I'm sorry for this inconveince...we shouldn't have brought her..Don't let these words plague your mind..you'll be...Fine.._**I hope... for your sake...**_

With that they all dispersed in thin air...I dropped to my knee's loosing my cool. Hanabi stood there clutching onto jake for dear life, while he held her back his eyes wide.

"H-hinata..what's g-going to happen t-to us? I looked up at her, scared out of my wits. I pulled on a brave face. I'm sure you could see right through it if you where in a better state of mind, but none of us where.

"J-just..l-let's g-go s-s-shopping a-and r-r-remeber n-n-not t-t-to t-t-t-tell ga-arra. I stood up wiping my wet eyes, yanking them along. Absloutley no one spoke a word when we met up with everyone else. I knew I would have nightmares of what was to come for me in April.._**Death...Pain...and evil?**_ Will surround me?...**you'll be...Fine..**_**I hope... for your sake... **__What the hell was going on!? What terrible thing was going to happen to me now..t-to..us?! God please don't let there be an us..I can't bare it if someone else got hurt because of me and my stupidity! I always mange to mess something up..I swear_

"Hinata are you okay? You've been standing there in your towel, staring at the wall for a good few mintues. It took everything in me not to just fall right there, and beg him to te'll me what Zandria meant..what he was going to do in April..What I was going to do...all of us..I needed something..A hint..something! I put on a brave face instead of my usual one. I would not be a weak cry baby..not this time..I was going to try as long as mentally possible for me..Considering I was a weak ass, in most dire situations.

"N-nothing gaara..p-please turn around so I can change though..He smiled and did as asked. I fished around for a moment, pulling on fannel pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. I had a sudden throbbing head-ache and felt like total shit. I laid in the bed, curled in a ball waiting for him to come in with me. When the lights shut off and he joined me I was out like light. But that didn't last sadly.

I woke in the middle of the night screaming just like those months before. I couldn't understand it...Why was I having set backs? I had made such great progress..And now.. It was like...NOTHING...nothing at all...and that's exactly what I was starting to feel...I was feeling numb...I felt like I was slowly changing...all over again..This isn't what I wanted...I liked where I was at...But I felt like I was stuck..like no one could help me...I felt trapped in on myself like I could tell no one..And I really couldn't...I rolled over gazing in gaara's emarld's eyes intently..just thinking..._**Boy...If only you knew...**_

_**Sorry it took me so long! I got sick and when I wanted to post it, I felt shitty so I grew lazy and agitated and all the things that come with being sick lol. Anyway after that it was Homeworkkkkk that I still haven't finished aaaand! Then I got a new phone today yippy! And I forgot my email passoword yada! Yada long story I had re-make a bunch of chiz and Oh! As you can see I changed my avatar name! :) Anyhoo. Thank you for your time! Review! Review! Review! Review! 3**_


	27. A Change Is Coming!

CHAPTER 27!

**((-IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!))-Mey I'm annoyed with how many confusing mistakes I've made in my story I've said "are" not "our" several times...Changed Rosalinda's name from Rosalyn and back to Rosalinda..Naruto's Girlfriend's name was orginally Kasumi Or sum ish...then Ayumi Which I meant to type not Ayame...but I changed it due to a reviewer thinking that's what I meant. At the moment I'm not sure what else I screwed up but...my piont is it happens when you don't review for along time and forget what you have written..((I re-read my story it's good but would be better without all them damn screw ups.)) SO! From now on Rosalinda's name will be *Rosalyn*...Naruto's Fiancee name will remain known as *Ayame*...I've also spoke about there eye's not making it clear weather there just pale or what, same with there hair, so everything will be fixed in this chapter and stay that way! and anything else we'll...I'll change ((Like my grammar ^,^))**

A changing Is Coming

March The 23rd….

Hanabi Pov: "Hanabi! HANABI! WAKE UP! I jumped from my bed, sweat covering my forehead, looking from side to side panting heavily. I looked over at my door to see a little girl and a unknown man standing there. I blinked a couple of times walking towards the girl. She looked similar to me having my hair but not my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

"Oh I see you got her door open Yoshi. I whipped around staring at Hinata hard. She blushed hopping through the window walking to me slowly.

"Nabi remember Sakie? My eyes grew wide as I nodded, growing more and more pissed as the seconds passed. I turned on her gritting my teeth.

"Yes hinata I can't seem to forget about the bitch that killed my only mom besides you….That's irrelevant who is she? I turned back on the dark eyed girl glaring me down, just the same. I scoffed and stabbed a finger in her face.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I advise you to fix your fucking face before I do-

"Hanabi! That's enough! This is our half-sister Yishaka! And other little sister Rosalyn. I growled under my breath fresh tears brimming my eyes. I turned to the other little girl, who too looked quite upset.

"Look! No one wants to be in this situation! This is what my Monday morning consist of!? Our half! demon spawns coming here! How do we even know there not fucking deranged like there moth-

"HANABI STOP! YOUR MAKING THEM UPSET! I watched as she rushed over to the little bitch and her sister to, holding them to her chest. The girl…Yishaka watched me through tearful eyes crying into hinata's stomach along with the other one. She pulled away from them approaching me.

"I'm not trying to come here and take your place if that's what you're thinking. I folded my arms staring at her.

"Look I don't appreciate being snatched away from mom and dad the only care takers I knew! Within a few months span of time where told we can't leave a house!? Do you even know what it feels like to be on lock down, for hours! Waking up seeing the same room, doing the same routine every damn day? And for what? Because my mom was some little tramp that couldn't keep her legs closed, because she wanted power? She loves me deeply that I know or hope. But me? I can assure you I am my mother's child to a great extent but I would never be so low, to still something precious to you! I stepped closer to her, growling in her face.

"You and your mother already did! And with that I walked out of my own room, brushing passed Rosalyn who grabbed a hold of me.

"NO WAIT! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG I PROMISE! JUST LET US GO BACK HOME TO OUR MOMMIE!

"Let go of me, little girl! I hissed tugging at my shirt, but she held on with all her might.

"I grew frustrated with her constant yelling, screaming loudly myself, blue light spraying from my hands as I did.

"HANABI NO! I heard loud screams fill the air and room around me re-opening my eyes quickly, to see gaara in front of me, his face stotic as ever. He continued to glare at me dropping his barrier.

"Hinata are you and the child alright? He asked coldly glaring me down.

"Y-yes….and her name's Rosalyn. We all looked up to the sound of whimpering, seeing Yishaka standing there shaking on my new hard wooden floor in a puddle of her own piss. I nearly popped a vein in my forehead screaming at her. Temari silenced me with one of her famous attacks, but only momentarily. Gaara turned to me, being silent for a moment before speaking to me.

"Hanabi your sister and I have put it upon ourselves, too adopt your sisters and their…we'll your little brother. I closed my eyes, hearing my name and the sound of garra's voice speaking the words that would change my life forever. I didn't want to react…I didn't want to feel anything in that moment I just wanted to act on nothing and be a hollow shell. Everything around me drowned out into a slow drum; there words wavering and before I knew it my world went black.

Hinata pov: I screamed as I watched my little sister crumble to the ground, dropping Rosalyn from my grasp, sliding to her side. I shook her violently but she wouldn't react. I stood up trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I knew I had just messed up her life ten times more than needed. I couldn't even bring myself to mention I was leaving on a dead man's mission. In other words I was leaving and was excepted not to come back….and that was tomorrow along with gaara…It could take up to a month to complete this mission but it was worth it to gain respect. I turned back to Rosalyn, letting the others attend to hanabi. I had to get them situated in their living arrangements. Hanabi and Yishaka where to share a room but now I thought better of it, for the time being. I grabbed the girl's hands drawing baths for the both of them. I lead them to Rosalyn's room placing her on her bed. I turned to Yisha, for short and began to explain myself. It's apparent that you can't be around your sister for awhi-

"I don't get you adults…how can throw words around like there nothing…."sister" is just a title and to her that's all it'll ever be. I grasped her by her arm's staring into her eyes pleadingly.

"Yisha…I am begging you to be the bigger person…I will explain everything or hanabi will but right now I need you to act like your twelve.

"I-I'll be thirteen in a few weeks…and….a-and my mommy s-she….I watched as this little girl fell apart, rushing into my embrace. I held her to my chest, leading her to the bathroom. She pulled away holding her necklace and I smiled finding this a perfect way to get us all a little to bond on….hopefully.

"Look….I know this might be a dark way to bond, but it still is a away…She purked up her light purple and slightly black shoulder length hair, brushing her wet cheek, sticking to it. _**Hmm…her hair is a odd color...did her mom dye it brown? Or is this the result of hizashi's dark bluish blackish hair and saku's brown locks? But...Rosalyn's hair is brown...close to red actually...so...who know's I guess?..**_

I plopped down on the ground besides her helping her undress, while Rosalyn explored her new room. I felt terrible that they had to be cut off from their mother, in hopes that they would forget her all together but knowing me I would keep her memory we'll alive. It was important to use her as an example of what they shouldn't be….Yisha was half way there but Rosa…nowhere near but she was too young to realize, any of her powers yet being the tender age of no more than four or five.

"How old is your sister?

"Rosa? y-you? Or hanabi? She smiled nervously. I chuckled to myself giggling lowly.

"See! There you go! Nabai is afraid that you'll take someone precious like your mother…she just….needs some trust installed into you then you'll see she's not half bad….in fact you to might just end up being her partner in crime, even worse your sister already has a boyfriend. She just grinned slightly climbing in the tub. Oh and Rosa's four she mumbled slipping under the water humming to herself. I nodded turning to Rosa undressing her as we'll. This would be alot work for a fiffteen year old….I had it cut out for me and I knew it but for now Neji and ten-ten had to deal with them mostly. I yawned tiredly, considering it was six in the damn morning, but I think we all deserved to just rest this day out. We all would sleep for a while then, garra and I planned to have a family day out, and even if it killed me everyone would get along! I sighed deeply lifting Rosa into the tub with her giggling sister. I sat on the toilet watching them at ease. Then I heard it..The wail of young Akito. I smiled at the name. I named him along with the help of gaara. He said it meant "Bright Person" and that's what I wanted my little brother to be.

I turned to the girls smiling softly.

"Have you met your-Our…I looked up at Neji surprised. He just shrugged and handed the wailing baby to me. Everyone including hanabi walked in watching me with them. I knelt besides them holding him in my arms. Everyone was crowded close but not as much as, Rosa. She couldn't get enough of him, and then I knew she would be how Neji was and still is with me..How I was and still am with hanabi. But no this generation would be different! I couldn't keep allowing such tragedies to strike at our family. When I came back we would go to court for Hizashi and his mistress to get there final sentence. I handed the small boy up to hanabi who just stared at the child coldly. She looked up at me entirely to calm.

"And what would you like me to with "that"?

"It's not a "that" i-it's our brother….where a family…Yisha spoke. Hanabi scoffed under her breath low enough for me and yisha to hear. She stared at the little boy holding out her arms. I lifted him to her, watching her sit with him. He gurgled and pulled at his face, childishly. She looked down the life draining from her eyes, as she tiredly handed him to yisha.

"Here…I know you want to hold him….Yisha smiled reaching for hanabi's hand. Hanabi stared at her, respectfully pulling her hand away. She said nothing but spread her arms, light air appearing to swirl around her as she seemingly took off through the ceiling.

"What was that? I turned to little rosy, another nick name I made for the little one. Akito? Probably just Kito or Aki.

"Ooooh something you and yish both will learn about, yisha a lot sooner then you. She pouted but crawled out the bath tub to change all the same, as if she wasn't frowning amoment ago. I took Akito away from yisha, walking back to gaara and I's room, placing him in his crib.

"How long do you think he'll have to sleep in here? I turned to gaara, gawking.

"What? Do wish for him to sleep somewhere else? He shook his head coming up behind me.

"No…not at all…I might as we'll get used to it right? I blushed deeply turning from the crib.

"G-gaara? He didn't answer me, as the door clicked closed, locking into place. The blinds where shut and closed in the next second, and we were both covered in dim lighting the next minute. He kissed down my neck, nipping at the veins there, gently…gripping my back side under my skirt.

"I absolutely love it when you were skirts and these thin tank tops….He flicked out his tongue licking my shoulder blade trailing it up my neck. I gripped his shoulder's panting, not used to these pleasuring feelings.

"Gaara….

"Hmm? He lifted me up, to rest on his hips, gripping my thighs, pushing me against the wall. He brushed my hair away from neck smirking.

"I still haven't marked you yet have I? Chills ran down my back, coursing through my thighs. There…..there was something in his voice…like it was gradually creeping in..something…it didn't sit right…I only had a month left to get used to a man touching me and I had been doing great, even going to a therapist, which was working we'll. He looked back into my eyes as if he was calculating something. I was to…staring deep into them seeing a familiar yet deadly sparkle in them. He noticed this and dropped me to ground, ever so ungracefully, my knees buckling making me stumble back into Akito's crib. He stared at me thoughtfully, pulling on his robes.

"I'm goanna go now…I reached my hand out to him, trying to grasp ahold of him, but he was gone within a second leaving behind a little bit of sand. I crumbled back down on the ground thinking about the one thing I hadn't shared…What was going to happen next month with gaara and I…what was going to happen to us? Or our lifes for that matter. I shrugged it off and decided to go tend to the girls again. Before the day started ten-ten and I would take the girls shopping for some more clothes. The guys would stay here and watch over little Akito. I watched him with hopeful eyes, I didn't have to tell him of his families past but I knew it was a must and that of my possible children, nieces and nephews, question is how would Akito take to it? Emotionally or no pain no gain?…I jumped slightly at the sound of a loud bump, a screech filling the hallways. I ran out the room in panic, relaxing slightly when I saw it was only rosy. I closed the door to a crack, kneel to her level.

"Are you okay? She looked up through tearful eyes, sniffling. I watched her ball up her tiny fist, and hold her head up high biting her lip.

"Y-yes ma'am! I am a hygua and I must be strong! I grinned slightly nodding.

"Yes that y-you must but always remember this….You can be nervous sometimes and be yourself, If you're a quite stuttering girl like m-me I can assure y-you, you might h-have received a lot of ridicule from your own family, but just do what you're doing now and you'll get there. She smiled brightly nodding her head.

"I was trying to find you and Hanabi, i-isn't she coming? I ignored her question seeing, ten-ten walk down the hallway smiling, with neji behind her. I grasped Rosa's hand guiding her in my room to her brother before we left. Neji lifted him from his mini, prison sitting with him on the bed.

"We'll okay seems like everything's under control here! Let's go guys! Rosa and I both jumped holding our ears. Boy these girls in the family, born in or not where such a handle full. I lifted Rosa onto my back kissing Neji and Akito's cheek as we'll as the girls. I left before the girl saw what a "real" kiss was, as I saw Ten-ten shuffle to neji next.

"Where are you guys heading off to? We looked over at Hanabi seeing her standing next to gaara.

"Oh where going shopping would you like to come? I beamed on the inside on how we'll I was not stuttering today. It came and went everyone noticed but hey? Old habits die hard. She shook her head, twisting her lips and walking away.

"No that's okay you guys have fun. I was goanna go hang out with Jake and them down by the cliff anyway.

"We'll I'll get you some clothes to if you want? She didn't turn around fully but she answered.

"If that's what you really want to do. She murmured.

"What if- HANABI! She darted out a near window before I could even finish talking! Gaara watched her go doing the same as her. I sighed deeply turning to walk out the door. What they hell had gotten into everyone lately. I understood Hanabi a little bit but gaara...no... not at all.

Hanabi Pov: I high tailed it outta of that bathroom as fast as I could. When I held Akito I felt this instant connection. I didn't touch Rosa and yisha for that matter, but I couldn't lay a finger on what was up with him. Was it from his cuteness? The way he saw right through me at such a tender age just by staring at me? His eyes where that of hygua as we'll as Rosa but Yisha didn't get that trait. Akito's where a dim milky brown color, like his mother's eyes mixed in with it..Almost like the color of darker silk…dark sliver almost. Rosa's where almost as white as paint, with what looked like specks of brown and sliver floating around here and there. These kids powers would possibly be greater than any of us could grasp, and if they decided to turn on us then what?

I ran and ran as fast as I could skidding to a stop, looking around slowly, my thought's drifitng to my mother. I did not know her we'll at all but, we had the connection. Estranged mother and daughter with deep connection no one could comprehend. I slid to the ground, my back scraping along the hard brick wall, and I just sat there balling my eyes out like a baby. I didn't know why…I had to grow the way I did, while these three kids popped up, looking the same as Neji, hinata and I our genders just switched around, due to age. Yisha was the oldest, Rosa was second and Akito last, just as Neji came first, Nata second and I third. But now it was Neji, Hinata, Me, Yisha, Rosa and Akito. The pattern was still the same just flipped. I stopped my blubbering when I became aware of gaara's strong power source.

"Huh? Your clever…you noticed me….We'll I suppose I wasn't compressing my engery very we'll anyway. He stood next to me, gazing across the wild field as if in a daze. Gaara was def like the weird big brother I never thought about having. He looked down at me, grinning ever so slightly, that it looked that of a twitch on his lips. He held out a hand, and I took it, wiping my nose and face sniffling. I stood up dusting sand from clothes, or what could have been, they where alittle tattered from my training. He noticed this and smiled.

"Working harder and harder like your big sister aye? I turned on him squinting my eyes.

"What? She can't just be a "sister" or "hinata" anymore….It's BIG sister now isn't it?… He nodded his eyes closed. I sighed deeply, feeling my phone vibrate.

"We'll I gotta go see you..whenever..I turned to leave but felt, san wrap around my stomach instead. I jumped back seeing knowing it was gaara.

"I want you to try and let those kids grow on you especially Akito. My ears purked up at this and I stared at him long and hard.

'Why would you say Akito in preticular? Why not Rosalyn…or yisha.

"You three already have a bond, weather you feel it yet or not, but it we'll never be as strong as yours and Akitos. See you and him are just that of you and Hinata. You where born when hinata was seven. The only difference now is you'll be turning into your older years instead of a teen like you and hinata are. She was seven, your thirteen add the years and see where Akito and you will be.. I looked back him stuttering…

"We'll were thirteen years apart but when I'm seventeen that'll make him how old?

"It'll make him two. I was so very confused now! How in the hell am I supposed to have such a great fucking bond with a toddler! Rosa maybe! There only what? Eight years apart? So she'll be 13 and him 10 not 17! You and ten-ten and all you guys will be in your freaking twenties by then! Yeah…I don't know-

"You will understand, now c'mon back and make an effort. I tried to explain to him I couldn't right now but he ignored me and grew silent again, just walking in the direction of our home. I huffed and trugged after him. We made it into the new hell hole I called a house and stopped in my tracks seeing hinata walking away with them. She finally looked up and noticed me, asking if I would like to join them. Great this was already happening? She was supposed to take me shopping! I turned on my heels mumbling a reply under my breath.

"You can come to…She offered, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, declinging.

"Naw I'm good….go have your fun with them. I ignored the sand creeping up my legs and kept walking. I made it too my room flopping on my bed in a crumpled mess. I almost fell asleep until Jake's loud voice scared me. I jumped alittle turning to the door, yelling for him to come in.

"Sup chick!? I watched him walk in shirtless, and sweaty his shoulder length hair a mess. God no…..please don't let him get any closer or I might burst. He approached me and I ducked under him, standing at the window. I swallowed thickly hearing the laughter of yisha and her sister. I looked down out my window watching them leave. I looked down seeing her watching me intently. I flipped her off, closing my shades, crawling back into the bed curling into a ball. I kicked my door closed before, covering my head with a pillow trying not to cry infront of jake. He was supposed to mark me in a year. So…yeah I belonged to him and if I was sad or upset he was always uncontrablly angry or pissed. I heard him sniff the air and snatch away my pillow pulling me to straddle his lap.

"It's your new sisters isn't it? I don't understand why your so upset they did nothing wrong to you nabai- I looked down at my hands, shaking my now earlobe length hair infront of my eyes. I crawled off of him quitley, pointing to the door. He took my message and left. I played with my short hair sadly. I loved it short but I did miss the protection it offered. I stood up from my bed, pulling back the blinds again, letting in the hot sunlight. I stripped down to nothing tossing my previous clothes in the corner of my bedroom. I walked to the bathroom naked, not caring that my door was wide open. Jake had left from what I heard and Neji was in the room with Akito more then likely, Gaara was working hard as usual and Shikamaru was asleep, Mari was doing her nails and reading a magazine on the latest fashions, Ino was off somewhere on skype with Naruto and Sakura, and Kankuro was stuffing his face. There was nothing I didn't analyze about my "family" or the "new" members of it. Yisha seemed sneaky and to quite, rosa was annoying at times and whinny but I could tell she did everything Yisha told her to do without protest, and Akito was not influenced yet but he would be. I didn't want them here they start doing stuff, I'll say something and get yelled at until shit pops off. It's how it always happened in the freaking movies anyways! Boy I wish my life was a anime series or something I'd be way more easier then this!

I shoved all those distracting thoughts out of my head, and just let myself cry, curled up in the shower. I didn't want to nesscarily think about how bad I felt but I knew it was a terrible feeling and that's about it. I figured Neji would be sleep, so I rushed out the shower pulling on a long sleeved t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. If I was lucky I'd have a heat stroke if I went outside like this. I decided against that self torture and took my ass to Gaara and Hinata's room. I often heard screaming coming from this hallway but I never bothered to get up and inspect. I either told jake who blushed and told me I'd rather not know unless he wanted him to try it on me. I'd ignore him after that though and sleep. I tip-toed down the hallway, creeping into there room. I heard similar odd noises in there bathroom and just kept moving, sense the shower was going. I heard ten-ten's name and inched towards the door. It was cracked. I saw his shadow in the shower but not clearly. I heard him groan as if he was in pain, and started to say something until Akito whimpered. I closed the door shut, walking to the bed where he was surrounded by pillows.

"Really Neji? I don't think that's totally child proof nor safe! I smiled down at him lifting him in my arm's. He instantly fisted my hair and shirt in his little fists. Whooa! He was a strong little one. I sat back down amongst his pillow fort, turning to see a note on the clock. I snuggled him up on top of me crossing my legs, bending backwards and snatching it up. He chewed on his fist now, watching me with glossy pale eyes. I read the note and shook my head. Neji let him sleep alittle to long. I placed Akito on the bed, pulling off his onesie half way. I changed his diper which ofcourse was full and made him quick bottle. After spending a long time with him, I heard the door open looking up. Neji walked out fully dressed and sleepy looking. I just smiled at him and back down at the baby. I heard him chuckle and speak.

"Your starting to grow attached to him aren't you? I bite my lip, closing my eyes. Maybe this is what gaara was saying….but how would he know? I looked up at Neji panicking.

"How did gaara know that I would neji! He'll be two when I'm seventeen! All of you have a normal time gape with one another but I get a two year to bond with! If so whose rosa gonna bond with? Will they be blood or what? He laughed and sat next to me.

"Rosa is already like you, little and looking up to her big sister. But now not only is yisha her role model but HInata, you? Not so much because you haven't given them a chance. But I understand I was alittle iffy about them to but give your instincts and heart sometime, they both know when the time is right, know one else. He ross up from the bed yawning and walking to the door.

"You can stay in here I'ma go sleep. If you fall asleep with him put a pillow inbetween you two or get the little bed for him, so you won't roll on him. I nodded my head obidently as he closed the door. I laid back on the bed cuddling Akito….My little brother..I smiled at that thought….he was all mine..

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yisha pov: I don't understand why my mom had to be this way…I clearly remember the night before hinata ran away finding her. I didn't tell our father I found her room exploring but I did share it with a pregnant maid. She was young much older now I'm sure maybe 17 her name was Ayumi. _**((She's taking the name)) **_Yeah she was pregnant with a girl. I missed my moma so much but I knew eventually I'd get used to used to it just not right now. I hoped they wouldn't kill her or be to hard on her. I'm not like her but I love her as a child should. My father I loved him to he cherished me so much, but he always brought up three other children I now knew as my siblings putting them all down, as failures that he'd soon sale and probally work to death or just kill. I heard the slap of sandles and looked up from the ground, catching rosy in my arms. She giggled loudly jumpng backwards.

"Look what Na-na got me! She wore a pink, slightly ruffled sun dress decorated in hearts, her hair was now, long down but up in to braided pig-tails. She showed me her nails and toes both painted pink. She just had to have matching rubber sandles, pink with sprakles here and there. I stayed back with ten-ten who wandered off, while hinata was getting pampered with rosy. I looked up at hinata smiling, brightly she was so pretty! Her hair was curled all over her bangs curled under as we'll revealing her eyes. She wore a sliver, metallic head band with a metal flower ontop _**((I really have this it's so cute to!)) **_She two wore a new dress now, much longer then rosa's. Instead of little sliver hoops like her, she had in simple pearly studs. Her make-up was non-exstient, her nails a pretty purple as we'll as her toes, her lips neatly coated in a light glow. She blinked a couple times probally wondering why I was staring so hard. I noticed her hair had brown hightlights here and there as we'll..Hmmm trying something new maybe? She pulled up her dress, showing simple black sandles, with a rose in the middle. _**((Got those two!))**_

Her dress revealed the top of her back the straps, decorated as if they where ropes crossing over her back. I stopped my ogling and smiled.

"You look very pretty big sister. Those words still felt forgein but I knew they'd start to grow on me. I liked h-

"Oh no call me Hinata please. She tiltled her head to the side slighty smiling, showing off her braces. I felt my teeth wondering how they felt. I reached for her mouth gently touching her lip, instead.

"Did they hurt? She nodded sheepishly. Hanabi has retainer but she never wears it. I think she buried it somewhere. Doesn't matter a month after I get mine's removed which will be in May actually, she'll go and get her's. Hopefully you guys won't have to. She reached down to my head caressing my hair.

"It's so soft…but your's hair changes colors just like Akito's eyes and rosa's power signature. I blushed pulling at a loose strand.

"Yeah it's really weird it's like the sun makes it brown like my moma's sometimes. She smiled warmly, looking up quickly.

"Where did ten-ten go off to? She asked looked back down at me.

"Oh I'm not sure she wandered off- Uh? Nata you okay? You look really pale…

"Stay here and don't move Yisha, talk to no one and remain seated. She placed her bags on the ground, walking away into another store. I quirked a eyebrow and thought nothing else of it turning around, watching spongebob on her phone with Rosa.

Hinat pov: I felt her power again…I knew it was her…I told yisha what I expected of her and nearly, sprinted across the mall, to the other side. I stopped behind Ayumi's mother and father first, knowing they knew of my presence.

"Hi dear how have you been? I looked at her, like she was insane.

"Um I don't k-know maybe half scared half o-okay?! I nearly slammed my foot into the wall. I was stuttering again! We'll I knew it was a on and off thing, my shrink told me that. It was natural for my mind to do that in stressfull enviorments.

"Yes I'm sorry about my son and his wife. There daughter is in the hospital as we speak, his wife as been changed into another woman dare I say. She's a lot more bright and less violent, the treatments have worked a nice little mircale. Yumi and her brother are not with us, but Ayumi may be expecting another nephew or niece, us a grandchild ofcourse! Sweat rolled down the back of my neck as I listened to this woman. It was all cool and dandy they got the fucking demon out of the woman and child and all! But jeasus Christ! _**MY**_ life was still in _**shambles.**_ I was leaving tomorrow morning, and I would be alone with the man, that may harm me! It wasn't even clearly pointed out what he would do!

"Look ever since she told m-me that! I have barely gotten sleep, without waking up screaming. I had to get a damn shrink! Not t-that I didn't need one to deal w-with my other dark problems b-but come on! You go-

"Calm down.. everything in life gets dark at times, but there's awalys a bright side! She had the balls to smile! And leave me there! I swear I thought I would have asthma attack right there. I walked back to the girls half way, stumbling to the side when someone yank me backards. I saw ten-ten walk up to them blushing. I turned my head to see a tall, young boy. It was that mean kid from school. I tugged at my arm, but he just held on and spoke.

"Follow me. I started to scream but decided against it. He pulled me into a dim litted room and shut the door. I whipped around glaring at him, as brighter lights came on.

"Where are we? I questioned.

"In the men's bathroom, there cleaning it right now, so no ones in here.

"Okay so how'd you get the key? I growled annoyed already.

"My dad owns a lot of stuff…connections and things. He walked around me in a big circle nodding.

"What? I asked getting defensive.

"Your hips are wide have you had sex? While he analyzed my body, I thought back to that word…sex…..sex….I gasped loudly, finally regeristing what he said.

"No! I'm a-a um…a-a virgin! I have nearly fainted, when he cracked up laughing. I shook my head turning to leave. I pulled on the door, only to find it locked. I quirked a eyebrow turning to him, finding his chest in my face.

"May I have the keys please? He nodded unzipping his pants, flashing me.

I yelled in disgust, turning around into the wall. I felt something hard and warm, slide ovr my backside repeatedly and screamed swinging my arm behind me.

"I wouldn't do that! I turned around seeing how close my hand was to his face. I shoved him away, reaching for the keys in his pocket. He snatched them away shoving me backwards.

"Oh m-my god! What do you want from me!? I wouldn't panick…I wouldn't panick….

"I want you to suck my dick obviously…He said quite bluntly. I wanted so badly to slam my fist through the door and just, break it down but that would draw attention…I would have to do something. I walked forward shaking out my hair, smiling nervously. I would just think about gaara while I did this….I pushed him against the wall, sliding down his body slowly….

Ten-Ten pov: I sighed heavily, still looking for hinata. After a long time I just shrugged and gathered our things.

"C'mon looks like, you get to come sit and wait inside while Yiash and I get pampered together. I handed the young woman at the desk my card, smiling as she let us in to the back. I hope hinata popped up soon. Temari already registered the girls in, so they'll be ready for school by tomorrow, even though…I shook my head from those sad thoughts, and realaxed down in the chair for my manicure, while yisha got her hair, hands and toes done. I did as we'll as my make-up, peeking at rosa ever so often, with a watchful eye. Now was not the time to loose a four year old...

Hinata pov: Sweat poured down my back as I dropped to my knees. I had done this before I wasn't _**that**_ uneducated in sex...Mostly do to gaara more or less though. Even though it wasn't sex it was still considering a form of sex, considering it was called _**Oral Sex**_... I looked up at him, watching him as he smirked ear from ear at me. I moved closer, inching toward the tip, stopping suddenly glaring upwards.

"Go ahead…I'll help you out eventually….I was struck with the perfect idea, and generated engery into my hand, quickly squeezing it stopping his blood flow. My eyes turned black, viens growing in my face.

"GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN KEY! I bellowed in his face. He screamed loudly throwing them at me as he fell holding his now, very purple member on the floor crying as I turned out the lights, slamming and locking the door behind me. He would be found sooner or later. Maybe he'll get what he wanted. I realized what I just did and I felt so shocked….Iv'e never felt so much evil inside me before….That was scary…I walked to the girls bathroom. As I fixed myself up scrubbing my hands ruffly after peeing, I remebered I had to get back to the girls and ten-ten. I rushed out the bathroom, grabbing something to drink along the way. I walked back to the spa area, going right in after the receptionist pionted towards the back smiling sweetly.

…...

Hanabi pov: I yawned loudly, looking over at the crying baby besides me. I sighed deeply, looking at his schedule and smiling. Before I went to bed I took several pictures of him and I. I lifted him from the bed feeling up the bathtub and putting in his infant tub..I didn't lay him down in it yet, placing him on the bed. I grab his little rag, soap and lotion first. I undressed him grabbing some baby powder and a diaper. I layed him the tub, squeezing the cold soap onto his body. He squirmed a bit and started to cry but, I had to ignore it and continue to clean him. All he did was sleep, so I would take him on alittle walk around suna and back home for a quick wipe down to remove sweat and a nice little warm bottle of "yummy" milk, then back to the crib he would go. By then everyone would be awake. I dried him off covering his skin in sun-block and lotion. I pulled out a hat for him shoving one of HInata's baseball caps over my own head. I clothed him in a thin blue flannel shirt and cream colored shorts, and some black sandles, topping it off with his little yellow and blue pacifer. I strapped him to my body bringing some water for myself.

"Hanabi where you headed off to? I looked up at Temari who was walking in with many papers. I knew what they where for and just looked down at the baby.

"No where... on a break with Akito…She looked me up and down quizzically before nodding and smiling.

"Your already attached to him..., you too are going to be really close I can see it now. Be careful nabai don't stay out to long, he's only a couple weeks old he burns very easily. I nodded my head smiling and leaving out the door as I quickly slid on some flip-flops.

"I walked passed a couple of my school, friends including Hope, Jake, Max and his new girlfriend Kikyo. She was actually kind of mean, I never really talked to her but Hope did, not that there converstations where very nice sounding. When kikyo tried to touch his head, I nearly snapped her wrsit off. I had to compose myself but Hope didn't and burst into a fit of giggles shooing me off before I hurt the girl. Max glared at me as I walked away. He never fully forgave me for picking Jake over him. He rarely talked to me and changed his number. But that was another book of problems for another day and time. Right now I had to get used to my home life. So many things there were, unanswered and unresolved. I walked around aimlessly for awhile, deciding to walk to the cliff. I slid off my flip-flops gleefully, walking down into the pond. I kneeled down, placing akito's feet into the water as we'll, dripping some on his forehead to cool him down alittle, seeing as though he was quite red told no lies about infants and there sensitivity. He appreciated it with a small little content sigh, suckling at pacifer ruffly now as he viewed his surroundings slowly.

"HEY! What are you doing! I jumped up balling my fist up and turning around.

"Ha! You always where tense about things... I watched as he walked over to me, starting to massage my shoulders. I pulled away from him cradling Akito's bottom.

''Look max…I-I gotta go…I felt his finger under my chin pulling me to look up at him.

"You want to go…or your afraid?…. He leaned in closely, but I just froze stumbling backwards. I saw his eyes change in a instant. He approached me again his voice angry. I wouldn't have time to protect Akito… I covered his ears screaming loudly.

"JAKE! JAKE! HURRY UP! I waited for a long moment trying my hardest not to move around ruffly. Max kicked me in the back, propelling me towards the ground. I flipped my body, sliding across needle sharp rocks cutting up the back of my head and back. I sat up tensely feeling blood pour down my back and through my short hair. I heard rustling and turned to my left stumbling. Jake walked up to me hurridley lifting me from the ground.

"I'll see you around Max…He growled his eyes narrowing dangerously in his direction.

I was surprised he suppressed his anger that we'll. I finally walked in the house a trail of blood, following me in onto the hard wood floor. I saw Rosa first, then Yisha and so on and so forth. I heard the hard slapping of feet yisha coming into my line of vison.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK!? She sqealed covering her mouth, with her newly painted nails, brushing back her light purple locks from her face dramtically as she did so. I saw no piot in arguing and unlatched Akito from my chest, holding him to yisha. She got the message and grabbed him, trying to hold me up by my arm. It was futile though. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, feeling pain spread through my bones. I felt so sick and tired! I rolled onto my side, passing out blissfully.

Yisha pov: I heard the front door open from my place in the kitchen hoping it was hinata. I had heard so many great things about her and I just wanted her to accept me as her little sister. I rushed foward into the living room only to stop in my tracks in a instant screaming loudly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK? I waited for a response but instead she stared up at me taking, our brother from her back placing him in my arms. I still wanted to support her somehow seeing how badly injured she was, but her arm slipped from my grasp as she tumbled to the ground, rolling onto her back. I supressed a scream for sleeping, Akito seeing Hinata rush to her, her hair flowing over he shoulder's into her face, as she lifted our sister into her grasp. Temari took over not wanting hinata to get bloodied, rushing her to the hospital. I wanted so badly to know what happened to my new sister. I saw her boyfriend outside heading the opposite way. I knelt down to Rosy, handing her akito carefully as she stood by the coach.

"Give him to Ino now and tell her I'll be back. She nodded with a big grin running towards her room, her pig-tails bouncing dramtically. I turned on my heels, sprinting out the door, flipping off the porch. I stood there for amoment in slight shock before shaking it off, to make sure everyone was following Temari to the hopsital. I rushed after jake, following him as he walked through the forest. After sometime we came up to a large buliding. I read the sign and saw we where at a highschool. He cocked his head to the side, grinning and before I knew it he was infront of me, his hair falling into his eyes, hands in his pocket. His face was shadowed a piercing grin spreading across his lips, large anines resting against his mouth. He flipped his hair out his face, staring down at me with caculating icy blue eyes. A deep blush spread over my cheeks as I shuffled foot from foot.

"S-sorry..I wanted to-

He held up a hand turning around, and walking foward towards the park throwing a c'mon over his shoulder.

"O-oh yes...

I followed after him my face red as a hot sauce. He stopped infront of a tall, green eyed boy with black hair. His arm was around another girl with a long sleeved white shirt, tucked down into baggy red pants, her hair down with perfect bangs, two pony tails curled slight streaming behind her hair. They both turned around her eyes, a dulled gray a face of unintrest, his of excitment and slight anger. His eyes flickered over to me as he stepped foward. I didn't flinched or change the mask over my face, as I stood straight my shoulders alined, my light purple hair in a messy bun. I had finally dyed it earlier. I sat down on a swing waiting and watching Jake. He glanced over at me blinking a few times before facing a smirking max, I later learned.

"Why'd you attack hanabi? Rage coursed through me, as I stood ready to yell. I felt a rush of air feeling something cold and sharp at my neck. I swallowed thickly turning my head slightly, to stare into the smirking face of the girl. Her eyes where dangerous and untelling of anything. Her left arm wrapped across my chest, her right holding the blade right at my pulse. I'm not completly sure what occured in those few seconds, but I knew I was pissed with the way she had me under her control and I lost it. It was almost as if I already knew how to fight. I croached down lowly, the blade knicking my skin, as I croached lowly, bending over I swung my left leg behind me sweeping her feet. She smartly dodged it not realizing I knew her next move, I wrapped around quickly grapping her wrist, turning my body to flip, moving to slam her down. She twisted tossing me foward. I used my hands pushing off the ground, flipping and sliding besides Jake. My hair was a messy aray of purple slikly locks now, my band undone.

"Never touch my family. I stood up cracking my neck, turning my attention elsewhere. Jake smiled pionting out that my eyes where a grayish purple. I blew a piece of hair out of my face pionting towards max.

"Go kill him already so we can go see Hanabi. He nodded commenting about telling her and everyone of my natrual reflexes. I nodded rubbing at my scraped hands, as he ran foward his head down, eyes closed in concentration. Max stayed still unmoving his head down. As jake got closer he lifted his hands needles flying foward. They peirced him everywhere but he kept moving foward, at this max broke out into a smile. Jake swung his right leg foward, turning and flipping over, wrapping his legs around max's neck tightly. I heard a slight crack as his eyes flew open, he stumbled backwards in what seemed like shock.

"W-what did you do t-to me? Jake gave no answer as he flipped off him, slamming his fist into his stomach. Max jumped away after, swinging slopply towards his face. He moved to the side gripping his wrist, tightly laughing as max screamed. He tossed him to my feet ungracefully. He walked over to a trembling kikyo as I knelt over a shaking Max. I smoothed his hair out his face, listening to kikyo's pleas and screams. Max finally blacked out and kikyo lay motionless a few yards away in the emptied field.

Hanabi pov: I heard beeping to the left of me letting out a low groan as I cracked my eyes open. They felt so heavy but I just wanted the beeping to end. It was so damn annoying. I looked over and only saw Temari smiling down at me sadly. I growled looking at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. I looked around seeing everyone, sleeping soundly, amongst those missing, were Gaara and Hinata. I looked over at her confused and bewlidered.

"W-where's hinata? I coulda have sworn she woulda been the first one at my side. I joked. But it seemed to not wise, to joke with temari right now. She knelt down her face turning into a strong mask, as she gripped my hand kneeling over my bed.

"Hanabi I want you to breath for me..iiin...and ooout...No reaction...No outbursts just breath iiiin and ooout okay? I looked at her concern coiling it's way around my nerves. I just simply nodded not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Gaara and Hinata are leaving and there leaving close to a year on a dangerous mission. The mission is so dangerous that...the squads sent before have been reported dead or missing... She trailed off lowly gawking my reaction. I felt so many things but most of all sadness and betrayal. I sat up slowly feeling my stiches stretching as I did..

"Hanabi don't-

I turned to her my eyes cold as I undressed out of that terrible gown redressing. I gave her no time to speak as I darted out the window, following my sister's chakra signature threw the forest quickly.

Hinata pov: I waited so antsy at the door of my sister's room, as the doctor spoke to us about her injuries. I didn't care about the details I just wanted to see her. Yisha and Jake appeared at my side after telling everyone of there little story. Everyone was in a slight rut after hearing out the news but they knew, nothing could be done so they plastered smiles over the faces. All except rosa who fussed and fussed until she tired herself out. The door swung open and I flew foward racing to her bed grabbing her hand. She was out of it I knew. They worked and worked at her back for hours. The skin there was so badly torn that healing wouldnt help all the way. It looked as though someone had chopped at her back, up with a machete.

I sat there for hours, just trying to calm her. I told her I was leaving and she was crying hysterically. Gaara was no help as he kept his distance in a corner meditating. He never slept unless I was by his side in fear of his demon. When it reached 4 in the morning I new it was time to go and I said all my goodbyes only Mari remained awake. I made her promise to tell hanabi the truth right when she awoke. She was heavily medicated anyway. I sighed deeply to myself, kissing her lightly across her cheek as I headed towards the door.

"Take care of them for me. I grumbled as gaara ushered me threw the door. I was annoyed I was being rushed but at the same time I knew we had a tight schedule and big problem's to deal with. There was a new and very dangerous killer lurking around killing, rich famlies and doing much more underground work then mentioned. He was known to also kill the poor, selling there bodies to a human meat shop to be eaten. I shivered at the memory and pictures curling into gaara as he ran. I didn't want to do much thinking, but I did not wish to dream either. I decided to send a letter to them within three months time, as we travled and fought towards our destination "the wind country". The princess and her siblings had been kidnapped for ransom. I feared if we where were a moment to late the girls would be raped and sold and the brother the same or killed.

"What are you thinking about? I turned to stare up at gaara, as he set me on my feet.

"I-i...it's n-nothing gaara. I turned to go into our room, only to be grabbed into his embrace.

"You cannot hide your true emotions from me hinata so come out with it. I contemplated lying to him but thought better of it, it was gaara.

"Okay I don't want to leave! Akito will be so big by the time we return. What if he does not welcome me by then? And the girls..Rosa is so young and is easy influenced, and my hanabi..She has been through hell and back. I know she already is-

"Sister?...I whipped around in shock to see hanabi. I rushed foward to her pale form holding her against me.

"Hanabi! why are you out the hospital!? Your still badly injured! I turned her back to me, raising her shirt and I was right.

"Hanbai all your stiches have been ripped open! I turned her to face me, catching her as she tumbled foward into my arms panting heavily, tears brimming in her eyes. I pulled away from her gripping her shoulder's.

"You need to go back and where going now! I ordered her. She nodded her head agreeing a small smile gracing her lips.

"I understand but I just wanted to say gooodbye. She pulled out of my grasp, wrapping her arms around my shoulders tightly. She removed her charm braclete from her wrist hooking it around my wrist.

"You'll always know that mother and I are with you. She grumbled reaching behind her. She removed Neji's sword from behind her holding it out to me.

"Before I left out he said to use it wisley, and only in dire times other wise it won't work to your advantage. I nodded slowly... tears leaking down my cheeks, as I smiled the biggest smile I could muster in this sad time.

"I have a secret I want to share with you..I was going to wait but I think I should get it out the way and tell you now. I turned around to loud shuffling, looking up too see gaara standing above me on his sand, everything packed and I nodded. He stared at me tapping his wrist looking towards the woods. I nodded again turning back to my sister glumly.

"When we reaturn-

"If... She began darkly before I held my hand up shushing her negative thoughts.

"When! we reaturn nabi...We have a court date..Neji, you, me...mostly all of us will travel back to kahona. We will determine then and only then what father's and Saku's fate will be. You must tell everything you know, saw and heard understood? She was in shock and I could tell, but she womaned up and swallowed her pride clearly understanding. I smiled down at her, saying my last goodbye as gaara creeped up behind her, hitting her in the back of her neck. She jumped staring up at me, her eyes wide as they slowly slid into the back of her head.

"N-nata...She fell foward a tiny smile gracing her lips as she fell into me ruffly. Gaara climbed back up on his sand, holding out a hand as he lifted us up. The entire time back to the hospital I just held her in my arms singing to her lowly as I would when she was younger. I was happy her dreams where more then likley semi peacful now.

"Give her away..It's time for us to go now, no more waisting precious time on meaningless goodbye's. He growled. I gasped looking over at gaara, his eyes closed as he faced fowards. I supressed the whimper in the back of my throat as I handed her over to Neji. We went higher into the air and I waved one last time, before we flew off quickly towards the woods, my hair blowing to cover my eyes. After sometime of floating threw the woods on his sand, I glanced up at him in deep thought. He never looked my way once the whole time since we left and he was deafly slient. I just didnt understand why. He tended to have these odd moods swings. He hadnt spoke to me since his lastest outburst.

"Gaara...what's been your problem latley? I asked tentivaley. His eyes crossed over to mines momentarily before turning back.

"What are you talking about hinata? I nearly scoffed. What did he mean?

"What are you talking about!? I screeched feeling fustrated.

I gathered the things I could carry of mine, turning and leaping off of his sand dune. I knew I was high up from the ground, but I'd be okay. I made it half way towards, the ground before I felt gaara's hand slither around my ankle, snatching me up and hanging me upside down. I growled loudly swigning from his grasp landing on the edge of his sand as my things crashed below to the hard ground.

"Your acting out of charcter what's your problem? I gave him a sideways glance my eyes burning with held down anger.

"What d-do you think! Is my problem! I cried out, turning and sitting away from him. I heard him snort loudly, noticing that we were inching closer and closer to the ground.

"Since you want to be a bitch about everything you can fucking walk! I gasped loudly, turning around as he dumped the rest of my things besides me in the dirt. He scowled at me his eyes dangerous and angry as he disappered from sight.

"GAARA! I sat the in shock my knuckles and nails digging deep into the earth beneath me, as I pushed myself from the ground. I kept my head down as I dragged my heavier things, the dirt and grass beneath my bare feet. I lost my sandles when he dumped my things anywhere he pleased. After about a hour my arms where numb, my feet ached and bleed, while my back and neck muscles strained as I trudged foward through mud, stones and sticks. Not a mintue before I crossed another boarder did it started pouring, and a glob of wet sand fell atop my head and body molding itself and mudd into my hair as I fell foward. Tears stung my burning eyes as I felt like shit all over again. I didn't understand why he was treating me like this. I didn't want to stand here and reflect on myself as If I did something wrong, but that's where my mind drifted. Maybe it was something I did though. It seemed like no matter what I did some piont in time, I was treated just as I had always been told I would, by my own father. I looked at my wrist and neck, as both trinkets started to vibrate, blew light flowing threw them both. I felt as though I was watching something and I couldn't turn away until, I heard the bushes, besdies me move. I sneezed loudly, turning to my left sloppily yanking a kunai out of my right pocket facing the intruder with blurry eyes.

"Calm down it's just me...I sighed deeply, chucking my weapon back in pocket stepping foward continuing to trudge foward. I felt warmth cover my shoulder turning to stare down at the hand apon my it.

"Where are you going? Were here...I looked back at him sideways rasing a brow. He frowned deeply pulling back some leaves, and revealing a street, across from it a hotel. I stepped foward to walk towards it, feeling something soft and smooth slide threw my feet, sighing contently falling backwards blissfully fainting. I fell with a thud, listening to gaara walk besides it as it carried me finally going to sleep.

========================================================================Gaara pov: I have no idea what was wrong with me...I just kepy snapping on her and it was uncontrollable to me. At times I felt terribly complied to put myself apon her in the most intiment of ways. Yawning loudly I trudged behind the scared, yet horny girl behind the counter as she took "me" to my room for the night. Her hair was that of long silky, black locks slightly curled at the ends, ending at her hips, two long pony tails occompinying the top of her head, with short bangs and freckles. She offered a shy smile but I saw right threw it, walking up the steps besides her. The girls breast where big that was a yes but not as busty and attractive as my hinata's. The girls sea green eyes did not appeal to me, her cury shape did nothing to sway me or her dashing smile. Emily I later found out was very attractive and probally a nice girl but, she wasn't innocent nor was she my hinata.

"Here we are! If you need anything just ring me on up! I just started my shift so I'll be here ti'll noon! She beamed up at me, slipping away stopping half way down the corner, switching her hips, her mini skirt rising with each bounce and step, her loose tank top revealing her pert ass, the pink tinge of her breast showing. I snapped myself out of it, unlockiing the door, hinata aready there asleep on the bed. I drew my sand back to my gourd, shutting and locking the door and windows. I plopped on the end of the bed, running my hands threw my hair, rubbing my kanji soothingly. I turned around gazing at hinata, lifting her into my arms feeling her cold form mold into my body. I shivered feeling her bare arm meet my bare chest, sliding her limp arm to rest on my bare shoulder. She mewled in her sleep, curling into my arms, as I filled the tub with warm water, turning back around laying her on the ground. I nudged her with my foot gently, trying to wake her to no avial. I sighed deeply to myself never fully, seeing her bare form as I carefully nelt down besides her, grasping the edge of her shirt gently, in my forefinger and thumb. I tugged at it trying to get a reaction decideding to give up and use my words.

"Hinata...Hinata dear...wake up sweetie! She merly rolled over, grumbling to herself, causing me to growl angrily. I did not want to see her naked like this! I turned away fustrated decideding to just leave her alone. I sat on the bed, yanking off my pants, sliding on pajama bottoms. I folded my clothes setting them down in the corner, relaxing in the bed. I couldn't sleep with her or without her especially now. Considering...

Shukaku the one tailed beast that lived among us only served to awaken me from my sleep, the closer april approached...It was already the end of march and for that his lust for hinata's body and blood grew stronger. Each and every waking morning he caused me to lash out on her rather she knew so or not I was loosing my fucking mind on the inside. I might have seemed calmed but in reality I was desperate to cry out for help. Some nights I wanted to escape away..I scoffed at my own thoughts and remarks as we'll as shukaku seeing how feminine they where and weak...

**Shukaku- Dear boy...How weak you are growing...How many times have I told you to recieve your pleasure from her as a toy? To not only use her body for your humanly..as lowly as the word!...instincts but to fill her with your seeds, for OUR! soon to come spawn? You see I think of you as a son...a very weak one at that...But neather the less..When you have spawn with holding her eyes, secrets and powers you sha'll give way with her to another!**

I screamed aloud grasping my head as I dropped down lowly to my knee's nearly crying at the screeching in my head, as I responded through gritted teeth.

_**Gaara: "THAT! Shukaku is where your wrong! You are not a father to me and never will be! It's a shame you think your self of that! I spat angirly, glaring down at him in my mind.**_

_**"I am no longer a foolish child! I know fully of what you want and I can tell you now! You will be compltely shut out from that moment in our lives! It is a priavte moment between her and I! That you sha'll not wtiness! I will never throw her to shit, like other men you have influenced ahead of me probally did. I will treat her with the most up respect and love a man could hope of giving her because that's what she wants as we'll as I. I may be a bitter evil demon thanks to you, but I will not alow you to hurt her anymore..**_

_**Shukaku**_**- I Literally scoffed to myself at this child's determination, arousing from my prison was my only goal. He did not see the big picture still. I stared down apon him with disblief and disgust. I simply laughed at him fucking with his head more.**

**"Boy...you still know not! Of what I wish of you and your...human pet..What a shame..When April arrives..You'll see the full picture of everything in store that of you and your family...**_**Lord Gaara...I sneered evilly...**_

I didn't have time to understand his words, before I heard a thump in the bathroom wobbling to see what had happend. I held my head in my left hand, my right trailing against the wall as I stumbled up to the bathroom door knocking it open. When I looked up I couldn't believe what I was witnessing...

"HINATA!...

Hahahaha yaaay! A cliffhanger! Anyway that took me forever! I'm getting so lazy wtih everything especially school, and it's finals week! And shit all these motherfucking tests and shit!. Anyway as I was saying I got alot of bad problems and things going on. You know the mistakes you make in life n'shit but um...Yeah next chapters coming...whenever idk it's not like ppl really bother to review anything anymore or flipping read so... -_- Bye..- Sheena The Baby Kistune...


	28. Author's Note :

Hello! It's Anri here! It's obvious many people read my stories in general but the story with more attention that I'm aware of ((Because of reviews, follows, favorties, etc!)) It's obvious not because of the reviews on some of them that is! Because of all the traffic I get :/ Come one now...Anyway. The piont of this author's note is basically regarding "My soul cry's for you" I will either delete it completly, give it away, or take it down and re-write it :/ Everyone has two know some writers write for the review or because they enjoy the story right?! I keep up with "A life With Or Without You" Simply because it grows apparent people enjoy reading it. I like writing it too but still that helps me update faster for the readers :) With my third story! I enjoy writing it to be quite honest. On  .com My first story "The secret life of Alice and Anri" Merp haven't bothered to re-read over that chapter but I will post it soon and work on the other story "The tortrus LIfe Of The Slave Girls" Which again is more or less one of the more popular stories I have up there. ((Took many down...Just posted those)) ANYWAY The piont of this all was to express everything dealing "My soul cry's for you" and "A LIfe With Or WIthout You" I sha'll finish up the next Chapie for the new story I've written on here as we'll! Thank you ~Anri The Fire Kistune~


End file.
